


Star Wars In Another life

by bee_stings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 115,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_stings/pseuds/bee_stings
Summary: What if the bond, the Dyad and the connection had started earlier.An AU interpretation of what the sequels could've been.Will be very Reylo focused.There will be references to comics, books and major points from sequels will generally still be hit
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 105





	1. Prologue

First comes the day, then comes the night

After the darkness shines through the light

The difference they say is only made right

By resolving of Grey through refined Jedi sight.

Journal of Whills, 7:477

The Force Awakens

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away.......

Peace reigns across the Galaxy yet not all those loyal to the Emperor and Empire have been found and brought before the New Republic. Princess Leia Organa finds the complacency of the New Republic leaders infuriating. Peace is fragile.

Within the unknown regions something, some unknown malevolence stirs and schemes. It is only a matter of time before it reveals itself and they must be prepared when it does.

The fate of the Galaxy is not Princess Leia's only concern. The Force has awoken in her son, Ben. She knew in the womb that his strength in the Force would be formidable. Already his abilities worry her and Han. He will be hunted. The grandson of Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader will be a powerful ally to both sides and Leia must do what she can to keep Ben safe and on the side of the Light.


	2. Chapter 1- Force Awoken

A darkened room but cosy, no harsh artificial light only the dim light from the large windows that stretched across one wall, an old fashioned desk from the time of the old republic sat in front of a wall with wooden shelves filled with books. It smelt musty, not that unpleasant must of an area longing for fresh air, for the arched windows were ajar allowing in the cool night air and with it the distant distinct lull of waves. Even if the window were not open, it would not be that unpleasant odour of dust and dirt; it was the smell of old paper and ink, dried and crisp. Upon a cushioned seat built into a ledge at the window gazing out at the grey nighttime world of Chandrila sat General Organa, once the infamous Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan long since destroyed. She sighed heavily tired and wrought thin, even her precious library with its envious view of Chandrila's silver sea gave no comfort; she was concerned. Her worries were growing, and no-one seemed to be able to unburden her of them; no-one else seemed to consider them worries. Han was being, well Han about everything. Never much one for a plan or forward-thinking his view was that should the Empire rise again from the ashes they'd left it in; they'd deal with it then, rather than planning for a problem that currently did not exist. As a smuggler and now a begrudging Rebellion and New Republic General she could see his point, but she was a strategist always playing the long game, pre-empting possible attacks. Somewhere in the Galaxy, some unseen malevolence plagued her mind and her sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she and Han had shared their bed as she often sat here in this library at night unable to sleep. So much had happened since they, (her, Han, Luke, Chewbacca and Lando) the Rebellion leaders had brought down the Empire. In some ways she wished she had not trained with Luke following the end of the Empire, perhaps if she hadn't her mind wouldn't be rung out like this with unseen perils. Ever since she'd trained with him her foresight, a strength she'd always possessed had become far greater. She could see plans not yet formulated unfolding, the cataclysm of events leading to possible futures. Something was coming, some malice writhed, planned and schemed in the dark corners of the unknown regions. Her fight, their fight it wasn't over, she could feel it.

To make her troublesome thoughts worse, she was deeply concerned for her son. Though only a child the Force seemed uncommonly strong in him. Uncommonly strong! She chastised herself, a faint humourless laugh escaping her lips. Besides Luke, her brief encounter with Obi-Wan Kenobi, old Ben, whom her son took his namesake and of course the Sith members of the enemy, her father Darth Vader once Anakin Skywalker and the Emperor she knew and had met no other Force users. Yet Ben's abilities seemed to be increasing daily. There had almost been a spark in him when he turned four; something had happened awakening what abilities he already possessed. Before that thought while within her, her precious babe in the womb she could feel the Force in him, shimmering light streaked with colour and darkness, she knew then he would be like her and Han, strong-willed and defiant. She had worried then too, her dreams while pregnant haunted by unseen forces, strange, sinister voices and she felt as though dark spidery fingers were trying to steal her unborn babe from her before he was born. There was also the vision to contend with. While training with Luke, she'd glimpsed that the death of her son lay at the end of her Jedi path. She hadn't even known she was pregnant. The decision had been simple; she had ended her training abruptly failing to join her brother as a Jedi master. She would risk no hurt to her child, not if she could prevent it and so she had turned from that path, she would not become as Luke was- a fully-fledged Jedi Knight; she would remain a politician, but a politician with Jedi gifts. She knew the way the members of the New Republic saw her when she rejoined the ranks. Some with awe and respect others wary over these mysterious powers. She had been fighting the Empire since she was a child, she was a seasoned politician, and thanks to her father Bail's trust and confidence she was also the most accomplished next to Mon Mothma. Mothma, however, had been around since before the Empire had come into fruition, one of the original Rebellion senators during the Republic with her father, highly regarded but too old now to bear the weight of the new one. Regardless of how the New Republic saw Leia's abilities, she was the best leader they could ask for, and there was no arguing that point- for now.

She stood from her seat, stretching out her limbs stiff and complaining as she watched dawn approach. The bright white sun rose over the grassy hilltops sparking up the clear waves of the sea silver with misty morning light. Their familial home was not in Hanna City, the capital city of Chandrila, but far on the outskirts, isolated but for fields, sea and sky. It reminded Leia much of Alderaan, peaceful and beautiful, it's weather and climate a little steadier than Alderaan's, and its people as politically minded. It suited her well, though it did not suit Han. The wars and battles even the minor civil ones had ended around the time Ben had been born, and Han felt idle wandering about this large home with nothing to do, a pilot, fighter, smuggler and gambler he was impulsive and staying in one place was a foreign concept to him. The husband of a politician was not a role that he easily slotted into. He'd begun training the New Republic's Star Fighter Corps pilots on the other side of the silver sea, he was one of the best pilots they had, next to Luke and the Wexley's and that for now, it helped to occupy his wild nature.

The other competitor for Han's time was Ben, forever keeping him on his toes. Han doted on their son, who at the tender age of seven had already been flying what boys twice his age struggled to get off the ground. Han and Chewbacca had had to rig up all sorts of mechanical engineering feats to allow the small child to fly ships built for adults. Ben was tall for his age but not so tall as to comfortably reach any of the controls. Both Han and Chewbacca were proud of the boy's accomplishments, gushing about his prowess within the cockpit of an X-Wing, Y-Wing, in fact, any Rebellion ship to anyone who would listen. Bizarrely, Leia felt little unease about Ben flying, while her son was happily engaged in such activities with his loving father and adopted Uncle she felt little need to fret. It was a good outlet for his abilities, he often got frustrated in classes with other children who could not do things as quickly as he could, and it had lead to more than one outburst. Being the son of legends, related to the legendary Luke Skywalker and being as adept at so many things meant he was often lonely. He had so few friends and that worried Leia. Her friends were now her family and though they all loved Ben, being only around adults and droids was no way for a child to live. Leia had tried to introduce him to the Dameron's boy. Poe was a little older than Ben and, like him, was a gifted pilot. The boys played well together in the air and physical pursuits, but their natures were quite different. Ben liked to read alone, practise his letters with the calligraphy set she had gifted him, young Poe Dameron was not interested in studies of that kind. As Ben grew older, he'd become more distant from other children his age. He was eleven now, and though she was unquestionably proud of his studies and abilities, she was worried.

Leia knew more and more the solution to her concerns, she wanted to believe it wasn't necessary, that she, Han and Chewie could give Ben all he needed and protect him, but every time there had been an outburst in which toys had been thrown without hands or books went flying through the air by themselves, or the very building in which they stood had shaken in the foundations, she saw the fear in Han's eyes, the same fear she knew was reflected in her own. Ben needed a teacher; he needed others like him. He needed to go to the training school Luke was setting up on Ahch-To. She'd already made the decision really and the only reason she couldn't sleep, on this occasion at least, was that she felt in some way that she was about to lose her son. She'd told Han of the nightmares during pregnancy, the voices and feeling as though invisible hands clawed at their unborn child, Ben was being hunted then, and she was certain he was being hunted now. She heard him sometimes talking with someone, someone she couldn't see or hear. She wanted to believe it was an imaginary friend. When she asked Ben about it he didn't seem afraid, just said he was playing or talking to himself. She hoped it wasn't something more ominous; she felt so ill-equipped. To become a fully-fledged Jedi one had to face their fears, Luke had done so in facing their father, she never had. She worried, given Ben's uncanny harnessing of Force skills, that the blood of her father that flowed in his veins came with those same weaknesses. She tried to remind herself that same blood flowed in her veins and had not affected her or Luke and that perhaps this was just the role of a parent to worry unduly about one's child.

"Mother."

Her son's voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she turned to see him standing in the doorway, holding a book, and she smiled. She saw much of herself in him, his dark eyes and hair, his sensibilities and pride. His eyes were currently hooded and tired, and his waves of thick dark hair were a mess from an apparently fitful nights sleep.

-X-

Ben had woken in the night to a scream. The little girl he often saw was crying. He'd see her just appear before him when he was angry or upset or if she was. He'd first seen her as a babe newly born and squawking when he was no more than a toddler, but he remembered it vividly. He hasn't been frightened off the bawling red face babe who'd just appeared in his room just curious. He recalled he'd gone to fetch his parents to show them, but she was gone when he returned.

Last night the little girl had been inconsolable as he crouched beside her in the dark of his room and asked what was wrong. He could see an angry red mark on her arm, and she kept sobbing, "Come back."

Ben hadn't been able, in the years in which he'd seen her previously, to touch her or see her surroundings; she was merely a vision before him, and he didn't know why. Her tears and sobs made him sad, he tried to reach out, but his hand touched nothing. He decided to try to distract her or comfort her another way. It had been clear from these occurrences over the years that her life was far less privileged than his. Her face and clothes were often dusty with sand, her skin tanned with scrapes left unattended but for a dusty cloth, her clothing basic, thin and worn. From a shelf high in his room, he brought down the ragdoll pilot his mother had made him; it was a simple thing of sticks bound in the fabric of an orange jumpsuit. She'd made it on Ajan Kloss on finding out she was pregnant. It was filled with love, and perhaps that was why of all his childhood toys he'd kept this one; it felt sacred.

Before the little girl, he began to act out a minor play- the adventures of Luke Skywalker. She stopped fitfully crying as she listened and soon only the odd sob broke the story's plot until the occasional gasp and chuckle came from her. His story completed he lay the doll down in his lap before looking up at her and smiling. Her face gleamed with tears, her eyes red and puffy. She was younger than him, not much but younger, and it gave him a sense and a desire to protect her.

"What happened Rey?"

She shifted her position and wiped her face on the back of her hand with a snuffle.

"My parents left me; they left me here," she responded cheerlessly before shaking herself before continuing, sounding firm in childish staunchness, "they'll be back."

Ben nodded, glad the little girl couldn't read his misgivings. He suddenly felt terribly grateful for his comfortable home, his family, who loved him, protected him and would never leave him.

She leaned forward and picked the doll up from his lap and Ben gasped before smiling at her in wonder. He'd considered that she must have the Force too, why would the Force be connecting him to her if she wasn't strong in it? She had no one to guide her, though, as he did, she was all alone in the Galaxy. He vowed to himself he would be her teacher, he would help her; however, he could. It must be the reason the Force connected them, and now they could pass each other things. She cuddled the little doll and smiled at him before she disappeared abruptly.

-X-

"Nightmare?" his mother asked as she reached her hand forward, ruffling his hair.

He nodded, his mother had more than once heard him talking to the little girl Rey, but he'd realised his mother could neither hear nor see the orphaned girl and so he kept her his secret. His mother took the book from his hand and gave him an approving glance. She took his hand and led him back to the window seat. She leant against the window frame legs raised, and he nestled in next to her. As she read to him, her one hand gently brushed his hair as he turned the pages.


	3. Chapter 2- Ahch-To

Ben sat within the crew quarters of the Millenium Falcon. Before him, stood the chequered table on which his Uncle Chewie played Dejarik with him. He was angry; everything he'd been grateful for his comfortable home, his loving family were being taken from him. His parents were sending him to his Uncle, to be amongst his first students at the Jedi school on Ahch-To he was creating.

His parents, his family were afraid of him, afraid of what he could do and for some reason he couldn't fathom, they felt unable to deal with his Force abilities, and so they were flying to the Unknown Regions and leaving him there like some unwanted, untrained pet who'd become too unruly for its masters. He didn't mean to lash out, but he couldn't help it. So often he felt angry and frustrated, and he had noticed it getting worse, and when it did a feeling in him heightened, a feeling he knew was the Force, and he could do things he couldn't normally do. It wasn't the Force as his mother understood it, it felt wild and raging, and when these occasions happened he could see the fear in his parent's eyes; try as they might to shield these emotions from him he could see it, and he could feel it. That look, those feelings they felt hurt him, but sending him to live with his Uncle, who to Ben seemed like a religious, pious monk always speaking in riddles and giving what Ben perceived to be patronising looks, was far worse.

Ben felt the change in pressure as the Falcon jumped out of hyperspeed; they were here. He gritted his teeth and beneath the table, his hands clenched into fists as he wallowed in self-pity and childish anger. He didn't care that his parents thought they were doing what was best for him; they hadn't listened to what he wanted. It wasn't fair, and they didn't care. Ben could feel that seething raw emotion within him, and it fed that new power within him that he couldn't explain. He screwed up his face allowing his anger to overflow; he was furious at his parents he yelled out angrily, and the built-up tension unleashed itself. Crates and items in the quarters not strapped down securely flew ricocheting with the Falcon's interior's curved walls and the seat upon which he sat cracked and split right down the centre. His anger immediately subsided as he stared aghast at the damage he'd done.

"Chewie, land us safely," he heard his father's voice from the cockpit, and presently his parents walked into the quarters to survey the damage he'd done. 

Ben looked at them mortified and despairing, "I didn't mean," he started before stopping. Again, those fretful worried glances, those fearful expressions and anxious thoughts coming off them in waves. Shame smothered him like a shroud, and he hung his head guiltily, they were right to fear him he wasn't able to control these emotions and the power that came with them; he deserved to be sent away. Tears welled in his eyes, and he angrily swiped them away with his fist.

He felt his mother take a seat at his side, her hands lifting his face to hers, stroking his hair from his eyes in a soothing gesture.

"Ben, I wish I had the skills to help you, but I don't. I know you think this is some sort of punishment, but it's not. We're worried about you, and only Luke can help you. He'll protect you."

"I don't want to go there, I don't want to leave," Ben complained through red bleary eyes.

"I know, and if we had any other option, we would take it, but we don't. The Force is strong in our family, and Luke is the Last Jedi. Everything will be better soon, I promise."

Ben wanted to believe her, that things would be better, but he didn't have as much faith in his Uncle as she did. He did believe she felt inadequate and lost to help him, she didn't see that her love regardless of his uncontrollable outbursts meant everything to him and he wrapped his arms around his mother, unsure when he'd feel her loving embrace again.

-X-

Luke Skywalker had begun to set up his school after the need for war, following the Empire's fall, had ended. He'd set up home on this sacred island a mecca for the Force and the site of the original Jedi temple. There were islands natives Lanais, caretakers of the island with whom he was attempting to find balance, and learn their ways and their language. A simple life of daily chores and contemplation. He would begin to find Force-sensitive children across the Galaxy to come and train at this new training academy. Long ago he'd found another but fearful of Thrawn he'd given his charge to a gatherer friend to care for, soon he would call them to return. Ben would be his first official student, Luke knew, even without having found other students yet, that none would show the potential his nephew had. It had been inevitable that Leia's son would be powerful in the Force despite Han's statements to the contrary that Ben was merely a gifted pilot. His reflexes, were more due to foresight than skill, though skilled he was. Han had been prodigiously proud of his son's talent with a blaster, and bow caster his accuracy flawless. Again, his ability to predict and see movements before they happened gave an advantage over those without the Force. Raw strength, raw power but currently untamed. Leia had regularly consulted with him regarding multiple concerns, Ben's temper and the consequences of his outbursts being one. His solitary nature around those outside his family and his secrets. Leia had mentioned she had found Ben talking with an unforeseen partner and often heard him speaking to apparently to himself alone in his room. Both Luke and Leia as the only powerful and trained Force wielders had spoken at length about the presence they could feel lurking in the Force somewhere in the Galaxy and Leia had shared her fears while pregnant with Luke regarding her unborn son. It was clear to them both that Dark forces hunted Ben and now she was coming here, with her husband to hand their only son into Luke's care.

The weight of their need was great; protect and train their child. Training strangers children was one thing but to train his own nephew within whose veins that mighty Skywalker blood flowed was a task Luke was not relishing but one he felt duty-bound to take. He would teach him, as Ben Kenobi and Yoda had taught him, he would pass on all he knew and save his nephew from falling. This he pledged to himself and his beloved sister and friend. He could not fail.

Luke watched the Falcon land upon a low cliff edge of Ahch-To, a sense of nostalgia filling him at the sight of the freighter; so many adventures within her boughs, so many fond memories.

"Leia, Han, Chewie," he hollered happily as his family descended the boarding ramp to greet him.

An enthusiastic embrace with arms slapping backs energetically and wide smiles full of teeth ensued before Luke pulled himself away to greet the sullen red-eyed boy who followed. Luke crouched to greet his nephew. Ben was tall for his age, but Luke wanted them to be equals at this moment.

"Ben, how you've grown."

His nephew didn't respond not even with a familial smile he merely glowered at him. Luke stood with a smile. This was the first lesson, and it was a hard one, but Luke believed in attachments, in love and friendship. His school would be different from his schooling. He had grown beyond Yoda's teachings; his students would grow beyond him. The Jedi of the past had failed to see the Emperor's rise and the powerful Sith behind him Darth Plagueis. They had failed his father. Their ways had worked for generations, but no more. The Sith had changed, and so must the Jedi and its teachings. Whatever dark presence was in the Unknown Regions it was unlikely to be like the Sith he'd already vanquished, and so his school would have to prepare for that eventuality.

"Come," he said, raising an arm, and the small group followed him to where the huts were in a neat little village, Ben trudging unwillingly behind them.

At the little gathering of stone huts, Ben was given his choice of which would become his. He chose the one nearest the cliff edge with a little window overlooking the sea. His father and Uncle set to bringing his belongings inside to make it his own. Inside it was dark and doomed, but high enough even for Chewie to stand in without ducking. A table made of bricks and wood sat against one side of the wall and upon it was placed his treasured calligraphy set. The makeshift cot fitted with Ben's blankets and sheets from home and his favourite books stacked in the corner. His father eyed the little shack appreciatively pleased with their work before turning to his sullen son and crouching down. From his pocket, Han handed Ben his lucky golden dice which normally hung within his cockpit.

Ben took the gift another keepsake from home he would treasure, his father had always let him play with the die whenever they been within the Falcon.

"It's not forever, kid, your mother and I just want you to be safe. I don't understand the Force, but I do know you. You are my son, you have strength in you you cannot even begin to understand, and I know you'll make us proud."

Ben swallowed hard; he must put aside his childish feelings and become the man he was meant to be. He nodded at his father, who gave him a smirk before enveloping him in a firm embrace. Ben could feel a swell of emotions within his father's arms emanating from his father, pride, sadness, and fear. The fear wasn't just for Ben but for the future, what would Han do now without his boy, what would he and Leia become if not parents to their son. Ben squeezed his fingers into his father's jacket, smelling the old leather and oil glad not to be the only one anxious about the path they were about to tread separately.

The next morning Ben's parents and Chewbacca left amidst tears, and sad smiles and Ben's lessons with his Uncle began. Despite Ben's negative disposition to both his Uncle and the situation, his Uncle Luke turned out to be a good and kind teacher with boundless patience and understanding. Ben soon forgot the monk-like relic who'd spoken in riddles; Luke's words now made sense to him in a way he hadn't expected but appreciated. 

Ben's days on Ahch-To were spent in three stages:- rigorous physical training- running, climbing, jumping and swimming all with strenuous requirements for balance implied. 

"The Force allows you to run faster, jump higher physical strength is helpful, the healthier and stronger you are the more you endure, the easier utilising the Force will be. It gives you more momentum, greater height for it flows all around you and in you."

Ben's physical training also involved training with a wooden staff in preparation for upgrading to a lightsaber when he was ready. Ben was already skilled in combat with a pole, but there was still much to learn and unlearn. He would stand mirroring his Uncle's movements or completing them alone as his Uncle watched thoughtfully assessing.

"Move your feet; you must be fluid as a river, not rigid and unbending like a rock."

The second part of Ben's new daily life were formal studies; learning the old way of Jedi teachings, reading texts and learning languages, this also included learning his Uncle's new Jedi order which his Uncle explained was based on his experiences- where attachments and compassion were not forbidden but encouraged. He also learned about kyber crystals and lightsabers and how to construct and mend or tune the sacred weapons to acquire his own. Luke planned great expeditions to ancient Jedi temples and planets to find artefacts to make a great library and museum for his school.   
"If we are to avoid mistakes in the future, we must know all there is of the past."

The last part of Ben's daily routine was the Force itself, meditation and contemplation- Luke often referred to it as lifting rocks. Ben had easily been able to throw his belongings in a fit of rage or upset but doing it on purpose, channelling his emotions, focusing and concentrating was something else entirely.

"Let the Force flow through you; it's everywhere. To it, the stone in the air feels the same as the stone on the ground."

Ben would sit for hours channelling, reaching out with his feeling, focusing his energy and himself on the balance in the Force. There was many an occasion reaching into the Force when he would close his eyes to meditate by the light of Ahch-To's duel suns and re-open them to darkness, his Uncle smiling at him knowingly.

Often Ben would accompany his Uncle as he sat on an outcropping high up on the island to reach into the Force in search of others to join their school.

"What does it feel like Uncle? Others strong in the Force?" Ben asked curiously considering what his connection with Rey felt like.

"It's a feeling. Each individual gives off a distinct feeling within the Force that pulses. Those on the side of the light feel like a brighter light within the Force. The presence of those on the side of the dark feels ominous and cold."

In the Galaxy's furthest regions, Luke found new Force-sensitive children, and together he and Ben brought them to Ahch-To. Those of Ben's age were Voe, Hennix and Tai. Ben enjoyed learning with these children, like him, they learnt quickly, and he no longer felt frustrated as he had on Chandrila, so separated from his peers. These students were like him, within the Force, Ben could feel their light presences some brighter than others, some streaked with colours or darkness, elements of their nature that made them individuals. To Ben, Tai glowed brightest and purest, and of all the children Luke had found, and it was with Tai that he struck up a quiet friendship. 

However, none of the new padawans gave Ben the same sense of connection he felt with Rey. Often when he meditated in the Force or reached out with his feelings, he could feel her, or when he was alone, she would appear before him. When Ben felt the Force around her, it was like a blinding white light, purer even than Tai. She had the Force, more powerfully than any of the children Luke had brought to the island, she wasn't aware of it, but she did. Ben wasn't sure why his Uncle couldn't feel her when he reached out, why Luke couldn't sense her when Ben's connection with her opened. He considered that perhaps he should tell hi Uncle about the girl, but the idea was only ever fleeting; as with his parents he couldn't explain her presence, and so she remained his secret, his closest friend. He would watch her and listen to her as she cleaned old rusted and dusty parts to ships. He didn't understand why she did this, he didn't ask, and she didn't tell. They would talk and listen to each other. She would tell him absently of her day, of her family who'd still not returned, of the creature who owned her. She wanted to hear about his life, hear his stories, and he obliged telling her of the island, of his lessons of the other children pleased to see her tenderly hold the doll he had given her.


	4. Chapter 3- Bond

Time moved strangely on Ahch-To. The years passed quickly, and much of the Galaxy's troubles developed without notice, not because of neglect but because of the strange time disturbance present there. What was of great consequence elsewhere in the Galaxy, on Ahch-To was simply not perceived.

Ben had now been at Luke's school for several years. His skills had grown far beyond the others in all the ways his Uncle taught them, and he no longer felt comfortable around his peers as he had when they'd first arrived. He had grown beyond them, and once again, he was apart, too different, too advanced. It wasn't intentional, and it vexed Ben that he was once more alone, but it dismayed Voe most of all. To her, Ben was Master Skywalker's star pupil, a role she desired. Master Luke, of course, had no obvious favourites amongst his students and Ben for one certainly did not see it that way, but Voe's jealously over his skills which surpassed her own in every Jedi technique was a daily annoyance for both students. Ben found her jealousy and competitiveness with him irksome and unnecessary, and Voe was constantly frustrated. She felt she worked as hard as Ben did, but she was not as good as he was at anything. His skills with their practise lightsabers were far beyond her own. She made the excuse that it was due to Ben's physical prowess that his adolescent height which made him significantly taller than her and his boyish muscles being more formed than her own, was why she could not beat him and perhaps never would. Despite knowing deep down that her conclusion was false, Voe convinced herself that these attributes gave Ben a physical advantage over her that meant he beat her in every training duel they fought. Master Skywalker reminded her repeatedly, much to her annoyance that physical presence had little effect when it came to Force abilities. Today's practise duel was no different, and as Voe sat upon the dirty floor of the flat saddle in the middle of the Island, Master Skywalker gave her some more advice, advice Master Yoda had once told him.

"Size has no meaning. The Force is Ben's ally as it is mine and a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we not this crude matter.," Luke chastised as he poked Voe's flesh, referring to the molecules of her body, willing her to see past the physical world and its restraints. "Feel it Voe, feel the flow, feel the Force around you. In the air between you and Ben, between his staff and yours. Within the ground beneath your feet, within the staff in your hand. Ben feels it, utilises it predicts your moves before you make them by feeling the Force. Ben," Luke called to his nephew and Ben stood at his master's side. Luke covered his nephew's eyes with a cloth.

"Again."

Ben took his stance ready, and Voe smiled- now she would win. However, within a few moments, Voe was on the floor, and Ben sensing her defeat stood straight and composed before calmly removing the cloth from his eyes.

"Impossible," she whispered.

"That is why he wins. The Force can be a trickle, a stream, a river, an ocean but you must sense it and let it flow. Think of yourself as a door Voe; you must open yourself to the Force instead of trying to master it."

Despite Luke's calm demeanour and patience Voe was resentful, and Ben felt guilty at having beaten her again, at having conquered a concept that was not within her grasp even to comprehend. She wanted to be him, or better than him, but she believed the Force was a contest she could win and there was nothing he could do to but endure her daily rivalry and try not to let it discourage him.

Ben had similar issues with Hennix. The Quarren youth constantly asked Ben questions about techniques and meditation, believing the Force was a puzzle that could be solved rather than merely accepting and embracing it. Ben liked him better than Voe, for Hennix was clever and funny, and it was nice to talk to someone about the complexities of the Force, but Hennix wanted answers where there were none. Hennix seemed happy enough to continue to solve the unsolvable puzzle, but Ben found it exhausting.

"There is no why. There is only the here and now. Accept it." Ben said as he walked away from what felt like an interrogation. His increasing issues and differences with both these students meant he felt isolated and frequently chose to spend more of his learning and free time alone when he could. 

Tai thankfully was different. Tai's great gift was his sense of people and the Force; he could sense people, read people and it meant Ben often didn't need to speak for Tai to be keenly aware of his emotions. It felt nice to be understood without having to explain; Tai's insight into Ben's inner thoughts, however, sometimes felt like an intrusion and he'd learnt over time to create walls inside his mind that even Tai could not penetrate. Certain things were his and his alone, and he did not want Tai to know; things like Rey.

Ben sat one evening watching the waves crash against the cliffs, the Porgs nestled with their young in their nests as the twin suns moved across the sky sinking towards the endless ocean as the cool breeze ruffled his long hair. He often sat at this spot after classes when he wanted to be alone away from Voe's jealously and Hennix's questions.

"Why do you hide away, Ben?" Tai asked, sitting next to him; he asked this every time he joined Ben here.

"You know why," was always Ben's answer and today was no different. Today, however, Tai continued.

"You've got a box inside where you lock things away; everyone does but yours, yours is locked tight," Tai said.

Ben turned to Tai; he knew Tai couldn't read his mind, only sense that Ben kept things from others. His misgivings, his fears and Rey, amongst other things were his secrets behind that impenetrable wall. Today he felt like sharing some of his worries, his struggles with Voe had compounded, and he was sick of it all.

"Being the son and family of legends is hard. I've inherited many gifts, been endowed with abilities without having to work at them," he answered turning back to look at the sea, "but also the expectation that comes with that legacy." 

"I don't need to know your secrets Ben but, be yourself. I know you struggle we all do, though Voe will pretend she doesn't. You are not as bad as you judge yourself to be, not as alone as you believe. "

Ben knew Tai was referring to his lack of patience with their classmates, and he was right. Ben's frustrations with his peers quickly turned to anger more often than not these days. He was beginning to enjoy beating Voe, proving her assumptions right; he was better, stronger, and liked how it felt, but in that sentiment, there was also conflict because he shouldn't enjoy her disgrace. He wasn't becoming the Jedi he was supposed to be full of secrets and confusion.

"Don't be afraid of what others will think, just be who you are the rest will follow." Tai turned to his friend, placed a hand upon his shoulder before standing silently to walk back to the congregation of huts.

Ben watched Tai walk away glad that he had at least one friend here who didn't need answers or competition but a real friend. He had Rey too, but his connection to her wasn't something he controlled she wasn't here with him physically, wasn't there when he needed her to be; she should be, he reminded himself. She was strong in the Force he knew it, he'd felt it. If he could find her as Master Luke had found the others or get her to tell him where she was he could bring her here and he should, next time he saw her, he would do the right thing. He had to stop being selfish and share her with the others.

Before his eyes, the sea had turned to shades of yellow and orange to darkest pink without him noticing and dusk was falling. With dusk came apprehension, more and more, the idea of the dead of night, of darkness and sleeping made him uneasy. His dreams were often nightmares, and dark voices called to him. _Come to me my boy_ they whispered. He often woke from a nightmare when he felt as though he'd been fighting for air, as though something was dragging him under. At night when he tried to battle against sleep, he felt the dark place on the island calling to him; no one went there. Ben however had and often while everyone slept, and the only light was from the stars, he went to stare into the void to listen to the whispers that came from beneath. The whispers spoke of promises of power and spoke of his inner demons; the fear and jealously the others felt towards him. The darkness offered him belonging, learning and potential powers, powers his Uncle could never provide. It called to him, and part of him wanted to accept its invitation and so he at night when no one was watching he often stood at the entrance to that dark cave to face his fear. He would be resilient; he would resist; he would not give in to temptation.

Tonight was no exception the dark called him, and he feared to sleep, so he sat reading quietly by the light of a solitary candle. Exhaustion would take him eventually, but until he did, he would hold the nightmares at bay. Within his stone hut, the air around him suddenly stilled, and he could no longer hear the waves crashing upon the rocks or the Porgs squeaks. He'd learnt that this meant his connection to Rey was opening, and he smiled to himself he'd be glad to see his young friend he could do with her company tonight. He turned from his books and the sight before him made him laugh aloud, it felt a long time since he'd laughed; even Hennix's clever whips hadn't manufactured a genuine laugh from him in a while.

Rey sat munching on a tray of grey food and green bread; it looked disgusting. Atop her small head was a large Rebellion X-Wing pilot's helmet, visor down. Ben wasn't sure with the visor down that she could see him, but at the sound of his laughter, she'd turned in his direction.

"Rey," he said, moving to sit opposite her upon the floor, "what are you doing?"

She pushed up the visor, "I'm eating what does it look like?"

Her response was bold and direct and made him stifle another laugh with a smile. It had been a rather stupid question he had to admit, but the food was not what he was referring to if food was what you could call it.

"I meant this," he said, pointing at the helmet she wore that wobbled on her head as she ate.

She grinned at him proudly, "Great isn't it, I found it; it's like the one Luke Skywalker wears, on the doll."

She stood and walked to somewhere Ben couldn't see, and suddenly the doll was in her hand having picked it up. It looked the same though dustier and more worn, she obviously loved it dearly. Their connection continued to intrigue him. Somehow she'd picked up the doll from his lap, yet they couldn't see each other's surroundings or touch each other. There were other things; however, he could feel the difference in the air around her; it was hot and smelt dry he could feel dust. Wherever she lived was clearly a desert planet- sandy and hot. He could hear no sounds but the wind; he could assume where she lived, was sparsely populated, not a big town or city.

"Rey," Ben began, "are you alone?"

She nodded.

"Did your parents come back yet?" Ben knew the answer, but he asked it anyway.

She shook her head, and this time the wobble of the helmet wasn't comical.

"How old are you Rey?"

There was a long pause, and beneath the helmet, Ben could see the little girl pondering.

"I'm not sure. I don't know how old I was when my parents left and I don't know how long ago it was. I make a mark on the wall over there to mark the passing of each day, but there are too many now to count."  
Rey was looking at a wall Ben couldn't see. He'd been on this island with Luke learning for over four years. He'd found Rey crying about her parents the night he'd left. He was nearly fifteen now, and she couldn't be more than eleven he guessed; she was still a little child. She should be in school learning, this school. Someone should be caring for her.

"Rey, where are you?"

"In my home," she said before licking her plate and fingers absently. "It's an old AT-AT Walker from the fall of the Empire."

Her statement made Ben both smile and feel sad at the same time.

"No, no I mean where what town, city, what planet, where are you in the Galaxy?"

"Jakku, Nima outpost. Why?"

She put down her practically clean plate, and it disappeared from Ben's sight. Ben had heard of that planet; there had been a battle after the Empire had fallen, some last remaining Imperial forces had been there before they'd fled into the unknown regions. It explained why her home was an old Imperial AT-AT.

"I could come to get you, bring you here. My master, my Uncle, would welcome you, teach you."

"I can't leave. My parents will come back for me; one day."

One side of Ben felt like shouting at her about how stupid she was being. She'd been abandoned, forsaken and they weren't coming back, but the other part of him saw a naive little girl living on her hopes, and he couldn't dash them so cruelly.

"Whose your Uncle?" she asked curiously.

Ben screwed up his face had he told her all the stories and not told her those stories were about his family? He felt abashed admitting to those who didn't already know that he was the descendent of the heroes of those tales of the Rebellion made him extremely uncomfortable. He ran his hand through his hair and stared at the floor before he answered.

"My Uncle is Luke Skywalker."

He looked up at her sheepishly, and she removed her helmet; her eyes eager at his revelation.

"So your mother is Princess Leia?"

He nodded his expression a perfect mix of both grimace and smirk.

"So are you a Prince?"

"No," Ben guffawed. Composing himself a little he continued, "No, my mother was Princess of Alderaan, but the Empire destroyed the planet. She's a general now- General Organa. Mother says you can't be royalty for a place that no longer exists. Besides it was more of a political title, voted in rather than born."

He could tell a lot of what he'd just said about voting and politics had gone completely over Rey's head.

"So you are Ben Organa?"

"No, I have my father's name; my mother just never took it. Solo, Benjamin Solo. Han Solo is my father, the Rebellion General."

Rey's eyes lit up, but then she looked confused, "I thought Han Solo was a smuggler."

"Yes, he was," Ben laughed. After all his father had achieved, he would remain the notorious smuggler from Corelia. He expected that would make his father quite proud. "Do you know your full name, the name of your parents?" he asked.

"No. I'm just Rey."


	5. Chapter 4- Darkness Rising

"Become what you were born to be, fulfil your destiny."

Ben awoke with a start bolting up in his bed his lightsaber called to his hand in his feverish condition. He sat up and rubbed his temples hard with his fingers. His skin was slick with sweat, his clothing damp, he was panting as though from exertion and his heart hammered against his chest. No light came through the little window of his hut; it was not yet dawn. Ben's occasional dreams of drowning in darkness were now a nightly nightmare. Every time he shut his eyes, it was the same; voices plagued him of his destiny and power. He felt agitated like his blood was boiling in his veins, desperate for an outlet. He knew the others had noticed the change in him, especially Tai and Master Luke. He wasn't behaving as he should be, like the Jedi he should be, his lack of patience with Voe had become a regular volatile outburst. He enjoyed beating her, hurting her, lashing out at her jealously and attempts to outmanoeuvre him. In moments as they fought, he found himself channelling the anger that now seethed inside him, as well as the Force. It made him stronger, this conflict of his light side training and newly dark nature, she couldn't defeat him; he overwhelmed her, and he revelled in that feeling, but he also knew it wasn't the Jedi way.

He rose from his bed, exhausted. He was always exhausted, and it sapped whatever patience left to him. He ran a hand across his face and through his hair; he knew what he had to do. He dressed and headed out into the night, walking silently towards the dark energy's focal point upon the island. It was quiet there standing at the seaweed strewn blowhole, but for the swell of water beneath. He could feel the rush of cold air waft up to him from below he knelt to stop himself falling in and reached into the Force. He could make out the cave underneath the surface, the depths of the black turbulent water that filled it, the rock-face damp and chill, the cove at one end and the slithered crack of an opening that led to the open waters beyond. At the heart of the cave beyond the cove where the darkness was deepest, he felt a wall, unlike the others. Noth like the rough, porous rock about the water this was a wall of ice smooth and cold and reflective, but the surface was shrouded. Ben felt drawn to that spot more than any other, that mirror of ice, he felt it held answers, answers to questions he had not thought to ask.

"My boy," a voice whispered, "at last, you have answered my call."

Ben wasn't sure if the voice was in his head or on the wind or came from within that ice, he thought he sensed something behind its surface a shadow that moved with a humanoid form.

"I'm not your boy!" he responded firmly. "What do you want with me?"

"To be your friend, your teacher."

"I have a teacher. The Last Jedi, the legendary Luke Skywalker."

"The Jedi can teach you much, but there is much they cannot teach you. There are many paths, and I can teach you skills no Jedi can."

Ben remained silent; eyes shut tight afraid to open incase that shadow within the cave, behind that wall was actually in front of him and yet he was curious; what skills was this voice speaking of?

"You have unimaginable potential, and I want to help you acquire it."

"Why?" he asked that presence.

"I know what it is to be different, to have abilities others fear. We are the same. I can help you."

"No," Ben growled.

"If you only knew the truth, you would see things clearly."

"What truth?" Ben asked his eyes flashing open, but the voice did not answer. The presence he'd felt from the cave was gone. "What truth?" he shouted at the empty surroundings.

-X-

Leia sat in her office on Hosnian Prime; her Republic envoy Korr Sella reported the latest details to her. Leia felt frustrated, less than twenty years had passed since the fall of the Empire, yet her place within the New Republic had become less important. Certain members had corrupted her public image with statements of radicalism and accusations of unnecessary fear-mongering in a time of peace. Peace didn't manage itself, even with an army of Jedi the High Republic had been destroyed, and the New Republic didn't have an army of Jedi; they barely had a functioning army. The New Republic had demanded given Leia's determination to stay vigilant that she be placed in charge of their forces. Leia had begrudgingly taken on the role; she knew it was a ploy to remove her, to get her out of the main debating circle with the other officials. It had, however, provided her with the opportunity to attempt to reinvigorate their army. She had recruited members from across the Galaxy and had ensured they were well trained but the Republic was unwilling to provide the necessary funds. They did not have enough ships, enough Star Cruisers, X-Wings or Squadrons of bombers. There wasn't enough of anything, regardless of her efforts the Republic army was a handful of volunteers flying in second rate ships with inferior weaponry.

Korr Sella at least was someone she could put her faith in, could rely on; a bright young woman a native of Chandrila. Leia had taken the young woman under her wing and trained her in politics. She was able to talk to political dignitaries respectfully but also impart Leia's knowledge in a way, to those political dignitaries, that seemed more acceptable. Leia had to assume her demeanour was more pleasing to those high and mighty politicians than Leia's had been, she'd never been one to be quiet, not to take the necessary action. New politics meant a new way of thinking, a new way of playing to achieve the same goal. It was tedious, but it was a mistake for the New Republic to assume Leia would fade away with the Empire's remnants.

"Thank you, Sella, I shall give this all great thought. Please go home and rest. I imagine you're exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you General," Sella gave a little nod and turned on her heel and walked smartly from the room.

Leia turned to look out the viewing port of her office. Outside were hundreds and thousands of blinking lights and fast-moving ships and speeders. This planet was always lit, day or night artificial light shone from every corner, and it was never quiet, the constant hum of speeders and machinery; Leia didn't like it. The new Galatic Senate had moved its headquarters shortly after she and Han took Ben to train with Luke. Initially, Han had enjoyed the bars on offer in the capital city, getting himself quite the reputation in the lower level gambling quarters. He'd quickly become bored, however, and she couldn't leave. Without their son to cement them, their different natures began to drive a wedge between them. Leia loved her rogue as much as ever, he knew her like no other, and she knew him, but her commitment to the Republic and the Senate and him having no real occupation meant they spent less time together. When he'd suggested he go back to what he'd done before the war and take the odd job moving cargo, she had willingly agreed, grateful he'd have something to do once more. Five years later and their lives were now completely separate, it had been months since she'd seen him and when they did it felt awkward, they seemed unable to fit easily back into their old ways, their old roles of husband and wife no longer seemed suitable. They had nothing to say to each other regarding their own lives. So conversations returned to their son and their concerns about him from Luke's information and just as quickly, these conversations turned into arguments.

Luke's latest report told Leia that Ben kept himself separate to his classmates, at odds with several of them due to his natural innate ability; preferring isolation and seclusion. Luke had noticed a change in his behaviour, often irritable, angry and even occasionally malicious. Ben had always struggled to control his emotions, but cruelty was something Leia could not believe her son capable of. Luke could sense tension and darkness. Luke had tried to alleviate Leia's concerns; Ben was a teenager after all, who wasn't verging on the dark side in those years. Still, Leia worried, he was her son, there was his heritage, and she wasn't with him. She trusted her brother but little lessened her concerns.

Leia had felt something stirring within the Force and rising a new power somewhere out beyond her reach. Reports following the end of the Battle of Jakku from Norra Wexley and Wedge Antilles played heavily on her mind. Specifically, the remnants of an Observatory on Jakku containing Sith relics and destroyed computers, Gallius Rax had protected for decades. The Senates best technicians had tried to retrieve what information they could from the computers, but it was like trying to complete a jigsaw puzzle with broken and burnt pieces. Creating the whole image or even the outline had proved impossible. Only the odd word or piece of technical data had survived and had given them nothing tangible with which to work further to what those persistent members of the dead Empire were up to. Even what her forces had found on Jakku had not been enough to sway the Senate into action or believe a greater threat was approaching. Defeating the Empire was never going to end with the battle of Endor, Leia had always known that, but the Senate repeatedly ignored her warnings and misgivings. Palpatine had had contingency plans, with no true successor he would not have allowed everything he'd built to be taken by another or destroyed unless it was by himself. Several high ranking Imperial members including the traitorous Rae Sloane and Brendol Hux had stolen children, training them to become soldiers and had disappeared from Jakku into the Unknown regions. Leia knew this was the source of the threat in her mind. She had spoken of it to Luke; he could feel it too. Something was coming; she didn't know what or when or how but she would have to do what she could to make sure she and the Republic were prepared when it did.

-X-

The planet Exegol was deep within the Unknown Regions. An ancient forgotten planet but for the Sith Eternal and their loyalists. Exegol was a black desert planet, of rock and rubble, perpetually in darkness, no sun to shine light upon its surface, due to the remnants of megafauna and clouds of red stardust that kept Exegol hidden from the rest of the Galaxy. The sky was only lit occasionally by streaks of blue lightning created by enormous static discharges; fearsome and raw. A powerful centre of dark energy containing a portal to the Vergence Scatter; this was the Sith Lord Darth Sidious' domain. Great fissures broke the dusty surface's crust, excavations by the Sith to find the illusive Vergence portal but to no avail. A towering, solid rock structure stood seemingly to hover above the underground citadel reaching past the static cloud and disappearing out of sight. Within the underground cathedral, gigantic statues, the size of buildings lurked in the dark. Icons of Sith lords long dead and forgotten. Upon a throne of rock that seemed to erupt up out of the ground sat Darth Sidious his fragile decrepit frame encased in a long hooded robe, the claws of the throne around him like a thorny crown.

Long had his contingency been in place, to counter all possible futures he had foreseen. In none of the possible futures, he'd seen, had the betrayal of Darth Vader been perceived. His once most trusted servant had succumbed to weakness and emotion to save his son and destroy his master. Destroyed the body had been, but not the essence within. Sidious had succeeded where his master and mentor Plagueis had failed; he had conquered death and not via a simple matter of essence transference. Sidious had created progeny without the need for physical intimacy. He had created clones of himself by which to live forever. One body died another would take its place; to rule the Galaxy forever. The clones were not perfect; they mortified quickly once his essence was transferred. To be a Sith Lord, one must endure, pain and suffering hardened the body. Palpatine's clones had no such experience and could not harness his dark power without slowly succumbing and putrefying from within. Sidious had planned for this too; it was only a matter of time till the vessel he'd meticulously planned and created was ready. He had learnt to be patient. The last decade or so was an unexpected hurdle but not one for which he was completely unprepared. A rather irritating setback but he had other dutiful servants, both Sith and Imperial officers alike to restore him to his rightful position. The majority of the Galaxy did not want freedom; they wanted to be told what to do, order and consistency; hence his faithful following. Palpatine had always had more than one loyal follower to do his bidding- Maul, Dooku, Ventress, Gallius, Vader and now Snoke. During his Galatic reign, the Contingency had been on Exegol, amassing an army the magnitude of which had never been seen. Hundreds of thousands of ships, each created to the specifications of the best Imperial Star cruisers and each with a weapon as powerful as the Death Star, capable of destroying planets without having to remain stationary. The New Republic would learn soon enough that they'd been foolish to think it would be quite so simple to overthrow Emperor Palpatine.

Upon the ships in the atmosphere of Exegol, Admiral Sloane and General Hux, both Brendol and now his ambitious young son Armitage, under instruction from Allegiant General Pryde trained children to be their army. The children of the Republic would fight their own families as adults. If all went to plan with Snoke, the Skywalker boy, son of the Rebellion General Solo and Organa would soon join them; once he learnt the truth of his heritage, it would be inevitable. Ben Solo would be the ultimate revenge against the boy Vader had saved. Soon Sidious would have all he required. It made Darth Sidious' warped face smile evil, cruel and malicious, blackened teeth and blue lips; a hideous sinister smile to behold, though no soul could see it. Sidious was deep within the citadel of Exegol, and here he would remain till the time came to strike. A cackle erupted from his throat it sounded wet and hideous like stagnant water in mud. The dark, sinister laugh echoed and reverberated about the sunken citadel. Soon, very soon.


	6. Chapter 5- Expedition to Elphrona

"Ben," Luke called from outside Ben's hut, "Lor is here, I'd like you to join us on our expedition to Elphrona. Make sure to bring your lightsaber it is an extension of yourself now. Hopefully, there will be no reason to use it."

Ben gathered up his lightsaber and attached it to his belt. He'd grown accustomed to wearing it since its construction. Master Luke did not need to remind him to bring it, it was now his constant companion, it even lay next to him on his cot at night; it was a part of him. The Kyber crystal within had called to him and he had painstakingly created the hilt in which that crystal now nestled over many months. The hilt of every Jedi's sabre was different, like the crystals contained within them. Constructed from items that were part of other weapons with which the users were already comfortable. Ben's lightsaber was a standard shape no double-blades or curved hilts, the hilt was straight and made from parts of blasters and bows which felt comfortable in his hand. When ignited the blade shone blue; a powerful elegant weapon and a ready means of defence. Creating his lightsaber had been an important right of passage, his skills were nearly complete, but as his Uncle reminded him,

"You should never consider your skills complete, to have learnt all you can; there is always more that can be learned. Always you should be mindful never complacent. Always a serious mind and an unwavering commitment."

Lor San Tekka was a gatherer, a Jedi worshipper who attempted to preserve the Jedi religion and teachings. Ben had met him a handful of times growing up. His mother was fond of him, an older man who spoke in a gentle voice that crackled like dry leaves. Lor felt confident that this planet was a Jedi outpost from the era of the High Republic when the Jedi had expanded greatly. The anticipated cache on Elphrona was within a temple carved directly into the cliff face. The outside of the temple was intricately carved with two large figures either side of a Jedi order symbol.

"It's incredible," Ben gushed.

"Very impressive, this could be quite the find. Be careful Ben there could be traps or worse things within. Be on your guard."

"I will Master."

Inside Luke was even more pleased with the array of artefacts left behind. Weapons, books and holocrons, both Jedi and Sith.

"Think of all we can learn?" Luke remarked quietly.

As Ben admired a weapon the likes of which he'd never seen he felt something, it was familiar in some way and cold.

"Master Luke, do you feel that?"

"Well hello there," a stranger's voice said in a friendly manner.

There was nothing friendly about what Ben, Luke and Lors saw. A man muscled and horribly scarred in a smooth faceless helmet with no visible viewing slot just a vicious symbol that looked like claw marks in red upon the polished metal, stood in a gesture of welcome. Behind him were six figures in black all helmeted brandishing an array of vicious-looking weapons. From Ben's encounters with the voice and the feeling he got at the entrance to the dark cave within the depths of Ahch-To, he knew these warriors were of the dark side. Their presence in the Force a cold, dark void that crept towards him and tried to wrap itself around him.

"Everything here is ours, we're going to take it, but how we take it is up to you. Your call friend."

Beneath the mask, the man's voice was distorted and though he spoke amicably he clearly had no intention of behaving so regardless of their answer. Luke stepped in front of him and Lor taking a protective stance.

"You're wrong, so wrong. This is a Jedi outpost, everything here belongs to the Jedi order which is me, I am the last Jedi," he turned a little to Ben before continuing, "though not for long."

"Old man, I am Ren and these are my Knights. We are the dark side, we are the Knights of Ren, we are legendary!"

The leader removed a weapon from his side, a lightsaber and ignited it, a glowing beam of red came forth and behind him, the six dark figures stepped forward brandishing their multitude of grotesque weapons.

"Ben, protect Lor," Luke shouted as he removed his saber from his belt.

"I will Master, but what about you, there are seven of them," Ben replied standing between Lor and the impending fight.

"I'll be just fine," Luke said as the glowing green beam from his lightsaber lit up the room.

"Knights you are released!"

Each of the six dark warriors charged and leapt, weapons wielded and ready to strike, axe, staff, cleaver, scythe, club and blaster.

"Master," Ben cried as he saw one of the dark figures aim a blast at his uncle.

He reached out his hands and stopped the bolt in mid-air before he forced it in the opposite direction. He could be of no further help to his Uncle but it would appear his Uncle did not require it. Luke was outnumbered but it did not seem to phase him as he engaged the six Knights easily.

"I may be one man but the Force is my ally and it is powerful," Luke said as he easily defended himself and utilising the Force threw two of the warriors into the temple wall.   
"You are clumsy, untrained using the dark side as a hammer. The light side is a blade, as am I."

It did not take long before Luke was standing amongst the fallen Knights, each of them attempting to regain their footing, beaten for now at least.

"Had enough?" Luke queried.

"Your strong old man, that's for sure," came the leader's voice from beneath the mask, "but there is something you should know. My lightsaber here has a killswitch built-in, which I've just triggered. Should it leave my hand we'll all be blown sky-high."

Luke stood calmly surveying each of the masked warriors, prepared, retaining his posture with his lightsaber in hand.

"I think you should leave."

"Yeah I know, but before I do. You say you sense the darkness in me and my Knights you know that same shadow is in your apprentice back there." The leader pointed in Ben's direction and Ben froze in fear.

"Last chance," Luke warned testing his footing on the floor grinding it in dust every so slightly.

The warrior removed his faceless helmet. Beneath was wavy grey hair and a surprisingly handsome face. His eyes were piercingly blue, his jaw square. His face unlike his naked scarred torso was free from any blights the skin smooth and perfect.

"Hey kid, you sure this life is for you? You know there are other paths? If you ever find you want something different, to learn about your darkness, your shadow, come look us up."   
The man casually flung his mask towards where Ben stood in shock, before turning and leaving, his troupe following silently behind.

The journey back to Ahch-To was silent despite their substantial cargo, they should have been elated with their bounty of Jedi texts, weapons and more, but all were concerned regarding Ren's offering to Ben, each mulling over in silence what was said, none voicing their misgivings.

Ben felt more confused than ever. The shadow that had been growing in him, visible to his mentor and friends, was visible to other dark side users. Their leader had sensed it and immediately welcomed him, offered him a place in this Galaxy. He felt conflicted and around him, the Force seemed to quiver and buzz. Other paths, it was the second time someone had offered him that. The first was the voice he often heard, no longer one he considered a threat more a friend. Often he spoke to that voice as he might a confidant at night when he was alone. Was the owner of that voice, Snoke, of the dark side as the Knights were? He should tell his master; he should tell Luke. There were many things he should have done but instead, he kept it secret, deep within the box inside his head where no one could see.

Back on Ahch-To Luke turned to Ben placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder. Ben was taller than him and though he often had to look up to see his nephew's face fully the young man presented himself always as his student, his body language compliant his manner unassuming to the older man who was his teacher; head dipped and eyes lowered as he listened respectfully.

"Go to bed, it's been a long and trying day. You did well and I'm proud of you, as you should be of yourself- stopping that blaster bolt, protecting Lor."

"You didn't need my help, you protected us and defeated those Knights alone," Ben responded.

"I did, but that doesn't mean your presence and help was not appreciated. I was able to defeat those Knight because I knew you were there, you were capable of intervening and protecting Lor if I should fail?"

Ben looked up surprised then, "You thought you might fail?"

"Our abilities do not determine success Ben, it would be foolish to think we are invincible. We are not. Being a Jedi does not mean we have to act alone. You are not alone."

Ben let the words wash over him and felt comforted, nodded to his Uncle and went to his hut.

Luke watched his nephew leave, the feeling within the Force rippling off Ben, on the way back from Elphrona had eased he sensed but wasn't gone. He struggled to read his nephew, but aboard the ship on their return journey, Ben's sense of disarray and confusion was clear. Ben had secrets, things that he kept hidden away from his family and his master and it concerned Luke as both. Ben was not bad, but to fall to the dark was simple; the route easier than staying with the light. The warriors on Elphrona could sense it and that troubled him too; for the darkness rising in Ben to be evident to others. Ben had questions, he was conflicted and he knew that his family was keeping something from him, and they were; a dark and terrible truth. Too many lies, too many unspoken truths, Luke feared there would be repercussions. Within the Force, he saw many paths laid out before his nephew and he was unsure which was best. _Difficult to see the future is_ Master Yoda's words returned to him, they were as true now as they had been then.

"What troubles you? What the Knights said?" Lor asked.

"Yes, and what they sensed."

"Who were they?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out and who their true leader is. If you're of the dark side, there is always someone else issuing the orders."

"Have you sensed anything within the Force?"

"Yes," Luke admitted, "hidden from me though and from Leia."

"They must be terribly powerful to hide from you both," Lors replied. He knew Luke well and clearly sensed another concern as he continued. "You worry about the boy, Ben?"

"Yes, he doesn't know the truth about our family."

"He knows enough. Who you are, his mother, his father. Mighty on the side of the light are you all. If he learns the truth of his grandfather it should not affect his destiny. He cannot deny the truth that is his family, Anakin was a mighty Jedi before he was deceived and was redeemed, you are a mighty Jedi, your sister would have been if she'd completed her training."

"You think I should tell him the truth?" Luke asked, wanting his old friend's counsel.

"What would be the worse, for him to find out from another or find out from his family, from you and his mother?"

"He'll be angry we lied to him."

"He'll be angry either way. The lie is already done, who tells him the truth and how is yet to be decided," Lor answered.

Luke smiled at the old man, so wise. He was right. It was too late to undo the decision that had already been made, all he could do now was decide what to do about the future. Tell Ben or wait till he found out. What he knew was that it wasn't a decision he could make alone, Leia needed to be involved. Ben was her son, not his and in the end, it needed to be her decision, hers and Han's.


	7. Chapter 6- The Force

Ben sat silently within the Force, eyes closed, thinking, beginning to meditate in the Force, he would allow it to show him the answer to his problems. Since Elphrona, he felt satisfied at his place with Luke. Luke had been proud and had said so openly. However, what Ren had said about his shadow, his conversations with Snoke, this strange detached voice and presence in his life, this conflict within him needed to be resolved. Ben breathed deep and slow as he listened to the gentle lap of the waves and the whistle of the wind through his hut. As he reached out into the Force, he realised the lap of the waves had gone; the wind had gone all he could hear was the sound of his own breath; his surroundings had silenced. He opened his eyes and saw Rey. What peace he'd felt within the Force disappeared as he looked at her; she looked awful.

"Rey," he launched himself off his cot and went to her.

She sat huddled as though in a corner, a corner though that he could not see, her arms wrapped tightly about her knees. She seemed to be shaking slightly. She turned to him, and he saw a smile that lit up her eyes. She was glad to see him, glad he was here.

"Rey?" he repeated her name as a question an open invitation to share her troubles.

She started to sniffle as she tried to consolidate her present concerns.  
"I didn't scavenge enough for a portion to eat. I'm so hungry."

Ben's mouth dropped in dismay. This little girl who could be no more than twelve or thirteen was fending for herself. He couldn't understand why it hadn't occurred to him earlier when she said she'd been abandoned by her parents when she'd told him she was alone that she cared for herself. That the food she ate she earned. He didn't have much in his hut provisions wise, but he immediately sought it out- some milk, dried fish, dried seaweed, biscuits and fruit. As he sat before her his arms laden with his supplies, it dawned on him he didn't know if he'd be able to give any of it to her, but he had to try. Closing his eyes, he held the fish and biscuits in his hand out towards her and breathing deeply he thought of Rey and the items with her in her arms.

"Look at the food Rey, hold your hand out towards it, imagine it in your hand, imagine how it feels, how it smells."

Ben reached into the Force, imagined passing the biscuits to her, the way the weight would shift to her, the way her small rough fingers felt as she took the food from his; he felt them and his eyes flung open. She smiled at him the food now in her hands, and he smiled back. He was surprised and impressed; relieved it had worked.

"Ok, again," he said as he now held the milk, dried seaweed and fruit.

Ben sat afterwards, watching her as she ate. He noticed it before, but it was more evident now; she ate like one who was unsure when she'd eat again; nothing was savoured or enjoyed. She ate like one desperate for air after suffocating inhaling great gulps without pausing. When she was finished, he spoke.

"Rey, what do you do to earn your food?"

"I scavenge parts from the ships in the Jakku desert, I clean them up and trade them to Unkar for food."

She looked at his shocked expression. Now she was a little older she could read him better, "Don't you have to earn your food."

He looked at her, forlornly, "No. No, I don't work; I go to school. I've always gone to school to learn, read, calculations, science, and now I am at my Uncle's Jedi academy where I learn about the Force. I'm becoming a Jedi just like him. The Force is strong in my family. My Uncle has it; my mother has it; I have that power too."

Ben proceeded to tell her about his schooling on Chandrila and his lessons here on Ahch-To. She already looked better for having eaten, and now her face beamed as she listened to all the things Ben had learnt, and he could sense from her a wish that she could do the same.

"So you have like powers?" she asked her tone confused.

Ben smiled at her, "No, the Force is not a power that you have."

"Ok, so what is it?" Confusion had now been replaced by interest and a desire for knowledge.

"It's a presence between all things. It's difficult to explain. It's easier if I show you."

"Show me!" she said, rather incredulously. "I'm not like you I don't have the Force." As she said Force she waved her arms about, as though the Force were some mist floating around her.

"You do. I know you do. I can feel it. The Force is connecting us; it has since the moment you were born. It's why we can see each other. Pass objects across galaxies. The Force."

"Why?" Rey asked genuinely.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. He'd asked himself that question many times, and he had no answer.

They sat silently regarding each other for a moment before Ben sat a little straighter and positioned himself directly opposite her legs crossed.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. Rey mimicked his seated position and did as he bade her.

"Breathe," Ben instructed, taking a slow, measured breath himself as he focused. He watched her shoulders rise and fall as she inhaled and exhaled.  
"Just breathe."

He waited a few more moments until the rhythm of their breathing was in sync.

"Now reach out with your feelings. Feel the ground beneath you, your home, the sand outside, the stars in the sky above. Reach out. What do you see, what do you feel?"

An image filled Rey's mind; it was her AT-AT but seen as if she was flying above it. The image was vivid despite the failing light, and she felt as though she'd expanded beyond her body as she took in her planet in a new way. She could sense herself and the other scavengers at Nima Outpost, the Happabore sleeping peacefully, the uncomfortable Luggabeast within its armour plating wishing for freedom, the steelpeckers flying high above the wrecked ships, tiny creatures within the sand invisible to the naked eye but she saw them, felt them. She could sense beyond Nima Outpost out towards the little village off Kelvin Ravine. She could feel something else too, an old scavenger's bones buried deep beneath the sinking sand, the vicious insects fighting over a scrap fallen to the floor under a table. Unkar his flabby body inflicting pain upon a young scavenger woman.

"Life, light, peace, darkness, death, and pain. Everything."

"And between it all?"

Rey's face looked a little confused as she focused.   
"Between it all?" she said it as a question, one to which she was now searching for the answer. After another moment, the confused expression lifted and she became illuminated "And between it all an energy, a Force."

Rey opened her eyes, and Ben looked closely at her brown eyes flecked with lighter hazel. She was different, she'd awoken, and she would never be the same again.

"The Force is not a power I have, or you have. It's the energy between all things, a tension, a balance, that binds the universe and the galaxy together. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. The Force gives a Jedi his power; we utilise it, and in doing so, it can give us strength. We can jump higher, run faster, our reactions become quicker. We do not control it; it flows as it will."

"Show me more," Rey urged.

"I can show you the ways of the Force Rey, but you need a teacher. A true teacher. I'm still a padawan learner myself."

Rey looked a little disgruntled and stared down at her hands, her shoulders slumping disappointedly.

"Rey, if you came here my uncle would teach you I know he would. Let us come and get you."

"I can't leave. My parents are coming back!" Rey proclaimed earnestly.

Ben felt annoyance bubbling. He could help, and she needed it, but she was being stubborn. He should go to Jakku and bring her here, by force if necessary.

"Why do you pretend. You know the truth. They're never coming back!" Ben said forcefully. Instantly he regretted it as she recoiled from him her eyes welling with tears. Water to her was precious, and in a single moment, he'd turned from her saviour to her adversary.

"Rey, I," Ben's apology cut short as the angry little girl disappeared.

Ben's head fell forward, and he sighed. He should've known better as the older of the two he should've controlled his temper, and now she would no doubt hold a long-standing grudge. No one could sulk like premature teenagers, Ben recalled. He had no idea how to fix this. He did know that he now had to admit the truth of his mysterious friend to his Uncle. Maybe Rey would listen to him. It would seem the Force had given him an answer to his questions after all.

-X-

Snoke knelt on bended knee before his master's illuminated blue hologram. It wasn't comfortable, but then nothing was. His body was weak, his bones ached and bent as though unable to hold his weight; they bowed, pulling his towering gaunt body awkwardly. His height always made him menacing to behold, but now there was everything else that made him horrifying. A monstrous scar ran down the centre of his head beneath it one side of his skull had caved slightly, making the other side look engorged. His skin was scarred, great holes seemed to gape from his neck where tendons of skin stretched to hold him together. His flesh was pale and practically translucent, mottled but not from just age. The dark side powers he possessed came at a price- corruption of the body and the flesh. His broken nose had been poorly reconstructed. The only element of his body that wasn't hideous was his piercing blue eyes the only sign of the original humanoid he'd once been. Even those, were cold and cruel, red-rimmed and sore one lidded by his scarred tissue sat lower on his face creating further asymmetry. His physical pain and tortured appearance fueled his hate and made him powerful. It was a mistake to think his limping walk meant he was sickly. His master had taught him well for he possessed such skills as his master did Force lightning, mind-probing and Sith alchemy. Snoke was not a Sith, but his master was, and the most infamous of all.

"There's been an awakening. Have you felt it?" his master asked.

"I have," Snoke confirmed.

"It is sooner than I would've liked. Something else has been at work here, something unexpected. The light side clouds all, it makes the future difficult to see. We must move quickly regarding the Solo boy if our plans are to be realised. My sense of the Force is diminished; the boy must be turned."

Snoke had been working under his master's instructions for some time. Whispering to the Solo boy, telling him of a truth his family kept from him. Of his potential and powers, his Jedi teachings could not show him, listening to the boy's troubles. There was much fear in him, much anger especially since he'd encountered the Knights on Elphrona. Snoke had spoken with Ren about the encounter; it had all gone as planned. Ren had planted a seed, and it had grown. If the Solo boy fell to the dark side, he would be a powerful ally.

"You wish for me to tell him now the truth?" Snoke asked. Turning Ben Solo wouldn't require lies and deceit; his family had done that. All they needed was the truth and promises. One couldn't coerce someone to turn to the dark they needed to be seduced, and the boy was nearly in his grasp, teetering on the edge.

"Yes, as his Uncle did before him, the boy will come to us willingly. I have foreseen it. Now go my friend, our goal draws ever near."

The towering hologram of Darth Sidious disappeared with a flicker and Snoke rose with difficulty to his feet. He limped out onto his space stations garden, full of deadly poisonous beautiful plants the dark side flowing in them. Snoke opened himself to the Force and reached out to Ben Solo.

"My boy. I felt a disturbance in the Force, and I sense unease in you. Tell me, my young friend, what is troubling you, are you alright?"


	8. Chapter 7- The Truth Will Out

"My boy. I felt a disturbance in the Force, and I sense unease in you. Tell me, my young friend, what is troubling you, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Snoke, it's nothing, really." Ben tried not to sound fazed but knew his emotions, unease, and agitation about what had happened with Rey would be visible to his metaphysical friend within the Force.

"Have you given any more thought to my offer?" Snoke's disembodied voice asked.

Ben knew to what Snoke was referring, the completion of his training Snoke referred to it. Ben was practically a Jedi; there were only the trials to face. There was much to learn after becoming a master. There was always more to learn, but Snoke offered a different kind of knowledge and learning, other skills and abilities and Ben was intrigued; more than intrigued- tempted.

"I told you I already have a teacher."

"You are almost a Jedi; there is no more Skywalker can teach you."

"There is much yet for me to learn," Ben answered, thinking of his Uncle's teachings that one's learning was never complete.

"True, but not from a Jedi. What I offer cannot be taught by the Jedi. Think of the potential to be both Jedi and Sith, both teachings without the weaknesses; stronger than both."

"No, I'll not join the dark. I'll be a Jedi like my Uncle. I am a Skywalker."

"That you are. What do you know about your mother's parents?"

Ben's animosity towards Snoke's persistence changed with this new line of questioning, Snoke had never asked about his family before. His mother often spoke and most fondly of her father, Bail. Bail Organa had watched the Senate dissolved by Chancellor Palpatine, and along with his mother's old friend Mon Mothma, had formed the Resistance. She spoke of her mother's beauty, compassion but remembered very little else. Why Snoke would want to know these things he did not know but lying to him seemed unnecessary, and so he shared what he knew openly.

"Her mother died while she was very young. Her father was Bail Organa; he was a politician and member of the Senate. He died when the Death Star destroyed their home planet Alderaan."

There was a long pause of silence before Snoke's voice filled Ben's hut.

"Bail Organa was her adopted father. Your Uncle and mother are twins who were separated at birth. What do you know of their biological parents, your grandparents?"

Ben's face contorted in confusion, his mother and Uncle had never told him so they couldn't know who their birth parents were.

"Nothing," he whispered, suddenly afraid a cold shiver descending from his head down his back, wrapping itself about his gut.

"Have you heard the story of the Jedi Anakin Skywalker?"

Anakin Skywalker. Hundreds of questions flooded Ben's mind. He knew nothing of this man. He remained silent, and Snoke continued.

"He was the hero of the Clone Wars and the Senate. Along with his master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is your true grandfather."

A Jedi, a hero but a father? Attachment of any kind for the Jedi during the old Republic was forbidden as was possession. A Jedi who'd broken the rules. What had become of him?

"Who?" Ben started. "How?" he stopped again.

It seemed Snoke could hear his unspoken questions and answered them.

"He married a politician, Queen Amidala of Naboo in secret."

Married, not just an affair but a promise to a life a Jedi couldn't have. Ben considered this new information quietly. Queen Amidala a politician the same as his mother and her adopted father Bail. His mother's political inclinations were as much about her social upbringing and her environment as her inherited nature it would appear.

"He was a powerful Jedi. Created by the Force to bring Balance, and he did."

"Balance?" Ben asked, confused, the Jedi of the old Republic had all been slaughtered by the Emperor just as he came into power for treason in order 66. "How?"

"By becoming a Sith and serving Darth Sidious. He helped the Emperor overthrow the Senate and destroy the Jedi order," Snoke relayed the information calmly his voice deep and soothing despite the atrocity he'd shared, the meaning Ben was beginning to piece together.

The cold feeling seeped now through Ben's limb, advancing away from his stomach instilling him with dread. It buried itself in his bones, setting the hair on the back of his neck tingling in shivers. Realisation dawned on Ben as he slotted the jigsaw of information together, and that cold stopped settling into his very core, into his soul. Servant to Darth Sidious, Emperor Palatine himself; that meant only one thing, but it couldn't be, that meant Anakin Skywalker, his grandfather was Darth Vader.

"No. No, that's not true. That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings, my boy, you know it to be true. Your potential, your strength, your abilities, your friend's jealously, your family's fear. The mighty Skywalker blood flows in your veins and with it the ability to channel as your grandfather did the light and the dark."

Darth Vader who had tortured his mother. Darth Vader who had frozen his father in carbonite. Darth Vader who'd killed the man from whom he got his name, who'd struck off Luke's hand and killed his family on Tatooine.

"Why? Why would they keep that from me!" Ben exclaimed. The cold feeling in his core was replaced by heat; he was angry. In his veins, he could feel that power raw and rising, burning its way through him.

"Yes, yes, there it is. Feel it. You can become more legendary than even he was," Snoke purred to him.

Ben fought to control the anger surging in him. He clenched his fists at his side, his nails digging into his flesh. He focused on the pain as his fingertips broke the skin, and he felt the blood around his finger, felt it drip out onto the ground. The blood and pain calmed those angry impulses as he managed to still his mind.

"How, how did he become a Sith?" Ben asked, feeling the anger quelling as he breathed.

"He saw a vision of the future in which his wife died in childbirth. He wanted to stop it happening," Snoke stated matter of factly.

"The Sith possess such abilities?" Ben asked curiosity, replacing his fury.

"The dark side is a path to many abilities; some might consider to be unnatural. Midichlorian manipulation, alchemy, mind-probing, Force lightning, essence transference. All of which the great Sith Sidious possessed."

Ben gulped he wanted to ask but knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't hide from Snoke. It would make no difference if he spoke the words aloud or not Snoke would know; so Ben said what it was he wanted to know, what he now felt a desire for, a need for he could not explain. Sidious was dead, but there was a reason Snoke spoke to him, a reason Snoke had told him.

"Is it possible to learn these powers?"

"Not from a Jedi. Come to me, and I shall show you the many paths of the Force."

"How do I find you?" Ben asked all rational thought gone he longer cared about should.

"You've always known where to find me; how to find me. You simply did not want to admit the truth that you wanted to. Use the Force; I'll be waiting and be careful my boy your master, your family kept this truth from you should they realise you know I fear what they may do. They have always feared what you could become, be careful my young friend, I fear you are in danger."

The world around Ben went quiet; he was alone again. Rey was gone, Snoke was gone. Alone, always alone, he realised. He mulled over what he'd learnt, Darth Vader was his grandfather. It explained everything, why they all feared him- they'd lied. Ben sank to the floor, his hands on either side of his head grasping clumps of his hair; his emotions were running ragged along with the questions. His family showed little of their feelings openly. His mother rarely cried, and his father regularly used humourless sarcasm when annoyed to which his mother's response was mild exasperation. They could be joyful, but life seemed to have given them little reason, so many worries. His parent's behaviour towards him, regarding his abilities seemed so clear now. Always treading carefully, their tension palpable but the reason for it unknown- until now. They were afraid of him, everyone was afraid, and maybe they should be. He suddenly felt as though he didn't know who he was. The trust he had placed in his family felt severed. Anger, pain, confusion all threatened to flow over out of his control. Shakily he rubbed his hands upon his legs, willing the feelings to leave him.

The negative feelings were overwhelming and made Ben feel dizzy and fatigued. What had happened with Rey and now this revelation from Snoke had drained him. He crawled to his bed and hauled himself in fully clothed, burying himself deep into the corner and curling himself up into a ball pulling his legs up and protectively wrapping his arms about himself. He didn't want to think about any of it. He reached out into the Force to all around him, the Porgs on the cliff edge, his fellow sleeping padawans, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks, the Lanai on the other side of the island busy in their little village. He drifted in the Force finding peace in its depths, his breathing finally calming, his emotions reducing. It might appear he was deep in sleep, but he wasn't, and perhaps it was because he was deep within the Force that he sensed his Uncle standing over him.

Ben couldn't have been on his bunk long, but he sensed his Uncle's presence within his hut. He felt the concern his Uncle felt. He felt his Uncle's presence in his mind, and he didn't try to stop him. He was so tired, tired of hiding. He knew the truths Luke had learnt, the truth about their family, the dark feelings, Snoke and their conversations, his fear and anger. Behind his closed eyes, Ben saw the green light of the ignited lightsaber. He rolled over confused, exhausted and unsure. Why was his Uncle here? Why had he read his thoughts? Why was his saber lit? As he turned to face Luke, he could see the despair in Luke's eyes as though he'd made a decision he didn't like. Luke's eyes were welled with tears, and as Ben's eyes met them, the look turned from despair and pain to shame. Ben could sense his Uncle's purpose the decision he'd come to. Ben's eyes flitted to the ignited lightsaber, then flitted back to his Uncles eyes; Luke would only use it for a situation of dire consequence. Realisation dawned on them both.

"Ben, no!" his Uncle cried at Ben summoned his lightsaber to his hand to protect himself from the impending deadly blow, and it clashed against Luke's. As Ben proceeded to defend himself from his Uncle's murderous intent, he harnessed the Force and brought the hut tumbling in around him, burying his treacherous Uncle in the stone rubble.

Ben scrambled out of the remains of his hut shaken and hurt, not physically but emotionally it was as though he'd been brutally wounded. His master and Uncle had come to murder him in his sleep. Snoke had warned him he could be in danger now he knew the truth. He couldn't believe it, but it had just happened; he was standing in the remains of his hut, and his Uncle Luke was buried somewhere beneath it. He stood gazing at his Uncles precious Jedi temple the centre of his lessons, of the new Order he'd vowed to create. Ben allowed the betrayal, anger, and fury to become his reality let it ignite his core and flow in his veins; his body shook enraged.

"Why?" he shouted, "Why? Why did you do it?" He pointed his saber at the temple accusingly as he screamed. Around the temple, dark clouds formed.

"W-what?" Ben questioned himself as he watched.

From those ominous clouds, lightning struck setting the temple ablaze. Ben staggered backwards, had he done that? The lightning struck again, and suddenly a mighty explosion tore the temple asunder. The blast force threw Ben backwards and off his feet, and he landed with a hard thud on the ground. As he struggled back to his feet, he eyed the remains of the temple and other huts all aglow, wrapped in flames.

"No, no!" he hauled himself towards the remains of the temple he could sense some life from within, maybe he could save some of those still inside. As he ran desperately forwards, another explosion erupted, and he was thrown backwards again. As he scrambled to his knees, fingers clawing the dust, he turned to see the decimated temple engulfed in flames. No sign of the building it had been just a raging savage flame. Amongst the fire and rubble of the temple, he could see the blackened corpses of some of his fellow padawans.

"No, I didn't want this."

The fire raged the sky aglow orange and yellow. The collapsed temple, the padawan inhabitants and ancient Jedi relics his Uncle had painstakingly collected within turned to ash.

"What have I done?" Ben fell to his knees staring at his hands as though they weren't his own. How had he done this, he hadn't wanted this. He was out of control fear and remorse spiked.

"What have I done?"

Ben sat upon his knees on watching the fire burn, the flames lick about the rubble and fallen bodies. Little embers of light flickered through the sky, hovering about him but all he could do was stare at the massacre he'd brought upon them all.

"Ben?"

The sound of his name pulled him from his horrified stupor, and he turned to see Tai, Voe and Hennix. They hadn't been on Ahch-To when he'd destroyed the temple; they'd been off-planet on a mission; he'd forgotten.

"What happened?" Tai asked the sorry in his voice palpable.

"Where is Master Skywalker?" Hennix demanded.

"We can't sense Master Luke's presence. Where is he, Ben?" Tai asked again.

"He attacked me in my sleep, Tai. He tried to kill me." Ben turned to look his fellow trainees now, "And now he's dead."

Tai and Hennix looked shocked, but Voe was unaccepting of what Ben said.

"That cannot be. Master Skywalker would never hurt any of us and you, Ben Solo could never,"

There they were Voe's feelings regarding Ben's ability, always so jealous. She underestimated what he could do simply because she could not do achieve anything even close to his powers herself. His remorse was replaced by the fury that simmered just below the surface that her actions fed into daily.

"What? What Voe? You don't think I could do it? That I'm not strong enough in the Force? I'm stronger than all three of you put together. Skywalker made us act like we were equal, but you all know the truth. I am stronger, better, superior to all of you, and when it mattered most, I was stronger than Luke Skywalker!"

Tai tried to place an arm upon his shoulder, "Ben please, the story you're telling it can't possibly be true. There must be more to what happened. Please just talk to us."

Ben shrugged furiously out of his friends reach, "I told you what happened. This place was a lie, and now it's over. I'm leaving. You all should too." He turned his back on them and on the ruins of what had been his home for his adolescent life. He knew where he had to go to Snoke."

"You're not going anywhere, Ben."

Behind him, Ben heard Voe proclaim and heard her turn on her lightsaber. He felt a strange amusement fill him, bitter and cruel. He turned back to look at them; their outlines framed by flames.

"You're not Jedi, none of you. You're afraid, and you should be."

Impulsively Voe leapt past the others, she didn't want to talk she never did, she wanted to fight, she wanted to prove to herself and Ben she wasn't what he said, but she was wrong. Ben didn't need his lightsaber to beat her, to defeat any of them. He smiled mercilessly as he held out his hand and froze Voe in the air, watched please at the shock and horror on her face.

"How?" she cried out.

"I told you," he answered as he threw her into Hennix who stood with his lightsaber lit ready to step in, "I am better!"

As the pair flew to the ground, Hennix was injured by a piece of debris from the temple and hut remains. Voe and Tai jumped to Hennix's aid. Ben felt a sudden change in emotion the dragon of anger inside him dissipating; its flames momentarily extinguished.

"I warned you. I'm leaving."

Safely on board the Grimtaash, Ben considered where he was going. The Grimtaash 's droid Geegee asked if he would like to return to Hosnian Prime to see his family. The image of his mother flickered across his mind.

"No, I'm going elsewhere."


	9. Chapter 8- New Paths

Luke had felt something in the Force, something he couldn't explain. It was similar to when Ben had been born and when Ben had awoken to the Force, but this was different. Luke then felt something else, something dark. Luke felt a familiar disquiet; this disturbance felt familiar somehow. All of it seemed to centre around his nephew, and so he'd gone to his nephew's hut. Luke had found Ben asleep curled up on his bunk like a little boy, but it had been a long time since his nephew had been a little boy. Around Ben's sleeping form, Luke sensed the Force swelling and rushing, there was light, but there was that darkness he'd been sensing, and it was rising. Luke reached a hand towards his nephew's sleeping form, reading the Force within. What he saw scared him, as it always should've Luke considered as he read deeper and deeper more and more. Anger, fear, questions and secrets, secrets locked tightly away in the recesses of his mind. Luke saw death in Ben's future, including the death of those Luke loved- Han, Leia.

Something was twisting Ben's heart, and Luke had failed to see it, as Obi-Wan and the Jedi past had failed to see his father's rise to become Darth Vader. Luke should never have agreed to train Ben, he should've known he wasn't strong enough, he'd considered himself a legend allowed himself to really believe it, and now he'd failed. Luke heard a sound, and to his right, he saw the green glow of his lightsaber. He looked at it slightly surprised, as he'd been reaching into Ben's mind he'd reached for his lightsaber and ignited it. Luke's eyes flitted from his weapon back to his nephew and saw that Ben had turned from the corner of his bed and was staring at him his eyes looking fearfully from the weapon and back to his face. Luke realised too late what Ben believed was happening, and he saw the change in his nephew's face as he made a decision and called his own lightsaber to his hand.

"Ben no!" he'd cried but too late, the hut had come tumbling down upon his head.

Luke woke in darkness to a familiar whirring sound- R2. He groaned as he recalled where he was; beneath the stones of his nephew's hut. He'd managed to protect himself from the full weight as Ben had brought it down upon them both but he'd still been buried. Reaching out with the Force Luke lifted the rocks from his body and eventually stumbled out from beneath the remains dusty and bruised. R2 stood next to the rubble whirring and rocking; Luke placed his metal hand upon his astromech droid friend's head as he stared in horror at his temple ablaze. The burnt embers of his padawans body strewn around with the stone and wooden debris of his temple.

Tears streaked Luke's first stricken face, and he held his head in shame, he could feel the heat of the flames as they burned before him.

"What have I done? What have I done?" he cried.

He'd failed, his family, Leia. Leia's son. What had he done? The consequences of this moment would be dire.

-X-

Snoke was right; Ben had known how to find him. It had been easy, he fled Ahch-To and reaching into the Force he'd found his friend. He'd killed his Uncle, destroyed the temple, killed his fellow padawans; he could go nowhere else after what he'd done; nowhere but to Snoke. Within the Force, he found his friend on a space station in an area of the Galaxy that Ben had never been to, it felt different to anywhere else he'd been, it felt similar to the dark cave on Ahch-To, cold but not unwelcoming. It consisted of a central sphere encircled by rings. Entering the space station, Ben found what appeared to be a hothouse; the exterior of the space station was a lattice of glass and inside was a jungle of incredible plants. Every colour of flora, exotic, and beautiful, though it was evident as Ben searched for Snoke that these plants were deadly. Hidden within their boughs and beneath their petals interlaced through their viny limbs and roots were skeletal remains. 

Ben found Snoke upon a blackened throne in stark contrast to their tropical and vibrant surroundings. He had never seen Snoke when they had spoken through the Force. His appearance was much as he had anticipated. Humanoid but not human, he towered over Ben as his father might have once. Snoke's face, however, was as Ren's torso had been; deformed. His skin looked like a candle might when the wax dripped down the sides from the heat of the flame, as though his very flesh had melted and merged incorrectly. Ben felt no fear though he knew that presence, and it was comforting. Snoke's brilliant blue eyes had twinkled joyfully at the sight of him, and he had greeted Ben with open arms and just as he'd promised he offered Ben a new path.

"My boy, I'm so pleased you've come," Snoke said as he embraced Ben in his arms.

"I killed them. I killed all of them. Their dead, every single one of them. I destroyed all of it," Ben confessed to his friend.

"Including Skywalker? Are you certain?" Snoke inquired.

"I buried him beneath my hut and set his temple ablaze. I destroyed all of it and him," Ben affirmed his voice raised in anger, not at Snoke but at what had happened, at his Uncle's devastating treachery.

"I would not be so certain your Uncle is dead, search your feelings if he were dead you would know, you'd feel it," Snoke's deep voice replied in a soothing tone of complete control.

Ben considered and felt within the Force. His Uncle's presence in the Force was unmistakable a powerful brilliance, and though it seemed dimmer he could still feel it; Snoke was right, Luke wasn't dead.

"He tried to kill me, just as you said he would."

"What will you do now you are free?" Snoke asked, and Ben already knew the answer.

"I want you to show me to train me in everything they feared. I want to become like my grandfather."

"Ah, a new Vader. Good, very good, but be warned the path to the dark is not one you should tread lightly. The path to the dark involves pain, suffering. There are costs to such powers. Are you willing to pay them?"

"Yes!" Ben confirmed steadfastly

Snoke smiled at him his mangled skin stretching tautly across his crooked teeth, and Ben felt a chill up his spine. Now he saw Snoke corporeally, not just some disembodied voice much about his friend seemed false. There was something excessively unpleasant about him, including his smile, his appearance was foul to look upon, but it was his demeanour that made Ben shudder. Snoke's persona seemed false, the outward mannerisms and words a carefully constructed act meant to ingratiate. It didn't matter Ben had made up his mind; his family had lied to him, betrayed him this was his path now, with Snoke.

-X-

The path to the dark was as Snoke had promised- it was not easy. Snoke had told Ben to find the Knights of Ren and train with them, so he did. To do this Ben returned to Elphrona, this was where he'd met the Knights first, and there were likely to be clues left behind, but there was also Ren's smooth metal mask, he'd thrown it to the ground when Luke had defeated them, before leaving. _"Kid, if you ever want to try something a little different, learn more about shadow come look us up."_ The helmet had to be a clue to finding them.

On entering the temple on Elphrona, it looked exactly as he, Luke and Lors had left it and there on the floor was the mask, barely a layer of fresh dust upon its polished surface. Ben picked it up and examined it for a clue, a makers mark, but there was nothing on it except for the red mark, nothing to indicate where the Knights might be. He took a breath before placing the helmet over his head. Ben felt stupid inside the helmet; he couldn't see anything, but then a red glow in the shape of the symbol on the front appeared, and Ben heard a voice speak, Ren's voice.

"Hey, Kid. Was wondering if we'd hear from you again."

"Snoke told me to find you."

"Snoke, huh? Yeah okay, come to Vanrak in the mid-rim. We'll be waiting for you there."

The helmet went dark again, and Ben removed it, turning it in his hands to look upon the mark curiously, it would appear the mask, and the symbol served more than just one purpose.

"Ben."

Ben saw then that he was not alone; Tai, Hennix and Voe had tracked him somehow to Elphrona. It took him a moment to register their presence and how it was that his peers were here. The worst moment was to come; they had accused him of murder, and he proved them right. He had not meant to destroy the temple he tried to plead; Luke had tried to kill him. Tai had tried to find the truth within his mind, but Ben was no longer allowing his friend in.

"Get out of head, Tai!" he leapt high beyond their reach onto a stony outcropping thrusting Tai away.

"Why did you have to follow me here? Just let me go!"

Voe, however, did not listen.

"Absolutely not Solo it's too late for that," she yelled as she leapt after him. "You betrayed the Jedi. How could you do that to master Skywalker? To us? You're a murderer, and you must face justice."

Voe had prepared to strike on the narrow stone ledge as she accused him of murder and he proved her right.

"You think I'm a murder Voe? Is that what you want me to be? Fine." Within the Force be felt her preparing to strike and in protecting himself Ben held his hand out harnessing the Force and had pushed her away. Too late he realised he'd pushed her off the platform of rock on which they'd leapt to.

"No," Ben exclaimed in panic. He clenched his hand shut holding her there, stopping her from falling to her death but Hennix hadn't known.

"You killed her! Monster!" Hennix believed Ben had killed her and having clambered up to the ledge on which Ben stood he spun his lightsaber at him.

Having to defend himself again, Ben had caused the lightsaber to spin back at Hennix releasing his hold on Voe in the process. Hennix had stood hands raised attempting to solve the problem of the revolving lightsaber but as with all the problems he'd tried to solve he couldn't and lightsaber continued on it's reeling trajectory, straight through his body cleaving Hennix in two and killing him instantly.

"No." Ben stood in horror looking at Hennix's corpse his tentacles twitching the rest of his body horribly still. Once more, the Jedi had forced his hand, forced him to murder when he hadn't wanted to. Fury coursed through him, he hadn't wanted this, the destruction of the temple on Ahch-To, the death of younglings and now Hennix. Ben clenched his fists his breath fuming from his nostrils he'd never been so angry. Worse than his Uncle's assault while he'd been sleeping, worse than his family's betrayal and lies was this. It was though his skin was on fire, his blood boiling in his veins. Death at his hands. They hadn't given him a choice; he'd only defended himself; they didn't comprehend what he was capable of; this was all their own fault, their fault, Luke and his Jedi.

Ben leapt back down from the platform landing gracefully before Tai and Voe who lay in a haphazard heap in front of him. It was Tai, his friend who spoke.

"Ben, Hennix what happened to,"

"It doesn't' matter," Ben did not let Tai finish he stormed towards them harnessed the Force and flung them as though they were but the stones they practised lifting, through the open doorway of the Jedi outpost. He turned to look at the temple entrance in which Tai and Voe now were and raised his outstretched. He felt the surface of the ancient pillar, the solemn faces of the Jedi figures. Reaching out with all his resentment and embittered pain, he shattered the temple. The two beautiful stone statues crumbled and collapsed under his will; the doorways disintegrated burying Voe and Tai inside. He stood for a moment savouring the ravaged ruins he'd caused, the formidable power he had never known he possessed that he had channelled. Only the Order of the Jedi symbol carved into the stone remained. He considered whether to eradicate it, to turn it to dust with everything else but instead he turned and walked away heading for Vanrak to join Ren and his Knights.


	10. Chapter 9- Rise of Kylo Ren

Conditions training with Snoke and the Knights were not as they'd been with Luke. With Luke, Ben's abilities had been superior to the others and no matter the particular skill he'd succeeded. Ben was not used to struggling or failing; he was not used to being beaten physically. Snoke expected him to survive in the extreme cold or burning heat, forcing him to move beyond his physical world. With Snoke, all these things were required without excuse. Snoke's demeanour soon changed from his pseudo friend to his master- harsh, cruel and unforgiving. Ben's feelings regarding Snoke fake smiles soon proved true; he was brutal and callous. He often questioned Ben's resolve, his abilities, forcing Ben to try harder, to suffer more. Often Ben sat at night unable to sleep his body aching from Snoke's physical chastisement, his bones broken his flesh bruised, burned and bleeding. Snoke's merciless verbal torments and mental ostracism added to Ben's nightly sleeplessness and terrors.

"You are not in control, you are confused, unsure of your convictions filled with doubt," Snoke would say as he held Ben in the air or beat him hard across the face.

Ben's new path was set, and his confusion resolved during an expedition to Mimban, a minemoon in the Mid Rim. During this mission to acquire an artefact known as the Mindsplinter murder, torture, and using the dark went from something, Ben tried to avoid to necessary and second nature. The rigid rules of the Jedi no longer held him back, he did as he pleased and with it came fluidity. Rules made one weak, true power came from the ability to do whatever it took to survive, and death was a release to those too weak to survive. 

Within a section of the mining plant, Ren stood over the Mimbanese natives, his violent methods having failed to acquire what Snoke desired.

"You know I think I'll just kill him."

"Wait," Ben called out, "There be another way."

He reached out with the Force to the pitiful miner knelt before him, reaching into their mind. The native worker was defenceless against his probing as he searched through the creatures thoughts and memories.

"The artefact is three levels down, in a sealed chamber to the southwest. The entrance is marked with a carving of a red snake," Ben offered as he released the miner's leader from his probing. The alien slumped exhausted by the violation.

"Nice move, Kid," Ren replied appreciatively before turning to the Knights positioned around them. "Boys, if you'd be so kind as to release these fine folks."

The Knights Moved rapidly amongst their prisoners their brutal weapons leaving a string of corpses in their wake. Ben looked in horror at the defenceless civilians brutalised bodies upon the floor.

"But, Ren, you said you would release them."

Ren turned to him, cooly, "I did. Death is a release. A release from the pain of living. I freed them."

Ben wasn't sure if Ren truly believed that life was pain from which death was a release. Surely for some, life was a joy, one worth living. Ben didn't believe that sentiment and Ren took far too much enjoyment from such things to believe it to be done for their own benefit.

The mining shaft was a cylindrical tube interlaced with sharp shards of blue crystal, the base sitting in a small pool of water. Standing in the water were more Mimbanese miners brandishing weapons poised and ready to stop the Knights from stealing their relic. Their weapons like the Knights were archaic, but unlike the Knights, they were not capable of defending themselves with them.

"Get in there, cut them all down," Ren demanded and his Knights obliged, silently leaping from the platform down into the shaft. 

Ben did not follow, frozen watching the fight commence below, Ren turned to him unimpressed, Ben's earlier help forgotten.

"Don't tell me you're scared, kid. Get down there. You're Jedi-trained this should be easy for you."

Ben stared back at him without speaking a word; there was nothing easy about chopping down creatures like trees.

"You know Ben Solo; I'm beginning to wonder if you're everything Snoke said you were. If no one ever made it clear to you, the Knights of Ren kill people. Anyone who isn't us is fair game and you friend, are running out of time to show me that you are in fact, one of us."

Ben understood Ren's meaning join us or die, kill or be killed. He didn't have to make the choice whether to join the Knights below, because someone called him name from above.

"Ben."

He turned to see his fellow remaining padawans, Tai and Voe lightsabers drawn standing on the next level up. They had found him.

"Who are they?" Ren asked.

"The past," Ben answered, pulling his lightsaber from the strap on his back igniting it and leaping to the level above. Tai remained to meet Ben, hoping to speak to him to talk him back from the dark. Voe jumped to the chasm base to defend the natives from the Knights and Ren followed to counter her.

"How did you find me?" Ben asked Tai as they circled each other.

"Through the Force, Ben. We're connected."

They were connected he and Tai, as he and Rey were, but he didn't want them to know what he had done, what he thought, what he planned to do and what violations against his Jedi training he'd already committed. Most importantly, he didn't want to be stopped.

"For your sake Tai," Ben said as he swung his lightsaber high to strike, "I wish we weren't."

As Ben and Tai's fight led them down a darkened corridor, Ben could hear Voe battling the Knight and Ren below, overly confident spouting rhetorics about being strong and about the Knight's being weak as if she were Luke, but she wasn't Luke. She wasn't tested in any kind of battle; she was naive and arrogant. Ben hoped she got her comeuppance, that she learnt just how inferior she was. He pushed Tai further and further into the mine the dark corridor lit by the shimmering blue light of their lightsabers dance.

"You don't have to do this, Ben, you don't have to turn your back on the light," Tai had reasoned as they battled. 

"It's too late Tai. This is my path now."

"Every path has two directions. However deep you think you are I promise you, there's deeper. It can get worse. You're acting like you don't have control when every step you take is your own choice."

Ben had stepped close to Tai holding his lightsaber aloft, but at these words, choice, he struck. Their lightsabers locked as Ben forced Tai backwards further. He was stronger; he always had been, and yet he was holding back as Tai, his old friend, continued to try to save him. 

"Choice, I had no choice. The dark is part of me. I am the grandson of Vader. I was claimed the moment I was born—Luke Skywalker for the Light, Snoke for the Dark I'm not a person to them. I am a legacy. I am just a set of expectations!" he snarled at Tai as they exited the corridor entering a vast chamber. 

"There is always hope, Ben. No path is forever." Tai pleaded as they fought upon a narrow bridge of stone, far below flowed a river of lava. Ben struck once more and managed to disarm Tai; his lightsaber flew from his hand, landing on the bridge out of reach. He didn't try to call to it him with the Force merely sat on his knees defenceless before Ben.

"Kill me, if you have to Ben, or don't," Tai had said utterly placid no pleading.

Ben extinguished his lightsaber staring at his old friend appalled; he didn't want to kill Tai; he didn't want to kill anyone. For Tai to tell him to do it and to willingly offer his life made Ben stop cold. What was he doing?

"Just be the man I know you are," Tai reached his hand towards him, "just be who you," Tai was cut off before he finished a hideous cracking sound erupting from his grotesquely twisted neck and his body slumped to the floor of the bridge knees bent backwards arms lying limp across his form.

Ben stood shocked with loss as he stared at his friend, his body lying there upon the stone as though attempting to protect himself from the death that had already claimed him. Ben hadn't wished for this; this hadn't been his will acted out in the Force, and this time he knew he wasn't responsible. He turned and behind him was Ren. Even behind the polished surface of his metal domed mask, Ben could sense the Knight's leader wore a gloating smile. He looked at Tai's broken corpse upon the bridge before he walked towards Ren, head hung low as one broken and lost.

"You killed him," he whispered, piteously. To Ren, Ben appeared conquered and defeated. Of one comprehending of their inevitable doom, accepting of the last moments of his life, of the fate before him; but the opposite was true. Ben had learned to hide his intentions and hide himself away, and Ren was utterly unaware of that particular skill.

"Sure did. Snoke was wrong about you; you're fighting this, every step. " Ren pointed at him.

"You think so?" Ben questions as he raised his head his expression changed to apathy, collected composure though Ren did not notice as he removed his cape 

"You don't want to be in the dark," Ren stated callously preparing to kill him raising his lightsaber.

"True," Ben replied honestly as he called Tai's lightsaber from the bridge behind him as he leapt fluidly to strike at Ren with both lightsabers. "I am the dark!" his voice was sinister and stony. Their fight would be to the death; there was no other alternative; killed or be killed. Ben had never fought someone so strong; Ren was his equal in fighting style if not stronger, but Ben had the Force, and it was all he needed to defeat him. He pushed him back down the corridor, back towards the mining chasm where Voe continued to battle the Knights. Blue clashing upon red, the noise of the saber's strikes echoing through the hallway.

With two lightsabers, he could feel Ren struggling to outmanoeuvre him, but Ben could predict Ren's every move before he made them, he was no match for Ben and his abilities.

"You were too special, too precious!" Ren chided. Perhaps he hoped his remarks would make Ben make a mistake, but it didn't. The admonishments helped Ben to let his anger flow.

"I'm not special, I'm no one, and I can do whatever I want."

_ "Yes, my boy, Yes." _

In his mind, within the Force, Ben had heard those same voices, the voices he'd heard all his life. One he knew was Snoke but the other. Ben pressed onwards until he and Ren were falling through the chasm the sparks of blue and red lighting up the shaft.

_ "Now you will be who you are, who you were always meant to be. Claim your birthright and strike him down." _

It spurred Ben on as he'd plunged Tai's saber into Ren blackened bare torso. He smelt the singed skin; he heard the hiss of blood on the shaft of light as it protruded from Ren's back. Ren's red saber fell from his outstretched hand as Ben landed gracefully on the floor of the shaft and Ren's body collided with a splash of water and sickening yet satisfying thud. Ben stood over Ren's helmeted corpse for a moment before heading to where Voe sat still alive in a pool of water. She was reaching for Ren's lightsaber but he summoned it to his hand with ease before she could reach it. She turned to him and he saw the relief upon her face, she believed he'd killed Ren to help her, to return to Ahch-To. She was so wrong. 

"You killed him Ben, the Knight's leader," Voe exclaimed as though reaffirming out loud her belief that Ben had done it to save them made it true.

"Of course I did, I'm a murderer remember," he said pathetically totally composed. He looked down at her darkly and watched the expression on her face turn to fear, good; she should be. She'd never been afraid enough of him, of what he could do. "You're not a Jedi Voe, and you never will be," he stated cruelly as he stepped towards he igniting Ren's lightsaber. From behind the angry red blades glow, he watched as realisation dawned on her, of what he intended to do, she tried to shuffle back in the water and he smiled. Pathetic, she couldn't escape his truth or her fate.

"Why do you even want to live?" he asked as he pierced his with the blade. She didn't even try to stop him; she couldn't. She didn't even beg for her life, because in the end, she knew how worthless and insignificant she was. He had defeated her body and mind and he had released her from that pain.

The Knights had around the chasm knelt before him in the shallow water, his path to the dark was almost complete- almost, there was only one step left.

Back on the Night Buzzard Ben dismantled his lightsaber and pulled the white kyber crystal from within. He held the pure crystal in his hand, then clenched his hand around it tight. Into it, he poured his fury, hate, malice, violent desire and pain. His fist tightened as he yelled out. He felt the crystal bleed and crack. He thought of all those who had lied to him yet confessed to loving him, their betrayal. The ship shook red beams of energy wrapping about the panels and instrumentation. Ben closed his eyes as he and the crystal wailed in anguish. Ben fell to the floor and opened his blood-covered hand. |He was unsure where his blooded ended and where the crystals began. He placed the now red crystal into his lightsaber. Igniting it, the blade was volatile and unstable. It was so broken and erratic he would need vents to dissipate the charge so he set to creating what was needed. When he ignited it again the blade was no longer the single blue blade but a red fearsome cross.

Ben Solo had died, he'd transformed through a chrysalis of pain and anger, becoming the Knights' new leader; the new Ren. 

_ "What is your name?"  _ the mysterious voice in the Force asked him as he stared appreciatively at his new weapon.

"Kylo Ren," he had replied.


	11. Chapter 10- The First Order

Upon Exogol, the owner of the mysterious voice smiled, blackened lips and teeth; the smile of one dead or decaying- for he was. Once more, his physical form was failing him, but soon there would be someone to take the place of his clones. He'd felt the awakening, and now they grew stronger, he could feel it.

"As Ben Solo grows stronger, his equal will rise," Palpatine purred to his apprentice Snoke.

"In the dark, my master?" Snoke's image asked him.

Palpatine did not know why, but around the Solo boy and his creation, he had no foresight. His Contingency, his plans all rode upon his ability to take control of the rising power he'd created in the Force, on their bond with the heir to Skywalker and yet for all his planning now the future was a fog of uncertainty. His creation an unknown and lost entity somewhere in the galaxy. It was a problem, one only time and patience would solve, time thankfully he had plenty of.

"Unclear, much of the one rising is shrouded to me. Curious, I created them, yet they are a mystery to me but linked they are to the Solo boy, that much is clear. You have done well my apprentice in your training of him; he is a powerful ally, a formidable presence in the dark, perhaps, even stronger than his Uncle or Grandfather. His ability to use his former training and that which you have bestowed is most impressive."

"Thank you, my master," Snokes image replied with a bow of his deformed head.

"However, he is not truly of the dark there is much conflict in him, he uses it well but should he choose to betray us, to change his allegiance the consequences would be disastrous."

"What is it that you wish my master?" Snoke's holographic projection asked.

"Complete the Solo's boy's turn to the dark. His allegiance, his loyalty cannot be questionable. Make him cut all ties with his former life. He must be ours."

Snoke's blue digital form nodded it's grim and scarred face, and Sidious was left in the darkness of the citadel. The pipes in his arms feeding his existence deep within the ground. He felt into the Force again, searching for the answers to his questions. After all this time, after all, he'd learnt, why were some things still a mystery to him? Why could he not see his creation and the future clearly?

-X-

"You are not in control, you are confused, unsure of your convictions filled with doubt," Snoke would say as he held Kylo in the air over the edge of a rocky cliff. "Powerless men often turn to anger, they lash out blindly in their rage, but powerful beings can harness their rage and use it to strike or fall."

He let Kylo fall and below him were shards of rock like glass, Kylo was going to be speared upon those rocks and die.

"Use your fear, let it crystallise into anger and turn that anger into power!"

Ben was about to smash against the splintered stone his arms out to protect himself he called upon the Force and stopped his descent his face almost touching the tallest peak.

"You didn't die then?"

"Would you have caught me if I hadn't caught myself?" Kylo asked.

"Skywalker would have, and in doing so would've held you back. I need more from you. I need you to find your true potential, your true power if you are to rule at my side. Come." Snoke walked away towards the shuttle they'd come in, and for a moment, Kylo watched him.

"Where are we going?" Kylo Ren asked his master as they entered the shuttle.

"To continue your training elsewhere. To challenge you to face what is holding you back. You will fail, or you will kill it."

The journey wasn't long spent in silence broken only by the pilot coming to tell Snoke they'd arrived. Kylo picked up his helmet, forged by the Sith alchemist Albrekh. It was a symbol of his allegiance. He'd renounced the Jedi and his family and joined the Knights of Ren creating a helmet patterned on the Knights' own. It was both a right of passage and a requirement in becoming their leader. Black with a silver inlay decorating the visor frame. Inside it contained a vocoder that modulated his voice. Snoke eyed it with disdain in Kylo's gloved hands.

"Leave it!" he demanded.

"I," Kylo got no further before Snoke struck him hard, splitting his lip and he fell to the floor of the shuttle.

"I said LEAVE IT! You cannot hide behind a mask here. You cannot pretend to be Vader in this place."

Kylo scrambled back up, leaving his helmet where it lay on the floor, approaching his master carefully as he wiped the blood away with the back of his hand.

"Where are we?"

"Dagobah," Snoke replied, walking towards the opening ramp.

Exiting the Upsilon-class command shuttle, the Dagobah swamps greeted them. A misty fog hung amongst the gnarled trees and vines. 

"I can still feel him, Skywalker," Kylo said a tingle running along his spine as a memory attempted to surface from the depths; he buried it down.

"Yes, one of the most formidable Jedi began his training here. If your Uncle were at my side instead of you, the Galaxy would have been mine a long time ago."

Kylo turned to his master, head lowered, he always disappointed Snoke, it was never enough, no matter how hard he tried. One day he vowed he would prove himself worthy of his master's praise. Snoke didn't acknowledge his student's shame; he didn't need to. He could feel it rolling off him in waves, desperation, humiliation; the Solo boy was weak; he must make him strong if he were to serve Darth Sidious. Snoke walked forwards, and his apprentice followed. Through the mist hidden undergrowth, past murky water and overhanging branches. Eventually, Snoke stopped before a gigantic tree, no leaves, no moss, no discernable sign it was alive. It's width and height unknown as it disappeared into the low-lying cloud, it's edges shrouded in the fog.

"I feel cold, death and more."

"The cave is power and darkness, and you will enter," Snoke demanded

"What will I see?" Kylo asked.

"Only what you take with you, only what you've been too weak to bury."

Kylo stepped forward towards the cave's entrance beneath the immense tree; he took a breath knowing what he would find within then launched himself forward. He was not afraid.

Inside was dark; shadows seemed to move about him a mist lingered moving as he moved as though alive and following him. He turned as the shadows seemed to merge into a figure and he stepped back at the sight of his Uncle before him, his lightsaber lit glowing green as it had been the night he came to kill him.

"He feared you, feared how formidable you would become. Your hatred for him is right, use that hatred. Strike against the light side within you!"

Kylo lunged at his Uncle he struck, again and again, leaping high, arching his lightsaber to the left and right. His Uncles only acted in defence, he was old, he was weak, and eventually, Kylo struck through his Uncle's shoulder, his lightsaber slicing through with ease. His Uncle dropped his lightsaber, and it clattered to the floor as his severed body fell backwards and his head hit the floor open eyes gazing at the roots that made the cave's ceiling. 

"I'm done!" Kylo called out to his master the visage of his Uncle disappearing before his eyes.

"You are far from done," Snoke replied.

"Ben."

Kylo froze he didn't want to see what he knew the cave had now manifested.

"Please Ben," her voice called to him, his mother's voice.

"That's not my name," he growled.

"It is you are Ben Solo; you are our son, you are loved." 

He felt a hand upon his shoulder at his father voice, and he lurched forwards away from the vision still refusing to see them.

"I feel the struggle within you, my apprentice, defeat it."

Kylo closed his eyes and took a breath then turned to the image the dark cave had created before him; his parents. It had been so long since he'd seen them, but they looked the same as when he'd left all those years ago. It was only a memory; it wasn't real. He ignited his lightsaber.

"Yes, I feel your decision!" he heard Snoke call.

Kylo closed his eyes and slashed, again and again, left, right up and down. He struck and smote as he yelled. He opened his eyes. The tree's limbs creating the cave had been decimated and obliterated, in a moment that colossal structure above would come crashing down destroying this place. Kylo turned to look at his parents' unharmed apparition; he wasn't weak; he was strong, Snoke had no idea just how strong. The tree began to collapse, and the vision of his parents before him disappeared. Kylo reached out into the Force to protect himself as the cave crumbled. When the dust cleared, his master stood at the edge of what was now a pit with Kylo in the middle of it, his lightsaber still ignited.

"That cave stood for thousands of years. I hoped to bring other apprentices to it."

Kylo stalked out of the pit towards his master holding his gaze, no longer fearful, there was nothing Snoke could take from him now, nothing but his life and he did not fear death.

"The past is the past. You won't need another apprentice." 

He strode past his master and headed back to the shuttle. Within the Force, he sensed Snoke's amusement and pleasure. He wasn't proud, but he was gratified.

-X-

The dark caped figure of Kylo Ren looked out the external observation portal of a First Order Star Destroyer- the Finalizer. He had an uninterrupted view of the vastness of space as the stars flew past at light speed. He regarded it in silence; his immense dark cowl hid the contours of his helmet. Only a slight glimmer of his mask's chrome lines was visible from the confines of the shadow of his hood as they reflected the artificial light of the ship's interiors. He stood observing hyperspace's view as he often did, reflecting, and meditating within the Force. His breath lowered so that to the unobservant bystander, he might not seem to be breathing at all. No-one approached or interrupted; he instilled dread in the First Order's subordinates though he was not an official member of their ranks. He was foreboding and menacing with mystical dark Jedi powers that no other possessed. He also had an egregious reputation; know for being notoriously violent and having an extremely volatile temperament. The stormtroopers and officers of the First Order warned each other if Kylo Ren was stalking the corridors in case he lashed out in rage at an unfortunate passerby. Notorious for destroying equipment or anything close at hand, including the ship's interior on a whim. If an officer had the misfortune to deliver bad or unfavourable reports, they might be dragged towards him with invisible hands or thrown across rooms and corridors with his Force skills.

Kylo spent hours at this window, marvelling at the view while he meditated reaching out into the Force reflecting on all that had happened. Today, however, he was not meditating; he was waiting. The First Order had decided on action regarding the Republic, and he stood waiting to see the deathly beams that would reach across the galaxy. The First Order had resolved to remove disorder and end the state of current galactic turmoil; the civilisation and stability that had been provided by the Empire would return. There was a host of systems outside the inner rim that had been left to wither and die, without aid, without care or hope. The Republic was an ineffectual system, its anarchy, its worthless Senate and its dithering members would be destroyed by the First Order and their system killing machine- Starkiller Base. Made from the sacred kyber crystal planet of Ilum, in the unknown regions. The planet had been extensively excavated to make both Death Stars during the Galatic Empire, and now the entire planet had been converted to become the galaxy's most powerful weapon; it was the ultimate revenge upon the Jedi. The site of their gathering for thousands of years was now the First Orders superweapon and solution to eradicate democracy once and for all. Kylo didn't believe in the waste of life unnecessarily, but everything fed the Force so in the end life or death didn't matter the essence that made the Force remained the same. His feelings on the matter of the Republic's impending destruction was a moot point with his Master. He did not share the belief that it was necessary but Supreme Leader Snoke and the First Order's second in command General Armitage Hux deemed it so and so it would be.

-X-

General Armitage Hux, son of the late Brendol Hux, stood before the mass rally on the central edifice of Starkiller Base. History was about to be made, Scientific and military prowess that he had dreamed of, he had envisioned. He was glorying this moment, the power of this fierce machine that the First Order had built.

"Today is the end! When this day is done, all the remaining systems will bow to the First Order's dictates. All will remember this day as the last day of the Republic!"

Deep within the mountain engineers and techs concluded the final firing protocol and an impossible blast of light shot into the sky. A concussive roar followed the colossal red blast beam as it lit the space stations mountains and the mass congregated in an eerie red glow. The entry would rip through the galaxy to the coordinates of the false Republic on Hosnian Prime. The idea of the planet being torn asunder by a minuscule sun gave him great pleasure; it would be glorious; he was only sorry that he couldn't see it closer. The First Order would restore justice without the need for all the debate. Democracy was an inefficient waste of time when the Galaxy needed so much policing. The First Order was about science, power, organisation, bringing planets with no leadership under one controlling body as Palpatine had done, ridding it of its scum- scavengers, bounty hunters, slavers and smugglers.

-X-

On Chandrila, Leia Organa suddenly sat, a great disturbance in the Force one she'd hoped never to feel again, one that she was far too familiar with had caused her a momentary misbalance. As though thousands of voices had cried out only to become silent immediately. A planet had been destroyed, no, not just a planet, an entire system. Leia knew, knowing the First Order as she did, she knew which system, the Hosnian System and at its centre Hosnian Prime, the centre of the New Republic. Grief struck her, all those lives, all those innocents and amongst them Sella her envoy, so young, so much to offer now gone all gone. For a moment, Leia allowed the catastrophe to overwhelm her, but it was only a moment. Within her lifetime, she had already witnessed the destruction of her homeworld and had vowed never to let it happen again. Now it had happened again. She lived in such dark times she knew one couldn't linger one had to act, never time to grieve action was required. She opened her communications within her office and was immediately connected with Admiral Ackbar and Admiral Holdo.


	12. Chapter 11- Search for Skywalker

Leia needed her brother, but he had disappeared when Ben had. What terrible twists her life had taken since then. Han had been unable to reconcile being so useless or more accurately helpless and so had returned to what he'd always done swindling and smuggling. She understood how he felt unable to help their son, unable to help her brother and his friend; it was enough to break your spirit and your heart. Leia had learnt long ago, however, to endure. Ben's fall had always been a possibility, not because of their blood but because of the dark forces hunting him out in the galaxy somewhere. For his sake, she could not give up on him, not ever. When the time was right, she would bring him back to the fold; she would save him.

However, Luke was another matter entirely right when it mattered most she felt as though he'd abandoned her. Where was her brother? Finding him was now her mission. There was no one else now she could rely on, her son was gone, Han was gone with Chewbacca, Lando was gone, Sella was gone, the Republic was gone. Even before the ruthless First Order had destroyed the still developing New Republic she'd been searching for him. Finding one man should not be so difficult, but her brother wasn't just any man. Luke Skywalker was no ordinary man; he was the Last Jedi. An old friend of Luke's, a gatherer from Tuanul had given her a slither of hope and Leia clung to it as though it were a life rope. She was sending Dameron the young pilot of the Resistance, who showed great potential to retrieve what Lor San Tekka offered. She did not know if it was a way to Luke, but it was hope, and that was enough.

-X-

Poe Dameron sat in Lor San Tekka's modest home, it resembled a primitive hut, but within it was surprisingly comfortable. Tuanul was a tiny village barely perceptible from the sandy dunes on this forgotten planet, let alone from the air above. It held, however, a mighty secret.

"I've heard the stories about you and Luke Skywalker. It's an honour to meet you, sir."

Poe felt tired and ran a hand through his neat dark waves, hoping that it would wipe away his fatigue. Poe was pressed for time; the circumstances to finally get here had been both difficult and dangerous. He was trying not to give away an air of impatience because the General, Princess Leia Organa herself had handpicked him for this mission, and he did not want to insult her old friend. Poe stopped himself from tapping his foot and gave his shoulders within his worn brown leather pilots jacket a little shake, before downing the warm tea his host had provided. It was soothing, and he relaxed a little. That was until Tekka placed a small leather sack in his hand and nodded with a warm wrinkled smile.

"Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force. This will begin to make things right." Tekka's voice was deep rasping almost hoarse, but there was something wise, familiar and pleasant about the way he spoke. It reminded Poe of old storytellers or the followers of the Whills; always ancient and fascinating. He could listen to that voice for hours; he imagined the stories he'd hear; he wished he could.

"I cannot tell you how grateful the General will be; she's been looking for a clue to her brother's whereabouts for a long time."

Tekka smiled at him and his eyes wrinkled, "General. To me she's royalty."

Poe squashed a laugh, "That she is, just don't ever let her catch you calling her Princess." Poe often did; it amused him how much she hated it. He did know when not to push that particular button, and recently that had been often.

A whirring outside the hut pulled the men from their conversation. Poe's spherical droid was spewing electronic chatter, and that could only mean one thing. Exiting the hut, he searched the skies and dread knotted his stomach cold and hard. Multiple First Order stormtrooper transports were descending through the sun-red atmosphere.

"You need to hide," he said to Tekka.

"You need to leave, that way quickly. Go, Dameron. The mission is more important. Compared to what rises in the Galaxy, we are but stardust. Go." Tekka practically shoved Poe behind his hut, "Keep going that way; you'll reach Nima Outpost. May the Force be with you young Dameron."

Tekka's final words made Poe not want to leave him, but the old man was right. His mission was too important. The Republic was already gone, and the First Order was already here.

"And with you as well," he muttered before he turned and ran.

Poe ran, as far as he could before darting behind a large dune with a rocky cave embedded within it. Here he hid, hunkered low, retrieving his quadnocs he watched the unfolding scene in dismay. Several transport vessels had already landed, and Poe could see the white armoured stormtroopers rounding up the villagers, fires blazed in the village and blaster fire was shot in all directions. An ominous shining trooper in a red cloak seemed to be directing the troops. What he saw next though was worse. An imposing shuttle with high folding wings landed- an Upsilon Command Shuttle. From the shuttles opened bay door a tall figure clad all in black strode straight towards Lor San Tekka's home and the ancient gatherer who stood before it. No need to question who that was.

Lor San Tekka watched the figure stride towards him. He was cloaked in black his face hidden behind a metal mask. The figure ignored the chaos about him, and Tekka calmly stood to wait as resignation took hold. He knew who this was, running and fighting was pointless. The dark-clad man stopped close enough for Tekka to see the mask beneath the hood; black with slitted chrome and a leather snout with breathing apparatus. Once he'd know the young man behind that mask, the helmet was a facade for the face behind it required no such instrumentation other than for fear.

"Look how old you've become," the voice from beneath was human, but the vocaliser distorted it almost beyond recognition.

"Something far worse has happened to you," Tekka replied.

Kylo Ren did not react, no outrage just impatience.

"You know what I've come for?"

"I know where you come from before you called yourself Kylo Ren."

Kylo may not have reacted previously to the old gatherer, but now he growled in fury. He paced another step closer to Tekka.

"We know you have a map to Skywalker and now you're going to give it to the First Order."

"The First Order rose from the dark side. You did not," Lor stated calmly as though conversing with an old friend.

"Careful old man," Kylo said, pointing a gloved finger at Lor, "or I'll show you the power of the dark side."

"You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family." Lor's face was serene and sincere; his eyes brilliantly blue and sad.

"You're so right," Kylo said rage flaring behind the mask. Kylo Ren knew of whom Tekka was referring but he'd clearly forgotten who else was Ren's family and needed reminding. He ignited his lightsaber, and with one crushing blow, his crimson shaft ripped across and through the figure of Lor San Tekka. Kylo turned to Captain Phasma in her shimmering uniform, without even looking at the gatherer's corpse, the fire and destruction reflected in the chrome plates.

"Sir."

It was neither a question nor a statement just an implication of her readiness to issue orders; she was efficiency personified.

"Kill them all," Kylo commanded before returning to his ship. Phasma would carry out the instruction, and he needed to speak to his Master; Supreme Leader Snoke would be less than pleased.

Captain Phasma ordered the squadron of troopers to line the villagers up. She watched their pitiful faces full of terror. A desperate glimmer of hope that they might be rescued or shown mercy hinted in their eyes; surely not even these worthless dregs of the galaxy believed that was possible. Her white shining stormtroopers lined up alongside her opposite the cowering villagers.

"Fire at will."

As Kylo stepped onto the gangplank of his command shuttle he sensed something and turned to see the blaster fire set the night sky ablaze, screams and the sounds of laser bolts and slumping bodies filled the air, then silence. One trooper had not fired, and he watched him interested. Phasma also turned and looked at her squad of troopers slowly lowering their weapons, seeing as Kylo did the one trooper whose weapon was lower than the others, and Kylo Ren observing. She strode down the line, her cape flapping lightly and stopped in front of the trooper and Kylo gave the situation no more of his time, Phasma would deal with it, the trooper was of no consequence to him.

"FN2187," again it was merely a statement with an unspoken question.

The trooper in front of her straightened, "Sorry, Captain, my blaster, it wouldn't fire."

Phasma stepped forward and waited for a moment sensing the trepidation.   
"Submit your blaster for inspection on return to base. Troops move out."

-X-

Hollowed out of the snow-covered mountains of the planet Ilum was the central facility of Starkiller Base. The heart of the facility was a great assembly chamber; at present, it was occupied by three figures. One was Kylo Ren. The other was that of senior officer General Armitage Hux, pale of complexion and red of hair. He wore his particular mask internally. Young for a senior officer, he'd made his way to the top through ruthless and at times murderous ambition, though he'd rarely committed the murder himself. Only Hux's father, Brendol, had the honour of dying personally at the General's hands. All the other deaths that Hux had required to climb higher had been arranged via his trusted second- Captain Phasma. Hux was brilliant in an insane power-hungry way, believing that his cause was righteous. All these qualities made him extremely dangerous, which was why he was here before their leader.

Seated on the raised platform that was the chamber's focus was the blue-tinted holo of Supreme Leader Snoke. Even as a projection, he was tall, imposing and hideous, looming over the two men who stood before him.

"The information will soon be in the hands of the Resistance. Giving the enemy the means to locate Skywalker. If Skywalker returns the Jedi will rise."

A palpable shift in the atmosphere followed as Ren's emotions betrayed him at the mention of Skywalker and the Jedi.

"We have the Resistance pilot's ship, our troops will scour the planet, every dilapidated village, every shambles of a market, we will tear it all apart until they are found," General Hux declared passionately.

Snoke's projection nodded pleased.   
"Good, go oversee your forces from the Finalizer General Hux. I want to be informed the moment you succeed."

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Hux bowed stiffly, turned, and smiled obsequiously at Ren's masked face before he exited the chamber with long pleased strides.

Ren turned back to his master.   
"Skywalker lives, the seed of the Jedi order lives. As long as it does hope remains in the Galaxy. You must be the one to snuff it out."

Kylo remained silent; his desire to end his former master was as strong as it had ever been.

"Even one such as you, leader of the Knights of Ren have never faced such a task."

"By the grace of your training I will not fail," Kylo vowed.

"We will see. We will see."

The towering image of Snoke disappeared, and Kylo was left alone in the darkness.

-X-

Poe Dameron was hot, tired and thirsty. He'd never been so thirsty. This place was his personal living hell, the sand impossible to walk on sometimes hard other times, completely giving way beneath his feet. His progress towards the so-far elusive Nima Outpost unbearably slow and he wasn't even sure he was going the right way. Everywhere he turned was the same, sand, sand and more sand as far as the eye could see. A shimmering beige landscape, burning hot under a clear blue sky from which the sun pounded down relentlessly. He held his jacket over his head to protect himself from its ferocious rays. His ship had been taken his only chance of getting off this Force forsaken planet was to get to this outpost and get a ship. He was very aware he had nothing to trade and doubted Republic credits or more accurately the promise of Republic credits would get him very far. He may have to consider stealing a ship. The concept of theft wasn't a foreign one to him, but it wouldn't be easy on his own with only his trusted droid companion for help. BB8 was a brilliant if not slightly skittish astromech but Poe was going to need help and the First Order was looking for him.   
Poe clambered up a steep sand dune often losing his footing, but he preserved. Finally, at the top, he looked down into the valley below. A sight below brought a smile to his face. A grim dishevelled settlement was the source of his smile. Ripped cloth acted as a tent sheltering the inhabitants from the unforgiving rays and primitive, makeshift buildings were scattered about haphazardly. Poe had never been so grateful to see such a hovel in his life. All he had to do was get there in one piece and right now he felt like just falling into the sand and tumbling all the way down to the bottom of that valley. For the briefest moment, it seemed an easier viable option.

"Come on, Dameron, nearly there, the Resistance is counting on you," he said to himself spurring himself forward on shaky legs.


	13. Chapter 12- Jakku

Rey clung to the dark metal interior of a long-dead old-model Imperial Star Destroyer. Her satchel was nearly full; enough to ensure she would eat tonight. She headed towards a distant slit of sunlight that led to the world outside the metal caverns. Outside she removed her goggles and squinted at the blasted terrain; it was not yet midday, and there was still much work to be done. She pulled a canteen from her belt, draining the contents and banging out the last few drops. She fastened her salvage to a large sheet of metal and sitting upon it as a sledge; she slid down the dune to where her speeder lay waiting. Like everything, she owned it wasn't lovely but practical. She hauled her load onto her trusted transport and sped across the sand. The speeder never faltered in the challenging terrain she made sure of that, through a daily routine of checking and cleaning the parts. Her staff and her reputation made sure some Teedo would not steal it; she would never be stranded out in the Jakku desert. 

On arrival at Nima Outpost, she dragged her stash of components under the communal tent and began scrubbing. Despite the morning being far more difficult, cleaning her cache of components was the part of her day Rey liked least, well except for when she placed those cleaned parts in front of Plutt. If there were ever a being that represented a sack of slime, he was it. Vile to look at with a similarly repulsive personality. A lumpy, fleshy, hairless shape. Barely humanoid Unkarr was bipedal, but that was where human similarities ended. He seemed both full and flat, as though a taller creature had squashed him into his current blubbery form. She suppressed a giggle as she imagined him being trodden on. Sadly nothing about Plutt was actually comical, he was detestable and the worst part of her day was yet to come when she waited for him to examine her offering, in exchange for food. He would make her wait while he also examined her; she shuddered to herself and tried to think of something else. There must be a better way of living than this she thought and not for the first time.

A young man stumbling around with a brown leather jacket over his dusty head caught her eye. She absently wondered could that be Ben? He'd asked her where she was, told him he would come for her, but he never had and every dark stranger she saw at Nima she wondered if it was him. It had been so long since she'd seen him, but she already knew the man flailing about was not the young man she'd know. The manner in which he held himself, he wasn't tall enough and the eyes, his eyes weren't right; it wasn't Ben. Rey didn't know what had happened to Ben she'd felt things that night after their argument and since she'd often felt cold or she'd felt him; his feelings. Whenever their connection had sparked, she'd see him bruised or bloody or shaking in pain or anger, but if he'd seen her or felt her, he hadn't acknowledged it ignoring her presence until the connection ended. Then the masked monster had come to her instead. A dark cloaked creature all in black with a shiny chrome mask and a blazing red laser sword. The moments she'd seen of this menace had never been the long conversations she'd had with Ben, just fleeting images of freezing terror before they thankfully disappeared. Her friend was gone; where she wasn't sure.

The man staggering about begging for water was a stranger here, completely unprepared for any amount of time spent on Jakku. Ben would have known better. She pulled a face of revulsion as she watched the desperate man plunge his upper body into the filthy water trough next to a drinking Happabore. He pulled his head out, the stagnant brown water dripping down his shirt from his dark hair then proceeded to cup his hands and drink the tepid filthy water as though it were clean and cool. One of Unkar's thugs tapped her with his rod on her shoulder, and she returned to her scrubbing, having become completely lost in her thoughts while watching the stranger. Her scrubbing complete she took a cleansing breath to compose herself for the inevitable encounter with Plutt. The young now less dusty but damp man was standing next to Plutt's little business cabin imploring him for help with promises of Republic credits.

"Credits are no good here, especially promises of ones," Plutt was answering as Rey approached his hut and laid her scrubbed components out for him to see.

"I need to get off-planet, I'm with the Resistance. My mission on Kelvin Ridge was compromised, and my ship was taken. I have vital information. You'll be greatly rewarded for helping me," the young man answered.

Rey found herself staring at him, a pleasant change from being stared at in this daily ritual. He was older than her; though she wasn't entirely sure how old she was, she could tell he was older. He was confident, despite his current conditions, easily conversing with Plutt. His dark wavy hair had minute flecks of grey throughout, and his jaw was shadowed with stubble that by the end of the day might be a beard. He was intense and handsome and intriguing. At his feet, a little white and orange BB unit spun agitatedly.

"I'll help you," Plutt began, and Rey saw a relieved smile on the man's face- too soon she thought, Plutt wanted something and she thought she knew what.   
"In exchange for your droid."

The man's face fell, and at his feet, the astromech squealed, its little head moving erratically back and forth on his spherical body.  
"BB8? No deal."

"What you brought me today is worth one portion," Plutt said, ignoring the man and returning to Rey. She allowed the breath she'd been holding onto out as she took her portion, pleased with her earnings.

As she walked away from the tented area, a pair of white armoured stormtroopers caught her eye back to her speeder. Walking casually, inspecting the local population, questioning people but with blasters in their hands. She'd heard of the massacre on Kelvin Ridge, the young man from the Resistance must have been involved, he'd said himself his mission there had been compromised. She turned back, took him by the arm without a word and began dragging him into a nearby covered market, away from both prying eyes and ears, the BB unit spinning after them.

"Hey, watch it," the young man exclaimed.

"Are you really with the Resistance?" she asked.

He gave her a wry look considering before he answered.   
"Yes, I'm commander Poe Dameron, of the Resistance," the final part, he said a little smugly.

She grinned broadly and wondered to herself if he knew Leia or Luke or Han from the stories she'd enjoyed that Ben had told her when she was younger.

"I've never met a member of the Resistance before."

At the sight of her wide grin, he gave her a charming smirk and relaxed a little.

"Well this is what we look like," he motioned at his damp shirt and dust-covered trousers, and the smirk turned into a warm smile flashing straight white teeth with a wink for good measure and Rey felt herself blush a little. She'd never really communicated with another person before, other than Ben and that was years ago; let alone a handsome, Resistance pilot.

"I can help you; there are a couple of ships out on the landing area, no one's used them in years, I can show you. You'll have to steal one, no one here is going to give you one willingly or sell you one for credits. Can you fly?"

"Can I fly?" He leaned in like he was about to tell her a secret, "I can fly anything, I'm the best pilot in the Resistance."

She smiled at him again, he was cocky, and she imagined in someone less handsome it might be annoying but on him; she gave her head a little shake to focus.

"If you can't get off-planet in one you should at least be able to make contact with the Resistance and stay hidden from the First Order till they come."

"Why are you helping me?" he asked.

She considered for a moment, thought of the stories Ben had told her that she loved. The hero Luke Skywalker, the heroine Princess Leia.

"It's the right thing to do."

She peered out from the sheets that made the tent that gently shifted in the breeze, looking for the stormtroopers. Currently, they were occupied with Teedo and some of Unkarr's hired thugs.  
"This way follow me," she whispered as she headed briskly from the tent.

There were several ships that Plutt owned that lay rusting under protective tarps. Why he bothered to cover them she had no idea; he didn't bother to do any maintenance, just liked that they belonged to him. One was commonly referred to as garbage; a large cargo ship of some description, a worn-out junker. Another was a quad jumper and would neither help the pilot off Jakku nor make contact with the Resistance. Rey made for the final ship a Corellian VCX light freighter.

"Stay calm, don't run, you'll only draw attention to yourself," she murmured.

"I am calm. What about that one?" Poe answered, looking at the large freighter.

"That's one's garbage," she replied disdainfully.

However, the decision of which ship to steal was suddenly taken from their hands as in front of them another pair of stormtroopers appeared behind the ship she'd been heading for.

"The garbage will do. Go," she motioned to him as the hurried back towards the covered junk freighter. 

He paused at the tarp, "You wanna come with me? We're always looking for good people to join the fight," he offered as his little spherical droid whizzed ahead of him.

She smiled sadly; it was sweet of him to ask, "I can't I'm waiting for someone."

The troopers hadn't spotted them yet; they were currently busy inspecting the other craft.

"Go quickly," she said, turning from him. She headed straight for the armour-clad troopers; she'd distract them till Poe was hidden. Trusty staff at her side Rey walked towards the First Order soldiers.

"You there," one hollered. "Stop."

Rey walked towards them, ignoring their instructions, they didn't raise their blasters a young girl with a staff seemed of little consequence to them, but they'd be wrong.

"Stop," one held a hand out as if that would create her compliance. He didn't have time for further instructions she swung her staff off her shoulder and whacked him around the head with it, he instantly crumpled. The other barely had time to register what had happened before she struck him in the chest knocking the wind from him then flicked her staff upwards hitting the other trooper in the front of the face and flinging him back into the sand.

That should give both her and Poe some time. The gangway to the freighter was already shut, and she could hear the low throbbing as the engines whirred back to life after so many years rusting away. She did not want to be near here when it did. A blast to the side of her head shocked her and turning she saw another group of stormtroopers heading her way; she ran, she'd do a circle around the other cruiser and the landing area, back to her speeder then she'd be long gone. No-one would be any the wiser regarding her involvement.

She made far lighter work of the sand than the troopers did; her boots were made for the conditions, and her muscles well adjusted to the fluctuations underfoot. As she ducked under the Corellian light freighter and around it, the ground shook and vibrated, Poe had successfully managed to get the cargo ship working; good for him. The cargo ship lifted surprisingly gracefully into the clear blue sky; a roar followed as the ship exited the atmosphere and the tarp cover fell away onto the stormtroopers who'd been following her. She smiled as, under cover of the exiting sand cloud, she headed back to her speeder confident she wasn't being pursued and that she would not gather the attention of any other First Order soldiers.

-X-

"Ventral canons hot!" Hux ordered.

"Is it the pilot?" Ren asked, looking out the observation deck of the Finalizer.

"Yes. Our ground forces intercepted him and his droid at some salvage yard; Nima Outpost. He managed to escape and get off-planet in a stolen freighter."

From the planet's surface, an old freighter was indeed coming towards them. Kylo surveyed it out the observation window; he knew that ship, he'd know it anywhere, but that wasn't possible.

"Fire at will," Hux shouted but then ducked as the cargo ship flew incredibly close to the bridge viewing window. Several techs closest to the portal did the same. Kylo didn't flinch merely watched the ship he knew intimately, as if in slow motion, as it shot overhead. The pieced-together hull fragments and discarded components. It looked exactly as he remembered- a beloved piece of junk. In his mind, he could see the pilot's next move within the cockpit and in the Force; he felt it.

"He's already jumped to lightspeed. Put the word out that the First Order is looking for an old YT model Freighter; the Millennium Falcon," Kylo said.

"The Millennium Falcon? Rebellion General Solo's ship? Are you certain?"

Kylo leered at Hux through his mask. The General had become rather good at reading his mood and meaning without seeing his face or hearing a word. Accepting this particular silence, Hux nodded, and Kylo listened to Hux relay the information to the deck officers. Memories were stirring, Jakku, Nima Outpost, the Millennium Falcon. Kylo clenched his hand tightly, willing the images of his past life to evaporate. It hadn't occurred to him which planet he was on at Tuanual; he had been so fixated on the task at hand and Lor San Tekka; he'd been so blinded he hadn't remembered why it was familiar somehow.

"By all accounts the pilot had help," Hux continued not noticing Kylo was deep in thought. "Snoke wants them found and brought to him they may have valuable information; some scavenger girl with a staff."

Kylo rounded on Hux then, his metallic visage centimetres from the General's face. He pointed his finger at him as he growled,

"What, girl?"

A flicker of alarm registered on Hux's face before his usual demeanour returned. Hux didn't fear Kylo; he believed they were equals. He straightened slightly pulling his arms tight behind his back, before raising his chin to speak back in a chastising tone.

"Careful Ren that your personal feelings on this matter do not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke."

Hux misinterpreted Kylo's feeling on the matter to be regarding the information that the scavenger might know. He was wrong; it was the girl that caused this particular outburst. Kylo forced himself to calm, and immediately his cool exterior returned as if the encounter between them had been imagined.

"I'll see to it personally, prepare my ship."


	14. Chapter 13- The Girl

Rey sat in the evening sun outside her AT-AT home. She was wrapped tightly in the beige robes that protected her from the brutal elements of her planet- both sand and sun. The Rebellion pilot helmet on her head as she munched on her hard-earned portions. This time of day in Jakku was her favourite it wasn't nice, but it was tolerable. It was cooler, not yet the night's freezing desert conditions; it was quiet and peaceful. The time of day when all the creatures of Jakku ventured out to gather food, and enjoy the cooler air. Rey had spent her day as she spent every day scavenging within the remains of an old Imperial Star Destroyer. For a brief moment, she'd been caught up in the Resistance helping the pilot and his droid at Nima Outpost to escape the First Order in a stolen Freighter belonging to Plutt.

Today, there had been no such excitement she'd spent the morning traversing and shimmying and the afternoon furiously scrubbing. She thought she'd gained enough for three portions, but it had only been one quarter; not even one whole portion. Once again, Plutt had changed his requirements and his price, or perhaps it was punishment for helping the Resistance pilot. It didn't matter she was too valuable to Plutt; she was his best salvager and was worth more to him alive. She wondered what might happen when that was no longer the case; she'd worry about that when the time came. Her meagre dinner was still better than no portions, that had happened to her rarely; the first time Ben had come and given her food. That night he'd been kind but also cruel, and they hadn't spoken since. She had no idea how long ago that was, she'd been a little girl, and she was now a woman grown she knew that much. She still scratched the marks into the wall, but that night to Ben she admitted she'd scratched too many to count. Counting those scratches was a waste of time, the time she could spend scavenging. She admitted in the deepest part of herself that he'd been right that day; they were never coming back. However, saying it out loud would make it final and true, and the last few years of her life an utter miserable waste. To stay on this planet without a reason, no one would do that unless they had no other choice, it was insanity and so Rey buried it away along with the memory of the boy who'd said it for he too was gone. Sometimes when she was half asleep, she thought she could still feel him, but only the masked villain came. With that figure came horror, dread and fear but also something familiar. Rey couldn't put her finger on what could be familiar about that nightmarish sight, but there was something.

The sky had turned to dusk as she wondered about her old friend. He'd been there whenever she'd needed him, and though she no longer needed him, she missed him. That last time she'd seen him something inside her had changed. That something was inside her still, dormant begging for release. Removing the x-wing pilot's helmet, she licked her plate absently and watched the last of the days light before heading inside her sunken AT-AT home. She stood picking up her staff and belongings when she caught sight of something unexpected; a tall, dark figure striding towards her. The strangers' form was clad in layers of black; the face was hidden beneath a large hood. She'd seen this creature before in her dreams, no in her nightmares she shook herself and squeezed her eyes shut. This wasn't real; it was another dream, a vision that's all. Rey opened her eyes, but the black monster was even closer. The horrifying creature was so close she could make out the black and chrome helmet beneath their cowl. Worst of all she saw that in his gloved hands was that same dreaded red weapon spitting angrily. Rey stared at him in horror, eyes wide and went to bolt inside her home, but he raised his gloved hand towards her palm out, and she was frozen to the spot. She was paralysed by fear, but he was the reason she couldn't move, he was controlling her body she realised, and until he released her, he was hers to control. He strode right up to her and lowered his covered face to hers until he was almost touching her.

"It is you."

His voice was mechanised and deep. He cocked his dark masked-covered head slightly, and Rey felt a pain course through her head. She wanted to reach for her head, or squeeze her eyes shut or scream, but the monster controlling her allowed nothing. His head tilted the other way.

"What have you been hiding?"

Rey was confused. He brought the lightsaber up towards her face. From the corner of her eye, she could see its fearsome red glow, and she gulped. The creature before her twitched his black-gloved hand, and everything went dark.

Kylo caught Rey as she fell and lifted her easily into his arms. It had been a long time since he'd seen her, a lifetime ago it seemed. She was no longer a child, but a woman slender and beautiful. Her skin freckled and tanned from the relentless sun. Her hair in those three little buns it had always been in. He could've come to her anytime; she'd been easy to find, just like with Snoke had been. He'd always known how to find her, but he hadn't; until now. Once she was safely stowed upon his Upsilon-class command shuttle, he returned to her AT-AT. It was small inside, and he had to hunker beneath the low roof. He stood taking in her little home- a canister containing some desert flowers, a plate, a stove and kettle. Every available wall contained the scratches she'd told him of, and he traced them with his gloved fingers; countless in their number. He leaned on the wall the weight of her life laying heavy upon him. As he went to leave, he spotted the pilot doll he'd given her upon a ledge by her humble bed. No, not him; Ben Solo, and Ben Solo was no more.

Kylo returned to his ship, checked on his guest and headed back to his master on Starkiller Base, the vast wings of his ship spreading like a grim bird of prey across the fading light of the Jakku sky. He restrained her wrists and legs within the interrogation cell and then sat looking at her from a dark corner. Absently he wondered if his grandfather had done something similar before torturing his mother for information. Still, Kylo reminded himself that Vader had not known of his children's existence and had not known Leia was his daughter until he read it in Luke long after. He'd not been aware the pain he inflicted was on his own blood but Kylo knew all to well who this girl was. He tried to push away those childish thoughts; she was nothing to him; just like his family.

Rey awoke with a start she jolted but didn't move far as her arms and legs were bound strapped securely to a restraint table of some kind. She turned her head to look about. She was not on Jakku or a small transport ship. The room was large, a cruiser perhaps or something bigger. The walls were black, patterned with symmetrical angular shapes. The ceiling above her a circle of red carved by a black air-duct and a bright light shone directly above. There was a panel on the wall blinking with red and green lights. It was then that she noticed him crouched motionless and silent on the floor in front of her, hidden slightly in the dark recess of the room the masked monster. So still and soundless he barely seemed to be even breathing, the cowl was thrown back, but he was no less terrifying to behold. He just sat watching her; he didn't speak or move. Despite his masked appearance, she could feel the intensity of his gaze beneath the chrome lines and blackened lens. She stared at him a long moment, wondering if he would speak, but he didn't. She decided she would speak first, and so she hesitantly asked, "Where am I?"

"You're my guest," the dark voice replied from within the helmet. He paused as he tilted his head as though he heard something, but all Rey could hear was the quiet electrical hum of the ventilation system and the dim whine of the light above.

"You're afraid, of me. You want to kill me," he continued almost casually.

"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask!" she retorted, considering the danger in speaking to this man in this manner too late. She could feel the current calmness he exuded was fragile; once false move and he might strike. She should be very careful with this person.

Kylo lowered his helmeted head, and inside he smiled, still so feisty. A reckless impulse suddenly occurred to him, he reached up to the side of his helmet, cocked the release mechanism and felt cool air on his face as he removed it and briskly stood upright and stepped forward, slamming his mask down on the table next to her. The shock on her face was undeniable.

Rey was surprised when the monster stood to remove that black helmet. She was surprised he could remove it, that he didn't require it for biological reasons, like protecting himself from irreparable injuries or helping with breathing or talking. A crown of dark waves was the first thing she saw then the face of a young man. The face was perfect, no scars or injuries and within them two deep-set dark eyes their focus intense and a full mouth set in a firm line. She recognised these features from a boy she'd once known, who'd given her a doll and told her stories now changed into a man brooding and handsome but unmistakably the same.

"Ben?"

He winced almost imperceptibly at the sound of his name spoken out loud, almost but she saw it, but otherwise, he did not respond.

"Ben!" This time it wasn't a questioning tone but a demanding one. "Ben, where am I, what are you doing?" She struggled against the restraints.

"My master wants you," his response was blunt and emotionless.

"I assume you're not referring to Master Skywalker," Rey answered.

The look he gave her made her shudder, loathing clear and unrefined; something terrible had happened.

"Skywalker has not been my master for a long time. Supreme Leader Snoke is my master now. He requested I find you and bring you to him."

"Why does he want me? I'm nobody; I'm just a scavenger."

Ben stepped right next to her and searched her face; he had that look she recognised vaguely- curiosity.

"You helped a Resistance pilot escape Jakku, you may have valuable information," he searched again as though the information he sought was on her skin. "There is also something else, and I intend to find out what." He raised his gloved hand to her, almost touching her face, and within her mind, she felt him searching, probing.

"Ben, get out, get out of my head!" Memories flitted before her mind, and she knew he saw them, her parents leaving, her memories of him, scavenging, scratching the wall of her rusted home.

"So lonely, so afraid to leave, at night desperate to sleep. You imagine an island, my island where I trained- Ahch-To. I see it. You imagine training with Skywalker as I did; he would've disappointed you."

Tears began to trickle down Rey's face from these memories' pain and on attempting to stop him from searching further. Then something happened as she strained against him she was in his mind. She saw his loneliness, heard the voices, felt his nightmares, saw him training his pain and the cruelty, and she saw herself. He moved his hand and took a step back. He pursed his lips set his jaw and mouth hard his eyes detached and dispassionate. He removed his glove and raised his hand again and began to probe her mind once more, harder.

"You know I can take whatever I want," he said menacingly. He was in her mind, and she couldn't keep him out, but as before she was in his. She felt his agony, his body bloodied and bruised, his anguish. She saw a blackened burnt helmet, the death at his hands.

"Don't be afraid I feel it too," he said and gently his fingers touched her cheek.

Rey gasped at the touch, and his eyes widened. No longer in each other's minds. She saw them duelling with lightsabers with guards in red, saw him screaming in torment, saw them kissing, saw herself holding his hand and felt her grief as he faded away before her eyes. Kylo saw a throne of rock on which sat Rey, but it wasn't Rey; it was a demon who wore her face; beautiful but terrible and he saw himself standing at her side. The image changed, and she lay dead in his arms, he embraced her as the grief of her loss overwhelmed him. The last thing Kylo saw was her smiling at him before embracing him with a kiss.

Kylo pulled his hand from her skin as though it had burnt him. He staggered backwards, unable to catch his breath it quivered out between his nervous lips. She managed to speak first.

"What was that?"

Kylo didn't respond; he looked at her stunned and perturbed. He replaced his glove, swept up his helmet and flung it back over his head. Re-masked, he glanced at her before he stormed from the interrogation room, the door hissing open. Rey heard the sound of his boots clicking on the floor diminish until the door hissed shut.

Kylo headed for his chambers; it was only a matter of time before Snoke summoned him, what had happened in that room would be heard in the Force like thunder in a storm.

-X-

Upon the Ommin harness, a mechanical arm that supported his weakened body, Darth Sidious's form looked dead. Black lips and putrid grey skin but for Sidious death had only been the beginning. A fall from the Death Star was not enough to destroy his essence, locked in a weakened body; his spirit was stronger than it had ever been. He hung suspended in the harness in a state of meditation, not asleep, but not awake. Waiting, waiting for the moment to strike.

His eyes shot open, white and filmy but within the Force, their sight saw all. A powerful tremor in the Force had disturbed his rest. The time had come; his creation was ready. Soon he would be restored.

"My friend," he whispered, no need for holograms or communications he was in Snoke's mind as he was in the Solo boy's. "It is time."

-X-

It was a private place; the lighting was dim and other than a console and a lone chair it was sparsely furnished. No objects of sentiment, no belongings adorned the space; it was blank and sterile. The only item of consequence sat on a dais and was currently the object of Ren's intense gaze. A misshapen and malformed helmet. Black even before it had been burnt and melted. The countenance was unmistakable. A mighty gift from his master on becoming the leader of the Knights of Ren; on becoming the Jedi Killer Kylo. He often sat seeking counsel, and his grandfather would answer. Kylo knelt before it as he often did trembling. He needed to affirm to himself his path.

"Forgive me, I feel it again. The pull to the light," he whispered to the helmet. "Supreme Leader will sense it; he does sense it. Show me again the power of the dark, show me and I'll let nothing stand in our way. Show me, grandfather."

Kylo reached out and touched the helmet and visions came to him once more. A throne of stone erupting from the ground like many clawed hands. Upon that throne sat a figure cloaked in darkness. This time it wasn't Rey but the demon that had taken her form, the presence within those robes ominous and evil. A little girl screaming as a ship flew off out of the desert. Then Rey pale, red eyes and dark robes teeth pointed as she snarled, before igniting a red lightsaber that became a double-pronged staff.

Kylo removed his hand from the helmet.   
"The dark is in her nature as it is in yours, help her surrender to it and you and she can rule the Galaxy forever."

Kylo felt a mounting dread and unease. This voice was familiar, but it was not the one that often spoke to him when he came to the helmet for solace- his grandfather's voice. This voice was cold, like metal on stone and it made the hair on the back of his neck rise. The conflict he'd tried to quell by going to Darth Vader's helmet had not been sated but increased. He knew that voice from his nightmares it had never spoken to him awake, not since Mimban and Ren. He felt like there were threads pulling him in one direction and a beacon of light calling him in another. He needed his master, needed guidance. Standing, he vacated his quarters and strode purposefully to the assembly chamber.

The assembly chamber was dark like a cave, and that suited himself and his master Snoke who loved to lurk in the shadows. No windows, no stars, just a walkway to where the gigantic blue hologram of Snoke sparked to life. Kylo knelt before his master's holographic blue image.

"I sense conflict in you, my young apprentice. Why?"

"The girl," Kylo answered honestly.

"The scavenger resisted you?"

"She's strong in the Force, untrained but stronger than she knows." Kylo had been surprised in the interrogation room. He'd known she had the Force, but she'd been in his mind as he probed hers and then there had been the vision; that kiss.

"You have compassion for her," Snoke's rasping voice concluded with neither surprise nor disdain.

"It's nothing, by the grace of your training I'll not be seduced. I just need your guidance."

"Take that ridiculous thing off."

Kylo knew to what his master spoke; his helmet was a symbol of his leadership of the Knights of Ren. It served no purpose, but anonymity and fear neither were required around his master. He released the mechanism at the side and removed his helmet again. Snoke's visage leaned closer and in doing so increased in size, towering over Kylo and Kylo raised his head to his master unafraid, but keeping his eyes lowered.

"There it is. I see the problem; it's your weakness; you have too much of your father's heart in you young Solo."

Kylo glared up furiously. He had proven himself time and again. He was nothing like his father, Han Solo. He'd murdered, destroyed given all of himself to the dark. Kylo stood angrily his blood burning in his veins as he stared at his master with open hatred. His master's hand came into sight, and he flicked his fingers casually sending Kylo flying to the exit of the chamber where he cracked into the doors.

Snoke smirked, "I see your mind, I see your every intent. You cannot hide from me!" Snoke spoke as he lowered his hand. "Bring the girl to me," he growled before his image retreated and his face faded back into the shadows.

Kylo got back to his feet and replaced his helmet. Snoke was wrong there was much he kept from his master, locked away and secret to everyone, everyone but the girl strapped to the table in a cell on this base. Kylo went to that cell now. He'd take that girl to his master on the Finalizer as he'd been commanded.


	15. Chapter 14- Escape

Kylo's feet pounded the floor angrily as he hastened back through the corridors of StarKiller Base back to the interrogation room. Snoke was wrong; he was nothing like his father. Always Snoke underestimated him, his resolve, his ability. He had proved himself in the cave on Dagobah, but Snoke still accused him of weakness, feeling, and compassion. On arrival at the room in which he'd left Rey, Kylo could see the stormtrooper who'd been standing guard at the door was missing, and Kylo knew before the entrance to the cell opened that she would not be inside. Inside the dark panelled room, the restraint table beneath the dim glow of the red light was empty; the restraints lay open, Rey was gone. Kylo took his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it and unleashed his barely caged fury on the contents of the room. Nothing escaped his wrath the monitors, the table, the walls, all were slashed and ripped; burning slashes marked his destructive rampage. When Kylo's furious madness was spent, he stood panting within his helmet amongst the room's glowing embers and melted metal. His master would be gravely disappointed in him again; he must find her and quickly.

Rey had struggled in the interrogation room alone, confused and afraid, questions flooding her mind as she fought with the bindings that held her tightly. Her friend, her friend was the masked creature from her nightmares, the dark terrifying monster. He'd kidnapped her and brought her to this place, whatever this place was. She had no idea who the boy she'd known had become, this terrifying man who had his sad eyes, but she didn't want to wait around to find out. She didn't want anything to do with him; with any of this. She needed to escape, to get away from him and back home to Jakku. At the door to her cell stood a lone stormtrooper with a blaster.

She closed her eyes, calmed herself, stilled her breathing just like Ben had shown her all those years ago when everything had changed. That day when he'd handed her food she'd never been the same again she could sense things, feel things; she needed to embrace that sensation. _Breathe in_ she told herself, _breathe out_. She reached out with her feelings, felt the room about her, the life beyond the cell walls, the countless corridors and rooms and the hundreds and thousands of life forms congregated within them. She felt beyond the base to the powerful energy beneath the planet's surface. Her senses heightened, she focused on the guard at the door, his anxiety at the dark figure who'd given him his orders, the blaster in his hands, she focused and could hear them breathing within his helmet; she opened her eyes.   
"You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open."

The trooper strolled inside and angrily placed his blaster to her face.   
"What did you say?"

 _Breathe Rey, just breathe._ Rey took another deep breath, and she tried again when her voice left, her lips sounded deep and calm, unlike her usual voice.

"You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open."

The trooper's body changed, shoulders relaxing, and he lowered his blaster as she'd asked.

"I will remove those restraints and leave this cell with the door open."

The stormtrooper undid the restraints about her feet and hands and Rey rubbed her wrists as she watched somewhat surprised but impressed with herself as the stormtrooper turned to exit the room.

"And you'll drop your weapon," she suddenly cried at his retreating back as she considered a weapon on her escape would be most helpful.

The blaster clattered to the ground "And I'll drop my weapon," the trooper replied robotically.

Rey scooped up the blaster by the door and watched as her guard turned down the corridor and strolled away, she looked down the corridors and choosing a direction without much idea where it led fled the room. The corridors seemed endless, this place was vast, yet something about the structure of the corridors and the layout seemed familiar to Rey, similar to that of an Imperial Star Cruiser, just far less rusty and full of sand than she was generally used to. Occasional pairs of troopers walked the corridors, and Rey would have to duck into a darkened corner or behind a door. Her progress was slow and she could feel the anxiety of attempting to flee taking too much time rising in her throat. After much stealthily navigation of a multitude of corridors and through countless doors she found a hangar. The ships were all locked to the walls, and a large viewing window overlooked the hangar itself full of pilots, maintenance crew and techs and the entire hangar. She wouldn't be able to steal a ship, not from here, not like this; she needed another plan. Outside the hangar it was dark but white whisps fell from the sky in a torrent? What was that?

She returned to the corridor, with a hangar nearby there must be an external door at the end she rushed along the corridor, momentarily forgetting to be quiet but as predicted an external door to the outside was ahead. Rey headed towards it but it wouldn't open. She could really use a droid right now; she'd have to do it the long way. Opening a panel in the wall next to the door she viewed the wires looking for the ones that controlled the door. It wasn't long till she found what she was looking for and pulled out the switch that would release the door. A second set of blast doors swung shut over the first. She sighed; wrong switches. She replaced the controller, and the doors swung back into place hidden within the walls. She closed her eyes for a moment and told herself to stop panicking and focus on the task. She found another switch for the door, and this time the door opened with a rush of freezing air. She smiled, and without hesitating fled out into the darkness. The flurries that filled the night sky were cold and the ground beneath her boots seemed hard but slippery. She could feel an icy coldness seeping through her boots. Ahead, through the white flecked darkness, she could see trees and spying no-one about she headed in that direction to hide.

Kylo marched along the corridors with several stormtroopers, "She's going to try and escape or steal a ship, search the hangars."

The troopers marched off and Kylo paused, he'd find her quicker using the Force. He reached out searching as he headed in the direction of a nearby hangar. He could feel her close, closer but not here. He reached further sensing something and turned his head to look out the hangars doors. As usual, the view out the hangar was white speckled darkness, the darker outline of trees barely visible just beyond the doors- there; she'd gotten outside, impressive. Kylo took the most direct path, straight through the hangar. Pilots, mechanics and technicians stepped briskly but respectfully out of his way, muttering 'Sir' at him as he headed for the edge of the hangar. He stood just outside the hangar the wind blowing mercilessly at him as he surveyed the landscape searching for her. The surface of Starkiller Base was spectacular and mean in its temperature variance ranging from cold to artic. It no longer resembled the planet it had been its valleys and glaciers hacked to make way for hangers and tunnels. Kylo made his way across the mountainous, snowy landscape towards the small forest that somehow still clung to life. His robes whipped about him and despite being both helmeted and hooded flakes of snow fell within his clothing melting on his skin. The icy conditions did not bother him, Snoke's teaching over the years had trained his body to endure. Blistering heat, freezing ice lands, sand, snow, humid jungles and damp swamps; within the Force such atmospheric and landscape changes bore no impact upon him. He found himself considering how Rey in her desert wraps could cope; she was out here, he'd need to find her before she froze to death attempting to elude him. He removed his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it and stalked forward sensing his prey was close. Among the woodland, it was even darker the light from the hangar not stretching beyond the treeline. In the light of his blade, the immediate forest and the snow on the ground reflected red. The dim red glow that lit his way wasn't powerful enough to see clearly and the beam's light spat as flakes of snow sizzled on hitting the fiery bolt, despite that he could just make out shallow footprints.

"Rey!" he shouted into the blustery cold. "You cannot hide, not from me."

Kylo stepped around a tree and saw Rey blast in hand as she jumped out from behind a rock.

"Don't come any closer, I'll shoot," she warned as she stepped unsteadily backwards.

Kylo took several long strides in her direction, unperturbed by the blaster in her hand. With surprising accuracy, she let off a few laser blasts, but Kylo had anticipated her and deflected them with ease, his lightsaber catching each shot with a graceful swing. Through his helmet, he surveyed her, considering if she would fire again. She was shivering, her body shaking uncontrollably and he sensed it wasn't merely from the cold, she was terrified—terrified of him, of this situation and what would happen if he should succeed.

"Stop!" she shouted this time standing her ground.

Unexpectedly Kylo found he couldn't move, he was frozen to the spot, no one had ever controlled him with the Force, not even Snoke could control him, not like this. He could use the Force against him, throw him, hurt him but never control him; how very interesting. She blasted in his direction again, and this time there was nothing he could do as it struck him in the shoulder and he was knocked from his feet by the blast. Kylo lay for a moment, acknowledging the searing pain in his shoulder impressed and surprised until he realised he'd regained governance of his limbs. Whatever she'd done to freeze him, she didn't master it; it had been merely a chance ability not one done with purpose. He reached up and unlatched his helmet and removed it once more, taking in great gulps of freezing air, before struggling to his feet.

"I'm not going back, I'm not going to your master," she cried into the snowstorm as he got back to his feet the blaster in her hands still aimed at him.

He looked over at her, her hair was wet with fallen snow, and her pitiful robes seemed even more useless against the conditions of this base, the weight of her wraps sodden and see-through.

"We'll see," he said as he stalked purposefully towards her once more, spinning his lightsaber backwards as he ignited it. She staggered backwards falling into the snowdrifts letting another bolt fly which he managed to freeze in mid-air before it could hit him.

He stood above her, in the red glow of his weapon, he could make out cold tears blending into the melting snow upon her face. He harnessed the Force and pulled the blaster from her hands, throwing it far from her reach. She was now defenceless against him.

"I take no pleasure in this, it would be easier if you just surrendered yourself to me," he said extinguishing his saber and placing it back on his belt.

"You're a monster!" she yelled at him.

The remark hurt; chides from Hux, Snoke, Ren had all fuelled his hate, his power but this, this from her cut him to the core. He angrily harnessed the Force and lifted her up off the ground, her feet fighting for purchase in the air, their faces inches from each other, he could see deep into her brown eyes.

"Yes, I am," he whispered in acknowledgement of her accusation.

He meant what he said, for he had indeed become a monster. Before him, her face instantly changed, was that pity he saw? That was worse, worse than the truth he affirmed to himself. Worse than the years of abandonment and pain; pity in her beautiful eyes. Harnessing the Force he bitterly threw her through the air, the look in her eyes imprinted on his mind that he couldn't escape. She screamed until she slammed into a tree and fell to the ground with a thump, the impact causing snow to sprayed up around her as she lay still upon the ground. He stood for a moment looking at her fragile and lifeless form in the snow. He tensed his hands into fists something about her lying there, helpless in the cold, that look in her eyes that he couldn't shake made him feel strange. He turned away from her vulnerable form and began to pace back and forth through the trees and snow. It didn't help, so he used his current physical discomfort to give him clarity, hitting the fresh wound in his shoulder. It helped, the injury was sore, and the cold had numbed it, but his insistent thumps against the charred flesh made him growl as his blood flowed over his gloved fist. Pain; pain had always helped cement his place in the dark. He yelled into the air, he was resolved, this was his path it was. Kylo felt a tug at his waist and spun to see his lightsaber fly into her hands. He'd been distracted lost in his own thoughts, and he hadn't heard or felt her awaken. The look on her face, at his weapon in her hand, showed she was as astonished as he was. He stared at her in disbelief as she ignited his weapon, the red beam glowing across her face. For a moment he was bewitched, but his initial amazement gave way to outrage. His lightsaber, his crystal had gone willingly to her and now she intended to use it against him- him!

"That saber belongs to me!" he yelled pointing at her.

"Come and get it!" she cried back.

He failed to keep a mildly amused smile from the corner of his mouth, along with a sarcastic grunt. So bold, so gutsy, he'd forgotten how brazen she was. He hit his shoulder once more, and drops of blood fell to the snow as he charged towards her. She swung at him, not without skill she obviously had some knowledge of combat but certainly without grace; clearly used to a different heavier type of weapon she swung too hard and her footing faltered. He easily ducked beneath the blade before standing and harnessing the Force blocked it from cutting him in two as she spun around. His spare hand got a grasp on the hilt and they wrestled for control. She was putting up a good fight, but he was physically more substantial, and he managed to bend her arm down, and the blade of his lightsaber spat upon the frozen ground as they both growled with the exertion. He took his eyes off the blade on the ground to look at her. She was so close to him; her face a grimace as she strained and struggled. It would be so easy to shoulder her in her face and take control, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Kylo looked at her a moment longer considering, before he utilised the Force and swept Rey's feet from under her spinning his blade in his hand so as not to strike her as she fell.

He was impressed, he'd always known she was strong with the Force why else would he have seen her for all those years, felt her in the Force even after his turn to the dark, been able to find her on Jakku. This wasn't like the others he'd come across Voe, Hennix or Tai, this was something else, she was something else. She could do things without training, her ability in the Force raw and inexperienced done on instinct. Her feelings driving her and feeding her as they did him, she could be a formidable ally if she would join him in the dark.

"You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the Force," he said standing over her.

As she scrambled back to her feet, he extinguished his lightsaber, placed it back on his belt, never taking his eyes from her then offered her his hand. 

"Please." 

He'd always wanted to find her, have her trained, now he could be the one to train her; she could stand at his side and together they could overthrow Snoke and rule the Galaxy. The vision he'd had as he read her mind suddenly seemed to make sense- her on the throne and him at her side, their kiss.

"The Force," she whispered as she peered at his gloved hand, a dozen emotions flickering across her face, confusion, desire, alarm and dread. She began to raise her hand and just when he thought she would surrender to him and to the dark he saw her intention and attempted to stop her. His saber hung in the air between them as they fought for control. _How was she able to do this?_ He was having to use all his strength. She was desperate then everything changed in a burst of brilliant light. Fiery white agony struck him and he and his lightsaber flew through the trees. Kylo's flight was broken as he smashed into the trunk of a tree and he crashed to the ground the broken tree top falling above him but thankfully not crushing him beneath its branches. He lay there looking up at the stars, the flakes of snow falling lightly from the sky trying to breathe. He'd endured this pain before, many times over but never like this. Kylo rolled onto his front and scrambled out from under the tree then attempted to get on all fours in the dirt-covered snow, but he was labouring to pick himself off the floor; it was an effort. Snoke had regularly used such powers on him to force his submission or to punish him, but the agony coursing through his veins now was unlike anything he'd felt before. His breath shuddered from his chest from the strain, but he managed slowly to get to his feet. His ribs and spine were definitely bruised, but it was the blistering affliction in his blood that was causing him to struggle. Opposite him, Rey stood not looking at him but at her hands, abject terror all over her face.

Rey was yelling through her gritted teeth with exertion as she and Ben struggled for ownership of the weapon. She had no chance against him without something else; she longed for her trusty staff. She could give him a good hiding with her staff, knock some sense into him. He was in there somewhere every now and then she saw it. Just before they'd entered into this particular standoff she'd seen it. It was so clear as he offered her his gloved hand entreatingly in supplication. His plea, "Please," for a moment she had considered his offer, she'd been alone so long, and he'd been her only friend. At that moment Ben had been before her again, her friend and he was offering her everything she had ever wanted, but it wasn't just him. He had a master an evil master who wanted her and she most certainly did not want them. His offer also came with conditions she didn't want to know about, the dark side of the Force and so now they fought internally for control of his weapon.

As she struggled desperately to win Ben's weapon something happened and Ben was suddenly flying through the air the lightsaber following vaguely in his path. He'd crashed into a tree and was now struggling back to his feet. Rey stared at her hand the hand that had been urgently pleading with his weapon to come to her, begging for Ben to stop. She'd been thinking of everything Ben had told her as a child, imagine it in your hand, how it feels. She'd tried to use her feelings, but instead, white incomprehensible power had surged from her fingers, flinging him like the doll he'd given her into the woods. She turned to him desperately afraid but not of him, of herself.

"Ben?" it was but a whisper on the wind, amongst the relentless snow but she knew he heard it, she saw it on his face. The boy she'd know was opposite her now not the dark monster from her nightmares. A tiny spit of hope lit her heart as she watched him wave his hand and for the second time that day she collapsed into darkness.

Kylo picked his lightsaber up from the snow.

"Bested by a girl who never held a lightsaber, you failed!" he could hear the condemnation now but he had no intention of hearing it in person.

Clarity had hit him literally and figuratively as Rey had expelled a power someone such as she shouldn't possibly possess. Few in this Galaxy had been able to use Force lightning. Snoke was the current one, and then there were the dark users of history- Count Dooku and the infamous Darth Sidious. It wasn't possible, something strange was at work here, and he intended to find out what.


	16. Chapter 15- Chandrila

Rey awoke on a hard bench, yet again in a place, she didn't recognise. Her body ached, and her head throbbed, and she had a pretty good idea who was responsible. She was laid upon some benches beneath a heavy black cloak in a shuttle, the interior of which was dark the only light coming from the shuttles' lowered entry ramp, a dim glow, wherever they were is wasn't daytime. Slowly she sat upright and slipped out from under the cloak to inspect the rest of the shuttle and the cockpit. The pilot's station was empty except for the pile of belongings that lay upon the pilot's chair; the dark robes, cloak and gloves of the person responsible for her being somewhere other than home- again! She took a deep breath; she could take the shuttle and escape, he'd left her unattended. For a moment, Rey deliberated, she should flee and yet where was she, why had he come here alone and removed his uniform, what had happened to him. Curiosity and a desire for answers won the fight that momentarily battled in her mind as she chewed her lip before venturing cautiously down the ramp. The evening air beyond the shuttle was warm, and above her, the sky was clear, scattered with stars and constellations. She could make out the darker shadows of hills in the distance and in front of her was a glittering black expanse of water, she could hear the gentle soft lap of waves across a pebble shore. Even at night in hues of blue, grey and black, it was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. At the edge of the water, a fire burned next to a little brick hut; a dark figure sat next to the fire staring silently into the flames. She edged slowly down the slope towards the fire. He didn't look at her as she approached, but she knew he'd heard her. He was staring into the flames and in his hands was the helmet he'd been wearing. After a long period, she sat beside him and turning to him, asked, "Where are we?"

It was an even more extended moment before he responded, Rey had begun to wonder if he'd actually heard her.

"Chandrila. I grew up here, just on the other side of this lake. We'll be safe here for now."

"We?"

He turned to her now, and he was different, his eyes as they had been when they were younger, not angry but sad.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, it was not my intent."

She was bruised, and she ached but no more than she might from a hard day scavenging. She turned her head slightly to see he'd treated the wound on his shoulder. They succeeded in hurting each other it would seem.

"Ben, what happened to you?"

She could've been referring to any number of incidents from his past, but she didn't need to be specific, they both knew to what event she was asking; she meant the last time they'd spoken and seen each other- the night everything had changed. Kylo watched the flames dance as he remembered that fateful night, the temple burning, the dead bodies of his fellow padawans and the consequences that followed.

"Luke tried to kill me, just as Snoke said he would. He came to my hut that last night I saw you while I slept. I woke to find him standing over me with his lightsaber drawn. So I destroyed his temple, everything, everyone; all of it. I thought I'd killed him, but I was wrong."

He placed the helmet on the floor next to the fire. Rey could see the flames reflected eerily in those chrome lines. She turned back to him.

"Kill you, why would he want to kill you?" Luke had been his master, but he was also his family, his Uncle. Surely Ben was mistaken.

"He sensed my power, and he feared it. I found out the truth they'd kept from me, and he feared what I might become."

"What truth?"

He turned to her his dark hair creating shadows across his face that flickered in the light of the fire.

"That I am the grandson of Darth Vader. This was my destiny to fall; darkness is in my nature as it is in yours."

Rey's face fell in alarm. The Sith Vader, everyone knew who he was, everyone knew the stories, the atrocities. The mighty Luke Skywalker and his family were descended from a Sith. Ben might believe, and rightly, that darkness was in his nature, but she refused to believe darkness was part of hers and yet she remembered far too clearly what had happened in the snow of that space station, the uncontainable raw power that had erupted from her hands.

She shook her head at him, "I don't want any part of this," she said as she scrambled to her feet and tried to walk away, leave, anywhere but here, back home to Jakku. Ben had got to his feet too and grasped her shoulders, spinning her around to face him.

"No."

Where Ben's hands touched her skin, it felt like electricity coursing down her arms. The sensation made Rey's breath catch as if the air had been knocked from her lungs. She could see he felt it too as his eyes flicked to his hands on her shoulders and he shuddered before he spoke again.

"No, you're still holding on. I have felt you since the moment you were born. It's too late, and you know it."

There was no lie in his eyes, even if it were a lie, she knew the truth. She'd always known. She inhaled shakily, squeezed her eyes closed to keep from crying then opened them gazing back at his intense look his eyes boring deep into her soul. He knew, and he wanted her to admit it, so he waited.

"Something inside me has always been there. You've always been there. You awoke it, but now, now it's awake. I don't know what to do with it, and I'm scared."

He released his grip on her shoulders, and his determined expression turned to one of empathy.

"I know."

"I felt you that night when Luke tried to kill you, and you destroyed everything and after, whenever you were in pain or hurting. I didn't realise it was you that I saw in the mask, but I saw you."

"I know." 

Rey watched him swallow as Ben let her go and sat back down. He looked back into the flames as if recalling a memory. "What did it feel like?" he asked.

She sat back next to the fire, opposite him rubbing her arms as she remembered the moment on Jakku that she'd felt.

"Cold."

They sat in silence for a while, reflecting on unpleasant memories. Rey had so many questions, and he was the only one she could ask, the only one with the answers.

"What I did," she said, looking at her hands referring to the power she had somehow caused to cascade from them. "You've seen it before?"

Ben turned to her before nodding sadly, "Snoke."

"He hurt you?"

"The way to the dark requires pain, suffering, anger and hate. He made me stronger. What you did," he paused, she looked terrified, but he had never lied to her before, and he wasn't about to start now, no matter how painful the truth was always better. "Only someone from the dark can do that. I can't do it; my grandfather couldn't do it. Only the most powerful Sith have."

"Why can I?" she asked her voice, trembling with fear.

Kylo didn't have a definitive answer, only a feeling an idea, a minute possibility that explained so much but until he could learn more he'd keep it to himself. It wasn't a lie, not like the lie his parents and Luke had hidden from him, because he wasn't sure what the truth was and they had all known, always that this path was his destiny.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. I'll help you. That's why we're here."

"Help from whom? Luke?"

"Luke is missing has been since he tried to murder me. Luke ran away like a coward. My mother has been searching for him; she's why we're here, she'll help you."

"She's here?" Rey asked, looking out across the water for signs of life or a home.

"If she were here she'd be dead already. If I'd known where any of them were, they'd all be dead." He glowered at her across the fire now, the intensity in his eyes hateful and ruthless. He read her dismayed impression, and he hung his head and visibly swallowed. He turned away from her to look across the lake, taking a few measured breaths, appearing to calm. "I can get word to her from here, and she'll come, from wherever the Resistance is hiding."

"Why are you helping me if you hate them all so much? Why not go back to your master leave me back on Jakku?"

He continued to look out across the lake for a long moment, then back to her for an even longer one. Her eyes like the deep waters of the lake saw right into the core of him; beatific. Beneath his intense gaze, Rey thought she'd feel uncomfortable, but she didn't. It was like being seen, really seen, and somehow it felt right. He dropped his head again, staring at the floor.

"I feel different around you, better, clearer. I always did." He looked back up at her now, "There's something bigger at play here, why my master wanted you, knew about you. I won't give you to him," he took a long pause and began playing with a blade of grass before he looked at her directly, sincere but determined. "You can't go back to Jakku, they'll find you there. You can't go back to Jakku Rey, because you know the truth, the truth about your parents, you've always known, you've just hidden it away."

Rey felt it rising in her, an acknowledgement buried deep but not forgotten trying to make itself known once more. He sat waiting, waiting for her to admit what she'd always known. She could no longer hide behind childhood naivete; she could no longer deny the truth. He leaned forward the flames illuminating his face from below, illuminating his dark eyes with a fiery light that was almost hypnotic.

"Say it. Let go. You know the truth say it," he appealed.

This time tears filled her eyes, and she fought to contain her emotions to stop herself from being overwhelmed and swept away, "They're never coming back. They never even wanted me. They sold me for portions."

"They're dead in a paupers grave in the Jakku desert. They were nothing, and you were nothing to them."

She inhaled trembling slightly tears trickled down her face at the truth she'd finally admitted. She didn't need to go back to Jakku, to that hellish existence, there had never been any need to stay, she was free.

"But you're not to me."

She looked up at him, surprised at his words and the boy she'd known looked back in the man before her, honest and steadfast. She felt strangely freed though a little apprehensive about what lay ahead, especially if it involved Ben. He was a stranger now and no matter what had happened between them as children and now as adults, he made her nervous and yet despite everything, something was comforting and safe.

"It'll be dawn soon," he said standing, the black and chrome mask in his hand as he retreated to the ship.

Rey remained by the fire, but she watched him walk away, tall and broad-shouldered, his long hair framing his head, different without the costume he'd been wearing, and she pondered over the change as she turned to watch the silvery line of the waves on the shore before her. She wanted to see the sunrise on this planet; she wanted to see the colour of those hills, the colour of the currently dark sea. She wanted to know how far that water reached.

Without conversation, both tense and intense Rey realised she was tired. Though having woken twice from whatever it was Ben had done to her to force her unconsciousness, the day had been truthfully exhausting. Ben had interrogated her, a drain on the mind she had never felt. There had been the visions she'd seen of herself and Ben fighting side by side, kissing. She'd never kissed anyone as an adult. Rey had imagined over the years as she grew older what Ben was like no longer an adolescent; the last time she'd seen him, he can't have been much younger than she was now. He'd always been handsome she realised now, not like Poe the pilot she'd met. Still, she'd thought of his face over the years. If she were to kiss anyone he would've been the most likely candidate, though that had always been unlikely after he'd disappeared. Except, of course, he hadn't he was the masked creature she'd seen through the years violent and frightening. Having met him again, had him in her mind, fought with him, been hurt by him it seemed even less likely. He wasn't the monster deep down she'd accused him of being but he also wasn't the boy she'd known; perhaps he was both. Despite herself, Rey yawned before stretching to lie upon the grass next to the fire. She lay listening to the gentle lull of the water and crackle of the flames as the little waves lapped at the shore.

Kylo stood on the gangway of the transport, watching Rey quietly. Everything he'd said to her was true. He felt better around her, the dark shadow that seemed to hang about his shoulders seemed less ominous, less heavy. The voices he'd often heard didn't seem to plague him. Without the confines of his chosen cage, his mask and uniform he felt less burdened. The conflict in him, however, had increased. How could he feel better not following the path he'd chosen, allowing himself to drift from the dark?

He watched Rey lower herself to the ground. Despite all that had happened, her awful life, suffering and starving on that Force forsaken planet, Jakku, despite everything she had endured at his hands she was content. He envied her that. He'd had more than she ever had, a home, a loving family an education. He'd never wanted for anything and yet he was hungry for something she possessed. She was fearful of her ability in the Force but she was satisfied and far happier in who she was than he was or ever had been.

He'd been watching her for some time upon the ground and she had not stirred; her side rose and fell barely perceptibly. Kylo reached into the Force towards her; she was asleep. Reading her like this there were no visions, she dreamt of water and peace. A minute smile touched his lips, yet another desirable trait she possessed that he wished for; to sleep peacefully without nightmares, to sleep at all. He ambled back into the transport and picked up his cloak, returning to where Rey slept upon the ground he gently placed the cloak over her. He sat back upon the ground leaning back against the hut's wall. Once it was daylight they'd take the water speeder inside the shed to the hills opposite to his childhood home. Part of him was dreading it, and another yearned for what he'd felt within its walls as a child.

-X-

Buried deep beneath the native vegetation on the lush green planet of D'Qar, within an underground bunker filled with terminals and techs, General Organa's focus was on a tactical readout they had of Starkiller Base. It was beyond anything she could have imagined, double, perhaps triple the size of the Death Star. Drawing power from the sun in order to deploy its catastrophic weapon. She was interrupted by Commander D'Acy.

"General," D'Acy spoke softly.

"Yes Commander," Leia said without looking to the officer from the holographic image before her.

"Commander Dameron has returned."

Leia looked up and smiled. The pilot had succeeded, she'd had every faith, even after she'd heard the word of the massacre on Jakku and the death of her old friend Lor San Tekka. Hope would be restored.

"Send him in."

Dameron rushed in looking filthy but unhurt; he gave a curt nod out of respect for her station before holding out his hand. Leia held her's towards him as he placed a small leather bag in it. Leia looked at it a moment, it was strange that such a little thing could be the spark of all her goals, could restore her brother to her. Inside she found a data drive and she turned to where the Starkiller information was to replace it with this far more promising one.

"General, there's something else," Dameron spoke behind her.

She gave an arm gesture that he could speak freely.

"The ship I escaped in it's General Solo's ship- The Millenium Falcon."

Leia turned to him to give him her full undivided attention.

"Really?"


	17. Chapter 16- Reunions

Kylo awoke with a start, sleep came rarely, and when it did, he often awoke with a jolt from some nightmare or vision. This occasion was different, his sleep had been peaceful, and he was not greeted by the stark and bleak surroundings of his quarters on the Finalizer or Stark Killer based. A warm sun was shining brightly upon his face making him squint, and he had to hold his hand up to protect his eyes from its bright glare. From its position in the sky, he could tell it had risen hours ago. Kylo inwardly cursed anything could've happened as he slept. Rey could've fled and abandoned him; she could've killed him as Luke had once tried to do, in such a weakened state. Rey. He shot to his feet, his muscles moaning at having been asleep on the ground leaning against a hard wall and suddenly having to wake and work. The fire was nothing but blackened embers, and his cloak was folded neatly beside it, along with Rey's boots and protective wraps. Kylo turned towards the sea, and the apprehension in his chest receded; she was standing up to her waist in the silvery water. She hadn't deserted him or attempted to kill him she'd stayed and let him sleep not waking him. He walked forward to the edge of the water and watched her silently intrigued and puzzled by her actions as she lowered herself until her shoulders were under the water. Rey took a breathe and submerged herself fully, allowing the water over her head. He felt slightly disconcerted when she didn't re-emerge immediately, but he sensed nothing in the Force to feed his misgiving and eventually, she rose out of the water spluttering slightly overwhelmed by the cold sensation, her hair a flowing curtain across her shoulder. Rey turned to see him, and Kylo saw a look of anxiety cross her face as she stood. He sensed her concern was not that he was watching her, but about her apparel, or lack thereof.

"I used to swim here as a kid," he commented, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"I've never been in the water before like this," she said with a shy smile. Kylo knew. He knew everything about her dull, dry and dusty life. He knew every time their connection had sparked as she tried to speak to him and he'd ignored her. He knew she'd see him, masked and terrifying as he fell further and further down the dark hole.

"I know, we need to go, its already later than I would've liked," he replied.

She began wading back towards the shore and Kylo sensing her continued discomfort retrieved his cloak and handed it to her before heading to the brick hut for the speeder bike. The old family home was only accessible from the water or air; solitary and peaceful away from the demands of his parents' careers in Hanna City. The bike was mercifully in good working order just a little neglected from misuse. He mounted the speeder flicked some switches and exited the hut and sat hovering over the shallow water. Rey was now stood and dressed on the shore, his cloak upon her shoulders. He outstretched his hand to her and beckoned. Holding her boots, she waded through the shallows and gracefully mounted behind him without taking his hand. He recalled his offered hand and waited. She got her boots on, and when he thought she was ready, he said, "Hold on," before propelling the speeder forward across the tide.

They sped quickly across the tranquil water to the hills on the other side where his childhood home sat. As they got closer, he could see it more clearly, the arched windows, domed roof and turrets. On arrival, everything, all the doors and windows, were sealed shut, but the biometric sensors immediately allowed him access. On entry, all the protective window covers rose, letting in the morning light. Shafts of dust dancing light lit the interior eerily. The house was like a ghost, the remnants of a love-filled life, nothing had changed, but everything that had made it his family home was gone; there was no warmth it was just a shell of the residence it had been.

"You grew up here?" Rey asked behind him.

"For a time," he replied as he wandered down a couple of corridors and stood looking in on their main living quarters. Memories stirred; the table where they'd sat together and eaten, the laughter and the stories around the open fireplace. Kylo tensed his hands into fists, compassion was a weakness the past was dead, and he couldn't allow it in, yet he was grateful that anything personal was missing. He looked at Rey standing damp in the doorway at his side, still wrapped in his cloak. He led the way to his parent's room and found some of his mother's old clothes some practical old Rebellion clothing, camouflaged trousers, top and a flight jacket, far more sensible than desert wraps.

"Here," he offered her the garments.

"Thanks."

He left Rey to dress and headed to his mother's office. Within her desk would be the communication link to the Resistance and the now gone Republic. Opening it, he left a message, "I need to see General Organa, my mother, urgently." He gave no other details; all they had to do now was wait.

-X-

Han Solo strolled through the throng of Resistance pilot's, techs and officers his faithful co-pilot and friend Chewbacca the Wookie at his heel. D'Qar felt terribly familiar, like every Rebellion base he'd ever been on- Hoth, Yavin 4, and Crait; D'Qar was no different.

As he walked towards the conference area, he saw fellow veterans of the Rebellion mixed with newer fresher faces, some of which were people he'd helped train. General Ematt, Admiral Holdo, Admiral Ackbar, Snap Wexley, Commander Dameron, Commander D'Arcy, Lieutenant Connix, Admiral Statura and his old smuggling buddy now also an Admiral, Nein Nunb. His wife Leia stood next to Lieutenant Kaydel Connix listening to a transmission with a grave face. She didn't look up, but her solemn expression faltered slightly, she'd sensed his presence. This should be interesting. Transmission over she turned to face him and for a long moment, filled with the awkward glances from other officers, they surveyed each other silently. It had been years. She looked different, older but then so was he. Her hair was in a new intricate style, he always wished she'd wear it down more, it was so beautiful but as she had often told him it was impractical to do so. He should feel honoured he supposed that he was one of the very few who'd seen it in all its long, flowing splendour. She wore practical Resistance clothing that suited the terrain, she always had. It didn't matter what she wore with her regal posture and her emboldened personality; she was always royalty; his princess.

"You came," she said and the hint of surprise he had to admit hurt. It didn't make it untrue, but her disappointment in him was something he didn't revel in, he never had.

"You called," he replied casually attempting not to show her chide at hit the intended mark.

"Commander Dameron found your ship."

"The Falcon? Where?" Han cried all possible discord and disappointment between them forgotten at the mention of his beloved Millenium Falcon.

"Jakku?"

"A junkyard!" he cried incredulously.

She held her hands up, her feelings on the Falcon and how much time and credits he spent on it had often been a point of contention.

"It's here. Poe!" Leia called, and the young pilot turned at the mention of his name.

"Take Chewbacca to the Falcon. I need a private word with my husband."

Han openly grimaced, whatever she was going to say, and the fact that it needed to be said in confidence could only mean one thing- Ben. She led him to a more private space that was acting as her office and quarters to the conference room's side. She leaned against the table, wringing her hands before she took a breath and looked at him calm and composed.

"We received a transmission from Chandrila, from Ben."

Well, that was unexpected. Of all the things they might have been about to argue about regarding their lost son, he couldn't have anticipated or predicted that particular piece of information. Han ever confident and always with a quick-witted, witty remark regardless of the situation was stumped into silence. Leia, seeing her husband baffled continued with what the transmission had contained and the plan she'd formulated.

"The recording came from our home, my office. He asked to see me urgently. I want you to go."

Han's eyes went wide.

"Me," he exclaimed as he pointed to his chest and then began to shake his head. "Leia, he asked for you. Not me. I'm the last person that should go."

She moved her mouth as she looked at him unimpressed. 

"Ah," he ran a hand through his hair and fidgeted on his feet as he looked at the cave-like roof of the room before he responded further. "Leia he's gone. He's with the First Order, Snoke. He joined the dark side. Whatever the reason no one should go, least of all me."

"Then why is he home?" She looked down at the dark green and gold ring upon her hand and began to play with it on her hand, turning it back and forth with a sigh before continuing her voice quiet and sad. "Snoke manipulated Ben to join the dark. I need you to go; if anyone can bring him back to the light, it's you."

"Me?" Han said again. "Leia, I don't have the Force. I don't have your abilities or Luke's skill. If Luke couldn't stop what happened, reach him, bring him back, how can I?"

"Luke is a Jedi; you're his father. There's still light in him, I know it." She raised her head to look at him, "Bring him home."

Now Han stopped and looked at his wife sadly. She'd always talked of Ben's light and dark, how those on the dark side had hunted him. When Ben had found out the truth of his lineage, destroyed the training temple murdered all those younglings, the dark had taken him. Han had felt helpless to do anything about it. They'd lost their son and then themselves, torn apart as a family and a couple in their shared grief. He missed his son as much as his wife did. He stepped towards her and pulled her into his arms, and she didn't resist. He rested his chin on her head; they slotted together perfectly as though they'd never been apart. He breathed her in, she smelt the same and in his chest a desperate longing he'd pushed to the recesses of his mind stirred. He kissed her forehead and nodded, no need for words they both knew this reply to her plea. They hadn't fought to save their son then, but he would endeavour to do so now.

Han walked back out of the D'Qar base greeting Nunb, Ackbar, Holdo and Ematt as he went, it felt good to be back amongst people who admired and respected him instead of swindling his way through the Galaxy. Out amongst the ships, it didn't take long for the Falcon's outline to catch his eye. He stood looking at his ship for a moment before he walked up the open loading ramp. His fingers touched the walls as he walked round to the cockpit. Chewbacca was loudly wailing at Poe about compressors and hyperdrives. Han was half-listening the other half was reliving moments of his life within these walls. Friends, adventures, love- Leia, kissing her as they fixed power couplings, Ben flying on his lap. He rested his hands on the pilot's chair and looked around the console with a smile.

'We're home."

Chewbacca turned and howled at him.   
"Just bypass the compressor," he answered with a casual wave of his hand. "We gotta get this baby moving. Dameron thanks for the run-through, we got it from here. We'll see you soon."

Poe moved out of the pilot's seat a little dejected but managed a good-natured reply.   
"Good to see you again, General Solo."

Han gave the pilot a friendly clap on the shoulder as he departed. Chewie yippee at him again.

"You can work on everything to your heart's content once we get back. Gotta go to Chandrila, right now."

Chewie gave him a quizzical head turn and purred at him.

"Yeah, Ben," he responded as he settled himself into the pilot's seat and took a moment to relax into his chair. He'd missed this, all of this. "Let's punch it."

-X-

Kylo couldn't bear to wait inside the walls of his family home, being here on Chandrila was unpleasant enough. As soon as Kylo had sent the communication to the Resistance, he grabbed what provisions they might need, closed up the home and headed back across the water to the where the First Order transport sat with Rey. Kylo stood arms crossed tightly against his chest watching Rey at the water's edge; her boots once more removed splashing in the shallows.

"I didn't know there was anything this green and this beautiful in the whole Galaxy," she gushed as she surveyed the distant green hills and silvery sea.

Kylo considered and had to admit Chandrila was beautiful, lush and serene. He was enjoying watching her wading until he sensed something within the Force he'd not felt for a long time. He cocked his head; eyes closed feeling in the Force, and in the atmosphere above, he heard it. Kylo ground his teeth and dropped his head annoyed.

"Stay here," he curtly commanded Rey before heading around the transport to watch the Millenium Falcon land close by. It didn't look any different from the outside; made from the parts of other ships it had never been sleek and beautiful, more like a flying junkyard. The gangway lowered, and from the freighter a figure emerged, familiar to him in every way; that casual stroll, the slight lean due to the blaster holstered on his hip the dark brown leather flight jacket. He saw his father stop off the gangplank as he caught sight of him. Kylo closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm his fury. He clenched his fists, every muscle of his body tensed, and he waited for his father to reach him as Han continued to walk in his direction.

"Hey, kid," Han said with a sad smile.

His father's face looked different but also the same; tanned and worn, his eyes greyer than they'd been before or maybe it was that their colour seemed greyer as they now matched the tone of the hair on his head and stubble on his cheeks. Around the eyes, there were lines Kylo didn't remember, but they seemed as though they'd always been there along with the wrinkling around the smile on his father's face. A long moment passed, but finally, Kylo responded bluntly.

"Han Solo. What are you doing here?"

"Your mother sent me," Han replied cooly, not allowing his son's obvious anger to rifle him.

"Of course she did. Too busy with her precious Resistance to come herself," Kylo snarled he could feel his body beginning to vibrate with his barely contained wrath.

"No," Han sighed, he cocked his head and took a breath, "but your mother has a way of making people face their fears."

"So you finally admit it, you were afraid of me," Kylo said, pointing at his father.

"No, not of you, Ben," Han said softly hands raised entreatingly, not rising to his son's accusations.

"That's not my name anymore!" Kylo spat back at him.

"Ben," Han growled slightly stepping closer, shaking his head slightly before smirking. "You are just like your mother, only she could infuriate me like this," he said, wagging his finger at his son.

Kylo smiled a cynical smirk, mirthless and bitter as he replied, "Strange, according to Snoke, I'm too much like you- sentimental and weak."

Kylo was aware he'd twisted what had been said to suit his purpose. Snoke had told Kylo he had too much of his father's heart, too much compassion. The result was the same- weakness. He watched his father's anger fade and was surprised when his father nodded, accepting of a seemingly painful truth.

"You're right, I am weak, but we never feared you, Ben, we loved you. We do love you. We feared what you could become with Snoke hunting you."

"Don't you mean what I have become?"

Han stepped forward much to Kylo's surprise. They were now barely a meter apart.

"You are not Darth Vader. You are my son."

"Your son is gone," Kylo's stinging words cut the air like a knife. "I destroyed him. I am just what you all feared. I am the dark. I've murdered, I've tortured, I've obliterated; just like he did," Kylo said his jaw clenched, and teeth gritted as he breathed hard. His body shook as he held his impassioned stance proudly watching for the sign of acknowledgement to register in his father, the acceptance that Ben Solo was dead and buried; there was only Kylo now the Jedi Killer.

"I know you have," Han whispered his eyes were sad, his voice resigned. 

Han stepped forward again and placed his hand on Kylo's shoulder. Kylo recoiled slightly and inhaled stunned by his father's reaction. He looked at his father's hand upon his shoulder rough and tan; he could smell oil, leather and something else too. Conflict settled itself in his stomach, the pull to the light that he felt around Rey. His father was looking at him pleadingly with nothing but love in his eyes- everything Snoke had said couldn't be. After everything he'd done they couldn't still love him, they couldn't forgive him, could they?

Han saw the conflict swim across his son's features, the confusion behind his eyes. Leia was right; there was still light in him.

"It's not too late. We miss you, son, come home."

Kylo inhaled sharply through his nose and pursed his lips before shrugging out from under his father's touch. Denying what he felt and saw.

"I didn't call the Resistance to come home. I called for her?"

"Her?" Han asked, confused, shaking his head slightly.

Kylo nodded his head in a gesture, and Han looked around his son's shoulders to see a young girl dressed in his wife's old clothes next to the transport watching their heated interchange.

"Who's she?" Han said eyebrows raised arm pointing at the girl who raised her hand in an embarrassed gesture of greeting.


	18. Chapter 17- For Her

Rey had ignored Kylo when he stormed towards a landing freighter. Hearing raised voices, she'd sneaked across the slope to watch the heated exchange from the edge of the brick hut in which the speeder was docked. She was a little surprised given Ben's temper she'd witnessed and his abilities that Ben hadn't used any of them on the man he argued with, he could have easily but he hadn't. Ben's head motion in her direction and the new stranger peered around Ben's jet outline to look in her direction and point; it was time to stop hiding. She walked towards the pair, as she paced closer she thought he looked familiar, there was something about his features, his jacket. She looked from Ben his form stiff with arms crossed his ebony curls, his dark eyes and back to the older man who stood awaited her arrival hands on his hips. She searched the two men's long faces more closely the outline of the nose, the full lips, the jaw but there was more, their physical similarities, their height, their frame, their broad shoulders, and something about their posture and mannerisms. This tall, grey man in his worn flight jacket was Han Solo, Ben's father. 

She outstretched her hand to Han, feeling embarrassed and a little flustered, "I'm Rey."

He looked befuddled but gave her a warm lopsided smile and took her hand in his, "Han."

"I know," she answered gushing slightly.

Han's lopsided smile faded and he peered at her questioningly, "Rey?"

"Yeah," she replied confused trying to withdraw her hand. Han looked at her intensely, then turned back to his son, still gripping her hand.

"Rey? Imaginary friend Rey?" Han asked Ben.

Ben groaned and was visibly annoyed and flung his arm out towards her, "Clearly not, she's standing right there."

Han now released her hand and pointed at his son frustrated, "You said she was your imaginary friend!"

"No," Ben shouted looming over his father and pointing back in his face, "I said she was my friend. You and mum assumed she was imaginary because you couldn't see her."

Rey felt awkward as though trespassing on a private matter as she watched the tense interchange. If only both men could see themselves as she currently did; they were so alike, not just physically but their stubborn personality and sarcasm. Their argument was almost amusing to watch. She bit her lower lip, trying not to laugh as they now both looked at her. She watched Ben take a deep breath and chew his mouth before he spoke again.

"I called mother for her."

Han looked flummoxed, he screwed up his face and ran a hand through his hair then shrugged.

"Okay then. Come on," he waved his hand in the direction of this ship and Rey happily fell in beside him, while Ben retreated to retrieve his belongings from the First Order transport. Approaching the ship Rey stopped, its outline against the sky seemed very familiar.

"I know this ship. I helped a Resistance pilot Commander Poe Dameron steal it from Nima Outpost on Jakku. He got back to the Resistance?"

"He sure did, and I got my ship back," Han replied as they started up the ramp.

"Your ship?" Rey stopped again, connections were linking in her mind and a conclusion was quickly realised "this, this is the Millenium Falcon."

"Sure is," Han said proudly with a smile.

"This is the ship that made the Kessel run in fourteen parsecs?" Rey looked around in wonder.

"Twelve, twelve parsecs," Han responded in an annoyed tone mumbling to himself about no one remembering the Kessel run statistics accurately.

Heavy footsteps on the ramp behind them meant Ben had returned. Han's face turned angry as he saw the helmet in his son's hands.

"You're bringing that! You don't need it."

Ben stopped in his tracks at the loading door, and this time he remained collected.   
"I'm still with the dark. I'm still the leader of the Knights of Ren."

If anything this clear and uncompromising statement was worse, the lack of emotion regarding his terrible choice; a choice he seemed loathe to change.

"If I take you, how do I know you won't betray us, give away the position to Snoke and the First Order?"

"You don't. You'll just have to trust me until I'm satisfied she's safe."

Rey felt a strange sensation grip at her heart. The lengths Ben and the Resistance were willing to engage in for her. Rey's parents had abandoned her, yet for her, Ben had defected, albeit temporarily, and the Resistance had potentially compromised themselves. Han looked at his son, searching his face; Ben wasn't lying and they all knew it. He nodded gravely.

"Okay then."

Rey saw Ben's shoulders rise and fall as he took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as he stepped forward once more. Han headed towards the cockpit hollering behind him to close the loading portal. Rey watched Ben release the portal door, the hatch closing tightly on the beautiful world outside before he led the way through the hold into the main holding area where there were some chairs and a round patterned table. The cockpit was nearby, Rey could hear Han speaking and a Wookie responding, and she recalled Ben had told her that the mighty Chewbacca was his Uncle. Rey looked about in reverence and delight. She was on the Millenium Falcon, Han Solo was about to fly her to the Resistance with Chewbacca. It was more than she'd ever dreamed of.

"Strap yourselves in," Han called from the cockpit.

She went to the seating area where Ben stood silently, he'd stowed his helmet and cape somewhere and now stood arms at his side, staring at the chair lost in thought or some memory. Rey looked at the seats behind the little table, back at him and then back at the seating area. It seemed unremarkable enough. The table doubled as a Dejarik board and the seating area had a significant crack down the middle, it really ought to be replaced.

"Ben?" he didn't respond and she reached out her hand to touch him lightly on the arm. "Ben?"

As she touched him a spark seemed to go through her fingers and up her arm. He inhaled sharply and turned to her as she withdrew her hand and held it to her chest. His gaze was the same as it had been earlier curious, unsure, but composed. She felt frightened again, at this strange connection between them but weirdly she also felt safe. Whatever it was between them needed nothing but the briefest touch to spark into life and it wasn't going away. It had always been there and now he was. She wasn't alone and despite everything, it felt good, right, like she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

-X-

Leia had received a very brief message from Han that he was on his way back with their son and a girl. There had been nothing else and Leia was now full of questions, the strategist in her considering every possible scenario. She also felt excited, hopeful, and she was trying to squash those giddy feelings back down, but they kept struggling to the surface. She had been reunited with her husband, she was about to be reunited with her son. _Composure_ _Leia._

Commander Dameron was at her side as they watched the Falcon gracefully hover before landing outside the Resistance base on D'Qar with a rush of air. The boarding ramp lowered and out came Han followed by the gigantic hairy figure of Chewbacca. A tall figure, clad in black with a mane of raven wavy hair and the face of her son followed next, his familiar eyes made her breath catch in her throat. Disturbingly under one arm was clutched an ominous mask, his helmet all black and chrome. Leia could see the shadow of another figure behind Ben, but before they came clearly into view, Leia sensed something in the Force. She turned to Dameron at her side, his face outraged and his blaster raised aimed at her son.

"Poe, no!"

Leia knew as she said it it was already too late. A blast of laser fire released. She'd only just got him back, her son, and now she was going to lose him again and this time forever. As she turned to the Falcon she was confused, time seemed to have stopped. The blaster bolt was frozen in mid-air and at her side, Poe was motionless his blaster still raised. Opposite her, Ben stood arm outstretched in their direction; Ben had done it. Relief flooded through her and she dropped her head before greeting the group, walking nervously past the suspended deadly buzzing blaster bolt. She'd always known Ben was powerful and since he turned from his Jedi teaching and he'd joined the First Order, it seemed he'd grown formidable.

"Ben," she said as she stopped before three of the four most important people in her life. He'd gotten even taller and was broad too no longer the teenager she'd last seen on Ahch-To. She'd always felt small in stature next to her husband and his Wookie companion. It seemed her lot in life was to be surrounded by towering men.

"Apparently not his name anymore," Han countered and his son glowered at him. Han raised his hands in apology but his face suggested he was by no means sorry.

"Would you mind disposing of that," she referenced the laser with her hand, "and releasing my Commander."

Ben twitched his hand without taking his eyes from her and the laser bolt crashed harmlessly into a nearby tree. Then he looked past her to Dameron rooted to the spot. The flicker of his eyes was enough and she heard Poe behind her crumple to the floor coughing and spluttering, his muscles suddenly free of Ben's invisible grip.

"Would your followers be more comfortable if you bound me?" he asked his voice deep and calm but with a resentful undertone, as he turned his hands up towards her.

"I don't imagine binders would be of any use; I don't imagine they could stop you," she replied unruffled by his tone.

"No, they can't."

He lowered his arms and she nodded; she doubted there was much that could stop him now, within the Force she could feel him, a raging storm of darkness torn through with brilliant shades of colour.

"Why did you call? What is it that you want?"

He pointed behind her to Poe.   
"Lor San Tekka gave him the map to Skywalker," he now looked back to her. "I know you have it. I want you to give it to me."

-X-

His mother looked much like his father, the same yet different. Age and time had affected her features, she seemed shorter, or maybe he was just taller. Her eyes glistened in the light tenderly making him feel like the child he'd been. She seemed wiser, she'd always been enlightened, but now her appearance matched her knowledge. The struggles and pains of her life, troubles he'd inflicted had taken their toll, but he'd know her anywhere. He wouldn't even need to see her face or her intricately designed hair, smell that familiar perfume or see those regal jewels. He'd know her by the Force, the way it felt shining and strong, different to his Uncle's, his mother was a serene calm presence, like a blue wave of tranquillity that nestled about him. He didn't want it; not anymore.

Kylo pointed behind her to the pilot Dameron.   
"Lor San Tekka gave him the map to Skywalker. I know you have it. I want you to give it to me."

His mention of Luke made his mother's face falter, the perfect diplomatic demeanour slipped and a sliver of dismay flickered across her features. Kylo grunted slightly before giving her a cruel smile.

"Don't worry as much as I want your brother dead I need his insight first, I don't want him for vengeance; I want him for her."

Now his mother peered at the girl behind him and he turned his head slightly to the side so he could see Rey in his peripheral vision as she stepped forward. Her hair had remained loose after swimming and hung in loose waves to her shoulders. Kylo considered as Rey stepped forward to meet his mother that she'd finally transitioned into the woman she appeared, no longer the little girl clinging to the past and false hope. Rey again offered his parent her hand in greeting and despite himself, his lips twitched into a minute smile, though none would see it.

"I'm Rey."

Leia looked at the girl and took Rey's hand warmly in hers but as soon as she did, her face changed and Leia's eyes flicked to his; Kylo could see it in his mother's eyes she'd seen something too. His mother ever the politician managed to return her face to its serene countenance as though nothing had occurred.

"Rey," Leia said but then paused considering, "Rey?" Rey nodded with a smile and Leia released her hands, turning back to him. "As in imaginary friend Rey?"

Kylo groaned pointing at Rey, "She's not imaginary, she was never imaginary. I just let you both believe that because you couldn't see her. It was easier than trying to explain I could see a little girl, from the moment she was born."

"You've seen her, her whole life?" his mother's tone was mildly exasperated but her face was sad and Kylo felt his annoyance subside.

"Yes. The Force connected us, but it's more than that. Snoke wants her and she's strong with the Force, she can do things staggering things and without any training. She needs help. She needs a teacher and we both know I can't teach her. We need answers, and only Luke has them."

His mother looked at him as though she wanted to embrace him and Kylo raised his chin at her, he was no longer her little boy, he was no longer her son. This couldn't become emotional or personal if he were to stay on his chosen path. He'd made his choice a long time ago and he was never going back. His mother nodded then turned on her heel and motioned with her hand as she walked towards the underground base.

"We have the map but it's no constellation I've ever seen, without more information it's just one piece to a wider puzzle but we don't know which one."

They headed towards the bunker and as they were about to pass Poe Kylo diverted. He walked over to the pilot and stood towering over him his face terrifyingly close. To his merit, Poe stood his ground.

"I am not intimidated by you," Poe remarked.

Kylo smiled at him assuredly, "For future reference Dameron, if you want to kill me, you'll need more than a blaster."

Dameron resistantly faced Kylo, puffing out his chest and smiling back confidently before responding with a wink, "Duly noted."

Kylo smirked before his mother pulled them out of their standoff.

"When you're quite finished."

Her reprimand made him feel like a juvenile, and it seemed from Poe's expression; he felt the same. Kylo gave Poe another menacing glower, which Poe reciprocated by cocking his head at him, before turning away following his mother into the base. She headed straight for an unground conference room with a holo table in the centre. Techs, officers and droids filled the space busily. It was the complete opposite of the vast room in which Kylo communed with Snoke. The native vegetation was climbing down the walls as though it was attempting to claim back the area the Resistance had commandeered. It was unsophisticated, the equipment run down and dated he was vaguely surprised nothing was smoking.

His mother removed a leather satchel on a cord from around her neck and inserted it into the holo table. A holographic star chart filled the space and they all gazed at it.  
"We don't know the system," Leia explained, "but Luke is here," she pointed at a planet.

Kylo didn't recognise it.

"I know that system," Han responded gruffly and all turned to him. "Its the Middian system. That sector there is the Ombakond sector," he said stepping towards the region containing the planet and circling it with his index finger.

"You know where Luke is?" Leia asked incredulously failing to keep the hope from increasing the pitch of her voice.

"Yeah, looks like he's with an old friend on Paasana."

"Who?" Leia and Kylo asked as they conjunctly turned to look at Han.

"Lando."


	19. Chapter 18- Paasana

Commander Poe Dameron sat at the Dejarik table on board the Millenium Falcon, arms crossed tight against his chest, staring grimly at the murderer opposite him- Kylo Ren. He'd watched this man kill innocents on Tuanul including Leia's friend the old gatherer Lor San Tekka. Poe didn't care that Kylo was General Organa's long lost son and intended to make his feelings on the matter plain. He wished he could be in the cockpit flying with Chewbacca and General Solo, but there were enough pilots on this ship currently including the villain before him who once had been his childhood playmate; maybe that was why the tension within the main hold was so palpable. Rey was sitting silently with them, her gaze shifting from one to the other. Poe would've liked to get to know the girl from Jakku who'd helped him better, but he had no intention of taking his eyes off his enemy. Kylo, however, seemed utterly absorbed in the cracked chair in which Poe sat.

"If you have something to say, Dameron," Kylo purred before turning to sneer at him. It wasn't really a question, nor was it a statement merely an offering. Poe leaned forward accepting the invitation, keeping his hands tightly crossed.

"I don't trust you. I saw you on Jakku, in the village. I saw what you did, and I know what you are. You're a cold-blooded killer, and you do not deserve their trust, their help or their forgiveness." 

Poe wasn't merely referring to the Resistance. He referred to Leia and Han, and the girl who'd innocently be swept into a complicated family divide, but who treated Kylo as though he had morals and a conscience; Poe knew better.

Kylo nodded, moving his mouth as if considering, "That's fair. Anything else?" he asked head cocked slightly.

Poe sat back a little disappointed not to get a more significant reaction. He really wanted an excuse to punch the criminal before him in the face.

"No, I'm done," Poe replied as he tried to keep his face and body language as antagonistic as possible.

Kylo nodded again then without a word to Poe or Rey stood and stalked off down towards the forward cargo holds. Rey watched Kylo go, she wanted to follow him, concerned by what she'd seen but she lingered and turned to Poe.

"Did you know him, before?" she asked.

He unfolded his arms relaxing a little now Kylo had vacated the area, "We played together a little as kids, but we weren't ever really friends."

"We were," Rey replied and Poe looked at her surprised, "I've known him my whole life, through the Force. There's still light in him."

"You're wrong," Poe replied. Rey hadn't seen what happened on Jakku how Kylo had mercilessly struck Lors down, slaughtered the villagers without a second thought. "Rey, you might think you know the man on board this ship with us, but you don't."

He watched Rey think, purse his lips and nod. 

"Maybe," she said as she swept her hair behind her ear, stood and walked after Kylo. Poe watched her leave. She had no idea what or who Kylo Ren was, he wasn't going to follow her, but he'd make sure he'd help her if he could.

Rey found Ben sat on the floor head leaning back on the forward hold's curved wall, his arms resting on his raised knees.

"Ben?"

He didn't turn to look at her just closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh, "Please stop calling me that." He opened his eyes and turned to her and continued directly. "Ben Solo is dead, has been for a long time. I am Kylo Ren now."

She sat beside him legs crossed, looking at him candidly.  
"You don't really believe that. I feel the conflict in you; it's tearing you apart. You can't return to your master now just like I can't return to Jakku."

He turned to her now his hair falling gently over his eyes, eyes that locked with hers intensely. She perceived him as clearly as he saw her, as though they were a plane of glass, the truth transparent and instantly recognisable.

"You don't have to do this," she continued. "You got me to the Resistance; we're going to Luke. You don't have to face him, not for me."

"I'm not, I'm facing him for me." He paused steadfastly holding her penetrative gaze, "Besides, I'm not leaving you, not this time."

"This time?" she asked, unsure to what he was referring.

"I could've come for you anytime, saved you from that life but I didn't." He turned from her looking at his hands, hanging loosely between his legs. "I'm sorry. "

"We were children, Ben; my life wasn't your responsibility to save."

He looked back at her now, "You were a child I wasn't. I was so caught up in myself; I was never the Jedi I should've been."

"You're here now," she said, and she reached out to him, glancing her fingers against one of his hands that sat loosely upon his knee. As their hands touched, everything went silent no hum of the ship, just the sound of their breathing as their connection sparked.

Rey saw Ben suspended in the air screaming in agony, saw his smile before she embraced him in a kiss, felt her tears upon her face as he faded away before her eyes. Kylo saw them fighting guards in red back to back, saw her smile as she touched his face and they kissed, saw him clinging to her lifeless body. The visions ended, and before him, she sat a single tear falling down her cheek. He took a deep breath as the sound of the freighter returned. He squeezed her hand, and it made her blink, reviving her, and she exhaled with a meek smile.

"I'm not going anywhere, besides I have nowhere else to go. Deserter to the First Order and enemy of the Resistance. I go where you go."

-X-

The planet Paasana was yellow and hot; a sand-filled wind blew about them. Sand didn't bother Rey and nor did the scorching heat. Through years of practice, she had learned how to walk through the challenging landscape of Jakku with its soft sand, its raging temperatures, its surprise sinkholes and its dunes. Han and Chewbacca landed the Falcon near a valley bowl with mountainous ragged rock rising high all around it. The rock was coloured in layers from dark browns to almost white, scorched from the sun; once this planet must have had lush land and rivers to form such landscapes and valleys.

Poe, Rey and Kylo exited the freighter first, stepping into the bright golden world, squinting at the horizon where a mass of natives was congregated.

"Can you sense Skywalker with the Force?" Poe asked.

"If I could find my Uncle with the Force, he'd be dead already," Kylo growled, and Poe raised his hands apologetically. "Luke's closed himself off from the Force I can't feel him and he can't feel me," Kylo explained heatedly clasping his helmet under his arm.

"What about Rey, can she sense him?" Poe asked.

"Until he re-opens himself, no," Kylo replied his tone frustrated at the dense pilot's line of enquiry.

"I can see why Lando would've settled here," Han commented as he joined them off the boarding ramp, hands on his hips, "Lando communicated he'd be in some treadable, can't miss him."

"Well that at least should be easy to find," Poe said; a treadable was essentially a tank-like transport both large and sturdy.

"Someone should stay with the ship, you four go ahead and play nice," Han said, pointing at Poe and then his son, Chewbacca yipped at Han before joining the other three. "Yeah, Yeah I won't touch anything," Han replied, waving his arm dismissively regarding his long companion's concerns regarding his singular mechanical skills, before heading back up inside the Falcon.

Within the canyon's centre, a vast gathering of natives appeared to be in the midst of a celebration. Brightly coloured robed figures appeared to be dancing kicking up dust, and colourful explosions of yellow, orange, and green were blasted into the air. Beautiful fabric kites flew above them like serene creatures in flight. Wooden structures stood within the congregation with colourful fabric ribbons and decorative displays. Rey looked at it all in wonder; this planet was nothing like Jakku. On Jakku hardship and starvation had created a dull, monotonous existence for all that lived there. It made Rey smile; the colour, the fabric kites, the dancing inhabitants, the singing younglings. So much life and exuberance, full of culture; unaffected by the rest of the galaxy's strife. Another wonder the like of which she'd never seen.

This planet's inhabitants appeared to be mostly sentient, humanoid but with thick skin with a face that rounded at the top around two bulbous eyes and then elongated into a two-pronged fork. The fork was two trunks almost like pincers, they moved independently, curled up or resting down. Able to hold things like a tactile hand might, dressed in wonderous colours- red, orange, pink and yellow. Some wore blue, and all wore string and beaded colourful jewellery. As the four walked amongst the crowd, some of the native beings provided them with some vibrant cloth or draped a rustic necklace about their neck. Poe seemed unfazed by these actions, Rey enjoyed it, and Kylo appeared irritated at being touched.

"Anyone got a clue what they're saying?" Poe asked.

"We should've brought C-3P0," Kylo exclaimed agitatedly.

Chewie howled, and all three looked in the direction in which he was pointing.

"There!" Rey said, and sure enough, a treadable was lumbering its way through the crowded market, it's blackened metallic hull a stark contrast to the festivities surrounding it.

They made their way through the throng of celebrating natives to the crawling tank. On arrival, Chewie beat his fury first on the outside and roared. The tank stopped, the outer hatch opened and out stepped a man in a helmet with tusks hiding the face beneath.

"I'd know that sound anywhere. Chewbacca how you been old buddy?"

The Wookie and the man embraced with arms slapping enthusiastically on the other's back. He removed his helmet and looked to Chewie's companions. 

Poe stepped forward arm extended, "General Calrissian, its an honour. Commander Poe Dameron."

Lando smiled; it wrinkled his aged face and made his eyes sparkle.   
"Good to meet you, Commander. Its just Lando. I gave up being a General a long time ago."

"Where's Luke?" Kylo asked bluntly, his tone cold.

"Good to see you too, Benjamin," Lando greeted with a smile, his eyes flicking down to the helmet and then back to Ben's face where his smile was reciprocated with a scowl.

"We know he's here. Where is he?" Kylo questioned again.

Lando smiled knowingly before sighing, "He always knew this day would come. Follow me. I'll take you to him."

They walked past the dancers chanting and the exploding plumes of coloured sand, past the mass of gathered aliens towards a series of caves at the base of a nearby canyon. Lando led the way and pointed to the entrance of one of the caves.   
"That way."

The four paused and peered inside the entrance, which seemed to quickly turn to darkness. Poe eyed Lando sceptically, "You want us to go in there alone?"

"You won't get lost. I'll go get the treadable and wait here for you all," Lando replied cheerfully.

Kylo took an annoyed breath and entered first, and the others rather reluctantly followed. The tunnel's interior surface was rippled as though from water, and it was mercifully cooler, the darker sandstone sheltering them from both heat and wind. Chewie visibly hunched due to his immense height as the tiny space got darker and narrower. When it got too dark to see well Kylo ignited his lightsaber for a light source, next to him Poe turned on a flashlight causing everyone else to look at him questioningly until he turned it back off.

The tunnel continued in that way for some time dark, narrow slowly winding deeper within the rock, until gradually it started to become broader and lighter until eventually the tunnel ended in an opening warmly illuminated by small glowing lamps. The cave was a home, a simple dwelling with the same orange-red rippled walls as the tunnel. Ancient books and artefacts were upon makeshift shelves, an area for cooking with a kettle sitting above a firepit. Chiselled out of the rock higher up were the sleeping quarters with a ladder for access. In the centre of the room was a multicoloured rug made of rags and ribbons, similar to the beautiful coloured fabric kites and tents they'd left outside. At one end of the cave, sitting at a table was a figure dressed in a simple brown hooded robe. Kylo extinguished and belted his lightsaber, and they all waited in silence for their unwilling host to acknowledge their presence.


	20. Chapter 19- Return of Luke Skywalker.

Luke Skywalker sat in his peaceful quiet home on Paasana sketching and making notes as he often did in one of the many ancient Jedi texts in his possession. Outside the cave, he could make out the faint sounds of the celebration of the ancestors; he could hear the dim of grey upon the sand, the singing and the explosions of coloured powder. He smiled to himself, perhaps later when night fell he'd go and join the Aki Aki in their festivities.  
He was currently preoccupied making notes upon his former home- the temple island on the planet Ahch-To. He missed the persistent roar of the ocean, but he did not miss the constant rain. Over the years Luke had made notes regarding the waypoint there, a powerful convergence within the vergence scatter that linked to other waypoints on other planets in the Galaxy. Luke had made detailed records regarding the entrance to the centre of darkness- a cave beneath the island, and centre of the light side- the temple embedded within the islands' mountainous heights. Annotations of the ancient Uneti tree where the library containing the Jedi texts, the Jedi order's foundations, had been kept safe from the blaze that had destroyed his school. His current sketch was that of the Prime Jedi, half light and half dark; a perfect balance of the Force's two opposing sides. The prime Jedi had been a mosaic of little pebbles embedded in the temple floor at the top of the cliff on the island. He sat silently engrossed in his task that was until the sound of footsteps disturbed him. Not the planet's natural inhabitants, these footsteps were booted. Not Lando either, there were three booted companions and another whose footsteps were heavier and muffled as though covered in fur. The footsteps got louder and louder until they entered his home where they stopped and then a sound Luke hoped never to hear again made him put down his pencil and close his eyes with a sad sigh; a lightsaber.

Kylo, Rey, Poe and Chewie watched as the figure shifted its head to listen before sighing and turning to face the party who had invaded its home. The face barely visible beneath a wide hood was human, his skin was weather-worn and tanned, with a full-grown grey-streaked beard. He pulled back his hood to look at the group of invaders. The man who'd presented himself from beneath that cowl was the last Jedi; Luke Skywalker.

"Chewie?" he asked, and Chewie howled, "where's Han?" The hint of anxiety regarding his brother-in-law's absence noticeable.

"Back at the Falcon," Poe answered.

Luke Skywalker walked towards the procession slowly. He stopped in front of the Wookie first before smiling and warmly embracing Chewie's arm before he moved and stood soberly before his nephew.  
"Ben."

There was no familial embrace here or even a civilised nod between the two men.

"Who are you?" Luke asked, turning to the pilot.

"Commander Poe Dameron. I'm with the Resistance. Your sister Leia sent us," Poe replied, but Luke was already onto the next stranger.

"Rey," Rey spoke without being asked. Luke took a step back from them.

"Why are you here?" it was said to the collective group.

Poe started blankly at Skywalker then looked to Ren to reassure him that he had just answered that question. Receiving no inclination from Kylo, Poe repeated his former message.  
"I just told you. I'm Commander Poe Dameron with the Resistance. Your sister, General Organa, sent us," Poe replied, slightly annoyed.

Luke stepped towards his nephew, eyeing the helmet he held, "You're not with the Resistance, why are you here?"

Kylo's stare was cold, practically glacial, his body rigid with over-exerted control. The air around him seemed frigid as if anyone moved or spoke it might fracture, splintering into thousands of tiny pieces.  
"For her," Kylo twitched his head towards Rey then back to stare down his Uncle. "The Force connected us."

"Connected you?" Luke raised an eyebrow with interest at Kylo's revelation.

"Yes, I've seen her, from the moment she was born," Kylo admitted.

"Her whole life?" Luke's interest transformed into exasperated vexation, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kylo's eyes astounded went wide, "Really? We're going to talk about who should've told who what?"

The air around the group turned from frozen particles to boiling hostility in the blink of a moment, and Poe took a step back feeling as though any minute there might be an eruption or explosion one he did not wish to be caught in the crossfire of.

"We were going to tell you, Ben!" Luke urged. He looked sincere but tired and old, not willing to engage in where this conversation. He hung his head before taking a breath and looking up at his nephew. "We failed you. I failed you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are!" Kylo barked. "I'm not here to ease your guilt, and I'm not here for your forgiveness or for you to save my soul. I'm here for her." Kylo pointed at Rey, his body shook with suppressed fervency, but his feet remained firmly planted to the spot on which he stood as he now beseeched his Uncle's involvement. "We need your help. She's strong with the Force. She can do things, on instinct with no training, things only those with the dark can do."

Luke stepped backwards shaking his head, rejecting his nephew's pleas.  
"I can't help you. I will never train another generation of Jedi. I came here to die." Luke turned away from them, but Kylo stepped angrily forward, grasping Luke by his shoulder, spinning him around, so their faces were barely a metre apart. Managing not to shout his words were earnest and tone weighted with resolve.

"You told me it was the destiny of a Jedi to face their fears. Do you think you only have to do that once? It is a lifelong battle. Seeing her isn't the only thing I kept from you. I heard more than just Snoke, he's just a pawn for something worse, and you know it. The Galaxy needs you; she needs you. The Force isn't done with you yet. Put aside your pride, re-open yourself to the Force. We'll be waiting here when you do." Kylo swallowed, breathing hard as his eyes bored into his old master's willing his acceptance, before he turned on his heel and strode back out the way he'd come to where Lando and his treadable hopefully awaited.

Luke lurched forward, appearing lost and wounded, as though the air had been knocked from his chest. Poe, Rey and Chewie exchanged perplexed glances before awkwardly taking their leave of Skywalker and following Kylo back out of the cave home. Luke did not see them leave though his eyes were open in their direction; he was lost in everything his nephew had said. The truth of it stung, and he fell to his knees. Was his nephew correct? Had he unwittingly abandoned the Galaxy because of his hubris? His legendary status had been tainted by failure, had he cared so much about it?

Out of the tunnel back in the bright sun, Rey turned to Kylo. His body tense but motionless staring at the sky. He was seething; she could feel it spewing from him tainting the air about his person, hate, anger and unease, yet somehow he stood composed.

"Will he re-open himself?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Kylo responded his words clipped, "we'll feel it if he does."

"Lando where's good to eat around here?" Poe asked trying to avoid any more conversations involving the Force, Jedi and Snoke. Anything would be better than having to the wait around for an undisclosed amount of time in the baking sun with a volatile Kylo Ren.

"I know just the place?" Lando answered with a smile; nothing phased him. He hadn't expected them to leave with Luke. Lando had seen Luke close himself from the Force; he'd seen the misery and remorse Luke had been overcome by, that all his friend's lives had been destroyed by. Now Han and Leia's son, Ben, who's he'd considered as much his nephew as Luke had, as Chewie had was back; the cause of all this confusion. Not the source, of course, they all knew that the boy, Ben, had only ever been an instrument for a far more sinister player. A bigger game was in the throws of being executed maybe now that Ben was back he finally knew it.

In the cave, Luke Skywalker dragged himself up off the floor he felt weakened. The encounter with Ben hadn't been a physical drain but a mental and emotional one. He wandered about his cave lost in his own thoughts; he stood over the books he'd been pouring over. The sketch he'd made of the prime Jedi mosaic from the temple on Ahch-To lay open, and he traced it lightly with his finger a long lost feeling sparking in his mind; the girl, Ben, something, there was something. He closed his eyes for a moment and hung his head before striding purposefully to the multicoloured rug upon the floor of his humble dwelling and sat cross-legged. The time had come to let go of senseless pride and foolish ideas. The time had come quite some time ago, and Luke had ignored it certain that his choice in exile, cut off from the Force had been the right one, but it wasn't too late. He closed his eyes and breathed, reaching out with his feelings. His re-awakening was like being struck by a bolt of lightning, a surge of electric-like energy rushed through his body not unpleasant or physically painful but like a current igniting his cells, sparking him back to life. The Force was with him once more.

"Young Skywalker, missed you have I."

Luke's jerked as though pricked by a sharp instrument and his eyes shot open to see the ghostly apparition of his former master standing before him, staff and all.

"Master Yoda."

Yoda smiled and gave a gleeful laugh, stamping his little feet.

"I was weak unwise, I failed my nephew," Luke continued unswayed by Yoda's joy, shaking his head guiltily at the agonising memories. 

Yoda shuffled forward as he nodded, somber and serious, "Lost Ben Solo you did, but permanent this loss need not be. Help the girl and him you must."

"I can't be what they need?" Luke argued, continuing to shake his head this time in fear.

"Heeded my words not did you?" Yoda said cocking his little head, leaning on his cane. "Pass on what you have learned. Wisdom, yes but also folly." Yoda moved towards Luke, stopping right before him leaning on his stick, his wrinkled looked kindly at his former student, "Strength in mastery but weakness and failure, yes failure most of all." He turned and sat at Luke's side upon the floor with a hopeful exhale. "The greatest teacher failure is."

Luke turned to look at the image of his Jedi master blinking back the welling tears in his eyes. He knew what he had to do; he only hoped he had the strength to do it. He rose from the ground and went to his desk, seizing the notebook he'd been working on Luke thrust it in his satchel. Luke headed to a leather chest amongst the ancient texts upon the shelves. He threw the books he felt were of most importance into the satchel then opening the latch of the chest he pulled out two lightsabers- one was his, the other had been his sisters. Luke rushed out the cave, abandoning his home and his exile in search of his nephew and the girl, as he vacated he heard Yoda's wise words follow him.

"We are what they grow beyond. That is the true burden of all Masters."

Paasana seemed different now Luke was awake. The colours brighter, the planet's natives were giving off a glowing light in the Force. Most of all, Luke could sense his nephew and the girl; like beacons in the night, she shone a brilliant flare of light. Ben was as he'd always been; like lightning powerful and blindingly bright but also dangerous. Luke made his way towards the festival through the crowd of celebrating natives towards the treadable he knew contained those two formidable presences along with his old friends. He entered the tank without knocking and closed the hatch behind him. Chewie, Lando and the Resistance Commander Dameron jumped. Ben and the girl looked at him knowingly; Ben had sensed Luke coming. 

Luke knelt upon the floor without a word to any of the other members. "Give me your hands," Luke instructed, and Kylo and Rey obliged kneeling before him as instructed. Kylo removed his gloves as he had Rey each placed a hand in Luke's outstretched ones. A vision occurred to Luke immediately. A throne of stone, like a claw of rock and on it a dark presence he knew. He saw Ben and the girl fighting side by side. Saw Ben screaming. Saw the girl dead in Ben's arms. Saw Ben fading into the Force. Then a laugh, deep and evil. Luke's eyes shot open he knew that laugh, it seemed to linger reverberating around the interior of the treadable.

"What did you see?" Kylo demanded.

"Impossible," Luke whispered, releasing their hands.

"What, what is?" Kylo asked.

Luke shook his head; he needed to consider that cackle and the vision; surely, surely it wasn't possible. Yet the pieces of a puzzle that had been his family's heartache seemed to fit together, the summation of which was the concept he didn't wish to be true. Leia had always felt something of greater consequence existing out in the Galaxy, a dark mastermind that plotted and schemed. Ben being hunted, the Knights of Ren, Ben's fall to darkness, Snoke it all made sense. He couldn't share what was mere speculation. His nephew was staring at him, expectantly, and the girl looked frightened. He could tell them at least what he knew unequivocally was a fact.

"You two are a Dyad in the Force. Everything the Sith has been trying to achieve since Darth Bane; the power of two. It cannot be broken, not even by death. You two are bound by the Force. Two physical bodies but one soul. It has rarely been seen, especially between the opposing sides of the Force. The Dyad is the prophecy fulfilled."

Kylo and the girl looked at each other their breathing in tune, around them the Force hummed and vibrated. 

"What prophecy?" Kylo asked, but Luke didn't answer. Within the Force, he felt something, close by; something cold and familiar.

"Do you feel that?" Rey asked, grasping Kylo's arm.

"Yes," Kylo said, standing as did Luke. "They're here!"


	21. Chapter 20- Knights of Ren

"It's the Knights of Ren. Get back to the Falcon," Kylo instructed as he got to his feet.

"Already on it," Lando said, heading to the controls of the treadable, Poe tight on his heels with Chewbacca.

The treadable began to lumber forwards as Kylo replaced his gloves and collected his helmet and placed it over his head and he headed for the hatch. Rey grabbed his arm, stopping him, and he turned to her.

"Where are you going?"

"To face them and to buy you some time," Kylo replied.

Even behind the black helmet that hid his face, Rey could tell he was holding something back; she could perceive him and his intentions. He was prepared to challenge his Knights, and without necessarily succeeding or rejoining them after.  
"You don't have to do this."

Within his mask, Kylo felt his resolve flounder at the imploring look in her beautiful face; he was surprised after all he'd done that she cared what happened to him. The kiss from his vision flashed before his eyes. He reached a gloved hand up and gently touched her cheek feeling the world silence and the bond between them flare.

"You're safe now with the Resistance with Luke. I don't belong with them, but you do." He tried to turn from her, but she had his arm firmly, and he looked down at her hand before looking back at her face. Her expression was no longer soft and imploring but firm.

"We belong together; you heard what Luke said, about being a Dyad. Did you see visions when we touched?"

Kylo was glad he had his helmet on and that she couldn't see his temporary turmoil; he squashed it down. The Knights would be drawn to him through the Force; he couldn't be with her if that happened. He shrugged her arm off; it was best to be cruel, to hurt her if it meant saving her.  
"Rey, I'm of the dark, I cannot give you what you seek." He opened the hatch and leapt out into the plumes of sand thrown up by the moving tanks path.

"Ben!" Rey shouted after him grasping the hatch opening squinting into the cloud for the dark figure that had just vacated.

"Let him go, kid," Luke said, pulling her back and closing the hatch, "let him go."

"Why didn't you try to stop him?" Rey said, turning to Luke.

"Because he is right. Facing your fears is the destiny of a Jedi and a lifelong battle. He is doing what he must."

-X-

Kylo landed with a soft thud and walked away from the treadable. Kylo didn't watch it go; instead, he paced slowly and steadily through the soft sand, away from the festivals' gathered crowd, and away from the Falcon. Ahead of him, canyon walls began to climb, stony hues in yellow and brown reaching higher and higher a valley similar to the canyon that the others were headed back to, that his father was waiting in. The cold presence in the Force he'd called home for so long was close; his Knights were close he could feel them. As he entered the valley, he could see the black mass on the horizon- the Night Buzzard, a crudely modified moving dungeon. The Knights of Ren had acquired greater thrust by altering the engines but at a cost to the insulation system, causing a dark trail of smoke to be left in its wake. Kylo could see a whisp of its remnants in the clear blue sky; a lingering trail of dirty grey smog down towards where the transport had landed in the sand. The poorly converted engines' noxious fumes was a point of annoyance to Kylo who'd spent much time as a youth with his father and Uncle's Chewbacca and Lando working on the Falcon. His father's ship might be a piece of garbage to look at, but nothing about its inner workings and components were in any way substandard or defective. It was a feat of mechanical distinction, the navigation systems, fuel pumps, sublight engine and of course the hyperdrive.

Kylo could make out the enclave of masked warriors who'd exited the transport. A mass of black but even from here, Kylo could make out their barrage of weapons. He knew each of them intimately and thankfully that included their weaknesses. Vicrul Ren the Harvester, favouring a long metal staff, his helmet plain but for a single narrow slit for sight. Each of his victims fueled his hate and his power in the dark side. The Monk, Ap'lek Ren excelled in deception and smoke screens; a master strategist and manipulator. Ap'lek shrouded himself with his vast cowl that went down to his knees, and he favoured his blackened Mandalorian executioner's poleaxe. Ap'lek's mask was never visible a mould of his square hard-featured face. Ushar Ren was a merciless humanoid, and his helmet showed that, by having a snout. He favoured his big double-ended club which contained concussive vector vans upon the blunt studded end. Kuruk Ren was the sniper, preferring a blaster and a bow. Kuruk's mask was a sheet of flat checkered metal, featureless except for the wide slit across the top designed to focus his attention. He was also the best pilot after Kylo. The Rogue, Trudgen Ren was the collector, incorporating trophies from vanquished foes until his armour and weapons. He favoured a massive sword akin to a cleaver and a hood from which the mask was barely visible. Kylo knew, however, that the mask was a patchwork of those he'd defeated, primarily based on the helmet of a death trooper. Cardo Ren was best at hand to hand combat and was the Knights of Ren's armourer. Cardo as the Armoury was accomplished in every type of weapon, and he carried a multitude of them. He favoured his wicked-looking mace and an arm cannon that made him a one-armed turret. The front of his mask jutted out into a point so that it could be used in hand to hand combat rendering an opponent useless with one forward thrust of his head.

Like religious zealots of an age long past their commitment to Snoke, the dark side and the unseen malice directing them weren't something Kylo honestly shared. He'd always been able to keep his true intentions from Snoke who believed his power to be so great within the dark that he could not be betrayed. Kylo kept much from his master; he could be deceived. Kylo considered on everything he'd kept from his master over the years, locked deep away from Snoke's prying fingers- Rey, the cave on Dagobah. Snoke had believed Kylo when he said he'd destroyed his family when he'd destroyed the cave, but he hadn't. Kylo judged that he had already betrayed Snoke and often.

Kylo stood awaiting for his Knights as they walked slowly towards him the sun burning down mercilessly on them all. They stopped less than a few metres from him already out in a semi-circle around him, weapons held but not yet brandished. Kylo's arms were similarly tense and ready at his sides. The Knights of Ren rarely spoke, their designated leader spoke for them; currently, their leader was Kylo, but they all knew it would not be for much longer.

It was Vicrul who stepped a little closer towards Kylo and spoke. Vircul's voice was harsh like metal upon stone, as though he'd not used his vocal cords for the formation of words for some time, and he hadn't.

"You are no longer worthy to wear that helmet. The Knights of Ren are of the shadow, of the dark side. Your allegiance has changed."

Kylo had nothing to say to that for he knew Vicrul to be speaking a truth he hadn't yet admitted to himself. He wasn't of the dark, not fully, not anymore. When had it happened? Had he ever fully immersed himself? He wasn't of the light, with all he'd done the dark was part of who he was but the moment he'd fled with Rey Kylo knew as she did, he could never go back. His time as their leader, as a Knight of Ren was over.

"You always fought the shadow, and now you forsake it for a girl," Vicrul admonished.

Kylo didn't allow Vicrul's words to affect him, Vicrul wasn't wrong, and if he had the chance to do it all again, he would do everything the same he wouldn't give her to Snoke.

"Where is she?" Vicrul asked.

Kylo shrugged and looked around the Knights, sensing muscles tensing in readiness; this wasn't going to be easy. Kylo ignited his lightsaber as his Knights charged in and he began engaging Ap'lek, Ushar and Trudgen.

Kylo was a better fighter than every one of his Knights, and he was far stronger in the Force, they were merely Force-sensitive. However, combined with their elite training, their familiarity with his techniques and abilities meant his chances were not great. His life was forfeit, and that didn't matter as long as Rey got away and back to the Resistance. He blocked Apl'ek's axe from striking him from above and threw him off before harnessing the Force to fling Trudgen backwards but couldn't react before Cardo hit him in the stomach with his arm cannon. Kylo bent forward unintentionally from the force of Cardo's strike knowing as he did so what would happen next; Ushar's club hit him in the front of the face knocking his back into the sand. Kylo heard his mask crunch and tasted blood as he doubled over onto his knees. The hardened leather on the front of his mask had separated from the rest of the helmet. He could see glimmers of daylight through the cracks. He reached up and removed the shattered helmet discarding it in the sand before freezing Ushar before he could strike him again. He spat blood onto the sand as Apl'ek stood over him his axe ready in his hands.

"You were never one of us; you were never the shadow. I sense the light in you," he growled from beneath his helmet.

Kylo smiled a bloody smile at him before a blast hit Apl'ek in the chest throwing him from his feet.

Kylo spun to see Han Solo jogging towards him, sending another blast at Ushar.

-X-

Han stood squinting into the bright sandy landscape on the boarding ramp of the Falcon. Han had promised to his faithful Wookie friend he would not touch anything, and he hadn't; just tinkered a little, checked the smuggling compartments. Han had also made a mental checklist of everything he and Chewie would need to work on together; the list never ended just merely adapted. A large rusted ugly machine came around the rock face; he'd heard it before he saw it, which was why he was stood there with his hand poised over his blaster. His weapon of choice would be of little use against that tank as the moving mass shuddered to a stop. From a doorway to the side Commander Dameron and the girl Rey exited with Chewbacca, Han's hand relaxed to his side. He watched as they were followed by two older and familiar faces. One was his buddy Lando the other his friend and brother-in-law Luke.

Dameron strode past him with Chewie onto the gangway into the Falcon. Chewie paused to pat him on the shoulder and to yip at him about having kept his promise.

"Didn't touch a thing without you," Han replied sincerely to the Wookie. Chewie satisfied followed Dameron and Han turned to greet the rest of the party. Rey was paused outside the treadable watching the distance seeming tense. Between Luke and Lando, it was Lando who greeted him first.  
"Han old buddy, how ya been," Lando exclaimed as they embraced with arms thumping each other's backs.

"Good to see you, Calrissian."

Next was Luke; he looked weathered and weary his eyes sad as they met Han's. Age had affected them similarly it seemed; both grey of hair and slow of movement.

"Hey, kid, you look terrible," Han said attempting to ease the awkwardness and for a moment it worked Luke smiled and the boy he'd been flashed into view, the boy Han had first met all those years ago but he quickly disappeared as Luke began to try to speak.

"Han I,"

"I know," Han interrupted. He knew Luke was trying to apologise for disappearing, for what happened with Ben. Han knew, and he didn't need to hear it. He was sorry, Luke was sorry, everyone was sorry. Sorry didn't change the past he was just glad to have his whole family back finally. He placed a large rough hand on Luke's shoulder, "Save it for your sister." He raised his eyebrows at Luke and smiled again this time with a wink. Leia, Han knew, would want an in-depth discussion about all that had happened. Han looked past Luke; no one else was here.

"Where's Ben?"  
He looked around at the others panic rising.

"He elected to stay behind," Dameron answered from the portal of the Falcon.

"They're here, the Knights of Ren, the First Order," Rey added as she continued to look into the sandy landscape.

-X-

"What are you doing?" Kylo asked as he scrambled to his feet and his father blasted a few more of the Knights.

"I lost you once; I just got you back, you think I'd let you go again? It was a boring conversation, anyway!" Han said.

Kylo felt an ache in his chest he'd not felt in a long time, something familiar. He shook it off; there wasn't time.  
"Don't get yourself killed! Take cover!" Kylo ordered pointing at a small rock which Han jogged towards and ducked behind.

Kylo leapt back to his feet, threw the frozen Ushar into Kuruk and engaged Trudgen. His lightsaber spat as it clashed with the Trudgen's vibrocleaver. They pushed against each other the red of his blade violently spitting against the tension of Trudgen's blade. Kylo's face was inches from Trudgens mask, behind which he couldn't read anything but darkness; they were equally matched he couldn't break through the hold. He sensed Vicrul behind him with his scythe and Kylo lept backwards over him, causing him to charge into Trudgen knocking them both to the ground.

Cardo was blasting his way towards Han crouched behind the rock with his arm cannon, slowly progressing forward. Upon Cardo's armour were grenades and Kylo harnessed the Force to pull the pin from one, but not before Kuruk, sensing Kylo's will, shot a blast at him with deadly accuracy hitting him in the stomach. Cardo exploded in a burst of flame, black metal and fabric. The wave from Cardo's combustion threw Kuruk backwards; Han was safe for now.

Kylo managed to contain the sniper blast to his stomach to stop it being fatal, but it wasn't enough, he was severely wounded. He could feel the charred flesh and see the blood dripping onto the sand. He placed a hand against the fresh wound and withdrew it to see it stained red with blood.

Ap'lek took advantage of the momentary lapse in Kylo's concentration and swung at him with his axe. Though Kylo leaned away, it wasn't quick enough or far enough, and Ap'lek succeeded in slicing up Kylo's face. Kylo felt mildly grateful the wound inflicted by the vibroaxe hadn't bled, the reflective weaponry burnt like a saber. The cut ran across his eyebrow down his cheek, through his clothing stopping on his chest. Kylo could smell his scorched skin, his face seared with pain, and his vision was blurred, but at least he wasn't blinded by blood. Regardless of the weapon that had caused it, this new injury stung. He harnessed the Force, his pain giving him strength and held Ap'lek off the ground. He began to squeeze his hand into a fist slowly watching as Ap'lek's body writhed suspended in midair as Kylo slowly crushed him to death. That was until Ushar brought the full force of his bat to the back of Kylo's head, knocking him to the ground. The world went white then black with the strength of the clout to his skull. For a moment, Kylo lay dazed, ears ringing and eyes blinded. His hands struggled for purchase in the loose sand as the world and his sense of it failed to return to him. Slowly the yellow world returned to his sight, and Kylo pushed himself up off the floor. There was sand in his eyes and mouth, stuck to his warm skin and bloodied flesh. Kylo looked up through his mass of dark, damp sandy hair from all fours, above him, Trudgen stood with his vibrocleaver pointed at his face, Ushar standing at Trudgen's side. It was over; this was the moment he died.

"Ben!" 

Kylo heard his father cry as he extinguished his lightsaber and pushed himself up to kneel helplessly before the Knights. Vicrul was walking over with Kuruk dragging Han with them. Kylo turned to his father, and a sudden fear gripped him down in the depths of his gut as he turned back to the Knights.

"Enough," he said swallowing at he looked at them.

"No Solo, not nearly enough. Our master wants you to pay for your treachery," Trudgen replied.

"Kill me. Take me to Snoke, do what you want, just let my father go."

Trudgen placed his vibrocleaver under Kylo's chin exerting enough pressure to break the skin as he forced him to raise his head to look at him.  
"You're in no position to plead mercy. Your father comes with us."


	22. Chapter 21- Consequences

General Hux stood with Captain Phasma in the hangar of Starkiller Base. His arms were held stiffly behind his back; his chest was puffed out, the collected exterior hiding the elated pounding in his chest. This was the moment he'd been waiting for; the demise of Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader Snoke's fury at finding Ren had gone with the scavenger girl had been terrible. Snoke had severe retribution planned and had requested certain conditions for the treacherous Ren until his arrival, but Hux had his own plans for Kyo Ren first. Hux had been patient so long, gaining Allegiant General Pryde's confidence and trust. He would finally become the second in command to their Supreme Leader that he always should have been. The rule of the First Order and Galaxy would soon be rightfully theirs- his and Snokes. He was anxious with anticipation. 

The crude, black outline of the Night Buzzard came into view and slowly entered the hangar wrapped in a haze of dirty smog that made Hux wrinkle his nose. He hated that flying prison, almost as much as he despised its occupants. The rusted blackened transport landed ungracefully upon the shining floor of the hangar. Hux could not help but grimace at the contrast; the sleek, clean efficiency of this space station, of the tie fighters within its hangars, compared with the smoking, ugly modified flying dungeon that was leaving its metal and dirt excrement on the black mirror floor. However, Hux's disgusted grimace turned quickly into a gloating smile as he watched the inhabitants of the craft exit. The five black-clad and helmeted dark side Knights of Ren and with them their prize; their former leader Kylo Ren. As an added bonus Kylo Ren's father Rebellion hero, General Han Solo was a prisoner too. Off course, Hux did not know what Han Solo looked like, but the Knights had contacted Starkiller Base to inform them of the prisoners they were bringing to Snoke. Hux unlike most of those within the First Order knew Ren's lineage, born into privilege the son of a Princess, a Skywalker by blood and born with abilities few possessed; Ren had had a most advantageous beginning in life. Hux could see the likeness between the two men; their stance, certain elements of their faces like this nose and mouth. He smiled to himself; such a bounty. The Knights walked silently towards Hux shoving their bound captives harshly. Kylo's abilities were nothing for them to fear, Hux understood you had to be weak of mind but that did not make lower officers and troopers in the vicinity unsusceptible bound or not.

"Alright, alright, you can stop shoving," General Solo responded to each jab as they were thrust forward one last time.

The Knights, along with their former leader were silent. Hux could see that Ren was gravely wounded, his lips were stained darkly with blood, his clothing around his ribs was torn beneath Hux could see charred bloody flesh. Around the hole, the clothing seemed wet and darker from where Ren's wound had bled profusely. His face had a hideous cut running from above his eyebrow all the way down his face and it continued down to his chest where his tunic had been neatly cut. His long dark hair, which Hux had always had a particular issue with, hung in damp waves. His pallor seemed even paler than usual, blood loss and possible fever he guessed were the cause. Hux could see the anger in Ren's eyes, the resentment but also the resignation. _Good._

"Kylo Ren, so good to have you back," Hux simpered with false pleasantness. "Supreme Leader Snoke has been most concerned. He has been informed you have been returned and comes to see you himself, personally." Now the fake smile and false care faded away, "Our Supreme Leader has planned great consequences for your treachery, but until his arrival, you are mine to do with as I deem fit."

Kylo looked past Hux to where Captain Phasma stood slightly behind and to Hux's right.

"Don't you mean I'm hers to do with as you please? You and I both know you'd never dirty your hands to do the task yourself, you never have, why start now?"

Hux stepped forward impassive but for the glint of a sinister smile upon his face. The smile widened as one of the hands Hux clasped behind his back swung forcefully to slap Ren hard with the back of his hand across the uninjured side of his face. Ren's head jolted sharply to the side, but the rest of him managed to maintain its composure. He spat a mouthful of saliva and blood to the floor at Hux's feet, and Hux looked at it pleased before Ren turned back to him silent yet proud. His chin raised inviting Hux to do it again or for whatever Hux had next in-store. Fool, Hus thought, Ren had no idea what Hux had planned and Supreme Leader Snoke after him. Hux grasped a fistful of Ren's onyx locks, yanking his head upwards as he bent to whisper to him.

"You were always an egotistical, arrogant and conceited parasite. The time of those such as you, those with the Force is over. Your sorcerer's abilities have no place in the future of the Galaxy," Hux said with disdain.

Now Kylo smiled, his teeth stained pink, "Who do you think rules the First Order Hux? Who do you think gives Snoke his orders? Someone far worse, far stronger in the Force than Snoke or me. You're just a pawn, just like I was. This is bigger than you can imagine, there is a dark Force out there controlling everything. At least I freed myself when I realised the truth."

Hux considered for a moment. Allegiant General Pryde had told him to be unflinching in his loyalty to the First Order regardless of who led it. Pryde always had suggested that Snoke was far less important than he outwardly appeared, but Hux had not considered this furthers. He pushed aside his questions it did not change the First Order's mission or his ultimate goal, he wanted to rule at the side of whoever was in charge, Snoke, Pryde or the unseen head of it all; it mattered little to him so long as Ren was gone; he'd been a thorn in his side for too long.

"And look where cutting those strings got you. Phasma," he heard the click of her boots, saw her shimmering uniform in his peripheral vision, "take them away."

-X-

The Millenium Falcon jumped out of hyperspace and entered the atmosphere of D'Qar. Swooping low amongst the trees heading for the underground bunkers of the Resistance base. Luke Skywalker felt his sister's presence in the Force stronger than he'd felt anything in years. She'd grown powerful in his absence; what choice had he given her? His arm rested on the back of Chewbacca's co-pilot chair where Lando sat as they landed with a hiss and a gentle thud. He sighed loudly, Chewie turned and yipped at him, Lando observed him quietly.

"It's been so long, what do I say to her, especially given the news we have."

Chewie stood, hunched in the cockpit but still towering over him and placed a heavy furry arm upon his shoulder before giving a low purr. Luke smiled in response as both Chewie and Lando exited the cockpit. He took a deep breath before he followed them.

Rey and Poe excited the Falcon first, followed by Lando and Chewie. Luke watched the friendly greetings before walking cautiously down. His sister's hair was plaited on top her head streaked with grey. She wore the same dusty overalls all the Resistance wore. She could be mistaken for a technician rather than a general, but she possessed an air, a presence signifying she was more. Her dignity, boldness, the way she stood, the jewels upon her ears and fingers; she was the General, the leader, Princess Leia, and his sister. Relief and fear filled him; he had missed her. Her presence before him, in the Force and physically, flooded him with memories and emotions he'd long tried to suppress.

"Leia," he said as he stopped before her suddenly at a loss with what to say.

"I know, I know what you're going to say, " she said her hand reaching for his, "I changed my hair."

He smiled at her, after all, that had happened, after all this time she had remained the same.  
"It looks nice that way," he said with a smile but he wasn't about to let her or more importantly himself off so easily. "I'm so sorry Leia."

She squeezed his hand, "I know you are. We should have trained Ben together. I failed him by sending him away, he was my son, and I gave you the responsibility."

"I failed him," Luke replied regretfully.

"We both did, but together as a family, we can help him return from Snoke. He's already taken his first steps." Leia looked around her brother now and realised members of the group were missing. She let go of his hand and stepped back, "Where's Ben? Where's Han? Where's my husband and my son?"

It was Rey who answered Leia's question, her face bearing her distress at those missing.  
"The Knights of Ren came, and Ben went to face them. When Han found out, he followed. By the time we caught up in the Falcon they'd been taken."

Leia turned to Poe, Lando and Chewie, "Taken where?"

"The Knight of Ren, followed Kylo, now they'll take him to Snoke. I don't think Snoke would risk Kylo or Han accessing his personal ship after he's taken such great pains to keep himself hidden. They'll take them to Starkiller Base, and Snoke will meet them there. I think it's time we try and find a way to destroy that space station; try to rescue your family while we're at it."

Leia smiled Dameron was becoming the leader he needed to be confident suggesting a plan rather than questioning hers.

"Good commander, gather the others, we meet in the command centre."

She turned and nodded to Luke before following after Dameron into the underground bunkers of D'Qar.

Luke and Rey were left standing amongst the grounded X-wings and mismatch of freighters and starships that made up the Resistance fleet. Luke had, had little time to acquaint himself with the girl that Ben had been so quick to defect for. She was young, as young as he had been in joining the Rebellion. Technically she was too old to train in the ways of the Jedi, but then he had been a similar age when he'd started, and he could sense the strength in her. He recalled what Ben had said, the things she could do. She wrapped her arms around herself, looking cold and awkward. Luke remembered that feeling well. He walked towards her, placing an arm around her shoulders, she turned to him, the features of her face were serene but in her eyes, he saw the fear and apprehension, the questions and Luke had questions for her.

"Come with me; there is much to talk about." 

Luke led her away from the bunkers and ships and the bustling technicians, pilots and Resistance fighters. D'Qar had lush forests, and it was towards them Luke headed, full of life, none intelligent or sentient but life; trees, plants, birds and insects all made this jungle their home and the atmosphere hummed gently with their presence. Luke found a mossy section on the floor and sat knees crossed and motioned for Rey to do the same. He watched her quietly for a moment before he began.

"Rey, where are you from?"

"Nowhere," she replied; her eyes focused on him.

"Nobody is from nowhere," he responded.

"Jakku."

He grimaced, "Ok, that pretty much is nowhere. Tell me about your family."

She sighed her shoulders rising and falling as she shrugged now she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"My parents abandoned me there when I was very young. I don't remember much about them."

"Do you remember anyone else?" Luke continued.

"No, just Ben," she looked up at him now, "he was always there."

Luke considered, "How did you know he could be trusted?"

"He was kind to me; we were children." 

Children were naive, easily trusting and often where they shouldn't, but Ben in his youth had been loving and kind, endlessly compassionate, which was central to being a Jedi. 

"Why did you feel you could trust him as he is now, as Kylo Ren?"

Rey sighed, unsure if she had an answer, "A feeling. I guess it was the Force. It brought us together; he wouldn't hurt me."

Luke nodded, the Force. How could he have been so blind to not see this connection his nephew shared with this girl. The disturbance's in the Force he'd felt when Ben had been on Ahch-To hadn't always been dark, they hadn't always been Snoke, it had been the bond with this girl, this woman. Luke had felt her awakening and hadn't sought it, hadn't questioned it.

"Ben wanted me to teach you, but I don't feel I'm qualified to teach anyone. I was so blind, so misguided, but I'll help you, both of you as much as I can. Give me your hands."

Rey shuffled forwards and obliged.

"Close your eyes, reach out with your feelings and breathe. Feel the Force. It is within the trees, the life, the ground, the sky, in you. It touches everything, let it fill you, open yourself to it."

Luke closed his eyes too and before him in the Force Rey shone like a beacon of light, unlike anything in the Force he'd ever seen, only Ben had been similar, but he wasn't like this, this pure white shimmering luminescence. Luke opened his eyes, "The Force is strong with you, like with Ben."

He let go of her hands and reached into the satchel that hung across his body and pulled out Leia's lightsaber, "I want you to have this. It was my sister's, Leia's. She never completed her training. She saw Ben's death at the end of her Jedi path, and so she stepped aside. I think you should have it."

He handed it to her and Rey timidly stretched out her hand and took it.

"A lightsaber is the weapon of a Jedi. It is not as clumsy or random as a blaster; it is a more elegant weapon for a more sophisticated and civilised time. How are you in combat?"

She was looking at the hilt in awe, studying the mechanics of it, finding the ignition button she pressed it, igniting a green shaft of light and her mouth dropped slightly in wonder. It took a few more moments before she replied.

"I can take care of myself. I'm more than capable of defending myself; I used a staff on Jakku."

Luke smiled; he had no doubt a scavenger from Jakku was more than adept oat self-defence; to be alive after so much time alone, there would've been no other choice.

"So you've some skill but this is lighter than a staff, get used to the way it feels in your hand. It should be an extension of yourself, never go anywhere now without it." Luke stood and Rey did the same, "I should go help my sister with their plans. Stay here practise, when the plans are made you and I will go rescue my nephew and his father."

She smiled and began to swing the lightsaber swooping low then high. Luke watched for a while as she adjusted her fighting style to the new weapon, altering her footing to the lighter shaft, spinning on her feet skillfully as the blade twirled in her hand; she was a natural. There would still be much to do regarding using the Force to improve her physical abilities and mind,d but she would be formidable with Ben and Leie, as Ben was. As Luke turned, he wondered what his nephew and the girl could achieve together, the possibilities seemed limitless and a little alarming; after all, they were a Dyad.


	23. Chapter 22- Prisoners

Kylo was strapped to a table in one of the interrogation rooms he'd frequently used when the usual First Order methods to acquire information failed. It seemed ironic that he should now be where so many before him had been; about to be subjected to Captain Phasma's infamous techniques. Nothing would make him talk; he would not give up the Resistance's location, his mother or Rey. All Phasma could do would be to weaken him, and danger did lie there, the weaker he grew physically, the more difficult it would be to maintain his resolve and the inner walls of his mind from his former master Snoke. His injuries from the fight had been left untreated, he'd received no food or water and no doubt Phasma would use her most painful forms of interrogation. Physical pain could be endured, but there was a price; without time to heal, to rest, he would not regain his strength, and he would be vulnerable to Snoke. It was a concern; one he currently could do nothing about. Escape was pointless in his current condition; even if he could undo the restraints holding him to the table and get out of this room, getting back to his father, getting to a ship without weapons was suicidal at best. He'd failed to use the simplest mind trick on the feeble-minded guard of the cell he and his father were being held in. He wasn't strong enough, and that was unlikely to change. He could feel a fever trying to take hold; his skin felt cold and clammy, his clothes damp yet internally, he felt hot, and his hair seemed to be sticking to his face annoyingly. The wound along his face and on his torso was the cause; it had been a long time since he'd been badly injured, and even longer since he'd been sick.

Kylo surveyed the room, silently trying to think of something else while he waited for the inevitable. Phasma would be silent and obedient; a powerful dog to her weak owner. Kylo could never understand why she was so loyal, what she had to gain from her union with Hux. Phasma was intelligent, ruthless, she could be a high ranking officer, but instead, she remained a Captain, training the troops going into battle. Phasma was a fighter like himself that was the answer. She chose to obey orders rather than make them so could be in the midst of battle and chaos; because she enjoyed it.

When Hux and Phasma eventually entered, Hux would prattle on about what Phasma would do to him. Words were Hux's arsenal, and he loved the sound of his own voice. It was probably Hux's idea that he was lying here waiting, Hux was probably enjoying the sight of him injured and useless strapped to a table. Kylo knew the expectation of torture was sometimes as sufficient as the torture itself, but Kylo wasn't just anybody. To Hux this was personal, it wasn't about gleaning information it was about inflicting pain, so why were they playing this waiting game?

The room in which he lay was like a medical room; he'd never noticed that before. Chrome and shiny, sterile and clean. Silent but for the hum of the ventilation system, the walls too thick to hear the drum of soldiers feet. The instruments upon the table looked similar to those a medical droid or doctor might use, but the purpose of these tools was to maim. The door hissed open, and Kylo turned Hux, and his faithful shimmering dog had entered.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me," Kylo said with a smirk attempting to sound casual like his father might to rile Hux. The distasteful sneer on Hux's face told him it had worked.

"Go ahead, nothing you say can ruin this moment for me. I've waited too long for this moment," Hux vented passionately.

Kylo's smirk faded, and he looked at Hux differently, "You hate me that much?"

Kylo could see it so clearly suddenly; Hux under-appreciated for his talents and overlooked, by the same harsh overlord. They should've been allies, brothers against Snoke's many cruelties but instead, they did exactly what he'd wanted; hated each other, antagonised each other publically, rallied at each other's failures and fought for his approval.  
"Do your worst Hux; he won't thank you for it. You'll still be nothing to him. Nothing will ever be enough I should know."

For the briefest moment, Kylo saw Hux's demeanour flicker perhaps with doubt before it stilled and he turned on his heel leaving Kylo alone with Phasma. Kylo could never read her within the helmet, not because of the helmet but because her emotions rarely wavered. Rarely angry, enthralled, joyful or hateful; devoid of emotion only cold, calculating and controlled.

"I've always wondered what it would take to see the real man not just behind the helmet but behind the mask. We both know Kylo Ren is a facade, who is the real man behind the mask? Pain and torture is the path to your true identity; I can see him a little now deep in your eyes, let's find out who he really is; I'd like to meet him."

Kylo couldn't help but swallow as Phasma began her work. He'd known worse pain, but he didn't try to fight it, it would only make him weaker in the long run. There were moments initially where he roared with agony, then where he was silent as he withdrew from his physical body into the Force. The injuries being inflicted still hurt, but for now, in this state, he could bear them.

-X-

Han paced the cell anxiously; it didn't take long; the room was barely five strides from side to side. Each time across, he paused in the middle to look at the door, hoping that Ben would be brought back on this pass. Han heard the occasional inhuman roars, felt the cell shake, but it had been silent for some time, and surely that was worse. Han went to the hard metal bench that seamlessly joined the cell walls and sat, his one leg shaking up and down anxiously, almost immediately he stood again; sitting was worse than pacing. As he stood the door to the cell hissed open, two stormtroopers stood in the doorway, holding Ben. He didn't appear conscious his legs dragged behind him, his head hung low his hair damp and hanging forward, hiding his face. The stormtroopers gripped Ben under the arms. One attempted to fling Ben into the room unceremoniously. The second trooper tried to counter the actions of the first, awkwardly lowering Ben to the ground, before backing slowly out of the room.

Han rushed to his son's crumpled body, "Ben? Ben?" he cried as he swept the hair from his son's face. He was breathing; though it was shallow. Han couldn't see the extent of the damage, but he knew from personal experience wounds didn't need to be visible to be completely debilitating. He knelt next to his son considering what to do; there was no way he'd get him onto the bench. With a considerable effort, Han got his arms under Ben's torso and flipped him over.

"Stars boy, this used to be a hell of a lot easier when you were smaller," he muttered as he got Ben onto his back.

Han heaved Ben as gently as he could so that he could sit resting his back upon the hard cold wall resting his son's head in his lap, his arms wrapped protectively about his damaged body. It wasn't comfortable; however, he'd learnt after some time in this cell that the floor was as comfortable as the bench so this would have to do. Han let out a sigh, not of relief there was little to be had but at least Ben was alive now they just had to worry about what came next. Han drifted into an uneasy sleep; his head rested against the wall his body numb where Ben's weight rested on him. As he drifted in and out of sleep, he began to realise elements felt different. Ben breathing felt more controlled; there was a tension in the muscles that rested against his own. Gently so as not to move his son Han leaned his head forward, opened his eyes and looked down. Ben's eyes were partially lidded, not closed but resting. His pallor was still unhealthily pale but better; the angry red mark down the front of his face vibrant in contrast.

"What did they ask you?" Han mumbled.

Ben's eyelids opened, revealing those dark eyes, eyes he raised to look up at his father and a cynical smile etched his lips as he spoke.  
"Ask me? They didn't ask me anything?"

"Then what did they want?"

Ben's eyebrows raised in what would've been a shoulder shrug of acceptance, "This; me like this depleted and mutilated."

"Can you move?" Han asked.

Ben huffed, and Han felt the mild tension of the muscles resting on him begin to shift.  
"I'm not sure."

With Han's help, Ben got himself up to sitting then joined his father in leaning back against the wall. Eyes closed with the effort of moving, a look of concentration on his face. Han watched as eventually, his son turned to face him.

"Worse is to come, Snoke's coming, coming for me. Like this, I'm vulnerable to him. For years I kept things secret, hidden locked away and he couldn't touch them but now," Ben paused before rolling his head back, closing his eyes.

Han understood what he was being told, yet he had a question. "What things?"

Han watched Ben's chest rise and fall occasionally shuddering as a jolt of pain coursed through him but eventually, he replied, "Just things, it doesn't matter."

"What else are we gonna talk about, kid?" Han said an air of humour in his voice and Ben's head rolled to the side again to look at him. Those eyes, his mother's eyes, seemed sad now rather than angry; mournful and full of regret.

"Snoke wanted me to forget you, to destroy you, both of you in a cave on Dagobah during my training and I couldn't. So I kept it from him. My attachments, my feelings, my weaknesses I locked them away where he couldn't see. That and, and," he paused.

"Rey," Han finished for him. Ben nodded.

"You care for her." It wasn't really a question, Han could already see the truth, he'd been where his son was he understood the pain of caring for someone like that. The agony of it in all its remarkable beauty.

"It's more than that. I feel different around her, better, clearer like the dark fog I was living in has lifted. I understand the truth. Snoke's not the master; something far worse is out there and it wants her." Ben rolled his head back again resting eyes closed. "I blocked her out when I turned to the dark, but she was always there. Luke says we're a Dyad in the Force, two that are one." Ben swallowed, winced and then sighed, struggling with his physical injuries but also something internal and emotional. "You have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"If I fail, if Snoke gets in, keep her safe." Ben now turned properly raising his head looking at Han directly, pleading.

Han nodded, "Of course."

Ben sighed with relief, "Thank you."

The hiss of the door broke the moment, and a white armoured stormtrooper stood in the doorway. He turned cautiously to look in both directions down the hall beyond before he entered the cell, letting the door close behind him. Han jumped up to stop him taking or hurting Ben further but was surprised when the trooper knelt removing a bag back his back. He produced a bacta patch and some syringes that he handed to Ben from the pack, then retrieved food and water for them both.

"Huh," Han exclaimed.

Ben eyed the trooper at his side for a moment, seeing something Han couldn't, as he always had.  
"I know you; you were on Jakku. You didn't fire your weapon at the villagers when commanded to- trooper FN 2187."

The trooper removed his helmet and beneath was the ebony face of a young man, pressing his lips together apprehensively.  
"How do you know that?" his voice was calm despite his obvious concerns, calm but curious.

Ben leaned towards the provisions, took a syringe, lifted his shirt's arm, and injected himself in the shoulder with a grimace.  
"How do I know anything?" Ben answered the trooper, as he took the second syringe and injected himself again this time with a sigh as the bacta began working its way through his veins.

The young man looked at Ben as he lifted his shirt, revealing his significantly and hideously injured abdomen, as he took the bacta patch and placed it over the angry wound on his stomach before replacing his clothing with a few grunts and hisses. The trooper continued to watch as Ben reached for the water, took a swig and then handed it over his shoulder to his father all the time holding the soldier's gaze.

Everything about the injured man was familiar to FN-2187. His form despite his injuries, the width of his shoulders the height he clearly possessed should he stand would tower over him and there were his eyes. FN-2187 hadn't seen them before, but there was something about the intensity of their gaze, about the man who possessed all those attributes.

"Because you're Kylo Ren."

Ben nodded, "Was, yes. Why are you helping us?"

The trooper considered as though for the first time before concluding, "I'm not sure. It felt like the right thing to do."

"Can you get us out of here?" Han asked, handing the water back to Ben who exchanged it for the ration bar he'd been chewing on.

"No. Supreme Leader Snoke is coming, coming for you, everyone knows."

Ben considered before replying, "Can you make sure you're the one on duty when they take me to him?" Ben asked.

The trooper looked at him trying to read him deciding if this man was worth helping further but it was a different requirement that would seal the deal.  
"You take me with you when you go?"

Ben nodded.

"Then you got a deal," the trooper reached out his white-gloved hand and Ben extended his own to shake on the accord that had been struck.

"Well," Han said after the trooper, having replaced his helmet, exited the cell. "That wasn't expected."

"Why?" Ben asked turning to look at his father. "You should know more than anyone how the remnants of the Empire recruited its members into the First Order. Children, the rebellion's stolen children. They aren't like the clone troopers from the Old Republic. They didn't choose this life they were taken, indoctrinated with ideas and loyalty to a creed that treats them like slaves. I imagine there are many like him."

Han considered eyebrows raised, surprised by his son's empathy with the lowest members of the First Order's ranks.

"Well when you put it like that, I guess it's not that unexpected."

Ben offered the last of the water to his father, and Han shook his head, "You need it more than I do."

Ben smiled lightly before finishing off the last mouthful then struggling a little, he raised himself up on his arms and crossed his legs beneath him. He ran a hand through his long dark hair as he tried to straighten his unwilling back, before placing his hands upon his knees as he took in a long deep breath and closed his eyes. Han had seen this before in the other members of his family, Leia, Luke and Ben before they'd sent him away. Ben was centering himself to meditate in the Force. He watched Ben's pained face relax as he breathed in and out shoulders rising, chest increasing and decreasing as he breathed deep into his lungs. Ben was like that for some time and Han tried to remain still and silent so as not break Ben's concentration. When his son whispered a single word into the silent cell it made the hair on the back of Han's neck stand on end, and for a moment he thought he actually felt the power of the Force.

"Rey."


	24. Chapter 23-Plan of Action

Rey was within the woods of D'Qar brandishing the lightsaber as she had every day since Master Luke had given it to her. Something had changed since she'd started. She'd done as he'd instructed feeling the Force around her and she let it in, to flow through her strong limbs making her move faster, jump higher. She could feel instinctively the different strength required for the weapon to move through the molecules of air or through the dead branch of a tree. Maybe she imagined it, maybe it wasn't the Force, but she felt different; more aware. Her senses seemed heightened; the tips of her fingers more sensitive, her hearing astute. Rey was running through the woods, challenging her newly elevated awareness; testing whether it was real or imaginary. She did not know where she was going, but that was what made it exciting. Could she overcome unseen obstacles is she allowed herself to be one with the Force, to be its conduit? Faster and faster she ran, ahead she sensed a chasm, and suddenly it was upon her. She didn't hesitate she trusted in the Force, letting go as she launched her body across with faith and trust. The drop into the gorge below her was deep, and within the Force, Rey could see the dark hidden canyon far below. Rey did not fear failure or the possibility of falling as she vaulted over the chasm landing easily on the other side, in a forward flip. She stopped and smiled, allowing her breathing to slow, but found it did not take as long as it might usually. She felt free, and she looked up at the blue sky diffused with white clouds and the lush green treetops enjoying this moment of revelation amid the chaos that had been the last few days. Rey breathed in deeply as Luke and Ben had shown her reaching out with her feelings. She became aware of the sounds of the animals and insects buzzing the sigh of the wind through the trees. Suddenly everything went silent.

"Rey."

Her eyes opened wide in shock and there before her sitting cross-legged, looking up at her was Ben. A large cut angry and red ran up his face and disappeared beneath the top he wore. He looked pale, his pallor sickly.

"Ben," she gasped. She reached him in two quick strides, and she sat across from him on the forest floor. Rey didn't know why, but she wanted to reach for his hand to touch him. For years he'd been absent from her life after being her one source of comfort and joy. When he'd returned to her, it had been as the monster from her nightmares, and he'd been worse than that terrifying creature- cold, distant, detached and dispassionate. That one conceited moment when he'd penetrated her mind had changed everything. Now she had him back in her life she felt strange without him at her side like a part of her was missing. As Rey began to know Ben once more that feeling had grown, a longing in her chest that had been pulling at her consciousness the moment he'd stepped away on Paasana.

"You're injured, what happened, where are you, are you ok?" she asked, taking his hand in hers. His hand in hers felt cool, a layer of cool moisture clinging to it which concerned her further. He ignored all of the questions his determined gaze held hers as he said what he's connected with her to impart.

"Tell Leia to leave D'Qar, now! Snoke is coming for me, and I won't be able to stop him taking what he wants from my mind, I'm too weak. He'll find the Resistance base, Luke, all of it. You have to go."

She shook her head at him, "They intend to destroy Starkiller Base, is that where you are?"

Ben nodded at her, "Yes, but tell Leia she must move the Resistance's main base of operations as soon as possible. This base can destroy any planet from anywhere. Snoke won't need time."

"I will. We'll come for you, both of you," Rey tried to look around for Han, but only the trees of D'Qar met her gaze.

His eyes softened now, and he shook his head lightly, "You can't. They want you, Rey. You mustn't come. Stay with the Resistance, my mother it's safer," Ben pleaded.

"I can take care of myself," Rey argued back and was pleased to see Ben annoyed as he smiled weakly with an exasperated sniff. She reached for the mark on his face, and for a moment, he flinched away from her hand. He looked at her, confused; she could see he didn't understand her compassion for him. Their eyes met, and Rey felt as though time stood still as she lost herself in the two dark pools that saw right into her heart. He lowered his head, allowing her outstretched palm to embrace his cheek and jaw. Aas they touched a surge of static flowed between them. Ben's free hand flew up to hold hers upon his face, and Rey inhaled as though stunning blast had struck her. She couldn't breathe as she felt his darkness under her touch, flowing to her. Opposite her, Ben's breath shuddered from him, and she thought the angry red mark on his face appeared to be fading, or maybe it was the light around her getting brighter. She daren't take her eyes from his to see, but the dense green forest in her peripheral vision faded from dark green to lighter and lighter until all she could see was white but for Ben's dark form before her. The light was blinding, she could hear her heart, or maybe it was his, pounding in her ears. Rey could feel her blood rushing through her veins, her skin prickling at the pulsating electricity that seemed to be flowing from where their hands touched.

Inexplicably, the bond broke, and Rey sat alone, the dark green of the D'Qar woods slowly returned to her sight. She took a moment as the feeling of severance sunk in, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away with the palm of her hand, pulled herself up and sprinted back towards the base to warn Leia, and to tell Luke what had happened, but most importantly join the mission to bring Ben home.

-X-

Within the cell, Ben sat in silence. He felt as though his soul had been ripped from his chest, ever since Rey had returned to his life, not being in her proximity, not touching her made him feel empty. The hand that had held Rey's reached for his chest, and he was surprised not to find a gaping hole.

"What was that?" Han asked him.

Ben looked up at him, "You saw her?"

Han nodded, "You look better, your face. Bacta doesn't work that fast. What did you do?"

Ben considered his many injuries; he did feel better. It wasn't just because of the bacta patch and shots FN-2187 had given him. The connection with Rey had healed him. It wasn't just his injuries either; he had felt her light flowing in his veins filling him, forcing out the ravenous dragon he'd harboured deep in his soul who fed on his anger. The dragon had been fading from the moment he'd seen her again on Jakku. The burning fury was gone, and he felt as he had in his youth, before the voices, before Snoke. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Well, that's very interesting," he said to himself.

-X-

Around the Resistance headquarters' command table, General Leia Organa stood looking at the holoprojection of StarKiller base. She had looked at this blueprint many times since this valuable information had been passed to them, but a way of destroying it still evaded her. They needed a plan, and quickly, her son and husband needed to be rescued. She was also aware that this endeavour couldn't be about her family. As the Resistance's leader, she couldn't allow her personal desire to affect the main plan, and currently, she was struggling to reconcile those opposing needs. The Resistance leaders all stood about the table debating, to Leia's left sat her second Commander Poe Dameron, with her old friends Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca along with the Wexley's boy, Commander Snap Wexley. To Leia's right General Ematt, Admiral Nunb, General Holdo, Admiral Ackbar, Admiral Statura, and Commander D'Acy veterans of this conflict like herself. Lieutenant Connix her commanding communications controller, Rose Tico her head of maintenance and mechanics and Captain Beaumont Kin were also present, all young but seasoned and committed. Her brother Luke stood silent but not unnoticed in the shadows.

"Ok," Leia said breaking up the debate about whether or not this Starkiller base was just another Death Star and the eyes of all those present around the table turned to her, she waited for a palpable moment to ensure she had everyone's attention before continuing. "We have to formulate a plan now. No more arguments, no more discussions a solid and operational plan. No more debating it is time to act."

Silence met her, and that was not what she'd hoped for.

"How do we blow it up?" she asked in a rather uncharacteristic voice. She was tired of being correct, tired of being diplomatic she wanted this impossible planet-decimating weapon destroyed. "We no longer have time for the technical analysis; we have to act and act now."

Statura was the one that spoke up. Next to Beaumont, he was their lead scientist. The only difference was that being more experienced in battle than Beaumont and Rose, his ideas were sometimes more radical, not based purely on knowledge, he'd learnt that taking risks was necessary for war.

"The weapon must have a containment field. The energy it harnesses must go somewhere before it's released."

Snap leapt up and added something to the holographic image screen they were all looking at,

"Here, here," Snap said, pointing, "Isn't this an oscillating containment field."

"Yes, well done Mr Wexley. If we destroy that the weapon would be vulnerable to an attack. It wouldn't need to be a massive strike, not even our entire fleet. The pent up energy stored would be released back into the planet, causing internal combustion."

"Great, then let's attack the oscillator, how many ships do we have?" Poe asked Rose.

"One minute Mr Dameron," Statura cut across him, "based on my theory the weapon needs to be primed unless it is primed there will be no pent up energy in the oscillator field."

Leia understood where several others did, "We need them to prepare to fire. We only get one shot at this."

Statura nodded gravely. 

"So we get one shot, that's enough. It's all you had," Poe said gesturing to Luke and referring without being specific to the Death Star.

Leia smiled that this piece of information had in no way seemed to hinder Poe's eagerness to jump in an x-wing and blow something up.

"We need bate, Poe, something to draw the First Order's attention to fire the weapon for us to strike."

Rey came rushing through the bunker at that moment through the stunned officers and commanders right to Leia's side. All eyes were on the young woman who'd interrupted a rather important meeting.

"You need to leave," she gasped as she tried to return her breathing to normal.

"Rey, what are you talking about?" Leia tried to hush her, now was not the time.

"Ben, I saw Ben, Snoke is coming for him, you're in danger, the Resistance is in danger. You have to vacate this planet now!" Rey pleaded. "The First Order can strike us anytime from anywhere with this weapon."

Several thoughts ran through Leia's mind. How had Rey seen Ben? Snoke was coming for him, what would he do to her son? They needed to leave and then the realisation of the Resistance's impending fate based dawned on her, the bate they needed was them. They had everything they needed.

"Connix, start evacuation procedures." Connix hurried off.

"Admirals, Poe get the fleet ready, Wexley, you join them. We're the bate. The First Order will strike at us, and we'll be ready."

The room was a flurry of commotion as her officers went to their stations and prepared.

"We have to rescue Ben," Rey said, taking Leia's arm gently. Leia looked at the girl. Genuine concern was etched on her features; her mouth was drawn down, her eyes scared and beseeching, and yet her jaw was firm and stubborn. She reminded her of what she'd been like long ago, nothing would've stopped her from rescuing Han from Jabba, and she knew if she refused Rey, the girl would find a way to join or go alone. Leia placed her hand on Rey's face and smiled at her, glad her son had had this person in his life all this time.

"We will don't worry, you'll be rescuing him and my husband, and you won't be alone." she looked up past Rey to her brother who stood with Lando and Chewie. Luke nodded at her, knowingly. She missed having someone around who knew her every intent without her having to say it.

Luke motioned to Lando and Chewie and Rey following Leia's gaze smiled at her before rushing after them out of the bunker leaving Leia behind.

Leia stood in the command room as everyone bustled busily about her. The Resistance pilots' noise, technicians and officers flurried movements to ready themselves to evacuate, and their counter-attack blocked out as she watched her brother, Lando, Chewie and the girl walk towards the light entrance to the bunker. Their silhouettes became thinner as they reached the outside until the light swallowed them up. Still, Leia stood silent, considering, reaching into the Force in a way she hadn't for a long time. Her brother had returned, her husband and son would be rescued, and together with the girl perhaps they could finally destroy the growing darkness out there that continued to elude her. It was her destiny she could feel it, everything she'd endured had been leading to this moment, and now it all seemed so clear. She no longer felt anxious but hopeful. They were the spark that would bring the First Order down, and that spark would ignite the galaxy.


	25. Chapter 24- The Throne Room

Ben sat cross-legged breathing deeply, attempting to meditate to reach into the Force, to reach Rey but his father was pacing the cell to his right. It was distracting him. With his eyes still closed he followed Han with his head and spoke,  
"Dad, will you please stop pacing." He heard his father's footsteps stop, and he opened his eyes.  
"Sit down," he requested as he motioned towards the bench with his head.

Han held his hands up, apologetically, "Sorry kid, was I messing up your concentration?"

Ben turned his head back to centre, clicked out the tension in his neck took a breath and tried again, "I need to reach Rey."

He did, he needed to reach Rey, make sure the Resistance was evacuating the base on D'Qar. Ben was also hoping to channel whatever it was he and Rey had tapped into, just a little stronger and he might be able to evade Snoke's mind probing. He reached out into the Force. What he found was familiar and cold; his eyes shot open. Opposite him, Han registered the look on his face as he stood up and came to crouch in front of him.

"It's too late. He's here," Ben gasped.

"Snoke?" Han asked.

Ben nodded, "Promise you'll do what I asked; you'll protect Rey."

Han looked at him sadly, eyebrows creased with concern, "Ben."

But Ben cut him off, "I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it."

Han's face broke into a reverent but wistful smile. He reached out and placed his warm, rough hand upon Ben's cheek encompassing his son's face in his light grasp. Their eyes locked onto each other intensely.  
"You do," Han assured him.

Ben realised he'd been holding his breath as he inhaled sharply through his teeth. The emotions he'd bottled up for years were fighting to be free.

"Dad," he barely got the word out before he had to stop to control himself from being overwhelmed. His father's thumb upon his face gently kneaded his skin, and he smiled comprehending of his son's unspoken words.

"I know."

Ben released the emotion in a burst of conceding laugher. A smile broke across his face that he saw reflected on his father's. His father had said that to his mother every time she told him she loved him, 'I know' had been his response every single time. He took a breath and briefly closed his eyes. The sound of the cell door opening made him reopen them. He and his father turned to see FN-2187 standing in the doorway, binders in hand.

"Is it time?" Ben asked.

The trooper nodded and held out two pairs of binders. The two Solo men stood, Ben stepped forwards first allowing himself to be bound, and his father behind him did the same.

FN-2187 led them along the corridors with another trooper at Han's side. Ben could sense the agitation in FN-2187 who he could hear muttering to himself inside his helmet.  
"Quiet down, I can hear you. It would be best if you remained calm, collected. The Supreme Leader will sense something if you don't," Ben murmured quietly out the corner of his mouth.

"Right," the trooper acknowledged, and the whispering stopped.

Wherever they were headed in the base, Ben had not been there before. It wasn't the cave-like console room where he'd spoken with Snoke's projection; a grander place was clearly in store. Eventually, FN-2187 stopped in front of a pair of doors. They opened with a mechanical whirr, and the prisoners were escorted forwards into a round room caped floor to ceiling in red drapes. Without turning his head to look, Ben surveyed the room. Around the room in red armour were Snoke's praetorian guards, each with their individual vibro weapons. General Hux stood to one side of a large throne, and Trudgen Ren stood to the other Kylo's lightsaber attached to his belt. Seated centre stage upon a sizeable angular metal throne was Snoke clad in golden robes. He leaned on one side of the seat, and Ben wondered to himself if it was because the throne was uncomfortable or if one of Snoke's many physical impairments was troubling him.

They paced across the silent room surveyed closely by each of the audience, their feet clicking loudly on the polished black floor until at some invisible yet designated spot they stopped. Snoke looked at them his hideous face smiling at the prize before him.

"Kylo Ren," Snoke stood with an effort and waved his arm the binders around Ben's wrist falling useless to the floor with a clang. Snoke limped towards them, his massive frame swaying from one side to the other with each thud, his golden robes tinkling as they dragged on the floor. "When I found you I saw what all masters live to see. Raw, untamed power and beyond that something truly special. The potential of your bloodline- a new Vader." Snoke lingered upon that last word, it low tone echoing about the chamber as though it had awoken the owner from death. Snoke paused directly in front of the prisoners peering down at his former apprentice. "Alas, it appears I was mistaken. You're no Vader. You were only ever a child hiding behind a mask. I see you now for who you are, Ben Solo."

Snoke spoke his name as though it tasted vile in his mouth. The syllables spat from his mouth as though the very words disgusted him. Ben raised his chin in defiance and squared his shoulders.

"I see through your lies. You aren't the Supreme Leader; you're just a puppet on a string. Who is your master? Whom do you serve?"

Snoke laughed malicious and deep; the sound reverberated around the room as he lumbered back to his throne.  
"I did not expect you ever to grow so wise. Your connection to the girl has made you bold."

Ben's body went rigid as Snoke took control of him, limbs frozen stiff Snoke dragged him forward before suspending him in the air just off the floor. Snoke reached up a hand up and encompassed Ben's face. On another, the act could have been paternal and caring, but from Snoke it was terrifying; if he wished he could crush Ben's skull with ease, but biting would be gleaned from Ben's corpse, and they both knew that. Snoke inched his grotesque face closer so close Ben could feel his vile breath upon his skin.

"The girl was your only role; you were but a tool shaped to serve one purpose. As you grew stronger, your equal would rise, and now you will give her to us."

Struggling against the hold Snoke had over him; Ben managed to reply, "Us, not you. We both know you're going to kill me, so why not tell me? Who is your master? Who is it that you serve?"

Snoke inclined forward even closer his icy eyes glimmered with malignant amusement as he whispered to Ben.

"The greatest trick the Emperor ever played was to make the Galaxy believe he died."

Snoke leaned back on his throne, crooked rotten teeth showing beneath his malicious knowing smile.

"No, that's impossible!" Han pronounced from behind Ben.

"He has been every voice, you have ever heard inside your head," Snoke snarled placing a cold bony finger on Ben's forehead.

"Darth Sidious," Ben whispered. All those poisonous murmurs he'd heard had been the Emperor Darth Sidious who is family had believed dead and vanquished.

Snoke continued almost off-handedly, his arm waved the air indifferently.  
"Once his progeny is secured Sidious will be restored to rule the Galaxy forever, the Sith eternal- Emperor Shiv Palatine."

"Progeny?" Ben knew even as he said it who Snoke referred to, a cold feeling rose from his gut. Everything she could do, the abandonment by her parents. The missing piece of the puzzle clicked into place, "Rey."

"Created as your grandfather, Anakin Skywalker was created to hold his essence. She has endured what all those who turn to the dark must- Pain, suffering, loneliness and fear. She will fall, and he shall rise."

"No!" Ben exclaimed, "She'll not turn to the dark."

"Your compassion for her has been your undoing, and now it shall be hers," Snoke raised Ben even further off the floor. "You will give me the location of the Resistance and the girl. You will give me everything!" Snoke's declaration was deep and menacing and seemed to pulsate with obstinance. He reached his hand towards Ben hovering form and Ben's body bent backwards as Snoke attempted to penetrate his will.

Snoke's probe into Ben's mind was brutal. Ben's internal barriers felt like they were pushing against the interior of his skull as Snoke imposed his insistence upon them. Ben's body arched in pain as he was held aloft as he struggled against his former master.

"Ben!" he heard his father shout, but soon no one could hear anything but his guttural roaring as he and Snoke fought for control of his mind and the secrets within.

-X-

"Rey?"

Rey could hear Luke, but she couldn't respond. She couldn't do anything. It felt like her skull was being split in half. A deafening roar blocked out any other noise, but it wasn't coming from inside the ship it was inside her.

"Rey, resist it, Rey," Luke urged, his face a blur before her as he crouched down at her side.

She focused on trying to block her connection, shield herself from his pain. The agony inside her mind diminished. She focused again, in Luke and on the floor of the Millennium Falcon on the gridded metal that her fingers clenched, the pain subsided, and the roaring stopped. She hung her head in relief, and her blurred vision began to clarify. Opposite her Luke was on his knees looking at her concerned. The agony was gone, but she felt debilitated as if the air had been knocked out of her. She took a few moments double over on the floor to gather herself before she slowly leaned back onto her knees, then stood. Rey held her hand to her head, covering her eyes. The lights seemed too bright, and every move of her head brought searing pain. A spell of dizziness washed over her, and her balance faltered, she reached out to steady herself.

"Ben," she whispered.

Luke put a hand on Rey's shoulder, a physical gesture of kindly reassurance, "We'll be there soon."

"Buckle up," Lando called from the cockpit, "not gonna be the easiest landing entering the atmosphere at lightspeed."

"Lightspeed!" Rey and Luke cried aghast.

"To avoid detection," Lando called back as though this was standard procedure to avoid detection and should've been obvious to all aboard.

Rey and Luke scrambled to buckle them themselves in as the Falcon broke atmosphere. Noises that were most perturbing followed:- screeching and keening as though the ship was trying to pull itself apart as Lando applied the breaks. The ship shook and thundered. Noises from outside of crashing and splintering against the freighter's hull reached their ears. Eventually, they hit the ground, but too fast they bounced back up then with a jolt hit again this time skidding and sliding until something made them stop.

Luke and Rey's relief at having evaded death during their landing was short-lived as Lando exited the cockpit, Chewbacca on his heels came his belt of thermal detonators across his body and his bowcaster in hand. Luke and Rey stood, Chewie howled at Luke ruffling the Jedi masters' hair with his large furry paw, and Luke nodded.

"We will, Chewie. You two head to the oscillator. We'll meet you back here. May the Force be with you," Luke answered.

Rey watched the old friends take a moment, Lando and Luke exchanging an arm hold of comradeship before they all purposefully headed for the exit portal. 

Rey watched the portal open and the boarding ramp lower, exposing the white world outside, snow whipped about on the wind in their direction. Lando swept his cloak up over his shoulder rather flamboyantly, and Chewie moaned making Rey smile despite the circumstances of her return to this space station. Lando turned to Chewie incredulously, "Oh, you're cold!" 

Rey shivered grateful for the clothes Ben had given her on Chandrila and pulled the zip of the flight jacket up to the neck, nuzzling herself down into the collar as they walked down the ramp into the frozen, desolate landscape. Outside the Falcon, the group saw they were on the edge of a cliff, a mound of snow had stopped their descent and caused their final landing. Lando seemed amused by the snow barrier and their lucky escape from a fatal landing. 

"Could've been worse," he joked before scanning the further horizon. "The main oscillator's there, come on Chewie."

Chewbacca yipped once more at Rey before he and Lando began to trudge through the snowdrifts in the direction Lando had pointed to. 

Luke pulled up his hood and led the way straight for the compound and Rey followed. Despite having been here before, nothing seemed familiar to Rey but the white wilderness. The trees in which she'd fought Ben on escaping her cell didn't seem familiar; she couldn't see the hangar as she and Luke approached the compound. They found an external hatch and entered a little more smoothly than when Rey had successfully escaped, no wrong switches on this occasion. Once inside, Luke did not attempt to hide his presence as he walked purposefully down the pristine corridors.

"Master Skywalker?" Rey queried warily as she crouched down or tried to at least stay near the walls, making herself small or at least less visible. She could hear footsteps coming their way, "Master Skywalker?" she repeated anxiously.

"Halt," one of the armoured troopers demanded as they both raised their blasters.

Luke calmly waved his arm at the soldiers.  
"Supreme Leader Snoke is expecting us. We are his honoured guests. You'll be rewarded for bringing us before him."

The stormtroopers lowered their weapons.  
"Ah, Supreme Leader Snoke is expecting you, please let us escort you to him, this way."

The guards turned and began walking, Luke followed behind, arms folded within the sleeves of his robes looking important and official. Rey stunned, but impressed shook the entire encounter off and fell in line next to Luke, matching his pace trying to look as he did, like they were meant to be there. In the Force, she could feel Ben, a tug on her chest, like an invisible chord pulling her in his direction. _We're coming, Ben; we're coming._

Snoke dropped Ben to the floor heartlessly, releasing his hold of his former apprentice in both body and mind. Ben's body landed with a thud, and for a while, he lay there motionless. He'd failed, Snoke knew.

"General Hux," Snoke called, "target the weapon for D'Qar, the Resistance is there. Go."

Ben heard the fast-paced click of Hux's feet walking past him and out the doors as he went to issue the orders. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the crimson fabric hanging across the ceiling, wretched in his resignation. He closed his eyes in hopelessness, but then he sensed something in the Force, an unmistakable presence caught his attention rallying his spirits. She was here; Luke was here; it wasn't over yet. Ben rolled back onto his side, then onto his front and got onto his hands and knees with an effort.

"Ben?" he heard his father plead from the side of the room, and he raised a hand in a gesture.

"I'm alright," he mumbled as he clambered to his feet and stood to face Snoke once more. He surveyed the room Trudgen was gone, but his lightsaber now sat on the throne at Snoke's side. Around the room, there were eight Praetorian guards with their various vibro weapons. Two many for just him his father and FN-2187, but the odds would soon change and then, Whills willing, they might escape with their lives. Once more, Ben's his deceiver and tormentor Snoke harnessed his body against his will, Ben was propelled forward up close and personal to Snoke.

"Now, young Solo, you must die." Snoke's smile was cruel, but it did not hide the pleasure his former master took in what was about to happen.

"There are worse things than death," Ben uttered through his rigid jaw and clenched teeth.

"No!" Ben heard Han shout along with the squeaking of feet as Han wrestled to break free.

Ben heard the doors to the chamber open behind him, and he saw Snoke's eyes look up and over his head. Snoke's scarred expression altered from cruel pleasure to bewildered amusement.

"Well, well, well, Luke Skywalker. I'm surprised that you would come for him yourself and with the girl, the one thing we wanted. Foolish, very foolish."

"Maybe," Luke replied nonchalantly.

A reverberation shook the chamber, a few of the Praetorian lost their footing. Snoke's face snarled in anger, and he hurled Ben aside. Ben hit the floor hard, his ribs complaining but rolled out from the impact and managed to clamber to his feet and stagger towards Luke and Rey. Luke ignited his lightsaber a beam of green light, to his side Rey ignited Leia's inherited lightsaber. Ben called his saber from Snoke's side, it flew to his hand and ignited on contact, and he stood prepared at Rey's side as Luke stepped forward to engage Snoke. Ben stepped forward to join him but was hit by a wave of Force energy, not from Snoke but from Luke.

"No," his Uncle cried as his saber took a blast of powerful energy erupting from Snoke's hands.

Ben looked at Luke, confused and defiant. He took another step forward, and another surge pushed him back further this time as he watched Snoke fire lightning from his hands that once again, Luke took the brunt of with his lightsaber. Snoke then moved faster than Ben would have ever thought possible and fled the room.  
"Go, I'll deal with Snoke," Luke cried racing after Snoke.

But they couldn't go. With Snoke and Luke gone the Praetorian guards now advanced on him and Rey in deadly silence. Together they surveyed their approaching charge, they turned to each other in unison before, without communicating in any way, they turned their backs to each other to create a deadly and hopefully impenetrable circle, as the Praetorian charged them.

Rey could hear the hum of the red-armoured guards bladed weapons and the magnetic generator hidden within their armour made her teeth throb as the closed in on her and Ben. She felt ill-equipped to face such foes, but with Ben at her back and Leia's lightsaber in her hand, these seemingly menacing and opposing adversaries were not causing her to panic. Blades whirled and whined, and she shifted her feet to meet their blows. Leia's saber blocked any impending injuries, but the shock of the impact through the weapon vibrated down her arms and knocked her backwards into Ben. He must have anticipated it as his back steadied her and she used him, resting her hand upon his thigh to balance herself before she kicked out at the guard who'd challenged her. Closer to Ben now she could hear him grunting with the effort of defending them against their foes, his lightsaber crackling and spitting. She could sense his hunger for revenge and his excitement. She smiled to herself and opening herself to the Force anticipated the next guard's moves and met him with a flurry of movements her lightsaber slashing high and low meeting the guards' movements before she even fully comprehended they were happening. She heard a clatter of armour behind her as Ben felled one of the guards. Two Praetorian guards now rushed her at once, and Rey found herself spinning away from Ben as her saber was caught in the one guard's whip. She panicked at the separation and turned to see he was surrounded by three guards, staring down the hilt of his lightsaber, surveying the situation cooly, his desire and excitement not affecting his strategy. Ben pulled his lightsaber towards him and almost closed his eyes before meeting each of them without a moment's hesitation. _The Force_ , Rey told herself, _use the Force._ She utilised the Force to shove one of the guards away from her. She saw Ben pull one guard towards him which he instantly speared with his saber, then used him as a shield as he threw another with the Force into an electro charge to the side of the throne, disintegrating the guard in a flash of red fabric and flames. Ben surveyed the situation down the hilt of his lightsaber, behind him to the left he could sense Rey struggling; she wasn't ready for this. She'd come for him; he couldn't let anything happen to her. He took a moment closing his eyes, becoming one with the Force allowing it to flow through him. He pulled one guard to him, instantly spearing him on his lightsaber and held him there as he threw another into the electro-charged pit nearby. That guard vanished in a blast of red scraps. Rey had killed two; he was on four about to be five. Ben heard Rey yelp, and he turned to see Rey pull her arm back before defending herself again, a fresh mark upon her upper arm. He seethed but still had a guard to contend with himself. His moment of distraction had been enough, however, for the guard to engage him, spinning him around and getting his weapon up under his throat. Ben growled with the strain of attempting to stop his head being cut off, unable to get a good angle without severing one of his limbs with his saber; to his side, he could hear Rey similarly battling. He heard blaster shots go off and the Praetorian battling him went limp, and Rey's fell to the ground. Standing upright, Ben turned to see FN 2187 next to his father, lowering his blaster. Ben nodded to him grateful for his support the trooper had just saved him and Rey.

"We need to go. Come on," the stormtrooper stated, and he was right. Ben nodded, and the four fled the chamber leaving an array of Praetorian bodies in their wake.


	26. Chapter 25- One with the Force

Lando and Chewie made their way to where the oscillator was situated. Entering was not particularly easy Chewie had to alter the mechanics of an instrumentation panel outside. The Wookie crouched to scrutinise the control panel's interior before getting to work unsure exactly which connector it was to disconnect everything; finally, last cord removed and the closed blast doors opened. Lando crept within holding his breath his wielding his blaster ready to fire should they come across the enemy, Chewbacca followed his bowcaster held high as he peered down the shaft. The corridor beyond was empty, no droids and no troopers. The pair lowered their weapons, that was one less thing to worry about, but that was unlikely to last long. They examined the internal structure of the building and agreed to attach the explosives to the support columns. They thought they'd had enough for every column, but the support structures' size had been greatly underestimated. If they targeted every column, the required damage wouldn't be done. Instead, they picked half the amount attaching double the amount onto each vertical beam.

"You go top, I'll go below," Lando said, "we'll meet back here."

It took longer than either of them would've hoped. Setting the charges was relatively quick, however, despite trekking hastily between each of the columns was taking time due to the building's interior being so vast; time that they didn't have. If the plan had gone to plan, Rey and Luke would have found Han and Ben by now. Even if they hadn't communication had been received the weapon was preparing to fire on D'Qar.

Back where they started Lando and Chewbacca retreated to the exit hatch. There was still bo sign of First Order troops back out in the snow-filled daylight, so they crept back to the Falcon. Once safely aboard Chewie remotely detonated the charges. Even from the Falcon, they could see and feel the explosion. The ground rocked, and they could see the terrain crumble. The gamble paid off fast; the charges had worked in destabilising the columns. Lando prepared the ship for takeoff, engines thriving to life before quieting to a low humming as he hovered off the ground- he didn't want the Falcon sucked down by the internal combustion of the planet. Lando watched from the cockpit, scanning the trees, Chewbacca from the hatch the boarding ramp lowered as they waited for the return of their friends.

-X-

It was the information Commander Poe Dameron had been waiting for inside Black One as BB8 relayed the digital communication; Chewie and Lando had been successful. Time for their pilots to commence their run.  
"Red squad, Blue squad, follow my lead," Poe commanded his flight teams.

"Copy that, Black Leader," Snap Wexley replied as he followed Poe's vector and jumped to lightspeed straight for Starkiller Base.

They jumped out of lightspeed in the white and grey space station's atmosphere. Orbiting the space station the Resistance squadrons flew past the deadly red centre that was the focal point of the weapon they headed straight for the oscillator. This base needed to be destroyed, all or nothing.  
"There's our entry point," Poe called as he swung past the containment centre, the interior a flame. "Hit it hard give it everything you've got; it's gonna be tight in there."

"Poe!" Snap yelled, "we've got company."

Sure enough, even within his X- wing Poe could hear the scream of the TIE fighters joining the array in the sky.

"Cover each other, but don't get distracted the oscillator is the goal we've only got a small window."

"Copy that, Black leader," a chorus of calls replied.

Poe made for the interior of the oscillator. The structure was huge, hexagonal with solid walls, but sections were burning. He aimed at each of the remaining structural columns. Behind him accompanying pilots did the same. The building interior shook, great sections broke away and fell. Below the flames suddenly grew higher, rising around his ship. It was working, but it hadn't worked yet.

"One more sweep, bring those columns down. Watch the flames and your six," Poe shouted as he exited looped and restarted his attack formation his squadrons following as well as several enemy TIE's Behind him an explosion buffeted his X-wing. Flame and fire erupted and a TIE fighter shot through the debris of an eviscerated X-Wing. Poe cursed as he flew tight to the interior while also evading the First Order pilot on is rear. 

"BB8, give me everything you got, I gotta outrun this guy."

BB8 squealed, Poe felt Black One give a surge, "Whoo, buddy that's more like it!" Poe cried as he sped out of his enemy's blast range and as he fired at what remained of the smoking columns again. Chunks of rocks This time while sections of the interior walls fell forward, the flames beneath spat angrily and hungrily trying to engulf him and his squad.

"Job done, the target is destroyed. All squadrons retreat, retreat, the planet is unstable. Get out of here."

Squadrons flanked each other as they flew out of the base's atmosphere and jumped to lightspeed to the new rendezvous.

Onboard the Raddus, Admiral Ackbar issued the order for the entire Resistance to make for the new system. At one of the flight information consoles, Leia sat with a sigh of relief, but it wasn't over yet. She wouldn't feel true relief until her family was back safe.

-X-

The corridors of Starkiller were a commotion of officers and troopers fleeing the inevitable destruction of the planet. With no particular need for stealth, Ben, Rey, Han and FN-2187 jogged along weapons readied, but no one seemed particularly interested in them they were too concerned with the explosions that seemed to be destroying the space station. Their ignored presence, however, did not last long. General Hux had clearly been made aware of the situation, and blasts sounded behind them. Ben had sensed unease in the Force moments before and had blocked most of the blasts ricocheting them back at the shooters. Those who weren't knocked back by their own ammunition found themselves thrown down the corridor seconds later. Ben scanned the corridor reaching into the Force attempting to assess if there would be more trouble; there was a spike of fear in the Force.

"Ben!" Rey's voice was panicked. Ben spun on his heel to see why. Han Solo lay on the floor, attempting to maintain consciousness; his expression was pained and surprised. FN-2187 sat holding his father's hand in his gloved white one, and Rey knelt with her hand over the wound on his stomach tears falling down her face. Ben knelt at his father's side, placing his hand over Rey's, that spark between them igniting as he did so.

"Hold on, dad," he said as he closed his eyes and focused; surrendering to the Force, giving in to it and to his father. At his side Rey watched Ben awed, but comprehending. Rey closed her eyes and did the same, focusing her attention on Ben, on the feel of his hand, it's a weight upon hers, on the sensation of Force energy where their flesh met. Han's wound was bad and needed urgent medical attention, but it was not deadly; together, they could stop it being fatal. Together they gave, and Ben felt his father's breathing steady. In the Force, Ben sensed soldiers coming their way and he turned to peer down the corridor, he could hear encroaching armoured footsteps.

"Help me get him up!" Ben didn't say it to anyone in particular, but it was the stormtrooper who complied, dragging one of Han's arms over his shoulder. Ben took the other, and together they dragged Han to his feet. His father mumbled incoherently, unable to speak comprehendingly in his now barely conscious state. Ben nodded at Rey, and she led the way, any troopers crossing her path ahead she either dealt with immediately or they ignored them, concerned with what might be their own demise if they didn't get off this rock.

Finally, they reached an external door and fled into the dark snow-filled sky.  
"This way," Rey hollered as she moved deftly through the thick snow to where the Falcon had landed.

As the group approached the freighter, Ben could see the outline of Chewbacca on the gangplank, trusty bowcaster in hand. At the sight of them, Chewbacca lumbered forward to take Han from Ben; Ben didn't think he'd ever been quite so glad to see his Uncle. FN-2187 managed to keep pace with the Wookie as they rushed into the cargo hold. Ben, however, immediately stumbled. The adrenaline coursing through his veins was fading, and his weakened body was now complaining. Not yet, he pleaded with himself just a little longer.

"Ben?" Rey was at his side, trying to help him.

"I'm alright," he answered, shrugging his arm out from her grasp. He forced his feet to move, and together they hastened up the entryway. Inside the freighter, he went straight to medical where Chewie and the stormtrooper appeared to be arguing about what to give Han. It appeared from the bizarre conversation that FN-2187 did not speak Shyriiwook as they were arguing about giving Han the same thing, and Chewbacca was getting thoroughly annoyed.

"Move!" Ben said, barging them out the way. He took the bacta shot from Chewbacca, administered the shot into Han's shoulder and then searched for an antiseptic generator. Chewie started hollering at him about where it should be.  
"Yes but if it were there we'd have used it already wouldn't we. Force save us if he could just keep things organised," Ben cursed.

He found what he was looking for, applied the patch and switched on the generator. For now, there was nothing more to be done. 

Ben turned to FN-2187, "Stay with him, please."

The trooper nodded and stood to attention at his father's side, and Ben smiled faintly; there was hope for that one yet.

"Chewie, tell Lando to prepare for take-off, with or without us," Ben said, exiting medical. Ben headed for the exit portal, Chewbacca howling at him that they were primed for flight, but also querying where Ben was going and why.

"To get Luke," Ben replied as he started down the runway back into the snow. He stood in the cold flurries, calming his breathing. He knew Rey had joined him without her saying so, they weren't touching, but he could feel her next to him, his skin tingling at her nearness. He could feel the Force between them desperate for connection, but he could also feel it nearby raging.

"This way," he stated, he knew where they were- Luke and Snoke.

-X-

A footbridge reached from one side to the other across a deep, vast chasm within the oscillating chamber. Here Luke Skywalker the last Jedi fought the Dark Sith Snoke. He had chased him from the throne room, losing sight of him temporarily in the unending corridors but being able to follow him in the Force. Snoke hadn't fled or hidden he wanted this fight, which was why he now wielded a red bladed lightsaber. Its hilt enlarged from the standard to fit his frame, his blade arched wide and reached far. Despite his many injuries and apparent physical weakness, he was uncommonly fast with the lightsaber, his movements surprisingly graceful. Snoke believed he was Luke's equal if not his better, but he was wrong. Snoke had many dark gifts, but he did not have the light. The dance they were engaged in came with its own precise steps and movements, not entirely predictable but repetitive. Snoke would take the offensive pushing Luke back, his red glowing weapon cutting high to low. It would be met by Luke's defensive, blocks and countermeasures. Snoke would weary and Luke would take the offensive utilising physical skills leaping, sliding, twirling and kicking, that Snoke struggled to endure. And so the dance went back and forth, but Luke knew the end was near, his opponent sensed it also as the fire below raged and the world outside darkened. One way or another, this battle would end. So intent they were on each other they overlooked their audience high above. A shaft of light entered the chamber from an open door that led to a raised platform and on that platform stood Ben and Rey watching helplessly.

Luke sensed them, but it did not break his concentration. Snoke was becoming careless, desperate and emotional. He struck again and again with his lightsaber, but Luke deflected each blast gracefully. The dance no longer taking turns Luke more offensive; several times he'd managed to strike at his opponent with this weapon hacking off chunks of heavy golden fabric or singeing already damaged mottled flesh. Despite Snoke's burnt, torn robes and injuries he was more confident than ever that he would be victorious; that was a delusion. Snoke would fail, and he would fall it was inevitable.

"The war is over, the Resistance will fall, the girl will turn, and when I kill you I will have killed the last Jedi," Snoke snarled his spittle wet voice faltering from the effort it took for him to speak. From behind the crimson beam of his lightsaber blade, his fierce blue eyes twinkled, his slick scared skin hideous in the red glow of the eruptions from below.

"Amazing, every word you just said was wrong. The Resistance is reborn today; the war is just beginning." Luke spun and leapt backwards, giving himself some space before Snoke was once more on top of him. He knew Rey and Ben were above him watching, and he knew what needed to be done. He turned to Snoke.

"You underestimate my nephew and the girl; they will be your Master's downfall, as I shall be yours. Strike me down, and I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

Snoke laughed at him, disbelieving Luke's statement, but he had too much faith in his master Sidious and in the dark side.

"And I will not be the last Jedi," Luke turned to look at Rey and Ben on the platform above and smiled.

In the Force, Ben felt a shimmer, a deep sense of purpose in his Uncle.

"Luke," he whispered.

As he watched, his Uncle raised his lightsaber upright in front of him. He watched Luke close his eyes. Ben stepped forward towards the edge of the platform dismayed at what he knew was already happening, what he could feel in the Force. He watched Snoke swing at his Uncle, watched the red glow of the weapon hit the robes as they crumpled to the floor in an empty heap. Next to him, Ben heard Rey scream.

"No!"

Ben stared in shock as Snoke laughed victoriously and stepped to tread triumphantly upon Luke's empty robes. Ben called his Uncle's lightsaber to him, locking eyes with his previous master as the saber snapped into his outstretched hand. He stared at the weapon for a moment, astonished that it had responded to his call. Ben turned to look back down at Snoke; his face was a snarl, he clipped his lightsaber to his belt and began to stretch his hand towards where he and Rey stood on the platform. Ben could feel invisible fingers about his neck, but he could also sense the impending explosion within the chasm beneath the walkway. Utilising the Force, he stretched out his own hand as his former master attempted to choke the life from him. Snoke didn't appear as difficult to resist as before, and the strangling feeling subsided as harnessing the Force he shook the remaining joints holding the walkway in place. Snoke staggered and fell to his knees, grasping the grated floor to avoid falling. Ben felt his breath return as he reached out again. Snoke clung to the footbridge for support; it would do him no good, Ben could feel the Supreme Leader's fear. Ben also sensed Snoke's realisation that he had indeed been no more than another puppet controlled by Palpatine. The game Sidious played, he executed alone, and it encompassed the entire Galaxy. The footbridge shook as flames erupted from below engulfing the walkway. One side cracked, and the bridge lurched falling into the fiery abyss beyond. Ben watched with a smile as his former master was consumed by fire, as his flesh burned, as he fell forever into firey anguish. Sound returned in an explosion and Ben turned to see Rey stood still shaking and staring at the spot where Luke had been, where Snoke had been where now only flames spat and devoured.

Ben grasped her by the shoulders, "Come on, come on."

He pulled her away, back out into the snow. The frozen ground was broken with fissures of fire; the planet was combusting, splitting apart from the inside. Ben's limbs ached, but he willed himself and Rey onward back to the Falcon.

-X-

On the Raddus Leia stood at a viewing portal staring at the stars flying past at lightspeed a white blur beyond in the darkness. A disturbance in the Force had brought her to this window. She could see it clearly, the reason for the disturbance and suddenly the darkness at the edges of her mind rose like lava erupting.  
"Luke," she whispered.

Leia could no longer feel her brother as she had. He wasn't gone, no one was ever really gone. She sensed peace and purpose. Leia sensed him everywhere all around her but not solid and whole. Just a feeling on the edges of perception; without form, intangible and inexplicable but not imperceptible; not to her. Leia would see him again; her brother would forever be with her in the Force, always.

-X-

"Sir," Captain Phasma beckoned to her leader and ally, but General Hux was looking in dismay at the chaos and destruction around him.

Some rather loyal and idiotic officers, in Phasma's opinion, remained at their posts in the main control room of StarKiller Base. Phasma above all things was a survivalist; she would always do whatever was necessary to ensure her survival. Her allegiance to Hux had given her many opportunities and prospects and would continue to do so, only as long as she got him off this doomed planet. His current level of willing was, however, causing her some issues.

"Sir," she repeated going to his side and taking his arm.

His face was distraught, his wonderous system destroying machine, his creation seen to completion, his goals to fruition was about to tear itself apart from deep within. The Resistance pilots were long gone, and no-one had as of yet given the order to evacuate. Supreme Leader Snoke was nowhere to be found, and the prisoners who'd been with him had disappeared along with him. No matter their current status or position, Phasma had to get Hux to leave.

"Sir," she said once more holding him firmly, "Starkiller is imploding, we must evacuate and return to Allegiant General Pryde."

Hux scanned her shimmering chrome helmet, unable to see her icy blue eyes within strong with purpose, but his face changed, his stance altered and he nodded. He strode to a console, and taking a moment lifted a command button and released the emergency procedure handle. Instantly sirens blared, and red lights began flashing.

"Evacuate for the ships, flee!" he hollered as he joined Phasma and they strode purposefully from the room side by side and made for his personal shuttle. Hux didn't ask about Snoke; there was no need. In the event of such a disaster, Supreme Leader Snoke was to be left; all were to flee to Allegiant General Pryde in the unknown regions.

Kylo Ren was right Snoke was not the leader, and those high up enough within the ranks knew it. Soon their true leader would take his rightful place, and Hux would be there to see it. Kylo Ren would fall, the Resistance would fall nothing would be able to withstand the reborn Empire's might.


	27. Chapter 26- Return to the Resistance.

The ground beneath their feet shook, trees fell, and growing fissures in the ground spat flame and fire into the snowy sky. The Falcon came into view Mercifully, hovering above the ground ready to vacate the planet, Chewbacca on the gangplank awaiting their second return. He howled as he spotted them and it spurned Rey on as she leapt over a fallen tree and sprinted towards the freighter; Ben struggling to keep pace with her. He watched as Chewie leaned out and pulled Rey up onto the hatchway. A violent shake sent Ben sprawling ungainly into the snow, a fissure opened up beside him, and he scrambled up to his feet and sprinted forward as Chewie howled at him bending low to help him. Painfully Ben reached his arm up and Chewie grasped him. Ben cried out in pain as the Wookie hauled him upwards. He sat for a moment on the entryway with Chewie tilting his furry head at him concerned before with an effort he got up and headed inside.

In the corridor of the Falcon, Rey stood catching her breath.

"Lando," Ben yelled, "let's get out of here!"

Chewie yipped at him, and he exchanged a difficult glance with Rey, as another tear escaped her eyes and trailed down her face.  
"He's dead," she whispered.

Ben was rather taken aback that she spoke Shyriiwook, but he didn't let that distract him.  
"No," he said, turning to Chewie, then back to Rey. "No, Luke's not dead. He's just gone."

The pair gave him confused stares.  
"I saw it, Snoke killed him," Rey exclaimed.

Ben shook his head, "No, Luke was gone before Snoke's saber even touched his robes. He became one with the Force, willingly. Normally it takes death, but Luke managed it. He'll be more powerful now; he can be anywhere, everywhere. We'll see him again." He looked to Rey, "I promise."

An awkward silence followed as they are all contemplated Luke's decision or fate. Beneath his fingers, Ben could feel his shirt was wet; he needed to see to his wounds and check on his father. He exchanged silent glances with Rey and Chewie, before moving off down the corridor towards the medical bay. FN-2187 immediately stood to attention at his arrival in his full armour, helmet and all and Ben found himself smiling.

"Please don't," Ben said, raising a hand. "You can take that off," Ben continued pointing at the troopers' general appearance, "you're no longer one of them, the First Order." The trooper removed his helmet to reveal the young man underneath. "What's your name?" Ben asked.

"FN-2187," the young man replied. "Only name they ever gave me."

Ben felt a surge of guilt in his chest. They, the young soldier who'd saved them was referring to the Hux and the First Order, but Ben knew that also included him, his former self- Kylo Ren.

"They gave you?" Rey asked. Ben turned to see Rey had entered the medical area, this was one of the smallest areas on the Falcon, and there were now four people in it, he felt confined and uncomfortable.

"Child soldier," Ben murmured, in response to her question, "taken by the First Order."

"FN, FN," Rey considered, "FN oh Finn, how does Finn sound?" she asked excitedly. She stretched out her hand, "I'm Rey."

The young man, no longer a trooper, removed his gloves and smiling shook hers.

"Finn."

Ben watched the exchange with envy that these two strangers could so easily strike up a friendly conversation. He interrupted their conversation without a moment's regret.

"Thank you, FN, Finn, for watching my father. Now if you both don't mind, I need to use the first aid supplies myself."

Finn left with a polite nod Rey however remained. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her watching him as, one hand on his side, he searched for what he was looking for. A vial he needed fell from the ledge, and he attempted to catch it, but the movement required too much in his current state, and the vial slipped past his fingers and fell to the floor. Ben inhaled sharply at the searing pain in his ribs and at the exertion he'd disbursed in his failure to catch it.

"Here, let me help you," Rey said, picking up the item.

He gave her a long look, taking in those beautiful brown eyes, so full of empathy and tenderness. Something stirred in him as his eyes roamed her lovely face, her freckled skin and soft rogued lips. Ben squashed down whatever that feeling was and begrudgingly sat with a drained exhaled. He removed his hand from his side; it was stained red with blood. The wound from Paasana had reopened, helped by Phasma's intrusion and the overexertion no doubt.

Rey sat opposite him, placing a tray of objects next to her then reached out to touch him. He automatically flinched away from her fingers. She appeared hurt by his actions; sadness drew across her features. 

Ben closed his eyes remorsefully, "Sorry. I know you're trying to help," he paused to look up at her, "but I don't deserve your aid, your compassion or your pity. It is a fair price to pay, for all I ever did in the service of the dark. I deserve to suffer this pain for all I've done."

Rey lowered her hand to her lap, "Ben, no matter what you've done, no one deserves this," she gestured broadly at him, "everyone deserves forgiveness, compassion. That's how we differ from our enemies; our mercy. Besides you chose to leave, you defected and put yourself at risk to keep me safe."

"One selfish act does not make up for a lifetime of wickedness Rey. You don't know all that I've done, and you shouldn't forgive it- I don't."

"Selfish?" she queried.

"You think I would've cared about the fate of any other girl my master requested? I didn't turn traitor because of some moral conflict; I didn't defect to join the Resistance and their cause- good, bad, they're all the same to me. If it had been anyone else, I'd have done as Snoke asked regardless of what would've happened."

Ben could see her attempting to reconcile his blunt honesty, but he needed her to understand saving her wasn't some path back to the light; he wasn't worth saving or caring for, he wasn't what she thought.  
"I did it for you, just you. It was personal. You mean something to me; that's why I saved you."

Rey considered her features flickering as she quietly processed what he'd said he was surprised when she turned to him defiant and composed.

"So now I'm safe you'll go back to them?"

Rey watched Ben quietly as he considered. He had to admit to himself, to them both that deep down his allegiance had changed.

"That's what I thought. You can't go back to them now. Something changed, and now your defection isn't just for me, it's a choice." Rey watched him swallow as she continued, "And you're wrong. I do know what you've done. I felt it, saw it and you're right you've done monstrous things, but you are not irredeemable. Those past actions do not define who you are. I felt your conflict." Ben was shaking his head at her, unwilling to meet her eyes. "Ben, they hunted you, did you ever really stand a chance?"

"A useful excuse, one you don't see Finn making," Ben said gesturing to the door Finn had walked out of. "I chose to fall, I believed in my destiny in the dark, I chose to murder. I may have been following orders, but I also gave them."

Rey sighed she knew this, the worst parts of his past, but that didn't make him beyond saving, not to her.  
"If our roles were reversed, would you forgive me? Would you still care if I'd done everything you have?"

Ben looked at Rey, contemplating as her eyes locked onto his. He understood now. Rey was right; he would forgive her anything; the difference was there was nothing to forgive.

"You would. I know you," Rey continued. "I know you, who you truly are- the good and the bad, the light and the dark. I felt your pain, anger, hate but also your guilt, fear, and your love. Let go of the past; forgive yourself. It's what you do now, what you do next that matters. You're free to be whatever you choose, without the manipulations or expectations. Make your own path."

Ben's eyes were glazed with unshed tears, but he held onto them proudly.

"It's too late," he shuddered.

Rey gave him a faint compassionate smile, "No, it's not. I'll help you. You are not alone, not anymore, and you never have to be again."

She tilted her head empathically, raised her hand and placed it on his face. This time he didn't flinch away from her touch but closed his eyes, and she felt his roiling emotions calm, the tense air melting away and giving rise to that familiar electric feeling, a power that came from them. Rey felt shivers running through her body. She released his face from her hand, "Right let's try and patch you up." She reached for the tray, "Just hold still."

-X-

Rey stood in the cockpit as they dropped through the planet's atmosphere that was the Resistance's new base. She saw the new planetary surface looked much like the space station they'd just vacated; a vast white expanse.  
"Where are we?" she asked.

"Crait," Lando replied. "Leia was stationed here once during the Rebellion; there's an old outpost, a bunker built into the mountains. It's temporary, just to gather all our forces before we head for Ajan Kloss. How are the patients?"

"Stubborn," Rey answered.

Chewie howled a knowing grievance, and Lando laughed.  
"Once a Solo, always a Solo."

They landed on the white flat surface outside the bunker's expansive metal doors that delved deep inside the mountain. As Rey stepped onto the ground, it crunched beneath her feet; she'd assumed it was snow, as it had been on Starkiller base.

"Salt," Lando proclaimed as Leia hurried towards them looking fretful.

Beneath Rey's foot, the salt had shifted, revealing the bright red earth below, Rey glanced behind Leia and the medical officer at her side to see the red footprints they'd left in their wake. Leia and the doctor waited for the hovering medical bed to exit the freighter, with Leia's unconscious husband resting upon it. Behind came Ben, Chewbacca and Finn.

Dr Kalonia surveyed Han with interest on the gurney then motioned for him to be taken to medical.

"He'll be alright," she said to Leia, "Han Solo has had far worse as I recall."

Leia smiled as some of the weight of her unease melted away. She watched her old friend lumber off the freighter tired but unharmed; Chewie laid a reassuring emphatic paw upon her shoulder before following where Had had been ferried off. Leia knew continuing to stare at the Falcon was pointless, her brother would not coming strolling down the gangplank dark-robed and serious, but she waited anyway and watched. Dr Kalonia's commanding voice this time at Leia's son shook her from her wistful daydream.

"You too master Solo," the Dr ordered.

"I'm fine, really," Ben tried to plead, but the doctor gave him a stern look.

"I saw you into this world master Benjamin, and I'll keep you in it and healthy while I'm alive. Medical ship now!" Kalonia demanded.

Ben's face burned with embarrassment, and he begrudgingly followed his father's gurney, pausing only to allow his mother to rest a relieved arm on his shoulder. Rey watched slack-jawed at the power the Dr had over the Solo men. She'd have to remember that approach next time Ben was difficult.

The medical ship was parked inside Crait's mountain base here Dr Kalonia saw to Han then came to where Ben sat, not patiently but silently. She regarded the scar that ran up his face with a troubled expression. She placed on some gloves and inspected it under a beam of bright light for a minute then leaned back.  
"Shirt off master Solo, let's see what else you're hiding."

Ben gave her a look before trying to remove his shirt but pulling his arms up over his wounded body caused him to hiss and wince in pain.

"That bad, huh?" she remarked sarcastically.

Kalonia retrieved some scissors and cut through Ben's top, removing the pieces to reveal the extent of the damage beneath some tended to amatuerly by Rey. He heard the Dr inhale she didn't touch anything just looked over it all, the cuts both short and long deep and shallow, the missing sections of skin and flesh, the burns and bruises overlapping old scars. Eventually, she stood directly in front of him; her eyes impassioned but distressed.

"Bacta tank now, twenty-four hours minimum."

Ben groaned.

"No arguments master Solo."

Ben floated peacefully in the bactas healing fluid, suspended in the viscous fluid, rising and falling as he breathed. He was not asleep, nor was he meditating, he was drifting out of time and space, not simply within the Force but beyond it, beyond this Galaxy, beyond the stars. He was between it all somewhere, and he was not alone, there were others, familiar, ancient and wise- Jedi past. He wondered if Luke was here or his grandfather or master Yoda. His conscious thoughts shattered his meditative state, the world between disappeared or perhaps he merely left it he wasn't sure. A vision came to him. A throne of rock on which sat a demon who wore Rey's face; beautiful but terrible. He no longer saw himself standing at her side but kneeling before her. The image changed, and she was smiling at him before embracing him with a kiss. It changed again, and she lay grey-skinned, eyes open but unseeing, dead in his arms, he embraced her as the grief of her loss overwhelmed him. Within the bacta tank, Ben's eyes shot open and he pushed himself to the top, yanking the breathing apparatus off.

"Master Solo, what do you think you're doing? You could injure yourself taking it off like that," Kalonia scolded.

Ben clung to the side he didn't want to go back in, he didn't want to see what he'd seen again.  
"Please, I need to get out," he pleaded earnestly.

Kalonia peered at her notes contemplating, then came to look at the work the healing fluid had done. She seemed satisfied,  
"Very well, your wounds seem to have healed nicely. No scars for you, well no external ones anyway, I imagine there are deep internal ones not even I can mend."

As Ben clambered out, he replied, "No-one ever credits you with enough insight Dr Kalonia."

She smiled at him as he stood on the cool floor wet and dripping, searching for a robe or something to put on.

"She'll be glad to see you awake. She's barely left your side."

"Who?" Ben asked absently as she handed him a towel to dry himself with, "my mother?"

Kalonia handed him a set of fresh dark clothing. Her face wore an inconceivable expression, similar to that of a teacher when their student was being particularly dense.  
"Here go get dressed and no master Solo, not your mother, the pretty young girl who arrived with you. Surely she hadn't escaped your notice?" Kalonia said eyebrows raised at him. Ben felt him blood rush to his face, colouring his cheeks without his permission.

"Ah, I see she didn't. Well, many a young and not so young, for that matter, Resistance lady shall be vastly disappointed to hear you're not available. It's been quite the zoo in here, all coming to see the newest attraction."

Ben gaped at her aghast, and she smiled kindly.  
"Don't let it go to your head Benjamin; we've enough cocky Solos around here. Go on now."  
She gave him a kindly shove, and Ben left feeling flummoxed.


	28. Chapter 27- Crait

The dark caped outline of General Leia Organa stood by the exterior doors. Contrasted with the stark crystal white world of Crait outside Leia's silhouette had a regal quality. She gazed over the sharp, angular world, heard the gentle tinkle of the vulptices and salt in the air. The Resistance was preparing to depart. Crait was never meant to be a permanent base; filled with rusted machines and salt-crusted computers. Just a safe place to regroup.

A cool breeze rifled her ornate hair and sent a shiver down her exposed neck. Instinctively she buried her head down into the high collar of her cape and closed her eyes to the blinding brightness of the sun reflecting off Craits salt plains, the white after image imprinted upon her eyelids. She felt him join her before she heard him or saw him. That familiar presence like a part of herself but spiked intensely-dark coldness intermingled with a warm, bright glow. He was different from when he'd come to them for help, a balance of the two sides of the Force no longer battling for dominance. She opened her eyes and looked at her son. Ben stood arms crossed tightly across his chest as he surveyed the flat white world before them. The marks on his face that had been there in departing the Falcon were gone; he looked healthy.

"Preparing to depart?" he asked without looking at her.

"It was never meant to be a long term location, just a rendezvous."

He nodded, "That's wise. You shouldn't linger."

"What I sensed in the Force is it true, what your father told me?"

He turned to her and nodded solemnly, "Palpatine's returned."

Leia smiled and shook her head, "Returned? He never really left; he was always there in the shadows from the very beginning behind everything, pulling the strings. How did he do it?"

"Essence transference," Ben stated bluntly.

"So my father succeeded in killing the body, just not the soul. The masters of darkness keep finding new ways to thwart us. I'd heard rumours of such experiments from a temple on Jakku but never believed it had been possible." Leia stroked her forehead lightly, willing away an impending headache.

"There's more," Ben replied.

She looked at him, sternly and slightly irked. Han had rambled about many things but had been too dosed up to be coherent. Leia could do without more problems but this was the price that came with leadership. She took a breath and squared her shoulders to ready herself for the next mammoth piece of information to hit her. Ben took a deep cleansing breath through the nose before replying.

"He wants Rey."

She raised her eyebrows and cocked her head at her son, somewhat surprised.

"Rey? Why?"

"She's not what we thought?"

"What is she?"

"His progeny- Sidious'; his will in the Force. He created her for this moment, to transfer his essence into her and rule the Galaxy forever."

"But she's not a Sith, she's not even remotely of the dark," Leia exclaimed passionately.

"I know, I know," Ben said beginning to pace agitated arms raised behind his head. He stopped and ran a hand through his hair, "But her life; her life is everything we endure to fall- loneliness, pain, suffering, fear. It was engineered that way so that when the moment came, she'd turn."

Leia watched his agitated pacing, his emotions were running wild, it was so unlike him, and it made her smile knowingly.

"You care for her that much?"

He stopped dead and stared at her, taken aback.  
"I've known her since the day she was born, of course, I care for her."

She smiled, "You and I both know, what you feel is more than that." Leia stepped towards her son and looked up at him. She saw fear in his dark eyes but also hope. "She cares for you as you do for her, I see it."

"She shouldn't," he said, avoiding her gaze and she laughed. He looked up at her immediately, slightly appalled and hurt. She turned her head sympathetically. Her son was a man, but he knew nothing of life nor of love it seemed.

"Love doesn't concern itself with should. It doesn't think about the appropriateness of the person to which it falls. That's the job of the head. From my experience, the heart and the head rarely agree, and the heart always wins. Just ask your father. The road is never as smooth, but it is certainly worth treading. A life without love is no life at all."

"She deserves better than me," Ben commented, looking down at the floor regretfully. 

Leia reached for his face and tipped his chin to look at her, "That's for her to decide."

She released his face, allowed him to avert his eyes and watched him take a deep shuddering breath attempting to control difficult emotions.  
"Luke said something before.."

"Before he became one with the Force?"

Ben nodded and swallowed, "He said 'I will not be the last Jedi.' He looked at me; at Rey and I. I'm not a Jedi, I'll never be a Jedi." He turned to look at her, "The dark is a part of me; it's in my nature," he paused, "but it no longer defines who I am. I feel the light, I always did, but the dark is with me, and always will be."

"No, it won't. You are both, and you are neither. You won't be like the Jedi of old, or even the Jedi Luke began to train but with Rey and my teachings you can make a new order. An order that accepts our nature, our weaknesses and strengths. Darkness and light, but together stronger than both."

Ben nodded before asking the next question that was clearly troubling him.

"How do I protect her? I will not let her fall. I'll die before I let him take her."

"Did you ever consider that she may not be your protection?" Leia said, raising her eyes at her son; she thought she'd raised him better than that. He cared for Rey deeply and wanted to keep her safe, but Rey wasn't a doll; she was a powerful young woman.

"You cannot control the future, nor its true outcome. You know as well I, that fighting a possible future will do nothing to prevent it. Your grandfather learnt that to his and his wife's doom. Don't repeat his mistakes. Train her, stand at her side. I'll teach you both all I know. Together we'll destroy Sidious once and for all. We just need a plan of how to do that."

"We take the fight to him before he has a chance to mobilise fully."

"The only problem is, we don't know where he is."

"I think I can help with that."  
Leia saw the horror on her son's face at the sound of Rey's voice. The panic as the obvious questions raced to his mind. He spun to Rey, failing to keep the apprehension from his features.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ben asked gesturing to Rey with his hand. Leia could see it had been long enough to hear her son's cares but not long enough to hear the harder truths. She hunkered down inside her collar smiling broadly at her son's momentary embarrassment at being caught.

Rey stepped forward and smiled at Ben, a large worn leather-bound book in her hand.  
"Long enough Ben, long enough."

Leia watched the two look intensely at each other, deep into the other's eyes. The way their bodies canted towards each other, the way their lips parted. Leia could feel the Force around them sparking, rippling and surging. The beat of their hearts seemed a deafening drum as each beat began to sync, their breathing in tune and steady. It made the hair on the back of Leia's neck stand on end as a shiver went down her. It was similar to how Leia used to feel with Luke that incredible connection in the Force but Ben and Rey's was so much stronger.

"Where did you get that?" Ben asked, suddenly noticing the book in Rey's hand.

-X-

Rey stood over a crate containing the belongings of Luke Skywalker and some of her own. A rather spirited technician named Rose had animatedly told her how she'd gathered up the Jedi's books and Rey's belongings and had brought Rey to them after Rey had found herself rather lost on this new planet.

Rose had been friendly and a little overwhelming in her exuberance regarding the 'heroes' of Starkiller Base. Rey had felt uncomfortable with the word and its association with her. The ex-stormtrooper, Finn, however, seemed to have no such misgivings and basked in the pretty Resistance officer's attention. He smiled, and she blushed, and Rey felt at though she were intruding. She took the crate and headed for a secluded area. She had tried the dark recesses of the bunker only to be constantly hounded by sparkling vulptices whose gem-like fur tinkled constantly. She wasn't used to noise or people, and the bunker felt claustrophobic. She abandoned the not so silent shadows and headed for the medical frigate. The sleeping and the wounded would make for quiet companions.

The medical ship was generally dark for those resting; artificial light came from a few areas as well as from the sight that greeted Rey as she entered. A strange and eerie image- a large transparent cylinder full of liquid and floating within fully submerged was Ben. As she moved around the tank, his image altered, his body morphing strangely magnified in the cylindrical glass and fluid. Rey had never seen anything quite like it. She stepped closer inspecting the serene look on his face behind the breathing apparatus, more peaceful than if he'd just been asleep. His dark hair was floating around him as though it were an underwater creature with a life of its own. Rey surveyed the wounds she'd tried to bind. There were so many, severe cuts, welts, burns, and the larger, more prominent injuries- the long cut across his face, and the blaster injury on his stomach. They all seemed better. Whatever he was suffused in, it was working.

"Bacta."  
The voice made Rey jump; she hadn't heard or noticed Dr Kalonia's presence she was so absorbed and disturbed by the scene in front of her. She stepped back from the tank, unsure if she was allowed to be here.

"The bacta tank was necessary; he had too many injuries and too many old wounds not properly treated."

"Old wounds?" Rey queried.

Dr Kalonia stopped in front of the tank next to Rey and turned to Ben's suspended form.  
"Most of his bones have been broken previously, some more than once. The wound on his abdomen had internal issues. The cut on his back and face were significant. It was the internal injuries I was worried about- consequences of Force lightning. I've seen it before, just the once years ago, in Luke, but never this pronounced."

At that statement, Rey looked at the doctor, "Force lightning?" her voice stuttered with shame; she'd done that to him.

"Yes. It runs through the veins, burns from the inside. He's been subjected to it intensively and extensively. From looking at his body, I'd say he's been subjected to more physical pain than anyone I've ever treated."

Rey turned from the doctor, stepped towards the bacta tank, placed a hand on the glass, and closed her eyes. Reopening them, she asked the doctor, "Can I stay here with him?"

"Course."

Rey shimmied her way between the tank and a cabinet the light of the cylindrical tube sufficient to read by. Until he woke, she'd read Luke's books here.

The information contained within the book was handwritten and not all in galactic basic. She understood a confusing jumble of details regarding artefacts and planets all-important for some reason in the Force. She found information on Ahch-To, the island Ben had trained on. Pasaana where they'd found Luke, her home Jakku once a stronghold in the Force where a temple had been. Of particular interest were pages about the Sith, dark Force users and their stronghold. The text was making Rey tired, and her eyes sore. She leaned her head back against the wall, looking up at Ben's form before her.

Rey closed her eyes took a deep breath and reached out with her feelings, this time to him. She could feel him in the Force immediately. Drawn to a surge of power that seemed to pull at her like metal to a magnet; she surrendered to it and allowed it to draw her in. He wasn't asleep, but he wasn't meditating. Around him, she could sense worlds, spaces, doorways, stars unending. On the edges, she sensed others like him, like her, powerful users of the Force, but their presence was different. The strange world disappeared as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Rey awoke to whispers and giggling she opened her eyes and found herself under a blanket. Looking in at the tank were a gaggle of female Resistance members, gossiping in hushed tones. Rey sat silently, watching them, what were they doing? She felt annoyed as more than one stepped forward to point at a part of Ben and the others responded with murmurs or sighs.

"What do you think you're doing in here! Go on, go on out you go this isn't a Twil'ek show." Dr Kalonia shooed the little group out and turned to look at Rey hidden in the shadows and smiled.

"Honestly, nothing like a bit of new flesh to get the blood pumping."

"Dr, I wonder if you can help me?" Rey said, getting to her feet.

"Are you injured?

"No, no. It's this book. I can't read some of it, it's written in a language I don't recognise, and I don't understand some of the information," Rey said opening the book to the page she'd found. Dr Kalonia peered at it interested.

"Best to ask Beaumont Kin, he was a history professor at the Lerct institute on Hosnian Prime he's also a linguist; he should be able to help you."

"Thanks," Rey said, closing the book, glancing at Ben before exiting the medical frigate in search of Beaumont. She had no idea what he looked like. She found the girl Rose, who'd packed her belongings at a terminal with two other young Resistance members. One was a female blonde with intricately plaited buns on either side of her head the other was a man with dirty blonde hair and beard. They were deep in conversation as she approached, but Rose stopped as Rey walked towards them.

"Rey, hi. This is Connix," Rose introduced the blonde with the intricate hair and Rey nodded before interrupting any further introductions.

"Rose, I'm looking for someone to help me with these books, Beaumont Kin."

The young man responded, "I'm Beaumont."

"Oh," Rey said rather surprised. Dr Kalonia had told her Beaumont was a teacher; this man didn't seem old enough.

"What can I help with?"

Rey opened the book and searched for the page that had confused her, while Beaumont peered over with interest. As she turned the book to him, she saw his face light up.  
"Where did you get this?"

"It was Master Skywalker's," she replied as she watched him scan the ancient languages.

"This talks of the ancient Sith worlds- Malachor, Moraband and the location of an ancient temple, where Sith loyalists have thought to have been hiding for centuries."

"Where?" Rose and Connix asked in unison.

"In the unknown regions a planet with incredible connections to waypoints and convergence- Exogol. No-one has ever known where the Sith went after the Empire's defeat."

"Until now," Rose said. "You need to give this information to the General," she said, turning to Rey.

Rey nodded, "Thank you," she said to Beaumont taking the book and heading off briskly to find Leia. Rey found the general standing at the outer doors to the unground bunker. Her frame against the sharp white world outside was beautiful; a noble silhouette. To her side hands held behind his back the outline of his dark hair shifting slightly in the gentle breeze was a figure Rey was becoming acutely aware of, Leia's son Ben. She watched them from a distance for a while, two shadows conversing against the light. Their conversation was bleak and serious. She watched his mother step towards him and embrace his face. She heard her name; she felt as though she were spying so slowly walked forward.

"How do I protect her?" she heard Ben say.

"Did you ever consider that she may not need your protection?" Leia said. "You cannot control the future, nor its true outcome. You know as well as I, that fighting a possible future will do nothing to prevent it. Your grandfather learnt that to his and his wife's doom. Don't repeat his mistakes. Train her, stand at her side. I'll teach you both all I know. Together we'll destroy Sidious once and for all. We just need a plan of how to do that."

Leia was going to train them! Rey felt a gush of happiness and began to step forward.

"We take the fight to him before he has a chance to mobilise fully," Ben replied

"The only problem is, we don't know where he is."

"I think I can help with that," Rey said, finding the perfect moment to interject.  
Ben spun to her, looking apprehensive.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

Rey stepped forward and smiled, "Long enough Ben, long enough."

He looked better, and in such physically close proximity, she felt that connection between them rise. She felt drawn into his gaze, and the world disappeared. All she could hear was his breath and her heart beating. She felt a desire to take his hand, to touch him, his face, his hair.

"Where did you get that?" Ben asked, shaking her from her mesmerising moment, and she recalled the book in her hand; she handed it to him.

"It was your Uncle's."

"I know. I remember him working on it after every expedition, everything he learnt he wrote in here. I thought they were destroyed with the temple."

"Beaumont translated this," Rey said turning to the correct page, Leia had come to her side peering in interest at the pages.  
"The Sith are on Exegol."

Ben looked to his mother, and she nodded before walking away back into the depths of the base. It was time to leave this outpost and start rebuilding their forces. They had their destination, where the final battle would be held, they just needed a plan.


	29. Chapter 28- Training

Deep amongst the dense jungle trees and undergrowth of Ajan Kloss, two lightsabers moved in unison, as a princess and master watched on; one and the same.

"You must teach them now, Leia," Luke's voice whispered to his sister.

"How do I stop them falling, complete their training when I never did?" Leia had asked her brother's voice. She knew it wasn't in her mind; her brother wasn't gone; she felt him different but strong in the force.

"You have everything you need. You are the last Jedi, the last hope."

"No, they are," she whispered as she watched her son and the girl; a Dyad in the Force the power of life itself move as one, for they were.

In the humid air, a glowing mist hung around each blade illuminating the surrounding green vegetation in hues of blue and red: slow, measured movements, lunge, block, attack. Slowly spinning to land on the other foot, the lightsaber arching around. It could almost be a dance, beautiful and mesmerising.

"Good. Let us try again," Leia said as the pair finished.

Rey turned to face Ben his expression sombre.

"Remember, be one with the Force," Leia advised as Ben reached his arm up to turn his lightsaber backwards.

Rey waited ready, and he stepped forward attacking with his lightsaber in a backhanded position striking at her, and she blocked it, but he instantly threw her off. He stepped forward again, and she lunged, but he held her lightsaber with the Force before he struck at her from above. He wasn't holding back, and it took all Rey's might to throw him off. She shook her hand and looked at him alarmed. His look reminded her of who he'd been on Starkiller Base- the monster; purposeful, emotionless and uncaring. Ben came at her again, this time she held his lightsaber back with the Force before she leapt backwards. He ran and jumped after her immediately crashing his lightsaber onto hers and bringing her to her knees. He struck at her again; she couldn't get up then he raised his cross-guard weapon high as if to strike a killing blow.

"Ben," Rey whispered, suddenly afraid.

The arm he had up to the strike stopped where it was.  
"If I wanted to kill you, I could have. You're trying too hard."  
He lowered his lightsaber.

"You made your point Ben," his mother scolded as she walked towards them her fingers trailing lightly against the ferns and creepers. This planet was full of fond memories of training with her brother, and it now fell to her to guide the girl and her son; she was no Jedi master, but she'd learnt from the best.

"You're too strong, too experienced," Rey uttered trying to quell the fear that had caught in her chest.

"Ben will always have that advantage, but that isn't why he wins. He wins because he uses the Force."

"I used the Force!" Rey exclaimed struggling to her feet.

"I can see you, your intentions before you even carry them out, through the Force," Ben replied. "You must open yourself to it, be its conduit, let go and let it flow through you."

Leia stepped over to her son and handed him a helmet. He placed it over his head and pulled the visor down; it was painted over, making him blind to his surroundings. He took a position to ready himself.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rey proclaimed.

"Again," Leia said.

Ben crouched one hand on the floor one leg straight out to the side his lightsaber drawn in his other hand. Rey considered before charging at him, but he leapt over her. He must've sensed her plan of attack because he spun on his feet to block her subsequent strike. Her arms began to shake with the pressure again; he was too strong.

"I don't need to see you to know where you are or to beat you," he said from within the mask.

Rey felt anger surge and yelling, she struck at him, but Ben blocked her before knocking her feet from under her with a swipe of his leg. Rey fell to the floor with a thud. He lifted the visor and stood above her.

"Patience, always patience. Never strike in anger," Leia warned handing another helmet with a painted visor to Rey. Rey looked at it warily, but Leia nodded sternly and sighing Rey placed it on her head.

"Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them. Feel the Force; its energy surrounds you, it's in the trees, the creatures, in the ground, in you- let it flow. Be one with the Force. Now breathe and reach out."

Rey breathed reaching out letting the Force flow through her like the blood in her veins. She felt the warm, green, wet world and the overflowing life upon it. She could see the trees, the flowing water, the tiny droplets in the air within the Force. She felt the nocturnal creatures sleeping hidden in the ground. Insects sang birds warbled, amphibians thrilled, water fell it was loud yet peaceful. She could see Ben a burning flame: white interspersed with colours which Rey felt drawn to like a lunar creature to the light. Rey also felt Leia's rippling brilliance at her side.

"Do you feel Ben?" Leia asked

"Yes, and you."

"Show me," Ben said.

This time Rey did not strike she waited, her hearing seemed more attuned, she could feel fluctuations in the air from her breathe. She felt Ben move, and she countered slashing at him, but she already knew as she did he'd moved to strike, she lept over his charge turned and blocked him their lightsabers clashing. She sensed him change his intention as he stepped back to attack again and she ducked before retaking the offensive. She was beating him backwards as she struck again; they were evenly matched, Leia had been right Ben's physical advantage meant nothing in the Force. She spun the lightsaber in her hand and propelled herself forward off a nearby tree using the momentum to kick out at Ben, hitting him in the chest. She heard a thud and extinguished her saber and lifted the visor in her helmet, knowing what she'd see before she saw it. Ben lay on the floor before her on the earth. He lifted his visor, and she was surprised that he smirked at her smugly, he wasn't angry or alarmed; he was impressed.

"Good, you've done well. The Force makes you strong. Use it for knowledge and defence never attack. I have to speak with the other Generals and Poe," Leia placed a gentle, proud hand on Rey's shoulder gave her son a wry smile. "Keep practising," she said as she wandered back towards the makeshift base.

"Yes, master," Rey replied as she watched her go.

"Again!" Ben commanded

Rey turned to see Ben upright once more as he pulled the visor back down and spun his lightsaber ready. She smiled as she pulled her visor down; this should be fun. They moved through the trees, jumping, spinning a blur of motion sensing the other's movements in perfect harmony. Every move was met by the equal and opposite in the other. They were in perfect balance.

-X-

Commander Poe Dameron was waiting for the General at the holotable at the command centre of the Resistance's new base on Ajan Kloss. Unlike many of their other base's, this centre was outside. There was a cave where consoles sat sheltered from the damp and rain but otherwise, everything was out in the open. The only shelter from the elements came from the trees and makeshift tents; still, it was better than Crait. Through the dense jungle undergrowth and moisture, he could make out the ships of the Resistance fleet. Ajan Kloss' terrain was littered with x- wings, b-wings and Mon Calamari cruisers. The larger ships of their fleet and their bombing squad remained floating just outside the planet's atmosphere. One of the subterranean caves had become the maintenance hangar, somewhere partially dry where technical work could be completed on their ships by tireless technicians.

Poe was not stood waiting alone; other notable leaders of the Resistance were present both physically and via holo. General Calrissian, General Solo, Admiral Statura, Admiral Ackbar, General Ematt, Admiral Nunb and Admiral Holdo. Beaumont, Connix, D'Acy, Rose and the ex-stormtrooper Finn were all present. Leia walked straight to him, and Poe stood up straight concerned he was about to get reprimanded for something and braced himself.

"You're promoted", Leia said seriously, "to Colonel Dameron," before smiling at him.

Poe smiled back proudly; Colonel Dameron had a nice ring to it. He watched his mentor stand waiting for the crowd to hush, she had that ability, without raising a hand or saying a word Leia got people to listen. She surveyed the group silently for a moment she needed the impact of what she was about to say to be felt and instilled. This was the moment.

"Supreme Leader Snoke is dead and the planet-destroying weapon Starkiller Base destroyed."  
She waited for a rather joyless round of applause. They all knew the fight wasn't over.  
"We know where the enemy is and who has been behind all of it, all of this time; Emperor Palpatine. Somehow he survived, he was behind the creation of the First Order, he was Supreme Leader Snoke's master, and he's on a planet deep within the unknown regions- Exegol." Leia stated, and a deathly silence followed as the information she'd shared was fully digested.

"Beaumont, you translated the information. Tell us what you know." Leia stepped aside as the historian stepped forward.

"The location of the heart of the darkness within the Galatic Empire had been unknown to most. Malachor is a barren, empty world of ash, Mustafa a fiery hell devoid of life since Darth Vader died. No one knew where to look- till now. Exegol is the planet where the Sith went into hiding and will contain by accounts made by the last Jedi Luke Skywalker an ancient Sith citadel. Exegol is on our maps but exactly where in the unknown regions and how to get there remains hidden. We know that Exegol is an arid planet, resulting in surplus static charge and constant lightning storms. The atmosphere is chaotic, and instrumentation in such electrical charges is useless. Also, the planet's crust is littered with fissures from Sith loyalists attempting to find an entrance to the vergence scatter."

Poe had been listening intently and not one thing he'd heard sounded even remotely promising.  
"So to be clear, we know where Exegol is, but not exactly so we can't get there and even if we do get there (by some miracle) landing would be difficult at best, and we can't fly using any guidance or navigation."

Beaumont nodded grimly.

"Well as long as that's it," Poe retorted sarcastically.

"We take the fight to Exegol, and we bring an end to this conflict once and for all," Leia interrupted. "Let's work the problem and come up with a plan."

"We have a whole squadron of bombers that has to count for something," Rose offered.

Many nodded in agreement, their bombers were highly effective but would it be enough to bring down their enemy forces? What were the forces of our enemy?

"We need more information. We need to know more of what we're up against. Finn?" Poe asked, turning to the ex-stormtrooper.

All faces turned to the young man who looked utterly terrified. He stared at all the faces looking at him expectedly.

"Anything you can tell us, would be helpful?" Leia offered by way of invitation.

Finn swallowed, "I never went there, but I know First Order forces are there, under the command of Allegiant General Pryde. There is a fleet of Star Destroyers there. I can't tell how large the fleet is or how to get there safely."

Disturbed silence followed, and Finn considered and something a spark of possibility occurred to him.  
"General Hux will have fled there after Starkiller was destroyed. Kylo Ren may know how to get there or if not he may still have the means and access required to track Hux."

Leia turned to General Solo, and he nodded before leaving the area to search for their son, everyone else worked what they knew about the problem with what was at their disposal until the General returned.

Han found Ben and Rey deep within the jungle, the sound of sabers clashing had drawn him towards them. Helmeted and blind they fought as if they could see. It was true all of it, the Force. Time after time he'd dismissed what he could plainly see in Obi-Wan, Luke and his wife but what his son could do with this girl he could no longer deny. It wasn't just some mumbo-jumbo it was real. He hadn't been standing in their vicinity for more than a moment before they stopped and Ben removed his helmet and turned to him.

"You're needed at the meeting."

Ben took a deep breath, and it was obvious to Han from his son's expression that it wasn't due to his previous exertion, he was not relishing the thought of going to this meeting. Rey was at his side helmet removed, and he turned to look at her. Han viewed their interaction with interest. They didn't speak; it appeared they required no such communication they just looked at each other intently. He watched Rey step forward and place her hand upon Ben chest. Ben lowered his head to her eyes closed, resting his forehead against hers. They stood like that for a moment before turning and stepping to join Han.

"You go ahead, sweetheart," Han said to Rey, "I'd like a word with my son."

The two Solo men watched her walk briskly through the dense jungle plant life back towards the main operations area.

"Kid, you gonna do something about that?" Han gestured in Rey's direction before turning to see his son scowling at him.

"I don't need your advice," Ben answered before stomping off.

Han shrugged following him, "Just saying, you'd have to be blind not to see it, the way you both feel. She'll figure it out without you telling her; women have a way of finding out the truth."

Ben stopped and ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "It's not the right time. There is the mission."

"There's always a mission. This may be the only time you have, don't waste it waiting for the right moment. Caring about something makes the fight worthwhile, gives you drive and purpose, the courage and strength to carry on. What is it that you think you're mother fights for? It isn't the Resistance. It's those she loves- you, me." Han placed a finger on Ben's abdomen and then his own before shrugging. "In the end, that's all that matters. That's how we win by saving what we love."

Han raised his eyebrows at his son with a lopsided smile before placing an arm about his shoulder, motioning them both to continue to where everyone was waiting. They arrived shortly after Rey and a hushed, expectant quiet came over everyone gathered. It made Ben nervous.

"Ben," his mother greeted him, "we need your help. We know the Emperor and his forces are on Exegol. Can you tell us anything about their numbers, how we might get there?"

"I was outside the ranks of the First Order. As Snoke's apprentice, I wasn't privy to information regarding Exegol or how to get there. I do know there was someone Hux received orders from, someone I never met."

"Pryde," Finn confirmed, and Ben gesticulated; the name meant nothing to him.

"Surely there is some emergency protocol in the computer systems we could use?" Statura questioned.

"If there is we'd need a First Order ship," Ben replied. They all knew they didn't have one, and getting one would not be easy. An easier possibility was information from the ancient Jedi texts him and Rey had been reading. "There was something in Luke's records regarding finding Exegol; a Wayfinder."

"There were historical accounts of a Wayfinder being on Mustafar," Beaumont added. "I saw no such thing on my excavation there, but I imagine you're more likely to find something than I was, you have the Force and Mustafar was the sanctum of your ancestor Vader."

There was a momentary difficult silence at the mention of Vader which Poe broke with a plan.

"So we go to Mustafar."

"Mustafar is tough to land on. Perpetual storms interfere with navigational equipment, then there's the volcanic surface and the electromagnetic field swamps," Beaumont responded.

"What is it with the Sith living on inhospitable planets?" Poe exclaimed.

Leia turned to Ben, "Will you go? Find this Wayfinder?"

All eyes turned to Ben silent and expectant. Ben looked around the room to Rey, the way she regarded him, eyes affectionate and admiring, a reverent smile on her lips; she was proud. Ben looked back to his mother and confirmed her request with a nod.

"Dameron, assemble a team, you'll take Ben. Ben, is there anything else you can tell us?" Leia asked

Ben considered eyeing Finn before answering.  
"The First Order is vast, far greater than you think. I know very little about what you'll find on Exegol but don't assume to find a defeated empire."

"The troops stationed there are the Galaxy's stolen children, raised there. I was on raids, overheard things," Finn added.

Leia looked to Ben to clarify the validity of Finn's claim, and Ben nodded somberly.

"So technology and numbers, some things never change, but let's prepare to negotiate where we can."  
Leia sighed, the stolen children had been on the New Republic agenda for years, but nothing had been consolidated, no decision made. Perhaps now she could finally act and make things right.

"Admirals make sure our fleet, our bombers and ships are at capacity, that any repairs that need to be done are done. General Ematt, make sure our tanks are the same, and our troops have armour and weapons."

Nothing else was required as all the leaders dispersed to their appropriate stations to carry out their leader's orders.


	30. Chapter 29- Visions

Allegiant General Pryde was a tall man with a long face and a character that seemed to fit his name- pride. The man was prideful, disdainful and contemptuous, and it emanated from him in waves as he stood with his chest puffed out. The pallor of the skin on his face was pale due to a lack of natural light. The sallow flesh clung to mould of this skull, making him appear skeletal. His long fingers were boney with perfectly trimmed nails at the end. His hair had once been jet black but now was streaked with grey and thinning. It was slicked back against his head perfectly, not a hair out of place, adding to the illusion of a skeleton. His mouth was grimly set, two thin lines barely perceptible their colour so similar to that of the rest of his pale face. Allegiant General Pryde was a man of science; he wasn't a soldier. Pryde had fought no battles; he'd never even been amongst the troops at his command. He had no physical strength, no wounds, no scars. His face wasn't ragged from years of manning the bridges of battleships or from losing his soldiers. From seeing him physically, it was evident how he had made his way up in the First Order. His rise to power was through twisted genius and a self-serving ruthlessness.

Pryde stood, arms linked behind his back, staring out the bridge observation window as flashes of blue light from the static storms of Exegol lit up the armada of Star Destroyers and Dreadnoughts. A rather uncharacteristic razor-thin smile currently replaced the usually grim expression. Triumphant yet sadistic; similar to his previous expression but distinctly different. Joy was something he'd rarely felt, but he revelled and indeed marvelled at this moment, in the power around him; power at his command. General Hux stood at his side silent mildly cowering, not his usual character, his eyes red and his manner agitated. Pryde had been more than scathing regarding his protégé Hux's failure and subsequent grovelling regarding the destruction of Starkiller Base and the First Order's puppet ruler Snoke's demise. He had given Armitage such authority believing that the young man he'd steered in his footsteps away from the violent hands of his father, was ready for the responsibility. He'd seen so much potential, so much of himself in the younger officer- Hux was efficient, disciplined and exceptionally intelligent. Hux had proved himself destroying the Hosnian System, but his obsession and rivalry with the Solo boy had cost them dearly. It was a severe error of judgment one Pryde had viciously chastised the young General over. Command stripped from him Hux would relay his orders and would not be allowed out of his sight, him and his chrome bodyguard Phasma. She at least had ensured Hux's survival; she could be counted on to act rationally and obey orders unflinchingly.

The Resistance knew the truth, who the First Order's real leader was; war was coming for them all. However, the First Order still had the advantage in every way. The Resistance was in the dark about the armada at Pryde's command and possibly the fact that he even existed. If they even knew his name, it would mean little to them, just another of their enemy's officers. Pryde's history in the Empire was long-standing, far before Vaders betrayal and had been kept a closely guarded secret. Pryde had salvaged Sidious; the Contingency had been formed by Pryde's design at the Emperor's bequest, his loyalty to Palpatine unflinching.

The Resistance didn't know the location of Exegol or how to get here; which was practically impossible without a First Order ship or officer and the defector Kylo Ren's clearance had been erased. His destiny appeared to be the same as his grandfather before him- a traitor. Treachery it would appear ran in the Skywalker bloodline along with their Force abilities. The decimation of Starkiller Base was a set back to be sure, but the Resistance was doomed, the First Order would rise, and the Emperor would retake his rightful place as ruler of the Galaxy as he had been once before. The Galaxy needed to be ruled, and though many would hate to admit it, they wanted to be ruled. Freedom was anarchy; peace through order would be restored.

-X-

  
Rey lay on her cot within her tent on Ajan Kloss in a fitful sleep from a nightmare that was becoming more and more frequent. A throne of rock like a claw of stone reached for her, it frightened her, she didn't want to walk towards it, but she advanced anyway. As she took her place upon the dais, she saw Ben knelt before her. Beneath his waves of dark hair is face was dreadful to behold. His skin grey and gaunt his eyes were firey with hatred, yellow iris and burning red pupils. The dream changed, and he was smiling at her, perfect and happy she touched his face a joy rising in her at the sight of him as she embraced him with a kiss. It changed again, and he lay upon the floor before her. Tears fell down her face as she struggled to hold onto his hand as he disappeared before her eyes.  
Rey awoke with a shout, "No!"

Ben felt the disturbance in the Force as he sat in the dark amongst the jungle trees. He bolted to his feet one thought urgent in his mind- Rey. He was rushing through the undergrowth and into her tent, kneeling at her side before she even shouted out.

She sat up with a shout, "No!"  
For a moment, she stared into the distance blankly; not yet awake, her eyes still lost in her nightmare. Reality dawned on her, and her surroundings became clear; it hadn't been real. She turned and saw Ben knelt at her side.  
"I had a vision."

"I know, I know you did. What did you see?"

Rey's face was blank as she stared at the sides of the canopy that made her shelter as she recalled her dream.

"I saw a throne of stone, like a claw; the throne of the Sith, and I saw who was sat upon it." Rey looked at him now, " Me and you were kneeling at my feet."

Ben nodded soberly.  
"I've seen it too."

"What does it mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything; it's just a vision. It doesn't necessarily mean it will come to pass," Ben attempted to sound unphased as he sat upon the floor, leaning against the rock next to her cot.

"I was on the throne. The throne of the Sith and you, you said the dark was part of my nature," Rey said insistently.

Ben inwardly cursed his earlier honesty.  
"Only in that you lack patience, you act impulsively" Ben answered, trying to steer her away from where this conversation was leading.

"It's more than that, and we both know it. You've seen what I can do," she said motioning at her hands referring to the power that had erupted from them. "What only a Sith can do, you said so yourself."

Ben ran a hand through his hair; the hidden truth was unravelling.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked him.

He looked at her but didn't answer chewing on his lips nervously.  
"Ben?"

"I wanted to save this truth from you."

"What truth?"  
He looked at her lovely face, her slightly parted mouth, awaiting his words.  
"Tell me!"

"Palpatine," he whispered, "Darth Sidious created you, to resurrect him so that he could live forever, as Emperor."

He watched the horror, the questions and the answers flicker across her face. She began to shake her head, and he felt the panic in her rise.  
"No, I. No, how?

"Manipulation of midichlorians to create life. Your life, your pain your loneliness was all carefully fabricated, was his design waiting for the moment you were old enough."

"My parent's abandoning me? My life on Jakku?" she asked.

Ben nodded at her sadly.

"I, who am I? I don't know anymore."

Ben crawled towards her and grasped her by the knees, "But I do, Rey look at me," he reached up to her downcast expression, making her look at him. "It doesn't matter what he did, Rey. You are not a Sith! You will not turn."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, looking at him imploringly tears running down her face.

"There is only one thing I'm certain of in this Galaxy now, and that's you. I see you with absolute clarity, I see your heart, your goodness, how you try. It is not our blood that defines us; it is our choices. I know you, he cannot corrupt you."  
She closed her eyes, wanting to believe him, taking comfort from his closeness and faith. Moments passed as the truth washed over her and the other part of nightmare flashed into her mind.

"I saw something else too," she said her eyes refilling with tears. "You were dead. You faded into the Force right before my eyes, and there was nothing I could do."

Ben lowered his head, he'd seen her death, and she'd seen his. He looked back at her his head tilted sadly, "We cannot control the future, any more than we can control the past. All we can do is decide what to do with the time that is given to us."

"You've seen it too? Or something similar," she questioned.

Ben nodded again, "It changes, some things stay the same." Their kiss, their kiss was the constant every time.

"What things?"

He let go of her hands, shaking his head and stood back upright. They'd seen each other's deaths but hearing that he'd seen them kiss would not help either of them.

"Doesn't matter. Go back to sleep." He turned to leave.

"Ben, will you stay with me?"  
He turned to see her pleading look he wanted t refuse, but he couldn't deny her; he imagined he might never deny her anything again.

"Sure," he went to sit back upon the floor, to lean back against the cliff face and began searching for something to make it tolerable comfortable wasn't possible.

"No, I meant," she placed her hand upon her bunk, shifting to make space on the tiny frame, "I meant here."

Ben swallowed and looked at her bunk for a moment then back at her, despite her tear strewn face she was steadfast her hand upon the empty space firm. He exhaled shakily and walked over slowly. He stood for a moment, looking down at her before sitting and lying stiffly down. She lifted his tense arm and lay beneath it her head upon his chest, her arm lying across him. Through her fingers tips upon his chest, he could feel that incredible connection. It felt right and good. Ben relaxed placing his hand upon hers entwining their fingers as he breathed in the peace she brought, the smell of her hair, felt the warmth of her skin through his clothes as they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Ben awoke to the sound of water dripping on the canopy above. Within his arms, Rey was nestled resting peacefully. He gently swept back a strand of her hair. Reaching into the Force, he saw what she saw; the silver sea of Chandrila and he smiled. It was a good dream; he'd let her sleep. He removed himself from the bunk and covered her with the blanket before exiting the tent quietly. Dameron was outside in the morning moisture arms folded an amused look upon his face.

"It's not what you think," Ben began unsure why he felt the need to explain himself to the pilot.

Poe's face broke into a smirk, and he raised his hands defensively. "I didn't ask," he stated.

Ben motioned to the tent behind him, "She had a vision and asked me to stay with her."

"I didn't ask," Poe said, shaking his head with a laugh.

Ben gritted his teeth and growled to himself and began to stride away from Dameron, but as he was about to pass him, Dameron stuck out his arm and stopped him. He turned and glowered at him hotly. Poe was no longer smiling, or jovial his face was stern all business.

"We're leaving for the Muston to Mustafa now to find the Wayfinder remember. You, Finn, Rose, Chewie and me. Get your stuff and meet us at the Falcon."

Ben continued to stare down at him, no nod of acknowledgement. Dameron glared back just as stubbornly before removing his arm from Ben's path, "Five minutes." Dameron gave him a casual unfriendly smile and sauntered off.

For a moment Ben watched him leave then went to get what he required, the Resistance needed to get to Exegol. They needed to end this; he needed to end this. He would finish what his grandfather unknowingly failed to do, and Rey would be free; his feelings regarding the cocky Dameron be damned.


	31. Chapter 30- Wayfinder

Entering the Falcon Ben came across Finn and Rose chattering animatedly at a table, the Dejarik board open ready for play. Finn had almost overnight become a member of the Resistance in a way Ben could never be, fitting into their habits and friendships like his past wasn't that of a child taken and indoctrinated by the First Order. Maybe that was the difference between him and Finn, Finn's ability to slot in with them so comfortably, he'd never had a choice; concurrently Ben had chosen that life. Finn's past, as such, was forgivable not to mention his personality far more approachable. Ben wasn't there to be liked, to be accepted he was here to end all of this, to finish what his grandfather had started and destroy Palpatine. He realised the pair were staring at him quietly, at him having stood before them in solitary silence.

"Did you wanna sit?" Rose asked him, motioning next to her at the spare seat.

Ben swallowed before turning from them and heading for the cockpit, Dameron was sat in the pilot's chair, Chewbacca in the co-pilots.  
"Don't even think about it, I don't need you in here distracting me," Dameron said without looking at him as his hands moved deftly over the controls.

Ben took a deep sigh before heading back and awkwardly standing back in front of Rose and Finn, who shuffled across allowing him to sit and strap in. As the engines fired and that familiar throbbing built to a constant low hum, Ben noticed Rose surveying him as though he was an interesting component whose purpose she was unsure of. He turned his head slightly and raised his eyebrows at her, suggesting that whatever question she had she was free to ask.

"Why is your lightsaber red?" she asked.

Ben looked at her a little confounded before answering honestly.  
"It was blue until I took it apart and cracked my kyber crystal, bending its will to mine; making it bleed. A requirement in leaving my Jedi teachings behind."

Rose nodded, processing his information, considering, "So that's why your lightsaber is a crossguard, to vent the volatile energy created from cracking your crystal out the bottom."

Ben nodded, clever girl.

"Hhhmm. Could you change it back, fix it, if you wanted to?"

Ben looked at her; he'd never even considered it let alone knew whether it was possible.  
"I'm not sure."

"Because the crystal chooses you at much as you choose it, right? So I imagine you wouldn't want to just replace it."

"No, I would not."

"Why did you wear a mask? I mean Vader wore one because of his injuries and well there's nothing physically wrong with you."

Ben took a sigh of vexation before responding, "Fear and anonymity."

"But we all knew you were Kylo Ren."

"Yes, Kylo Ren, leader of Knight's of Ren, Dark Force user and Jedi Killer, but you didn't know I was Ben Solo. There were few that did."

"Snoke, Hux and your Knights?" Finn half queried half replied on Ben's behalf, openly considering the options. "Did Phasma know?"

"I imagine Hux told her; those two have no secrets. He despised my heritage."

Rose nodded and went to ask another question, but before she could, Ben interrupted her.

"Are you going to do this all the way there?" He tried not to look annoyed but wasn't sure he succeeded.

Rose blushed brilliantly her little round cheeks lighting red, and she smiled embarrassedly.  
"Sorry. My sister and I grew up on the stories of the Jedi. Never thought I'd get to meet one, let alone know more than one or talk to them."

Ben looked at her cordially. Good-hearted young woman, intelligent yet apparently naive.  
"I'm not a Jedi," he said firmly holding her gaze evenly, it made no difference to her zealous, bountiful charm.

"Force user then. It's still pretty amazing," she said her eyes glittering her face a genuine beam.

"Sister?" Finn asked, and Ben felt a surge of appreciation

With Rose occupied with Finn, Ben turned from her to look elsewhere, guilt knotting deep inside at the idea of a man he could not be.

"Paige, she's a bomber."

"You'll have to introduce me when we get back," Finn said with a warm smile, "Now master, show me how to play this game."

The rest of the flight was mercifully free of questions while Finn and Rose played several terrible games of Dejarik. Finn understood little of what Rose was attempting to teach him, but his willingness never faltered, and Rose appeared to possess both boundless patience as well as positivity.

"Coming up on Mustafar?" Poe's mechanised voice came through the comms.

In the cockpit, Poe was peering at the red shrouded atmosphere of Mustafa with disdain.

"You landed on anything this inhospitable?" Poe asked his co-pilot

Chewie grunted. He could recall multiple tricky spots and landings he'd been in over his lifetime, but nothing about landing on this planet looked welcoming, and they both knew it.

"Well let's do this," Poe replied as he steered the Falcon into the planet's atmosphere. The steam of heat and firey grey smoke rising from the lava rivers running through Mustafar billowed past the freighter's canopy as the cargo ship headed to a safe landing spot. The Falcon shook as the storms buffeted it, and within the seating area, Rose, Finn and Ben had to strap in. Finn's hands clenched on his seat as the ship dived and shook unpredictably. Despite the turbulence, shaking and vibrations, Poe and Chewie landed the Falcon reasonably smoothly within sight of a towering black castle; Vader's Castle. That's where the Wayfinder would be.

"I think that could've been worse, I've definitely had worse landings," Poe said clambering from the pilot's seat and out from the cockpit. Finn and Rose both gave a sigh of relief. Ben stood preparing himself sadly, not sharing their enthusiasm. They went to watch the hatch open and gangplank lower. All five stood at the hatchway looking at the dead red planet, as the heat and vapour drifted towards them. Chewie howled quietly.

"Chewie, stay with the ship," Poe instructed.

Chewie yipped a reply. He didn't want to leave the Falcon unaccompanied, not after they'd just got it back, nor however, did he particularly like the idea of them going without him. Next to Ben, he was the best fighter, seasoned and efficient.

"Let's get this over with," Ben stated as he pulled his cowl up over his head and used some of the excess material to cover his face holding it in place with his hand, so only his eyes were visible. Igniting his lightsaber, he walked out into the ashen world.

The others eyed each other apprehensively before following his lead and departing the ship. Their feet crunched on the dry, cracked earth as they heading towards the monstrous dark tower lit in the fiery glow from the fountain of lava flowing from its lower levels down the cliff to the river below. The hot air was breathable but not pleasant as it filled their nostrils with chemicals, ash and sulphur. Poe covered his face and Finn began to cough with every breath he took. At his side, Rose had covered her streaming eyes with her goggles and covered her face with her arm. They headed through a forest of iron trees, gnarled and black. Lava flowed nearby and pockets of the earth around them burned.

In front of them, Ben paused and they all stopped. He appeared to be seeing something, hearing something no one else could.  
"We're not alone."

"First Order? Knights of Ren?"

"No, natives, colonists. Unfriendly ones. Make for the castle, find the Wayfinder, prepare to defend yourselves. I'll deal with them."

The three raced forward towards the tower as Ben stood and waited. Within the Force, Ben felt life, despite the desolate hell-scape it appeared to be. Organisms swarmed within and around the lava flow, mutilated but determined. Towards him humanoids were converging, moving at speed through the ash and trees and he was their primary objective. Within the Force, he sensed a determination and a recklessness that only came with blind faith. The first of the charge reached him, and he plunged his firey crossguard into their abdomen. He spun backwards, sliding backwards upon the burnt ground as though it were ice spearing another who was coming up behind him, hearing the creature topple before slashing at another to his side. Their weaponry was archaic, and they were no match for his saber or his abilities. Utilising the Force, he harnessed a broadsword from one of the fallen colonists and sent it spinning amongst the trees as the creature before him fell to the ground in a crumpled heap of singed fabric and blood.

There were very few of them left now; they paid no heed to the fallen or their limited numbers. Zealous loyalists their goal was to stop him no matter the cost- fools. This world, this Wayfinder was his by right of blood. These creatures had neither the intelligence nor the Force enough to see it. Four were careering in his direction at once, and Ben awaited them breathing calmly, feeling the surge of dark Force energy letting it feed him. Close now, so close he could hear their grunts within their helmets, smell their pungent flesh beneath their filthy rags. The closest of the four swung their weapon, an air of victory in their manner that was short-lived as Ben leapt and flipped landing neatly behind the group the momentum having forced them to crash into each other tumbling and sprawling into the dirt. One managed to stay on their feet, they were the first to die, as Ben slashed up their back. The creature spun at the searing pain but was only met by the red blade that ended its pain. Ben harnessed one of their weapons before the natives scrambled to their feet, impaling the owner to the floor. Ben stabbed another with his lightsaber and punched the last beneath the helmet. The final loyalist staggered back and stood stunned as if Ben's assault had caused the devoted indignation to falter, and they surveyed their surroundings. Its accomplices were all dead, lying still amongst the trees and spontaneous fires. The helmeted figure turned to the destructor before it, at the red cross-guarded lightsaber in his hands. Ben stepped forward, pointing it at the creature's hidden face preparing himself to provide this remaining soldier with a quick death. Beneath the rags, helmet and eye protection the creature uttered a word, their voice harsh and dry like the world on which they lived.

"Vader."

The creature fell to its knees before Ben as if praying to a deity. Arms cast outwards no more threat to Ben than the dead trees around them. Ben swallowed hard. For years all he had ever wanted was to be as renowned as his grandfather; as feared. This lowly creature that knelt before him had given him the affirmation he'd so desperately sought. He should've felt gratified and perhaps before he might have, but he didn't now; being compared to the Sith Lord after everything he'd done left him cold and numb. He lowered his weapon, and the creature before him pointed towards Vader's castle and nodded.

"Go," he said to the creature nodding his head to the horizon.

The creature got to its feet and scuttled away, not daring to look back its weapon and compatriots forgotten. Ben watched it hurry off until it disappeared into the smoke. He needed that moment his body seemed to be shaking with the surge of Force energy flowing through him. Alone again, he stalked rapidly in the direction the others had gone in towards Vader's castle.

The fortress, or what was left of it, was foreboding and sinister, higher than he could have imagined a towering spike of black obsidian. Ben could feel the locus of dark energy centred around it, but nothing else. No spidery fingers, no ominous presence and no familial tie. This planet, this fortress had nothing to do with his grandfather Anakin Skywalker; this was Darth Vader's domain. The castles obsidian surface glimmered in the dim light that filtered through the ashen smoke that clouded the atmosphere. Immense steps were carved into the front, leading to the castle's entrance, the darkness inside absolute with no end in sight. Ben mounted those hard stone steps, and from within, he could hear familiar voices. He paced purposefully into the chamber where Finn, Poe and Rose stood at a central stone structure, like an altar.

"Did you find it?"

Poe nodded to the altar,  
"According to Beaumont, it's in there?"

Ben felt confused, they'd had all this time whilst he dealt with the natives, but they'd done nothing, they didn't have the Wayfinder.  
"What were you waiting for? Can you not open it?" he gestured towards the altar.

They looked at him perplexed as if they'd been trying to solve a particularly vexing riddle. Finn looked like he had at the Dejarik board on the Falcon.

"We thought you might, you know need to use the Force," Finn replied, wiggling his fingers in the air.

Ben eyed him flummoxed then turned to Poe, "You didn't even try?"

Poe opened his mouth to speak but realised he had nothing to say, no excuse. Ben pushed on the section of the rock that was clearly a lid. It fell away easily, and he looked at the others sarcastically as they all grimaced at what they obviously could've achieved alone. Back to the task at hand, they all stepped a little closer and peered down at the contents of the altar. A triangular object sat embedded within the rocks surface the metal base protruding slightly.

"You have defeated my protectors and earned this Wayfinder. To the hidden world of Exegol; to him. The day of victory is at hand. The day of revenge. The day of the Sith."

For a moment, Ben thought only he could hear the voice, but the look on the other's faces told him that wasn't the case; they'd all perceived it. He reached forward hesitantly. He'd heard rumours of Mustafar's ability to burn away deception, and now he was hearing the voice of his dead Sith ancestor. Ben was about to clasp the tool that would take them to the greatest Sith of all time. Sidious who'd hunted him since birth, and destroyed his life. Sidious the Sith responsible for and all the hardships the Skywalker family and the entire Galaxy had endured. He momentarily pulled his hand back.

" _Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. Consume you it will_."

This time the voice was in his head. Ben sucked in a nervous breath. Hand still outstretched he closed his eyes and thought about the one thing he knew would give him courage. He reached out with his feelings, thought of her, the serene way she looked as he'd left her, of her beautiful dreams, her remarkable compassion.

"Rey," he whispered.

Just the thought of her filled him with strength, with light. Ben clasped the object and yanked it from the altar; it fit in his hand, heavy and hot. The faces of the prism were etched glass held together by vertices of grey metal. It glowed crimson and eerily it faintly pulsed. It was strangely alluring, calling to him. Of course, the Wayfinder was calling to him; he was Vader's heir, this object belonged to him, Snoke had trained him to join Palpatine, everything had led him to this moment, and he didn't trust it. Ben held it out to Poe, who seemed as unwilling to take it from Ben as Ben felt holding it.

"I don't want it," he said gesturing to Poe, twitching his hand and raising his eyebrows; he did not want it nor the responsibility that came with it.

Poe eyed it and him before sighing reluctantly and taking metal and glass pyramid from Ben's outstretched hand placing it in the satchel across his shoulder.

"We should leave," Ben said, turning on his heel and exiting the castle. Ben wanted to leave this planet, and the dark energy emanating from it. Away from it's Sith followers, away from the fortress, and all the ideas he'd held as Kylo Rent.

As they hurried back to the ship through the forest of blackened trees littered with dead cultists and little fires, Rose paused to look at the destruction.  
"Did you do all this? How?"

Ben paused and turned to look at her. He twiddled his fingers, mimicking what Finn had done inside the castle.

"The Force."

Poe had caught up now and gave him a sidelong look assessing the situation.  
"Are you making jokes now?"

Ben didn't reply just eyed each of them in turn blankly.

"You shouldn't," Poe replied sarcastically, "doesn't suit you, you're too," Poe paused considering.

"Scary," Rose interjected.

"Serious," Poe countered.

Ben felt abashed, and he lowered his head humbled. He didn't want to take a deep breath of this noxious air it was stinging his eyes as it was and burning his lungs. Instead, he nodded, "Yeah, I'm working on that." He eyed them all sincerely, "Now can we please get out of here, this planet is giving me a bad feeling."

They all nodded and hastened back to the Falcon. The sight of Chewbacca on the gangplank bowcaster in hand was a most welcome sight, and they all began to walk faster, breaking into a jog at the sight of him.

Safely back on board the Falcon, Poe and Chewbacca headed through to the cockpit. Rose and Finn sat at the table and switched the Dejarik table back to life. Ben sat opposite them, not waiting for an invitation this time.  
"Let's see what kind of teacher she is?" he said eyeing Rose.

"You're on," Rose said, "us two vs you."

"Deal. Oh, and word of advice. You ever play this with Chewie," Ben paused as he arranged his four pieces, "let the Wookie win."


	32. Chapter 31- Gratitude

Rey woke to find herself alone. Exiting her shelter, Rey wandered about the encampment searching for Ben trying to suppress strange feelings of desperation and rejection. She felt strange having slept so well to find the reason she had missing and now it was as though a vital part of herself was missing, but learnt Ben had joined Poe, Finn and Rose to Mustafar to retrieve the Wayfinder, the device that would lead the Resistance to Exegol. She felt dejected that she hadn't been asked. Did they not believe her capable enough? A hindrance? What if Ben didn't return, what if something happened? Soon a wash of negative thoughts and questions flooded her mind.

General Organa found her looking lost and forlorn.  
"Rey," Leia approached her, "Ben won't be gone long, perhaps while you wait, I can help you train."

Rey nodded at her master grateful for something useful to do, Ben would return soon and she'd feel better. Leia led the way to a clearing within the dense jungle trees and plants, large rocks rose up on either side carpeted in lush green vines.  
"Sit here," Leia instructed.  
Rey sat cross-legged upon the floor; she knew how to begin meditation but struggled with patience, temperance and forbearance. She'd learnt to wait on Jakku, wait for those never coming back but waiting was not the same as patience. Rey closed her eyes, stilling her mind and reached out with her feelings attempting to become one with the Force. Breathe she told herself, just breathe. Slowly the inner calm she'd come there to seek flowed.

"That's it Rey, focus connect, reach out. Cast out your awareness open yourself to the Force."

The Force flowed and buoyed her; she was its conduit. The Force connected her to everything; every tree, fern, reptile and insect. Rey heard the wind in those trees, the chirping of the insects, the rush of water crashing to a pool from a nearby waterfall. She inhaled deeply, felt the breeze on her cheeks, smelled the soil damp from the night's rain. Centred and calm she ascended off the ground one with the Force. Around her rocks, pebbles and small boulders began to ascend, floating tranquilly around her like satellites orbiting their planet. It was a peaceful moment.

"Let go of all thought. Let go of fear," Leia's voice deep and soothing spoke.

The insects chirping changed, the wonderful life around her darkened. Death and decay, the remains of a creature rotted away, the bloodthirsty feeding of a carnivore, broken eggshells and Rey felt drawn pulled to the hideous images. Whispers filled her ears- _"Rey."_  
An image sprang to her mind a hideous creature grotesque and rotten, decaying hands reaching for her. She could smell decrepit flesh. Streaks of blue lightning flashed accompanied by an ear-splitting screech that tore at her eardrums. A voice spoke, raspy and half mechanised, straining at though in pain and yet reverberating with power.  
"Come to me on Exegol and I can give you everything you've ever desired, my child."

Rey plummeted to the ground with an ungraceful thud as did everything around her, the rocks and boulders crashing to the floor.

"Rey?" Leia asked her fondly her face etched with concern as she walked to where Rey sat on the floor.

Rey looked up at her terrified,  
"Palpatine, he's calling me."

Leia's brow furrowed with unease.

"Ben told me the truth," Rey continued. "That he created me, that I'm his progeny."

Leia sat upon a fallen tree at the edge of the clearing.  
"The Force created my father, as Sidious created you."

Leia said it as though it was no source of vexation. Rey clambered to her feet and went to sit next to Leia.

"Ben says I won't turn. He's so certain, but I'm scared."

Leia turned to her, "I made a great mistake when Ben was born and before that not to speak the truth about my family. I was afraid and ashamed. The omittance of the truth lost me, my son. Never be afraid of who you are Rey."

The two women watched each other for a moment in hushed quiet.

"Come, no more practise today. Perhaps you can help C-3P0 or the flight crew. There are many repairs to make." Leia said as she slowly stood. Her body complained at such simple tasks in ways it had not done before. She still had so much to do and yet there were those now rising who might carry the burden moving forward.

"Yes, master," Rey smiled at her grateful for a chore or something else to do. Together they walked back to the main area of operations under the canvases.

Rey spent the day as Leia had suggested. Working on unrusted ships' current inner workings was far better than stripping the rusty innards for components. The group who'd gone to Mustafar had still not returned as night fell. Rey went to her cot and read master Luke's books, but the exhaustion she sought wouldn't come, so she ran out into the dark Ajan Kloss jungle, utilising the Force to see obstacles before she reached them. She went further than she had in training and found the waterfall she'd heard. The rushing water was beautiful in the moonlight. For a while, she explored, dipped her toes in the pool beneath the water, it wasn't cold Ajan Kloss was too humid even at night. Finally, she walked back to the base finally feeling she might sleep without being plagued by nightmares. Awakening in the morning Rey found the group had still had not returned. She went to the engineers once more to work on the ships ready for the war to come. Hours later, she stood at a terminal surveying technical readouts with Leia when Caedel Connix bounded towards them.

"General, they're back."

"Come on, we all need to hear this," she said to Rey.

The important members of the Resistance were all gathered, Commanders, Admirals and Generals; Rey still wasn't sure of all their names. On arrival, she saw Ben, and he gave her a weary smile. Rey immediately went to his side, relief flooding over her being back in his proximity. The Force buzzed loudly, and she wanted badly to take his hand for their connection to still her unease. Ben turned to her sensing her troubles as his face furrowed with worry, placing a hand upon her arm, he didn't say anything just peered at her head dipped. She didn't want to share what she felt so kept her eyes lowered. Satisified or perhaps distracted, she felt his penetrative gaze diminish, and he lowered his arm from hers to pay attention to the meeting. Rey still longed for that connection, and she stretched out her fingers, grazing his hand. As she glanced his flesh the spark ignited and she closed her eyes to savour the moment of oneness as Ben wrapped his hand about hers, the warmth of his skin spreading through her.

Poe stepped forward removing the pyramidal object from his satchel and placing it upon the table a light red glow emitting from it, pulsing steadily like a beating heart, as though it were alive. Rey's hair stood on end upon her neck, as a shiver spread across her skin and she turned to the absorbing object. The voice she'd heard during her meditation whispered to her once more.

_"Come to me, my child."_

Beaumont stepped forward to examine the object.

"These etchings are star charts, alignment markers," Beaumont said excitedly as he took the Wayfinder over to one of the nav computers attaching ports carefully to the assigned places. The nav interface lit up and Beaumont projected it holographically for the whole Resistance to see.

Rey looked to the new information with everyone else, a hushed silence falling over the Resistance as they surveyed the information. A decision leapt to the forefront of her mind, she would not allow her visions to become a reality, to lose the one person who mattered to her most, she turned to Ben his face grave and disturbed. She turned and focused on the information Beaumont had shared, she needed to know how to get to Exegol; to Palpatine.

"This route is," Admiral Holdo, tall and graceful a vision of purple and lilac from her elegant robes to her neatly curled hair, paused wringing her hands lightly, "well it's deadly." She stepped forward before continuing, "The reason we didn't know the exact location of Exogol was because this shielded it." Holdo pointed to a section of the holo information to show a cloud of red hyperspace. "The blood net; an impenetrable veil, a mesh of hexes. Its the only way into the Unknown Regions."

"Can we get the fleet through?" Statura asked.

"There's a reason the Unknown Regions is unknown, this web of anomalies, this near-impenetrable barrier. Time and distance become meaningless in exotic space like this," Holdo replied.

Admiral Nunb spoke in his native tongue, it seemed everyone present spoke it as everyone responded to his comment; that the blood net was a ship eater. The most seasoned of all the Admiral's Admiral Ackbar now stood zooming in on a section that showed another set of information.

"This a click by click route through the blood net is it not? This is the safe way there. If the First Order could get their ships through it, we can get our fleet through. We have to try. As long as we go through slowly, no hyperdrive and not en mass."

A hushed murmur spread throughout the gathered Resistance members. Leia looked at all the unsure faces, they needed rallying. She was about to speak with Poe spoke instead.

"This is what we've been waiting for, the missing piece that brings an end to this conflict. This is our spark of hope. We call out to anyone, everyone and we tell them where the final battle takes place and how to get there. We have allies, friends out there. They'll come if they know there's hope. People will fight, but we have to lead them!"

Leia beamed at him proudly and nodded her approval, "What we all have fought for, sacrificed for, our loved ones died for, we will not let it die. For the Galaxy and everyone, we've lost."

The gathered Resistance cheered in appreciation.

"May the Force be with us!" Han shouted and Chewie at his side hollered.

"May the Force be with Us!" everyone cheered back.

Orders were barked and suddenly everyone was rushing about preparing. Rey stood staring at the click by click route, attempting to memorise it. She let go of Ben's hand as she took several steps towards it trying to imprint the image and path onto her brain. Suddenly the image disappeared; Beaumont had stopped projecting it. He was downloading the route to the navigational computers to share with all the Resistance ships and the Galaxy. She didn't need to memorise it, she just needed a Resistance ship.

"Rey?" Ben was at her side his expression questioning and troubled, dark eyebrows knit together, chewing lightly on his lips, he held his hand out tentatively towards her. She looked from his hand to his face. "You ok?" he asked as she looked at him lost.

Rey nodded her head but knew she couldn't hide her feelings from him, there was nothing she could hide from him and she truly didn't want to. Last night listening to his heart beating, curled up in the safety of his arms she'd slept peacefully, felt safe. She couldn't remember the last time, anytime in fact that she'd felt like that. Her lack of verbal response was enough. He lowered his hand and cocked his head at her, "Tell me!"

"Not here."

Rey strode away from where the meeting had been her agitation quickening her pace and making her clumsy, behind her she could hear Ben's stride through the vegetation just keeping pace.

"Slow down, Rey," she heard him say but that was the last thing she wanted, she wanted to run. Rey had made her decision; she wanted to act on it before anyone could change her mind or get there before her.

"Rey, stop!" this time his hand grabbed her shoulder pulling her around.

She shrugged out from his hand, "Don't."

He shook his head at her perplexed, perplexed by her behaviour, "Don't what?" his tone irritated, and he stood arms crossed waiting.

"Palpatine. Called me when you were gone. I was meditating, training with your mother and he called to me." Rey paused, "and I'm afraid," she said eventually.

Ben stepped forward taking her by the shoulders gently this time before pulling her inwards, embracing her burying her against his chest, his arms wrapped around her and she breathed him in.

"I am too, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," he murmured into her hair.

Against the beating of his chest, Rey stood stricken. The hands she'd placed on this waist now clutched him tightly to her, her fingers clawed at his back in desperation and fear, she never wanted to let go. The sounds of the jungle creatures silenced around them as the Force hummed. All she could hear was his heart and his breath as he tried to comfort her. An ache grew in her chest; she couldn't lose him; she couldn't lose everything she'd found. She'd been alone so long, the belonging she'd always wanted was Ben, Leia, the Resistance and she didn't want to lose them.

"That's not what I'm afraid of," she breathed into his torso her words muffled by the powerful arms about her.

"What do you fear?" Ben asked pulling back slightly.

"Do you not know?" Rey asked her voice trembling slightly as she looked up at him. His gaze met hers and she saw him reading her mind and her face but disbelieving of the answers he found there, disbelieving of the truth. She saw him shy away from that obvious fact, his arms around her relinquished their hold and he stepped back from her. Rey felt angry again, this time at him; his fear at their bond, at what was more than just a bond in the Force.

"Ben, don't!"

He stopped where he was looking at his feet, his hands, anywhere but her, "I don't, I don't want," he paused unsure what he wanted to say or how to say it. He took a deep breath, "I know I'm a monster but you treat me like a man." He looked up at her now, the eye contact making him take inhale, his shoulders heaving as he continued. "Your faith in me makes me want to be better, but I don't want you to be with me because of the bond, because the Force brought us together. I want you to choose me for the man I am, the man I was and the man I'm trying to be."

"You think I don't? You don't think I choose you," she replied rather exasperated by what was either stupidity or blindness or both.

"You shouldn't," he said it calmly but his words sounded thick and heavy. She paced towards him resolute as she stood but a breath from him. He tilted his head upwards away from her gaze, proudly anticipating the worst but his eyes stayed on her's not faltering.

"Ben, there has only ever been you; it's always been you."

Ben looked down at Rey, into her enigmatic eyes as she closed the gap between them placing her palm upon his chest. The Force flowed from her fingers into him, the already silent jungle now faded from his sight. All he saw was her. He knew how he felt but it was taking every ounce of strength he had to say it.

"I love you," he admitted. "I don't say it because I want anything from you or because I'm afraid. It's not about me. I say it because it's true. I love you because of who you are, what you are. You're the one, and I could never love anyone else." He didn't need her to reciprocate his feelings he merely wanted to acknowledge them out loud to both of them.

Beneath her fingers upon his chest, Rey could feel his heart thundering beneath the skin and muscle. She looked up at him, his dark eyes steady watching her, not giving away the hammering of his heart that she could feel. With her free hand, she stroked at the large dark curls framing his face.  
"I've seen the best of you and the worst. You may not understand it but I love you; truly, deeply and unconditionally."

Ben smiled just a hint of teeth before tentatively he bent his head to hers. For a moment foreheads resting gently upon the others, they breathed in the shared air between them until he bowed his head to hers and she responded by tilting her face upwards to allow his lips to brush against hers in a tender caress. It was the briefest of moments, but within that moment, there was a deepening of shared emotion, almost an eternity as their minds became one through the Force. The Force spiked and rippled. The lush jungle world disappeared in white light, all noise silenced. A ripple of electricity rushed across Rey's skin as she pressed against him, and with Ben's other hand, he pulled her closer. Their sweet kiss lingered and deepened, and said everything they had wanted to say to each other but had denied out of fear; no more hiding, no more fear. A kiss of gratitude for each other, for their precious connection and celebration that they were together at last; they were one as they should always have been.


	33. Chapter 32- Another

Ben lay upon Rey's bunk staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep; his mind was full of thoughts running unchecked, but not about Sidious, Exegol, the Wayfinder or Mustafar. He was happy; he felt so grateful to be here, on this planet, with the Resistance, his family, but most of all, with her- Rey. He had lost all hope that he could feel like this again, the way he'd felt when he was a boy on Chandrilla; so content, a true sense of belonging- loved. Beneath the blanket, their limbs were entangled, and his fingers were lightly tracing the soft bare skin of her back. Ben's hand gently moved from the curve of Rey's back became her hips back to where her loose hair fell about the nape of her neck. Occasionally he twirled a strand through his fingers before releasing the silken threads to dance across her skin once more lightly. He was too content to sleep, too overjoyed. He wanted to stay in this moment forever remember how fortunate he was.

"Ben."

A whisper called to him, stirring him from his bliss; he knew it would have to end eventually and that it would be sooner than he would've liked.

"Ben."

The voice was not the dark, sinister whispers from his youth of Palpatine or Snoke; it was different, familiar. With some effort, he disentangled himself from Rey's embrace. Out from the blanket, he pulled it over her sleeping form. Once dressed, he swept her soft hair aside before planting a precious kiss upon her sleeping brow and exited her tent.

"Ben," the voice whispered again.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you," he replied more to himself than the immaterial murmur.

Ben walked away from the Resistance tents, consoles and maintenance desks into the darkness beyond the trees. Ben was unsure where he was headed exactly; he was feeling his path towards who was calling him. He'd been walking deeper and deeper into the dense jungle, all the light from the makeshift Resistance shelters out of sight, when he saw the ghostly blue apparition of his Uncle, Luke Skywalker, walking through the trees and undergrowth surveying the local plant life with interest. He stopped dead in tracks; he'd known Luke wasn't gone but still seeing him was a revelation.

"Hey, kid," his Uncle said without looking up at him.

"Luke," he responded more emotional than he'd expected to be.

His Uncle looked up now and smiled kindly, "You look different."

"So do you," Ben gestured at the obvious ghostly aura and his Uncle's eyes twinkled with amusement. "I knew, I knew you weren't gone."

"No-one's ever really gone," Luke said with a smile, but as he surveyed his newly changed nephew, it faded. "You're afraid. Why?"

"We head for Exegol soon, and on Mustafar," he paused, "on Mustafar, I heard a voice speak to me. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny; consume you it will."

"You're afraid of falling when you confront Palpatine," it was a statement, not a question, and Ben nodded. "You are right to worry to question yourself. To be arrogant and to assume you cannot fall would be unwise. The possibility of falling will forever haunt you; you are not of the light, nor are you of darkness. I do not believe you will fall again."

"What about Rey?" Ben asked.

"What about her?" Luke replied nonchalantly.

"Palpatine created her to fall!" Ben exclaimed.

"He did, but that doesn't mean she will. Like you, I don't believe she will succumb. You will face Sidious together, and you will defeat him. They thought, Anakin Skywalker, was the one who was prophesied. You are the true legacy of my father; you will finish what you're grandfather started, fulfil the prophecy and bring about Balance, with Rey."

Ben stood silently, his sentiments filling the Force. Luke searched his nephew's face; he'd always struggled to read him. Ben wore his emotions openly, but they were still a jumble that Luke couldn't see through clearly- hope, doubt, love, compassion, and fear. Despite everything, Luke realised more than ever how little he'd ever truly been able to comprehend his complex nephew.

"Why do we fall, Ben?" Luke didn't want an answer is was rhetorical Ben knew. "So that we may learn to pull ourselves back again. Every Jedi feels the pull to the dark side. Fear, fear most of all can lead there, but you more than anyone shouldn't fear the dark. You've fallen before and pulled yourself back; you chose the light. You have the heart of a Solo and the blood of Skywalker."

Ben looked at his Uncle now his breathing strained on hearing truths he wasn't entirely ready to hear. Lor San Tekka had been right; he could not deny the truth that was his family.

"With Rey, your potential could be boundless, especially now you tread the path of the Grey Jedi."

Now Ben's face contorted in confusion, "Grey Jedi?"

"There is no light without dark. Through passion, I gain focus. Through knowledge, I gain power. Through serenity, I gain strength. Through victory, I gain harmony. There is only the Force."

Ben nodded he felt stronger than he ever had, and that was because of Rey, their connection, and the path he now walked utilising both the dark and light side of the Force. However, his concerns were real for both Rey's fate and his own; love clouded everything. "Palpatine will use our weakness, our feelings for each other against us."

"He will, that's how he tries to manipulate you. With me, it was that Vader was my father, but my love for my family, my friends and my father was something Sidious didn't understand. Therein lies his weakness, his lack of vision. He doesn't understand love, compassion, attachment, and it makes him weak, blind to those whose actions are driven by it. Our attachments and compassion make us strong."

"Anakin's attachments caused him to become Vader. Trying to stop his wife dying, he fell, and she died anyway. I've seen Rey's death, and she's seen mine, just as Anakin did," Ben argued.

Luke was quiet and then tilted his head feeling something in the Force. Ben seeing his Uncle's change in manner, did the same.

"It seems her concern for your safety has caused her to consider doing something rash," Luke said, but Ben was already racing through the grey-black jungle towards where the Resistance ships were. His long legs were leaping nimbly over obstacles unseen in the dim light. His arms pumped desperately as he willed himself to move faster.

"Stars, Rey," he growled as he ran.

Rey wandered alone in the dark. The hum of a lightsaber in her vicinity caused her to spin and turn, but there was nothing there. Again and again, that hum and spit of energy caused her to twist and turn. Suddenly she was confronted by a mirror, except it was more like a sheet of ice. Frosted and dim the image reflected unclear. She stood staring at the shadow that appeared to be her reflection; it wasn't it moved towards her as she stood helplessly watching it. The ice wasn't a mirror; it was a window. There was something familiar about the outline as it stopped on the other side of the icy rock. She didn't feel trapped or panicked, she felt drawn, and she raised her hand to touch it, and the shadowy figure did the same. The distorted image cleared, and the outline changed. She saw herself, but the ice version was different cloaked in darkness, pearly white skin and pointed teeth, terrible but beautiful something wonderous yet horrifying to behold. A double-pronged lightsaber was in the hand of her hideous reflection as it spoke to her soothingly.  
"Never be afraid of who you are."

The dark Sith version of herself suddenly lunged out of the ice at her teeth bared as they hissed like a wild animal.

Rey had awoken from her nightmare with a start to find herself alone- again. Initially, she panicked desperate for Ben's comforting arms, for the peace she'd felt falling asleep within their embrace. It soon dawned on her, however, the opportunity his absence presented. The plan she'd formulated before he'd distracted her with confessions of love she could now carry out. Sitting up on her cot the blanket wrapped about her, she reached out into the Force feeling for Ben to check where he was and how much time she had. He was nearby in the trees, and there was something else familiar and powerful. She was intrigued, but she shook it off; she didn't have much time. She dressed, grabbed her lightsaber and exited her tent heading not for where Ben was but towards where the X-wings were stationed awaiting departure, fueled and importantly with the safe route through the unknown regions to Exegol installed on the nav-computers. She placed her things in Red five then went in search of a helmet.

Ben reached the fighter ships knowing this was where she was, but he couldn't see her, she'd been here though and would be returning soon. He stood and leant against an X-wing, waiting. Outwardly he seemed indifferent, but he wasn't. He was irritated and was trying to give off an air of one unphased by the current circumstances, those being Rey trying to head off and face Palpatine alone. In the Force, he felt her before he saw her around the side of the Tantative.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked as Rey returned with a helmet.

She looked annoyed, bothered and upset that she'd been found out that he had scuppered her plan of slinking off without a word.

"I don't want anyone dying for me, I don't want you dying for me," she responded firmly walking past him avoiding eye contact. She placed the pilot's helmet upon her head, but he grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to face him, pulling it off and flinging it aside.

She would hear this no matter how difficult.

"Rey, this is bigger than you and me. The members of the Resistance do this, for freedom, for those that were lost or taken. For those they love. If you go to face Sidious alone you only guarantee that he'll get exactly what he wants- you." Ben looked at her face she was trying to fight him, wiggle out of his grip and ignore his words. He could tell she knew she was being foolish and willful.

"I saw you die, Ben!" she exclaimed.

"I saw you die too!" he shouted back.

Ben let go of her shoulders and stepped back from her, looking at her sternly her face was aghast at the truth he'd shared that until now he'd kept from her. Rey was infuriating, but as Ben recalled she always had been; she challenged him, and he rose to it every time. Sometimes he was wrong, and other times she was, but this time, this time he was right, and he wasn't going to back down.

"The only way you get to Exegol is with me. We do this together, kill him together."

Rey smiled despite herself, "You know what you are?" she said, shaking her head at the floor before looking back at him. "You're a difficult, difficult man."

"Yes, I am," Ben replied.

Rey lowered her head with a resigned sigh.  
"We could leave, leave together and not face him."

"Leave the Galaxy to its fate?" he asked, and she looked up at him sheepishly. It was an idea only, neither of them was going to back out of this fight; it was a dream; neither of them could chase.  
"No," Ben said, shaking his head sadly. "We're the last Jedi, the only ones strong enough to face Sidious. Without us, there is no hope of victory. We're the only ones capable of succeeding, you and me."

Rey nodded before stepping forward and wrapping her arms about him.  
"Hold me."

Ben obliged enclosing his arms about her lowering his head to mould perfectly to her form, ruffling her soft hair with his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this tender moment," Luke's voice spoke his ghostly form tinting their surroundings in a hue of blue.

"Luke," Rey exclaimed.

"I came to pass on what I know, and now you're together I can," Luke's transparent blue arms extended to them. 

Ben and Rey released each other and stepped towards the Jedi master, each taking a hand in their own. Immediately Ben felt a surge as something transferred to him. He felt empowered, as though knowledge, wisdom, light and energy were physically filling him up. Looking down at his hand, he was surprised not to see his flesh glowing. He felt bigger, as though he'd physically grown to encompass this new fuller, better version of himself.

"I pass on all I know. A thousand generations, every Jedi that ever existed lives in you now, in both of you, but this is your fight. Remember you are never alone the Jedi past will be with you, always."

To Ben's side, Rey's eyes were wide and intense. She was brimming with life appearing to glow. Ben looked at her, amazed, drawn to her light.

Luke smiled at them, "Remember you are the Dyad, together you wield the power of life itself. See you around, kids." He winked at them before vanishing before their eyes.

-X-

Leia sat looking over the calculations, the checklists. Weary so weary but unable to rest. Han was asleep propped up in a chair having attempted to aid her. It was nice to have him back, more than nice. Ben's return seemed to have mended all their problems. They'd quarrel, of course, that was part of the fun. They'd bicker and makeup, he'd leave, and she'd miss him, she'd leave, and he'd miss her. So much time wasted apart, not knowing how to fix their family. Even though he'd been most unhelpful before falling asleep, she was so grateful he was there with her, now, at the end.

"Leia."

Leia had been lost in her thoughts, not seeing or hearing her surroundings. The glowing blue ghostly apparition of her brother stood before her.

"Luke."

Luke sat opposite her.

"I'm glad you're here at the end. This battle feels like the final one, but then so did the last one against the Emperor. This time it has to be, we bring an end to it all, finally."

"I think so," Luke replied, and Leia nodded wearily. "You've done well Leia, led them well, trained them well- Ben and Rey they can take this burden from you now. It's time for them to stand."

Leia considered. Ben had returned along with her husband and Ben had Rey had achieved great think under her tutelage.

"They're all so young."

"So were we. They didn't ask for this fight just as we didn't, but that is not for any of us to decide, they are ready."

"It's a heavy burden."

"One you've carried long enough, besides I think Ben's shoulders can take it."

Leia laughed despite herself.  
"They're certainly broad enough," she laughed. "You're right; this is their fight. They are our last hope. He is the last Skywalker."

Luke smiled lovingly at her, embraced her head in his hands and planted a kiss upon her forehead. He knew she was thinking of her vision that had caused her to end her training; Ben's death. Did her putting aside her training mean Ben would not die? Luke wasn't sure; he hoped for her and Han's sake that it did. That her sacrificing becoming a fully-fledged Jedi master would save her son. One thing, however, was certain something he had foreseen something Leia had not, not yet. Ben would not be the last Skywalker.

Luke released her from this caress his dear formidable sister.  
"No, there will be another."

Leia's face was confused, unsure of Luke's meaning he stood, raising his hood as he began to disappear back into the Force. Before he faded completely, Luke turned and gave her a wink.  
"There will be another," his voice repeated lingering in the air.


	34. Chapter 33- Calm Before the Storm

The Resistance was preparing, a strong following, more significant than it had been in years had been arriving or was on its way. Leia had seen ships from their allies across the Galaxy arriving since the plan had been made. Their call had been heard, ships, freighters and starships from near and far, furthest reaches of the Galaxy has answered their urgent call. The Resistance's leaders Leia, Poe, Statura, Calrissian, Nunb, Ackbar, Holdo and Ematt, stood within the cave, along with Finn, Rose, Connix, Lando, Chewbacca, Han, Snap, Rey and Ben. They stood under the rock sheltered from the rain outside filling the air with a symphony of droplet sounds; some deep falling on the rubbery leaves, others tinkles upon the rock. Poe came to her grim-faced waiting for her instructions.

"What you looking at me for?" Leia asked him sarcastically, and she saw a flicker of uncertainty. "You're ready Poe; the Resistance is yours to lead now- General." Leia smiled at him proudly.

Poe smiled at her uncertainly and ran a hand through his dark, grey flecked hair.

"I gotta tell you; I don't know if I'm ready for this, to do this,"

Leia reached for his face kindly looking at him steadfastly boring into him as she smiled, "Neither were we, who is ever ready, but we didn't have a choice."

"I do," he said hopefully, "Command is still yours, you can still lead them." They both knew he was joking and his face showed he knew it.

"Poe. You have everything we need."

His jovial face became hard, as his beam faded and he took a resolved breath, "And what is that?"

"Each other."

Now Poe smiled back at her, and he leaned forward to kiss her lightly on her forehead, "Each other."

Poe turned and went to stand next to the other Generals awaiting his command. General Ematt was the first to ask a question regarding the planned strategy.

"Can we get any of our ground forces to Exegol? Our artillery or armoured tanks?"

Admiral Nunb nodded, answering in his native tongue with an animated shake of his head, "We can take our ground forces but not our tanks. We cannot guarantee being able to land on the surface of Exegol itself, but forces in the Dreadnoughts might be possible. They can set charges on the inside."

Finn plucked up at this, "I can show you where the charges should be set, I've been on plenty of these ships, they're all the same."

General Ematt nodded at this.

"Can I also make a suggestion that some of you may disagree with?" Finn asked, looking around for support, all eyes were on him calm and prepared. "The soldiers on Exegol are like me, like many of the soldiers within the First Order; children who were taken. There are Captain's and General's who felt they could not escape; following orders. If we can get to the main ship, where Pryde is, negotiate countless lives could be saved."

Leia smiled, "No-one wants unnecessary deaths, Finn. General Ematt I'm sure I don't need to ask if you'll be joining your soldiers, perhaps you can be in charge of Finn's mission."

"It would be my honour General," Ematt replied.

"We have a full bombing squadron. They are our main source of offence, but they are vulnerable to attack, they'll need our x-wing squadrons' defence. Without the bombing squads taking the Dreadnoughts down becomes far more complicated- all up close and personal. We only have five X-wing squadrons." Poe stated.

Chewbacca howled, and Han relayed his co-pilot's declaration, "We'll be there in the Falcon wherever you need us, Colonel."

Poe gave a curt knowledge of appreciation then turned to look at Rey and Ben.

"We'll give you all the time we can, the last Jedi and our last hope. It all means nothing if you don't destroy the Emperor. We can destroy the First Order, but unless Palpatine is gone, they'll rise again. This is the last battle, the only one that matters. It all rests on you two."

Opposite Poe, Ben swallowed visibly and Rey looked wide-eyed. They were nervous.  
"You two sorted to get on the ground?" Poe asked.

"A gunship, space for two, nimble and capable of defensive manoeuvres should we need them," Ben responded.

Poe nodded the plan was formulated; there was nothing left to do but act. Silence followed as each Resistance member considered their role in the battle ahead, as they considered what awaited them in the Unknown Regions. This was the battle to end all battles. Leia felt it fell to her to rally them, but her time as leader was coming to an end. General Dameron appeared to have anticipated her. Poe turned, acknowledging the final task, and she nodded to him. It was time; it was Dameron's turn to give the speech needed. Leia watched Poe step out from under the rock and stand amongst the trees and grounded fleet. Beneath their ships, freights and cruisers bellies the unease amongst the troops was palpable. Poe raised both his hands and the humming crowd of Resistance pilots, fighters and engineers hushed.

"We have great plans to deliver, but this is the time. We've only ever had a glimmer of hope, a small chance to defeat the First Order, but that glimmer has grown. We have more numbers than we've ever had, we are not alone. We've never been alone good people will fight if we lead them."

The crowd was silent, Poe looked around as Leia would have; she was impressed. He was pausing palpably to make sure he had everyone's attention, making the moment resonate. She smiled proudly, unaware how much Poe had watched, how much he's listened. She should have let him take the reigns from her earlier; he would be a fine General if they all survived. If, Leia reprimanded herself; now, Poe was a fine General now and would be when they all returned.

"The First Order is still vast, but our losses, our grief, our love unites us and makes us strong. What our mothers and fathers fought for. What We Have Suffered At The Hands Of Our Enemy Will Not Be In Vain. For This Is What We Fight For, We Fight For Our Freedom, AND FOR THOSE WE LOVE!"

The crowd cheered in agreement heads nodding and arms raised in unity.

"Now we take the war to them. We will not surrender, and today we make our last stand. We Are The Spark Of Hope In The Galaxy, and WE WILL NOT BE EXTINGUISHED. WE WILL BRING THE FIRST ORDER DOWN. WE WILL BRING THE SITH DOWN. THIS IS THE LAST BATTLE THAT MATTERS, AND WE WILL WIN! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH US!"

"MAY THE FORCE BE WITH US!" the crowd roared back.

Leia walked through the readying ships; she tried to still her racing heart. So many of those she cared for, her friends and family were preparing for battle, preparing to leave. She watched her Admiral's rallying their lesser soldiers, organising the technicians and pilots under their command. Admiral Nunb was sharing a joke with his second. Admiral Ackbar was speaking with his son Aftab. Admiral Holdo looked ready for a politicians party on the destroyed Hosnian Prime, glamourous in her long flowing robes and elongated jewelled neck as she spoke to Commander D'Acy.

By her old friends, Leia paused, and Holdo stepped forward to take her hand, "So many losses, I can't face any more."

"Sure you can you showed me how," Amilyn said, taking her friend's hands within her own.

The two old friends shared a sweet moment reminiscing, remembering and then as one they both spoke.

"May the," they both laughed.

Leia swatted away the threat of a simultaneously sad and happy tear from escaping her eyes.

"You take it, I've said it enough," Leia said once more smiling at Amylin.

"May the Force be with you," Amylin declared.

"And with you as well," Leia replied fondly.

-X-

General Dameron stood with Rose and Finn. Poe had grown very fond of the ex-trooper. He was young, passionate and steadfast; a little impetuous, like him, not a great planner or strategist but with a deep sense of morality and ethics. Finn believed in the Resistance, and it's principles as though born to it; volunteering himself for every task without hesitation. Finn would be with General Ematt on transports attempting to infiltrate or land on Cruisers, Destroyers and Dreadnoughts.

"Should you be going in an X-Wing as our leader?" Rose asked Poe.

"I'm a pretty good pilot," Poe responded cockily, and Finn laughed.

"I belong in the air alongside my comrades, if we're going to have any chance we're going to need every good pilot we have inside a fighter."

To his side, Poe could see Rey and Ben preparing their gunship. It was an older model often favoured by bounty hunters and spice runners following the empire's fall. With its two engines and hyperdrive, it would be dexterous enough to fly through the blood net. With its laser cannons, it would be capable of defending its crew.

"Ready Solo?" he asked his old playmates tall, dark foreboding frame.

Ben turned to look at their newly appointed leader and nodded silently, and for a moment, they both stood their mutual concerns hanging heavily in the air between them.

"I know it's a lot, but we're all counting on you, both of you. If you should fail, it's all over."

"We won't fail. Whatever it takes," Ben assured the General.

"Whatever it takes," Dameron replied, knowing he planned on acting the same. "You give hope to the Resistance."

"I leave none for myself," Ben whispered almost to himself, Dameron nodded solemnly, he understood.

After another long silent moment, Ben swallowed, "General," he said as he stretched out his hand and offered it to Poe respectfully.

Poe eyed Ben's hand warily and with what Ben considered to be a little disdain.

"I'm not shaking that," Poe remarked snarkily.

Ben dropped his hand, lowered his face from Dameron's and chewed his mouth. It was fair after everything he'd done; he didn't deserve Poe's forgiveness or his acceptance; still, it vexed him. Ben took a deep breath and looked back up at the General. Poe looked amused; Ben furrowed his brow not comprehending what was so humorous. Poe stepped forward with a smile that seemed genuine then smacked him on the arm in a friendly gesture of comradeship.

"Save it for when you get back Solo, beforehand seems too final, like you're not coming back."

Ben laughed, "Okay."

"The look on your face, I thought you were gonna spear me through with your lightsaber," Poe said with a laugh.

"It crossed my mind," Ben replied. When Poe glared at him, Ben held his hands up, apologetically, "Joke, I'm kidding."

Poe wagged a finger at him, "You still need to work on that; you're still too scary."

Ben smiled and watched Poe walk off to continue his own preparations.

-X-

Han stood outside the Falcon while Chewbacca sat atop their ship smoke rising around him.

"Why are you doing that now? We're about to leave!" Han hollered.

Chewbacca howled at him his furry hands shaking in the air as more smoke erupted.

"I know the compressor's still down but as long as we don't do anything stupid, like lightspeed skipping it'll be fine."

Chewie growled at him.

"I didn't say I'm going to lightspeed skip; I said we wouldn't do anything stupid like light speed skip."

Chewbacca yipped back hotly, and Han realised he had no come back for that, Chewie was right when it came to it he would frequently do something stupid or unexpected to get them out of trouble.

"Fine just be quick about it."

Hands placed casually on his hips both amused and annoyed, he turned to see his wife standing looking entertained, and Han smiled at her.

"I always hated watching you leave," she said.

"That's why I left. So you'd miss me," Han admitted.

Leia laughed freely, infectious and happy, "Well, thank you for that."

"It wasn't all bad, was it? Maybe it's because we both have such shy retiring personalities, Of course, if you'd only done what I'd said..."

"If you'd only done what I'd asked," Leia interrupted.

"Some of it was... good?" Han questioned suddenly unsure they felt the same.

"Pretty good," she agreed nodding to her husband. "Some things never change."

"Leia," suddenly all the years apart fell away. Han couldn't understand standing here now why they hadn't fought for each other. Years of fighting battles, but they'd both given up. "There's something I've been meaning to say."

"Me too," she said, fighting back her tears.

Han stepped forward, placing his arms upon her shoulders and looking down into her face, "I love you."

"I know," she replied, and he smiled and lowered his head to kiss her. The kiss was like every kiss they'd shared before and with it came the memories. A kiss of apology, a kiss of regret, mutual loss and grief but also hope, love and enduring passion. "I love you too," Leia murmured softly against his lips as his arms wrapped about her to embrace her once more; his wife and his life's love.

Ben stood watching his mother and father's sweet farewell, possible their final farewell. He did not want to break the tender moment, but he needed to say his own goodbye's in case he did not return, Rey at his side. Chewbacca lept from the Falcon and yanked him into a furry embrace, and after a moment of bewilderment and a mouthful of Wookie fur, Ben embraced his Uncle.

"Take care of him and yourself," Ben said as Chewbacca released his hold moderately.

Chewie howled at him, and Ben nodded in acknowledgement. He turned to see Rey in his mother's loving embrace. Like himself, his father was watching the two women fondly, Han then turned to Ben with a warm smile. Ben stepped towards him silently, unsure of what to say.

"Ben," his father said as he stopped his approach.

"Dad," Ben managed before inhaling sharply.

Like Chewie, his father reached for him, his rough warm hand clutching him by the back of the neck and pulling him towards him into a vice-like hug.

"You have the strength to do what must be done. We're proud of you son."

Ben hugged his father back, and at their side, he felt his mother's arms wrap around them both.

Ben pulled away from his father shoulder.

"Mum, there is so much I want to say,"

"Tell me when you get back," his mother replied.

He nodded to her request, hopeful he'd return to them both; as hopeful as they were for him to succeed and come home.


	35. Chapter 34- So it Commences

General Poe Dameron sat in the cockpit of Black Leader. BB-8 sat in his ship's droid compartment. Black Squadron followed behind; it was almost like old times. Ahead of him, Admiral Ackbar had taken the prime position; first into the blood net. Through his canopy, Poe couldn't help but look at the red honeycomb of hexes. They were flying slowly, no hyperspace here; it wasn't safe. This crimson passage through the anomalies of the Unknown Regions seemed angry. Poe had to hold the controls steady with both hands as the ship's interior shook, and his sensor indicators flashed wildly. In the droid compartment, BB-8 squealed.

"Yeah, Yeah I know," Poe answered silencing some of the blaring alarms. "Happy beeps buddy, happy beeps."

In the Falcon Han, Chewbacca and Calrissian flew behind Admiral Nunb. This section of space wasn't entirely unfamiliar to either of them; they'd flown through worse. The Kessel Run had required them to navigate a cluster of black holes known as 'the Maw'. There'd been that incident with Leia where they'd flown into the belly of a giant gastropod, stopping to hide, until Han realised their error; they were in a sleeping exogorth! No, this was not the worst flight by a long stretch, but it certainly wasn't pleasant, and the Falcon creaked and groaned in complaint.  
"Been a while since we flew in anything this interesting," Han exclaimed and Chewie yipped his agreement.

The fleet came out of the blood net slowly, finally entering standard space to jump to lightspeed. It wouldn't be long now. Admiral Statura watched the light streak past the heads of technicians through the viewing ports.

"Black Squadron, with me!" Poe yelled as each of his pilots checked in.

"Blue Squadron, engage" Ackbar requested.

"Red Squadron, with the Falcon, protect the bombers," Nunb commanded.

Squadrons of X-wings went to their flanking positions as bombers headed for the nearest Dreadnoughts. The remainder of the array of ships making up the Resistance, Y- wings, B-wings and A-wings, gunships and freighters all took their positions around the main cruisers. They would need to defend their bombers, their squadrons and their cruisers from the Tie-fighters that would inevitably be released as their attack on the Dreadnought's deadly autocannons began.

"Let's do some damage!" Han cried as they headed for the Dreadnoughts closest to their location, those seemingly at the back of the large pack of ships which were currently not engaged in combat. Han had every intention of making that position short-lived as he flew full-speed at the Dreadnoughts.

"You may engage Bronze Squadron," Admiral Statura stated.

Each member of Wexley's Bronze squadron exited the cruiser before moving deftly around the Dreadnought's hull closest to them.

On the Raddus Admiral Holdo checked for the fifth time, or perhaps it was the sixth the bombing squadron information. The bombers were their best hope she was prepared, but she didn't want to miss a thing. This was the battle to end all battles. Jumping out of hyperspace, the Admiral looked up ready to evade but what she saw gave her a moment's pause. It wasn't the sight of the dead, grey planet shrouded in massive dark stormclouds that made her hesitate, nor the jagged blue light that ripped through the clouds. It was what the streaks of blue light illuminated near the planet's surface- ships beyond counting, Imperial Star Crusiers and Dreadnoughts as far as the eye could see. Ben Solo had informed them that the First Order numbers were vast, but the scale of the enemy before her made her heart leap to her throat in fear.

"Hope is like the sun. If you only believe it when you can see it, you'll never make it through the night," Amylin whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry Admiral?" Commander Connix asked, wondering if she was supposed to be privy to what Admiral Holdo had said.

"Well there's no sun here is there," the Admiral said to herself and Connix. Connix nodded, she wasn't sure what the Admiral was thinking, but she wasn't wrong, there was no sun. Holdo stood back straight and resolved, and gave the command to release the two bombing squads from the Raddus' hangar.

"Crimson, Cobalt go go go! Squadrons protect the Bombers," Connix relayed her Admirals' command.

Paige Tico's sat in the suspended ball turret of Cobalt Hammer, beneath her feet she had an uninterrupted view of the battle about to ensue. The ball's glass dome made some people uneasy being so close to the black endlessness of space, but Paige Tico found it peaceful; to know how small and insignificant you were, and how big the Galaxy was. Right now, it was not peaceful, and she felt anxious, everything was riding on this battle, and they were substantially outnumbered. Two full bombing squadrons would make little difference to the amount of Imperial Star Cruisers and Dreadnoughts she saw before her. Finch soon had them in position over a Dreadnought's hull while she and the members of red Squadron watched the sky for enemy fire. Bay doors open she and her pilot Finch were eager to release the bombs before something went awry. Bombers were effective but were a literal flying bomb; it was relatively easy to take out a whole squad if you didn't keep your appropriate distance or if the enemy caught you before you could get into position.

Within Red one, Tally gave the go-ahead they'd been waiting on.  
"Bombs away!"

"Drop the payload," Finch repeated the instruction, but Paige did not need to be told twice she'd already pressed the large round red button and watched as the bombs descended igniting on impact and causing devastation. The Dreadnought's entire body was consumed by fire, and it was slowly sinking to impact with Exegol's grey surface.

Pryde stood watching the carnage from the Steadfast appalled at the ramshackle collection of ships that had caught them by surprise and now were actually decimating their illustrious fleet ship by ship.

Pryde's face was a grimace of contempt, yet no orders had been released. Technicians and bridge operators had actually started to whisper and turn to exchange glances. Why weren't they fighting back? General Hux glanced at Phasma before he stepped forward.

"Allegiant General," he announced standing respectfully behind Pryde, "shouldn't we do something?"

"Those punny ships are no match for my armada," Pryde sneered contemptuously. "My lord will decimate them once he is restored."

"Allegiant General those punny ships are too close for us to fire on and are currently aiming to wipe out our autocannons which will make us defenceless to the Star Cruisers. Their bombers are vulnerable to attack."

Pryde turned to sneer at him, "My lord will decimate them once he is restored."

"Until that happens Allegiant General, we need to launch our fighters." _Five bloody minutes ago,_ Hux thought to himself.

Pryde gave a curt and reluctant nod before merely walking to watch what was fast turning into a fiasco.

"Scramble our fighters now!" Hux ordered _._ Few of the Captains operating the massive fleet within the Unknown Regions were battled tested. They were obedient but unable to think far enough ahead, untested and inexperienced. It wasn't their fault, but Pryde at least should know better; he was arrogant and deluded if he thought they were undefeatable merely because the Sith sorcerer Sidious waited deep within the planet they hovered over. Battle's were not won by a single person, and the Emperor was a moving corpse unable to protect them. Why would the Emperor care to protect them once he was restored, if he was restored? Hux had too many questions regarding the assumed dead Emperor, the impending restoration being one of many. Now was not the time. It was up to him, the Generals and Commanders of the First Order to ensure their survival. The Resistance had the upper hand Dreadnoughts and Cruisers were already in flames sinking to Exegols dusty surface filling the stormy atmosphere with black smoke, and orange-yellow flame. General Hux would quickly counter the Resistance's attack and where his superior officer had failed to do so.  
"Open communications with Captain Canady and Peavey!" he demanded, "Tell them to scramble all fighters and prime autocannons immediately."

Bronze squadron under Snap Wexley's command flew close to the decks of a Dreadnought that was turning towards their cruisers, aiming to reduce the cannons to dust while avoiding the enemy Tie's that now flooded from every ship littering the sky like a swarm of screaming insects.

"Bronze Four, watch your positioning you're too ...," Snap Wexley stopped mid command as bronze four plummeted into the hull in a ball of fire and light.

Several of this ship's cannons were already obliterated, one barrel left, Wexley fired and turned it to smoking scrap.

"Bronze Squadron we're done here, all surface cannons cleared, move to the next Dreadnought and watch those Tie's."

Wexley's ship rose from the hull flipped, and double backed on itself, and the rest of the squadron followed his lead and spread out targeting the Tie's that were raining fire on Admiral Nunb's Cruiser and the Dreadnought preparing to fire at it.

In the Falcon, Han and Chewie were hollering swinging in high arcs and whirling between ships, Chewie's and Lando was firing from the sizeable rotating bubble which protruded from the side of the freighter.

"I've missed this ship," he yelled as he activated the firing grip again and a Tie erupted in multicoloured light in front of him.

Transports full of General Ematt's ground troops jettisoned out from Admiral Ackbar and Nunb's starship to get on board some of the Dreadnoughts. Inside one such transport, Finn stood beside General Ematt, checking that the soldier closest to him had secured his helmet.

"Check your weapons and helmets," he yelled across the heads of the soldiers cramped into the transport. The weathered old General turned to the ex trooper, "Ready, son?"

"Yes, Sir," Finn nodded solemnly.

The Resistance cruisers were now firing indiscriminately at the Dreadnoughts closest shattering ships exteriors causing devastating damage. Someone within the First Order had taken charge. Many of the hovering Imperial Cruisers and Dreadnoughts further back were priming their autocannons or already had and were aiming them at the Resistance fleet. Within Black One, Poe saw Ben and Rey's distinctive gunship heading towards the surface of Exegol away from the battle. The gunship's pilot deftly avoided friendly or foe fire, targeting Tie-fighters as it plummeted down to the planet's surface, leaving a tirade of miniature explosions in its wake.

"May the Force be with you both," Poe whispered before refocusing. "Black Squadron, head into the bulk of the fleet lets take out as many of those cannons as we can."

"Copy that Black Leader," a succession of responses replied.

"Keep it tight and keep it close, we're more effective up close and personal."

"Let's get personal!" Black two screamed as Black Squadron flew blasting cannons and Ties in all directions.

"We're with you too Black Leader!" Blue Squadron fell in beside Black Squadron.

Poe was flying close to one of the multiple Dreadnoughts' hulls, but his Squadrons were not alone, Tie-fighters screamed all around them. Their plan had been realised, and the Ties were attempting to defend their only weapon systems by any means necessary.

"Watch those Ties!" Poe warned. Some of his pilots were doing well, but others were unseasoned, unable to consider aiming at cannons and defending themselves. Blue Four's cockpit burst into flame as she was struck by enemy Tie fire. There was nothing Blue Four could do but do the most amount of damage she could, and so she flew towards the open hangar of an Imperial Cruiser. Ties were exiting the hangar, and her burning ship worked as a bomb amongst the fuel and uncrewed vessels docked there. The hangar came under a series of explosions that spread out and through the ship, igniting the Cruiser and becoming one colossal flame. Poe cursed to himself, but at least that was another one down. Black Six tried to avoid laser fire, but his wing was hit, and he ended up spiralling and crashing harmlessly into the side of one of the Dreadnoughts. Poe dived as close to the hull as he could before sharply rising, looping back towards the cannons. For a moment he could see one of their Resistance cruisers engulfed in flames, it wasn't their Star Cruisers belonging to Admiral Nunb or Statura. A mon-calamari cruiser, one of their allies who'd joined them, escape pods and shuttles launching from it burning carcass.

Several Dreadnoughts had primed their autocannons and were now decimating the jumbled Resistance fleet. The smaller ships were exploding immediately into minuscule fragments.

"Red Squadron, target the Dreadnoughts, I repeat target the Dreadnought, destroy those cannons!"

As Poe looped back again with Blue and Black Squadron what was left of Red Squadron joined them.

Laser fire cascaded from Tie-Fighters all around them. Red Two was flying dead at the bridge of one of the Dreadnoughts that was obliterating their ships.

"Red Two, that's suicide! Desist that's an order!" Poe hollered into his helmet.

"Negative Black Leader, my steering is shot, I'm dead in the air, may as well make it count! May the Force be with us!" Red Two shouted as they crashed straight into the viewing port of the Dreadnought's bridge. It's fuel igniting into a cascade of flame and debris. The Dreadnought imploded hurling great chunks of jagged metal into space, smoke and fire rising from the huge exposed openings. Amongst the metallic particles that floated out into the cold darkness of space were First Order officers' charred bodies.

Poe sighed sickened by the loss of another friend, another pilot. No time to dwell on grief now there were still many Dreadnoughts still firing their deadly weapons annihilating their cruisers and ships. Too many, Poe thought. The Resistance had achieved much, so many enemy ships had fallen, but there were many left; too many.

"Rey, Ben, we need you to end this, now," Poe muttered to himself as he looped back around aiming for another run at another Dreadnought.


	36. Chapter 35- Sith Citadel

Landing on the surface of Exegol had thankfully been easy, unlike the descent which had been almost as complicated as the flight through the blood net. Ben was glad that Rey had not been boasting regarding her piloting abilities as she took over and he manned the laser cannons to defend them against the barrage of Tie fighters as they made their way through the ensuing battle. The emotions for both of them had been mixed, leaving the battle above, their family and friends but they had a job to do, and Dameron was right; if they didn't destroy Palpatine, it would all be for nothing. Everything the Resistance and Rebellion had fought for, all of this time; everyone was counting on them.

The entire planet's surface was a flat landing plane, devoid of mountains or hills; totally empty but for the few ships carcasses that had come to rest in burning heaps nearby. Dust and ash greeted them as they exited the ship; the air was filled with it. Hot, hazy and dry it stifled the breath and made the eyes squint in an atmosphere they could barely see in. Black smoke filled the already dark grey and dusty air. The only light to show the way came was the occasional scream of blue lightning; like metal scraping on rusted metal in sparks of brilliant blue that blinded them momentarily.

Rey and Ben made their way from their gunship quickly towards the monolith floating above the dusty ground. In the reduced visibility, the citadel was barely visible just a darker edifice of stone that seemed to float above the ground; the peak reached upwards appearing unending as it disappeared into the storms and out of sight. It wasn't the monolith to which they aimed but the gap between the gigantic structure and the planet's surface. They didn't need to see to know where they were going they could feel it in the Force. Beckoning them; not welcoming, well not to Ben. As they cautiously stepped their way further within the cave, their lightsabers lighting up the roof above them in a blue-red glow the ground below them shifted, the sound of a gear clicking into place and the ground on which they stood separated. They were lowered into the depths of the citadel upon a circular platform of rock. Ben's skin prickled, the Force here felt rotten, twisted and decaying.

"At last. Long have I waited for my child to come home," a voice boomed through their surroundings as the platform lowered; his voice, Sidious.

Ben leaned over to Rey as the platform lowered, "I'm pretty sure he's talking to you."

She didn't respond, and he turned to look at her properly. She was rigid with fear. He took the hand at her side in his, and she turned to him.

"The power, the pull," Rey almost whimpered to him. To her, the pull was welcoming, needful and desirous, but it wasn't pleasant, not like coming home. Like the pull, you feel when standing on the ledge high above the ground, the strange pull to the ground, the pull to death. What would happen if you stepped off, what would it feel like? The void called to her from the abyss, he called to her, her maker, Palpatine. Rey felt as though her freedom of choice had been removed; there was only the pull.

"You can resist him, Rey, you can."

Rey turned her focus away from the power calling to her, away from the unmentioned promises to look into Ben's eyes. Those deep, dark pools, so intense, like his mothers. That was her home; she could not lose sight of that; she would not lose sight of that. She nodded and took a breath, her vigour renewed as she squeezed his warm hand in hers and held onto it tightly.

The lower section of the cave was pitch black, but for an eerie blue shaft of light. The intermittent blue lightning erupted, lighting up immense statues from a long-dead ancient civilisation. The sculptures were robed and immense, reaching from the floor to the ceiling of the underground citadel. A palace long abandoned and forgotten to fester and rot but for the most loyal of Sith. Palpatine was here. The platform on which they stood finally stopped at the base of the cavernous underground sanctuary. They stepped off the platform and surveyed the gigantic ominous stone figures that seemed to tower above them.

Neither Ben nor Rey needed to speak; they knew the direction Palpatine was in. Silently, lightsabers lit, drawn, and ready they headed forwards to where the sparks emanated from, where the darkness within the Force was strongest. Suddenly Ben halted, he drew his blaster from his hip and shot behind him, and a red-clad guard fell to the ground dead. The guard was dressed similarly to Snoke's Praetorian they'd faced in Starkiller Base. This was all about to get a lot harder.

"Rey, you need to go on without me. I'll be right behind you."

"What?" Rey spun to look at him, "What are you talking about?"

Ben wasn't looking at her, he was looking ahead, and as she followed his gaze, she saw them. Darker figures were stepping from the shadows towards them- the Knights of Ren.

"They want me. It is the destiny of a Jedi to face their fears. Go on I'll catch up."  
Ben looked at her now and nodded, Rey silently nodded back before reluctantly leaving Ben to battle his past as she continued onwards to face hers.

Rey walked past machines, and more stone figures as she delved deeper into the dark Citadel, the lightning occasionally screamed and flared. Before her, a sinister throne appeared, the throne from her dreams, from her nightmares. Cut from black obsidian the throne was an explosion of rock, like a black Krykna spider's body. The throne was empty, but Darth Sidious was here, his shadowy presence within the Force was strong. She felt something else in the Force, turning her head she saw more red-clad guards surrounding her.

She smiled to herself, feeling that connection to Ben as he stood to face his Knights. She saw him shrug at them as they surrounded him in a crescent moon. They were one, they might be apart physically, but in the Force, they were together, she felt him still his mind let the Force flow she spun her lightsaber and closed her eyes.

"Shall we," he offered before attacking.

Ben's attack was different from Pasaana he was still outnumbered though the odds were better than before with Cardo and Ap'lek dead; just four now. Something else had changed; before he'd still felt a lingering sense of brotherhood to the Knights, he'd led. Now Ben understood they'd never been his Knights, his brothers, they'd always been Palpatine's. Part of the poison that had been fed to him his whole life. He engaged Trudgen striking against his vibrocleaver as utilising the Force he thrust Kuruk against the rock face before spearing him through with his lightsaber. The smell of burnt flesh, blood and fibres filled Ben's nose.

"Behind you!" he heard Rey cry in the Force. He spun his lightsaber behind him to protect his back, seeing what she saw as Vicrul's staff ricocheted off his lightsaber instead of breaking his spine. Ben let out a relieved breath, rather surprised that the manoeuvre had worked.

One with the Force and with Ben Rey saw all before any of it happened without opening her eyes. A guard shot a blaster bolt at Rey, and she deflected it with the Force careening it back at the adversary who'd fired it and with her lightsaber she deflected another into the abdomen of another guard. She drew on Ben's strength, and he drew on hers.

Ben took the moment in which Vircul had stumbled back to flip over him and impale in from behind. He stood using Vicrul as a shield as he watched from behind his dying former comrades slumped body the remaining Knights. They were no longer as confident or arrogant as before. They'd never respected him or his abilities before, but now it was two against one they did; finally. Ben utilised the Force and threw Trudgen backwards as the red spitting blade that had held up Vircul's body extinguished and his body crumpled. Ben leapt high landing beside Ushar who'd anticipated his attack but not quickly enough as he brought his saber down to bear, Ushar's bat stopped Ben's lightsaber from cleaving his head in two, but Ben countered upwards striking at the arm holding the club separating Ushar's arm from his body. The armoured arm still holding Ushar's weapon fell to the ground with a thud, dust rising around it. Ushar look at it stunned then looked at his former leader who raised his eyebrows at him in almost a sarcastic apology.

Rey crushed a crimson guard under his own weight; he looked like a heap of clothing his body flattened. She spun her lightsaber deflecting multiple blaster bolts. It was like a dance as her feet moved deftly in the dirt, kicking up dust. She ducked rotating on her feet and utilising the Force pulled two of the guards to clatter into each other, their bodies and armour brutally colliding, shattering and smashing against the other, as her lightsaber spun a perfect extension of herself as blaster bolt's flew away from her sabers defensive shield in a scattering of red light.

Ben plunged his saber into Ushar's stomach as Trudgen returned but could not engage as Ben held him with the Force frozen and helpless. He extinguished his lightsaber, letting Ushar fall to the ground in a heap, he turned to give Trudgen his undivided attention.

"You were right about me, I was never of the dark, I fought it, and now I'm both, stronger than both."

Trudgen did not reply, not because Ben's hold on him meant he couldn't speak but because he'd always been silent, hidden inside his hood. Ben took a step forward, igniting his lightsaber he held it aloft against Trudgen's neck the blade lighting up the mask beneath.

"Last of the Knights of Ren, with you the contemptible order of Ren dies."

Placing his other hand on the hilt of his lightsaber, he swung his arm back then straight through the hood, helmet and neck of Trudgen. The decapitated head fell from Trudgen's shoulders, and the body released of Ben's hold dropped. Ben took a deep cleansing breath before racing to catch up to Rey.

Rey whirled continuing her dance against the guard's blasters; only one left she went to engage this guard hand to hand, but Ben got there first, emerging from the darkness behind the guard tossing him aside and behind him down a shaft in the ground as he jogged towards her. Relief flowed through her. Ben looked battle-weary streaks of dirt ran across his face but he was otherwise unharmed. A cackle reached Rey's ears, hideous and evil sending an involuntary shudder down her spine. A robed figure materialised suspended on strange machinery. The rotten, vile presence fitted the image she now saw. He was monstrously repulsive, eyes red-rimmed, rotten skin clinging to a skeletal frame, disintegrating and where it had fallen away with decay were putrid oozing sores.

Palpatine smiled cruelly, "Good, good you've grown powerful!" he purred.

Rey and Ben as one turned to face Darth Sidious, dropping into their fighting stances lightsabers raised, and prepared.

Palpatine watched the exchange surprised. Surprise quickly turned to anger at what he sensed in the Force in them. He'd made a mistake allowing the Solo boy to be the one to bring him the girl. He saw it now their bond, their coming together, their shared grief, rage and hate but also compassion and empathy. He had not foreseen this connection.

"We're here to destroy you, and with you, the Sith die," Ben called.

The grotesque Emperor snarled, "Boy, I have died before. Death cannot stop me, I am eternal, and with my progeny, at my side, we shall rule the Galaxy forever!"

"You have no power over me," Rey yelled.

"Then strike me down with all of your hate," Sidious invited, and Rey felt tempted to leap and strike. For her and Ben's tormentor to be gone, for the designer of her miserable life to be dead. She hated him; she wanted him dead.

"No, Rey," Ben called, "do not give in to your hate, that's what he wants. You give in to hate, you fall, and he takes you."

Rey turned her head to Ben, letting his words wash over her. She stilled her thoughts, breathed deeply and stretched out with her feelings.

_We stand with you; you have everything you need. The Force will be with you. Always._

Palpatine outstretched his rotting hand's, the flesh on his fingers giving way to the bone, as he growled contemptuously.

"Fine, stand together, die together."

Rey and Ben were yanked forwards, lightsabers dropped, impaled by the Force backs arched unable to move. They slid helpless across the floor towards the vile Emperor. They weren't merely frozen, and it wasn't Force lightning, he seemed to be sucking the life from them.

Sidious paused and gasped as he watched the flesh upon his hands, renew and knit back over the grey bone at the end of his finger.

"Impossible," he exclaimed, "your bond, the power of life itself, unseen for generations; a dyad in the Force."

Sidious turned his now perfect healed hand about admiring the power, a power he didn't possess and could never possess. It was one, however, that he could take. Calling on ask the power of the dark side he pulled the life from the pair before him, he took and took. He could feel himself strengthening, becoming whole. The film over his eyes fading as his pupils became golden and his vision cleared. He laughed dark and vicious, no more clones, no more bodies unable to hold his power, no need for essence transference, he did not even require his progeny's body. Her connection with the Solo boy had restored him better than transferring his essence to her ever could. He was now truly invincible. Having taken all he wanted, he callously dropped the two Jedi to the ground. Fools, he was more powerful now than he'd ever been.

"Your coming together shall be your undoing and theirs. The power of two restores the one true Emperor! I shall rule Forever! The Sith eternal!"

Ben lay in the dust upon the hard ground, hearing Palpatine's gloating words. Beside him, he could feel Rey but only just. They were both so weakened, but they hadn't failed; not yet. He willed himself to turn over. He got to his side before getting to his knees and with considerable effort stood defiant before Darth Sidious.

"Impossible!" Sidious snarled.

Ben could see Palpatine's face was healed, his eyes no longer opaque and dead but yellow burning acid. His skin was no longer rotten but still grotesque, twisted and warped.

"You keep saying that, I don't think you know what it means," Ben replied satirically. He started to reach for his lightsaber lying on the ground, but Palpatine had foreseen his thoughts and intercepted him, holding Ben with a Force in a vice-like grip and suspended him above the floor.

"I am a Skywalker, like my mother and uncle before me, and my grandfather before them," Ben exclaimed defiantly.

Now the Emperor's face broke into a hideous smile, blackened teeth and cruel and he let out a sinister chuckle.

"As the last of your wretched family, you shall suffer as I suffered."

"I do not fear death."

Sidious' cackle became a vengeful roar.  
"As I fell, so falls the last Skywalker!"

Ben saw what was about to happen before it started, what his grandfather had done to his master; the ultimate revenge.

"No!" he cried as arms and legs flailed for purpose. Ben felt his body thrust back against his will. He hit the hard rock floor and again as he spun out of control tumbling over and over before he disappeared falling into the blue lightning-filled abyss.


	37. Chapter 36- Battle for the Galaxy

Aboard the Steadfast Allegiant General Pryde looked on in dismay as a transport full of Resistance fighters entered one of the hangars. Pryde no longer seemed to be even listening to Hux's suggested orders; he was merely waiting for his leader to save them; his leader, not Hux's. General Hux turned to his trusted second shimmering in her chrome uniform. His look to her was all she required, brandishing her blaster and staff she exited. Once Phasma was gone Hux gave the order to seal the bridge doors. Pryde continued to watch ships' display through the viewing portal while Hux watched the screens as the Resistance fighters exited their transport.

General Ematt exited the shuttle with Finn and his second in command Sergeant Sharp.

"I make my way to the bridge, you set the charges in case negotiations should fail," Ematt commanded.

Sergeant Sharp nodded and headed to set the charges in the area Finn had instructed. General Ematt headed in the opposite direction with Finn carrying his blaster in hand; his riot control baton hung over his shoulder. The corridors were surprisingly quiet as they headed towards the bridge, filling both corridors and elevators with nervous, awkward silence. That was until Finn caught sight of a familiar image, the reflective silver armour and red flowing cape of his previous commander Captain Phasma with a squadron of troopers.

"Take cover," Finn hollered.

The corridor was quickly filled with blaster fire as Finn, Ematt and the others hunkered behind a splintered corner of the corridor as blasts ricocheted off the walls.

"We need more cover or more firepower," Finn shouted across to Ematt. The old General smiled as he removed an explosive device from his belt and threw it at the shrouded troopers. The explosion detonated to yells and cries, and a cluster of armoured stormtroopers was flung into the air, and the blaster fire mercifully stopped. The Steadfast corridors were scorched, panels lay shattered upon the floor along with the remaining troopers. Captain Phasma was the first to get to her feet; her helmet cracked, showing the piercing blue irises belonging to the face behind the mask. Finn approached her riot baton in hand.

"Go ahead, General; I'll deal with this."

"You sure son?" Ematt asked as he looked at the towering chrome trooper.

"Yes, Sir," Finn replied, and General Ematt walked briskly on with the rest of the squad leaving Finn with his former tormentor and trainer.

"You were nothing more than a bug in the system!"

"Let's go, Chrome Dome!" Finn yelled back swinging his riot baton in his hand wildly and striking at her.

Finn felt fearless; he'd been top of her class training in hand to hand combat. Phasma whipped up her staff, spinning it at him alternating between vicious jabs and slashes at his head, chest and legs. He parried them all, his baton buzzing and sparks flying as he attempted to look for an opening in her defences. There wasn't one, she was faster and stronger, and she was driving him backwards, he was attempting to not trip over the dead bodies of the fallen stormtroopers as she drove him back towards the doors. Suddenly an opening presented itself as she towered above him overly confident of victory. With all his might, he struck upward at her, a powerful uppercut that shattered what remained of her helmet. It fell away, revealing short blonde hair and two icy blue eyes, her pale skin dirty from ash and blood. The look she gave him was brutal, contemptuous burning hatred, and he actually felt sorry for her.

"Surrender," he said, lowering his weapon.

She cocked her head at him disbelieving that given the moment to strike he was choosing not to.

"You cannot really believe you'll get away with this? My surrender will not change the ultimate ending. You will lose and die."

"At least I'll die free."

"You'll die like the scum you are!"

"Rebel scum," Finn replied with a bold grin.

-X-

Restored Emperor Palpatine released himself from the Ommin harness, he no longer needed it to support his body to give himself vital sustenance. He took a step on stable legs, and once again surveyed the renewed flesh upon his hands. With clear eyes, he surveyed his progeny lying still on the dusty floor, the Solo boy forgotten to the abyss he'd sent him to.

Sidious had learnt all the Sith secrets and sacrificed much to create her. Everything Plageuis had learnt and taught him- harnessing midichlorians at the moment of one strong with the Force's death, to utilise them in another form. He and Plageuis had failed to transfer those midiclorians to themselves, but Plageuis had not looked to other options so blinded and tunnel-visioned. Sidious had succeeded in creating life. Palpatine had created her, the perfect vessel to contain his essence; so disappointing in so many ways. Yet if not for his proegny and the Solo boy Sidious would've had to accept ruling the Galaxy in her body. Now thanks to their bond renewing him he would rule eternal, the Sith would. He stood over her and gloated at her failure at the inevitability of the doom of the Resistance.

"Look what you have created," he grinned, "Nothing will stop the return of the Sith!"

He raised his arms and lifted his face away from his progeny to the sky, to the hole in the Citadel that allowed him to see the ensuing battle above. A dance of ships, pirouetting Ties and X-Wings. The beauty of battle reduced to a ballet of angles and vectors and soon reduced to stardust. Sidious reached to the sky as though he could reach into the battle itself and drew upon the Force. He used the power he'd stolen to create a conduit of Force lightning. It stretched from his fingers tips, writhing tendrils that seemed alive and burst through the sky above around the Resistance ships. Palpatine's victorious cackle filled the air of the Citadel.

General Dameron sat in the cockpit of Black One watched in horror as a geyser of raw power shot from the surface of the planet devouring everything in its path. Admiral Statura's MC85 Star Cruiser was closest and began to drift, wrapped in lightning, towards the surface of Exegol.

Admiral Statura braced himself on the bridge, knowing there was nothing that could be done as technicians desperately tried to get controls to work, controls shot through like the entire ship with blue electricity. Some more unfortunate souls aboard his ship were wracked personally with that same lightning. The ship trembled as if fighting a tractor beam, listing to the side as it dropped from the sky.

"It has been a privilege to fly with you! May the Force be with us Rebels!" Statura cried as the lightning wrapped about him too. Statura mildly felt an explosion below as one of the engines detonated before everything disappeared in a blast of brilliance. Statura's Star Cruiser collided with the planet's surface in a ball of fire.

Poe heard Statura's cry, saw the ship begin to crash, he couldn't bear to witness its final moments; he'd just lost a lot of friends. BB8's terrified squeals broke through his shock and grief, and suddenly Poe's own console was sparking, shocking his fingers and malfunctioning.

"BB8, my systems are failing!"

BB8 only electronically screamed back at him as power surged through the little droid.

"Does anyone copy?"

Poe sat helpless as Resistance ships fell from the sky plummeting to the ground below.

"Poe!"

General Dameron heard the familiar voice of his childhood friend and Bronze squadron leader Snap Wexley scream.

"Snap!" Poe yelled back, "Snap!"

But Snap Wexley didn't respond only static greeted Poe. Poe couldn't see Snap's X-Wing, so many Resistance ships were spinning out of control himself included.

-X-

Allegiant General Pryde watched the display of power erupting from Exegol with a smile akin to madness.

"Magnificent, isn't it?"

General Hux was unsure if that statement was being said to him or if Pryde spoke to the bridge as a whole. What was clear, however, was that the tables had turned. Resistance ships and fighters were being caught in blue light tentacles and were now plummeting from the sky, spinning out of control. Their weapons useless their controls ineffective; the malevolent blue light had them in its grasp its unwilling prey.

"The Emperor has been restored."

Unlike the Allegiant General, Hux's feelings regarding the bolts of blue electricity that had spewed suddenly from the planet were not so enthralled. He was grateful to be sure for the moment's respite from the bombing squadrons and autocannons, but there was Resistance on the Steadfast. The source of that formidable voltage pulsating through the enemy ships was the dead Emperor, Darth Sidious, which left a cold feeling in Hux's gut. Kylo Ren, Ben Solo had been right, Snoke, was a puppet to a higher power, and therefore by extension so was he. Kylo Ren knew how Hux hated Force Users, and he did not want to be governed by one, did not want the Galaxy ruled by one. It was the time of science, man. Hux had not gotten here, General, second in command of the entire First Order for it all to be taken away by that sorcerer. The scheming and murders he'd committed were not so a decade's dead former leader could take control. Emperor Palpatine had, had his chance and failed, he couldn't just reclaim the Galaxy back. The First Order's achievements were his, his sacrifices, endeavours and stamina; they were not the Emperor's to take.

-X-

Amylin Holdo looked about her ship in despair the crew were panicking and had every right to do so. In the space beyond their ship, their fellow Admiral's were struggling against the blue light that had engulfed them, streaking from the planet's surface like a deadly vine wrapping its limbs about them all. Ships were combusting bursting into flames or careering towards the surface out of control. Admiral Statura's last transmission was repeating in her ears, the fire of his Cruiser etched upon her eyelids. The Resistance was still horribly outnumbered, and their bombing squadrons were depleted and now this. Hope was fading and fast. Something had to be done. To buy everyone more time, to give the Jedi on the planet more time; if they were still alive. She had to do something, but what?

-X-

General Ematt stood outside the bridge doors; one of his soldiers was at the panel attempting to get the blast doors to open but was failing. Footsteps in the corridor behind Ematt caused what was left of his squadron to raise their weapons, but it was Finn returning and leading the towering chrome trooper in front of him, her face displeased and bloodied.

"Captain Phasma, if you'd be so kind," Finn requested.

Phasma tapped in her clearance code, and the unlikely band entered the bridge weapons raised. Allegiant General Pryde turned to greet them, his long face grim at this unpleasant surprise.

"Allegiant General Pryde, I'm General Ematt of the Resistance we are here to commandeer your ship."

A disturbing smile etched the corners of Pryde's mouth as he brought his palms and long fingers together at his chest.

"General Ematt? Commandeer?"

They were statements said as questions meant to belittle.

"Your crew, your soldiers they don't need to die, no-one does," Finn attempted to explain.

Pryde simpered at him. A blast sounded, and everyone jumped before looking about confused weapons poised for a possible battle; everyone that was but Pryde. Pryde's gloating simper was frozen on his long face as he fell backwards with a sick thud. General Hux lowered his weapon behind him, a blaster he kept concealed within the long black coat of his uniform. He replaced it casually as though he hadn't just murdered his superior in front of everyone. He gave Captain Phasma a long look just with his eyes, Hux was above all else a strategist and a survivor.

Ematt walked cooly towards the General, who stood proudly. This particular officer was a young man, not particularly remarkable in any way. His uniform like everyone on this bridge was immaculate, no sign of stubble on his clean-shaven jaw, pale-skinned and red-haired. This man spent his time issuing orders. The young man offered him his gloved hand. Ematt wasn't sure if he should take it, this man had just shot his superior in the back, could this gesture be a falsehood. General Ematt smiled his weather-worn face at the young officer and cocked his shaggy white head at him before offering a tanned rough hand, his blaster held firmly in the other.

"General Hux."

Ematt was surprised he knew that name well, Supreme Leader Snoke's second in command, the brains behind Starkiller Base.

"Are you surrendering General Hux?"

"I would say offering an opening for negotiations; a truce, rather than a surrender. I have no desire to follow the orders of a Sith, General Ematt. Too long have those with un-natural abilities controlled the destiny of this Galaxy, no more."

The General nodded, "That will suffice, for now."


	38. Chapter 37- All the Jedi

Rey felt Ben rise, felt Sidious cast him away and forget him, as though he were insignificant, nothing more than discarded rubbish. She wanted to scream to cry out, but she could barely draw breath. Not for herself, or for help but for Ben, she reached for him, but she couldn't feel him. There was nothing as though he'd fallen out of existence itself. Tears filled her eyes, and with what little strength she had left, she rolled onto her back. The roof of the citadel had been blown away, and she watched the indescribable power erupting from the Emperor. Terrifying streaks of cold blue light, like a ravenous monster encircling the Resistance ships in their fire. Such immeasurable potency at Palpatine's finger, destroying the Resistance; stolen power, their power hers and Ben's. They were supposed to be the last hope, but they'd failed. She heard Sidious laughing grating and smug and the tears and grief that filled her eyes trickled down her face, as she watched the Resistance ships fall from the sky or burst into flames. She was alone; it was over.

_Rey, you're not alone, you are never alone. The Force is with you. Reach out, Rey._

Rey heard Luke's voice and remembered what we had told her and Ben.

_"We pass on all we know, a thousand generations live in you now, but this is your fight."_

She took a moment to close her eyes to the destruction in front of her; she let her breath become shallow as she let go. She stretched out with her feelings beyond the citadel, and it's ominous statues, beyond this rocky wasteland of a planet. Opening her eyes, she reached beyond the Resistance ships and the battle raging above her, beyond the stars themselves. She was transcendent within the Force, or maybe she was dying. Her body relaxed, true power came from oneness, letting the Force flow a passage wherever it willed; like a river. The Force embraced her she was at peace and calm.

"Be with me, be with me," she whispered.

Beyond the stars and perfect sky, she felt the space between spaces a place between places within the molecules of life. The physical world disappeared from thought, her pain, her friends, the Emperor, the war, there was only black expansiveness, shimmering with vast tiny lights like stars.

"Be with me."

She could feel the Jedi past with her, hear them.

_"Rey."_

_"Every Jedi that ever lived lives in you."_

_"The Force surrounds you, let is guide you."_

_"In the night find the light, Rey."_

_"In the heart of a Jedi, lies their strength."_

"Luke," Rey whispered, recognising his voice once more.

"Rise Rey, this is your fight, the Jedi past are with you."

She couldn't see him, any of them but their presence in the Force around her filled her with hope, brilliant beams of light blue, green, purple, gold shining brightly. She wasn't alone. The space between spaces receded, the war above came back into view. The reality of the devastation and the job still to be done; they hadn't failed- not yet, she hadn't failed. She was the Resistance's last hope, and she would not give up not while she could stand, not while blood still flowed in her veins. Her body ached, but it no longer felt empty and depleted as before, she felt renewed. Rey rolled from her back onto her front, pushing herself out of the dust with her hands. She found vitality in her arms and legs she thought had been taken from her.

"I'm one with the Force, the Force is with me," she whispered to herself.

"These are your final steps."

This time the voice of a Jedi past wasn't just in her head it was loud and clear; they were with her the Jedi past.

The Emperor sensing and hearing her turned to her.

"Foolish girl, I am eternal," he cackled.

"You're wrong," Rey said, taking a step forward calling her lightsaber to her hand.

"So be it Jedi. As I killed the last Skywalker, I will destroy you. You will die," he spat angrily turning to her the lightning above ceased as she became his focus.

"Not before you," she countered, calling Ben's lightsaber to her free hand igniting the fiery crossguard.

"I cannot be beaten, not by you. You are nothing. I made you. A scavenger girl is no match for me."

"You're right, I'm not, but I'm not alone," Rey stepped towards Sidious, "The Force is my ally and a powerful ally it is." She thought of all Ben and Leia had told her, trust in the Force. She could see the Jedi past around her, without turning to look, their presence mighty stronger than anything she'd ever felt; radiating through the clouds of darkness surrounding Sidious like sunlight after a storm.

"We are all the Jedi." It was said by them all in unison.

The luminous ethereal presence of each of the Jedi past surrounded Palpatine in a circle as Rey faced him head-on. Qui-Gon Jin, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Yoda, Ahsoka Tano, Kannan Jarrus, Aayla Secura, Adi Gallia and Luminara Unduli. Sidious' face was aghast as the ghostly apparitions, some he'd been personally responsible for the slaughter of. They created an impenetrable field with their lightsabers around him. His lightning useless against them it repelled back onto him.

Rey took a determined step forward with her and Ben's lightsabers; the blades crossed in front of her like armour protecting herself from the lightning he continued to use against his many enemies, to destroy them. Still, he only succeeded to slowly destroy himself.

"You cannot destroy that which is already gone; we will end you and the Sith once and for all!" Master Windu cried, reflecting the power back at Sidious cleaving his newly created flesh away to the bone.

"Too much faith in the dark side you have always had," Master Yoda declared his lightsaber deflecting the Sith Lords evil barbs back upon him, the malformed skin of his face disintegrating in layers.

"Your overconfidence was always your weakness. You have failed!" Luke cried, stepping forward, reducing the size of the circle.

"Only the desire to dominate and possess. You have nothing; you are nothing!" Obi-Wan cried above the raging light.

Rey stepped forward again her lightsabers protecting her as the bolts deflected back onto their owner, the instigator of that unrelenting power. Palpatine's cries increasing in volume could now be heard above the ripping lightning as the energy surging back onto him pierced through his clothing and flesh, showing the grey bone beneath. The robes eviscerated, the flesh turned to ash as he returned to the corpse he should always have been. An explosion of light burst from the last remnant of him shattering the rock throne, and Rey felt the wave of energy hit her. The wave crashed through her, taking the breath from her lungs, making her heart falter. The force of the blast demolished the machines within the citadel in shatters of glass and explosions of fire and light, the towering statues splintered and crumbled, broken faces and limbs of rock falling in great chunks smashing to the ground, obliterating all in their path. Sections of the citadel cave fell from above crashing to the ground around her.

Rey looked about the dark cave as the dust settled. No more rips of light from the blue static charges. It was silent; it was over; he was gone. Emperor Palpatine was finally dead. The Jedi past had vanished; she was alone. Rey felt carved out broken and empty. All the Force had provided her with to defeat Palpatine had been consumed. It had taken everything and the help of all the Jedi past to defeat Palpatine. She'd given all of herself, and there was nothing left. Her grasp on the lightsabers faltered, and they clattered to the floor as she fell to her knees. The last of the strength she'd been clinging to left her, and she slumped to the floor. She stared up at the battle still above; she hoped the death of Sidious would be enough to save her friends; her found family.

Ben. Rey still couldn't feel him. A tear fell down Rey's face, but she had not even the strength for the agonising grief that filled her heart. Hope left her now the tears track frozen upon her cheek, and a final quiet breath escaped her lips.

"I wish I could've seen him one last time."

Before her eyes, the battle scene disappeared as she drifted into the darkness beyond, into the space between the stars.

-X-

Almost as suddenly as the vicious flames of blue light had erupted from the planet, the firey destructive tentacles ceased. Poe regained control of his X-wing and BB8's android screams stopped as they were released from the mysterious predators grasp.

"Rey, Solo, you did it!" Poe exclaimed to himself. He hoped the Jedi deep within the planet below were ok and that there was enoughResistance left to end this battle once and for all, for it not to all be in vain.

"Resistance, this is Black One, I've regained control. Does anyone respond?"

"We're with you Poe," Han Solo's reply came first loud and clear, followed by a howl of approval from his first mate.

"I can acknowledge we have recovered and are operational," Admiral Ackbar's croaky voice replied.

"It's now, or never, we have to attack with everything we've got while we can."

Poe could see Ackbar and Nunb's Cruisers repositioning themselves for a charge, but the Raddus appeared to still be struggling, and transports full of rebels were fleeing the waning Star Cruiser.

Admiral Holdo had given the order to abandon ship as the blue power surging from Exegol's surface had ripped through her ship. The controls were shot, the autocannons destroyed. She would save as many of her crew as possible; transports had vacated. Amylin currently sat alone on the bridge, piloting her Cruiser into position. As the lightning had engulfed her vessel, she'd only seen one option available to her, to go down fighting and cause as much harm as possible. Her steering and hyperdrive were the only elements still functioning.

Despite the tilt of her ship, she'd positioned herself on a deadly path. Even the fail-safe, proximity, and override alarms had failed to siren as she typed the instructed flight path into the cruiser's nav computer.

"Admiral Holdo," Poe shouted. He'd come to a horrifying conclusion having calculated the Admiral's angle and vector. Shocked realisation dawned upon his face. "Abandon ship, you don't have to do this!"

"Negative General Dameron, someone has to save our skins," Poe couldn't see, but she smiled, "May the Force be with you. This is the beginning; a new day comes!"

Amylin pushed the hyperdrive leaver and closed her eyes, trusting in the Force. The Raddus accelerated to the point of light speed as it made impact with the Imperial Star Destroyer in front of it. The force of the collision as well as the speed in which it travelled converted the bulbous Mon Calamari cruiser into a cannon of plasma, hotter than the sun that consumed the multiple Star Destroyers that sat in a perfect trajectory line with the first that the initial crash had been with.

Poe saw the devastation the Raddus had created, a line of Star Destroyers were torn in two from the flight path the cruiser had taken straight through them. Fiery fragments of hull fell onto the Dreadnoughts below causing multiple explosions upon explosions. The previously grey-blue ashen world now burned yellow and orange from First Order ships. Holdo's courageous sacrifice had given the Resistance a significant advantage; they just needed to clean up.

"Squadrons, engage what's left, pick them off one by one, target the autocannons and watch for defending Ties."

"Copy that Black Leader!" a chorus of responses answered.

"General Dameron," Finn's voice broke through the static.

"Finn, buddy!" Poe exclaimed, glad to hear his friend was alive.

"That may not be necessary, Allegiant General Pryde is dead and his second in command, now Leader of the First Order, General Hux has surrendered. He's already issued the order to his Captains to stand down."

Poe couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, "I'm coming to you!" he replied.

"General Dameron, it could be a trap," Admiral Ackbar warned.

"Agreed Admiral, keep up our defences until you hear from me personally. General Solo, I could use some back-up."

"Right behind you kid," Han replied.

Poe spun his X-wing towards the lead Dreadnought- the Steadfast, the Millenium Falcon hot on his tail.


	39. Chapter 39- Rise of Ben Solo

Ben needed to stop his descent down the lightning-filled shaft before he hit the bottom wherever that was. He recalled how Snoke had thrown him off a cliff on Dagobah and how he had saved himself from being speared upon the rocks. He called on the Force, and it answered, and he stopped himself from spinning, allowing himself to slow down. He could sense a ledge below him within the Force, but he failed to slow his descent enough before he hit the unforgiving rock with an excruciatingly painful thud and the world went black.

Silent darkness unbroken, no sense of time, no sense of anything- no sound, no light, no below or above. The sensation of being within deep water surrounded and encompassing.

"Ben, Ben, come on son, you gotta wake up. She needs you."

Ben's eyes flickered, "Rey," he mumbled groggily as he stirred.

He couldn't feel her, no sign of her presence in the Force, nothing. Fear struck his heart, and his eyes shot open, and he sat upright with a start. What he saw was not what he expected; only darkness greeted him. He expected rock and a shaft unending to the depths of the planet Exegol's core to the heights above from which he'd fallen. Instead, he saw blackness, eternal as far as the eye could see scattered with stars, nebula and constellations. He appeared to be on glass, firm solid but clear with no discernable edge or depth; indistinguishable from the space around him. It was beautiful and terrifying; he felt insignificant but not alone. 

Ben turned to the voice owner; a man was crouched at his side dressed in dark Jedi robes. His face shrouded in the depth of his hood. Ben stared at the owner of the voice, openly questioning and confused. A mechanical hand ungloved reached up and removed the hood. A handsome young man looked back at him with a smile. He had a scar running down the right-hand side of his face across his eye, much like the one Ben had owned. This young man had an easy playful smile; a devious twinkle lit his blue eyes alive from the shadows in which they sat, hinting at a willful streak. His dark-blonde hair curled about his handsome face stopping at his shoulders, and his eyes held secrets and a formidable power within the Force.

"You need to wake up, go back, she needs you."

Ben looked around confused, "Am I not awake?" He looked down at his hands, felt his body, "Am I dead?" he asked the young man.

"No, but you're not where you should be?"

"Where am I? This isn't Exegol. I can't feel her."

"You've been here before."

Ben thought hard, "In my dreams, Crait, the bacta tank. The place between the space between."

"The world between worlds. There's a doorway on Exegol."

"That's why he's there."

The young man nodded before rising to his feet; he paced as he spoke. "Palpatine knew a portal was on Exegol, though it had eluded him. It's not something you find by digging for it. It's a presence of mind. Rey found it; the Jedi past have come to her. You've found it, and so I've come to you."

"Who are you?"

The man smiled, "You've begged me for guidance and help for years."

Realisation dawned on Ben, the man before him, this smiling amicable young man was his grandfather Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin. Grandfather?"

The man smiled again and stepped closer to him, his long Jedi robes trailing in his wake.

"You need to wake up; she needs you. You have to succeed where I failed."

"To kill Palpatine," Ben answered.

Anakin smiled sadly crouching back down beside him shaking his head his eyes psyching with sincerity, "No son, saving the one you love from dying."

Ben shook his head, "No one can do that. I can't do that, it's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. The Dyad is the power of life itself. "

"Power that Palpatine stole!"

Anakin snorted in amusement.  
"Your bond cannot be stolen; your connection in the Force cannot be broken. He took power, yes, but as the Force is unending, so too is your bond. Limitless. Only you have the power to save her. You have everything you need."

Anakin stood now and offered his hand to Ben, "You are not the last Skywalker, now rise!"

Ben took a deep breath, never breaking eyes with his ancestor then placed his hand in his. The moment their fingers touched, everything changed. He felt full of life of wisdom and also pain. The beautiful place he'd been in disappeared. He could feel the solid rock beneath him, see the flashes of blue light behind his eyes, smell the dust in his nostrils. He opened his eyes; what he saw this time was what he'd expected. He was back from the world between worlds back on a jagged outcropping of rock in a chasm where he'd landed abruptly. He moved to sit too suddenly and too quickly.

"Ouch!"

His hand went to his side and what was definitely several broken ribs. It didn't matter he had to get back to the top because something wrenched at his soul. He couldn't feel Rey; he couldn't sense her at all. Ben struggled to his feet his ribs complaining mercilessly, immediately he crumbled under his own weight nearly falling from his precarious cliff. It would appear his ribs were not the only thing that was broken. He fought to get to his feet once more then began the agonisingly slow climb back up the shaft.

Every time he reached up for a handhold, it felt as though a hot knife had been stabbed into his side. His head swam; dizziness threatening to send him back into the abyss below. On and on an arduous, painful ascent to the top, until at last, his fingers grasped the top. Ben yanked himself over the edge and took a moment to catch his breath as he looked for her. Rey was lying motionless collapsed upon the floor. He limped forward the pain in his heart, outweighing the pain of his physical injuries. Ben only made it a few steps before he crumpled, he forced himself back to his feet and continued to stagger forwards, a succession of falls and stumbles until all he could do was crawl to her. Her body lay as though asleep, but her eyes were open, staring blankly to the sky above, he took hold of her arm and pulled her onto his lap. Beneath his fingers, she felt cold her skin tinged grey.

"Rey."

Ben desperately stared around the ruined citadel, but there was nothing no-one. An emptiness and sense of loss so terrible took hold of his heart like a vice about his chest. He couldn't do what was needed; he couldn't save her. Where were the Jedi past, Luke his grandfather? He embraced her to him, utterly lost her arms hanging limply at her sides.

"No, no no, no," he murmured into her shoulder in despair. Ben clung to her heartbroken and alone until he noticed the tiniest spark, the Force hadn't taken her yet, she was still here.

 _You have everything you need. The Dyad, your bond, the power of life itself, limitless._ _Only you have the power to save her_.

His grandfather's voice spoke to him.

_Reach out, the light its always been there. Let it guide you._

Ben cradled Rey gently in his lap and placed a hand upon her abdomen and closed his eyes. For her, he reached into the Force for their connection, and he used it, drew upon it. Anakin was right; their bond could not be broken; its power could not be stolen never to exist again; it existed beyond their life beyond death- unending and boundless. He called upon the Force, the wisdom and light, what Luke and Anakin had shared with them and poured it into Rey.

Ben gave and gave, feeling the Force flow around him, within him and through him into Rey, like a tide. He was merely its instrument, its device as he called on their bond and the Force sustained him. This was the will of the Force, the Dyad, balance. So much energy surrounded him that the Force seemed to thrum a white static sound that filled his ears.

Rey felt cold; she was drifting, floating no longer in the dark Sith citadel on Exogol but somewhere else- somewhere between. Time, space all had disappeared as she floated. The darkness felt like calm water lulling her away peaceful and still, and she didn't want to resist it.

"Rey," a voice she recognised whispered as though far away stirred her from the darkness in which she drifted.

A light began to fill the darkness. Her body no longer felt as though it were drifting. She could feel an ache in her muscles the cold stone floor on which she lay. Awareness crept through her and warmth, warmth on her stomach. She fought against the dragging darkness. The warmth on her stomach was a hand, and with all her might she reached for it. As she touched the hand that lay upon her, she became aware of the other cradling her neck, of the strong arms holding her body. Dim blue light filled her eyes as cold, dusty air filled her lungs. She could see once more and before her eyes was a most welcome sight. Underneath her fingers touching his hand, their bond sparked and surged.

The spark Ben felt in Rey grew, beneath his hand, her skin felt warm once more. He felt her breath fill her chest, felt her heart quicken, felt her fingers reach for his hand resting upon her skin. Everywhere they touched each other, their connection surged and swelled. She sat up with a surprised smile, her eyes bright and clear. He had done it she was alive.

Rey sat upright within Ben's hands. His expression desolate but relieved. Was he really here? Was this a dream? He'd be thrown into the chasm, how had he returned? Had she died? She searched his face, she had so many questions, but at this moment none of them mattered he was here, they were alive, and she was so grateful. She touched his jaw tentatively, lingering upon his cheek as his hands held her firmly. A humble smile touched the corners of his face, and tears filled his eyes.

"Ben."

He smiled at her fully at the sound of his name. Without a moment's hesitation, Rey leaned forward and kissed him. As their lips met, Ben's arm held her to him desperately. The kiss wasn't passionate it was sensitive and raw, thankful and fortunate. Overwhelming emotions in the form of vehement affection- fear, desire for life, despair turned to joy. For a moment within the Force, they were one, and that moment became an eternity.

Rey's hands now clasped his face to her, as she pressed herself against his chest; she never wished to let him go again. Ben's fingers kneaded her skin at the nape of her neck as their kiss became an urgent embrace. They were alive; they'd defeated Sidious, no more Sith, no more darkness hunting them. They were free, and they were together as they always should have been.

Rey pulled away from him and Ben still holding her fondly smiled at her broadly before a relieved and fortuitous laugh escaped his lips.

"It's over," Rey exclaimed

Ben looked up to the sky above through the broken rock of the citadels ceiling. Ships filled the sky along with ash, smoke and fire, the remnants of both First Order and Resistance ships filled the atmosphere in glittering stardust, but there were no screaming of Tie fighters, no blasts of autocannon fire. It would appear the battle was over, for now at least. He looked back at Rey, lines of tears streaked her face, but her smile was radiant. Ben's hand upon Rey's neck coaxed her closer to him; Ben rested his forehead upon hers as he breathed her in gratefully. It wasn't over there was still much to do, but he would relish this moment, thankful for the precious connection that had saved them both. He had succeeded where his grandfather had failed; he had saved the one he loved from dying.

"Rey," he started.

"Shhh," she whispered as she brushing her lips against his, instinctively unable to resist he closed what gap there was between them. This time the kiss was an all-consuming passion, ardent in their need as lips collided and around them, the Force rippled and spiked. There was a hunger they could not quench but they must, for Ben knew the battle wasn't over, not yet. Ben quelled the tide of desire and broke away from her.

"Rey, I'll never leave you again. I will always be with you. You are all I want just you; your love," he managed to say between exerted breaths.

She smiled at him, "You have it, you always have."

"Always?"

"Always!"

She grazed her lips against his once more as he sighed into her contentedly, arms wrapped tightly about her waist—a silent declaration of their mutual and abiding vows.


	40. Chapter 39- Truce

Rey and Ben found their gunship mercifully intact having clambered out of the sunken Citadel. The skies of Exegol blazed orange flame filled with grey smoke, but the atmosphere was quiet. Several Dreadnoughts and Imperial Cruisers had come to rest their decimated carcasses upon the fissured grey ground. The impact from the weight of the ship's bodies crashing to the ground had flattened vast sections. The air around the smouldering remains of ships rippled with heat and smoke swirled about it adding to the already dust and static-filled air. The metallic debris of other vessels, X-wings, B- Wings, Tie-Fighters, Y-Wings and other Resistance ships lay strewn across Exegol's grey flat plains. This planet was a fitting graveyard for the end of a war that had been raging for three generations. Otherwise, the sky was eerily still and quiet- no autocannon fire, no roar of ships, no screaming Ties.

Aboard the ship Rey once more took the pilot's seat Ben's injuries needed to be seen to, struggling to both walk and breath. He was administering bacta into his side and leg as he opened up their communications.

"General Dameron, this is the last Jedi come in?"

Rey turned to him with a sarcastic smile, "Last Jedi, when did you two decide on that?"

"We didn't; I just felt it was rather fitting, don't you think?" he replied. Rey's amused smile, as well as the disbelieving shake of her head, was enough to know he'd gotten away with it.

"Solo, Rey, good to hear you, you guys ok?"

"Yes, we're both fine."

"Is it done? Did you destroy Palpatine?"

"Sidious is gone. What's going on?" Ben was referring to the apparent ceasefire.

"Meet us on the Steadfast, Allegiant General Pryde is dead, General Hux is in charge, and he's surrendered."

A moment of static silence followed as Ben attempted to process what he'd just heard.

"Do you copy?" Poe asked on not hearing a response.

"Could you repeat that please, did I hear you correctly?" Ben asked.

"You heard all right, General Hux, skinny guy kind of pasty, he's surrendered. Sorry is negotiating a truce. His words, not mine."

Ben shook his head, astounded. Hux was a coward, but Ben knew all too well the depths he would go to to ensure his survival, often at others' expense.

"We copy, heading to the Steadfast."

Ben and Rey landed in the hangar of the Steadfast next to a Resistance transport. Rey and Ben surveyed the hangar from the cockpit of their gunship. Tie fighter pilots, stormtroopers, and technicians milled about the hangar, many helmetless looking anxious and confused. While medical droids attended some, some watched the gunship dock with mild interest.

"Lightsabers ready, you never know."

"Ben?" Rey exclaimed her tone was disagreeing with his potential concerns.

"I'm serious Rey; you don't know Hux as I do, it could be a well-conceived trap."

Rey and Ben exited the gunship, lightsabers drawn. Now all of the hangar occupants turned to see the two Jedi who'd made their presence known. The hangar became almost silent as sentient and droid alike stopped what they were doing to watch the pair walk. Hushed whispers followed their steady pace, some recognising the infamous weapons, the fierce red bolted one in particular and the conclusions regarding the unhelmeted man who carried it.

"Is that?" some could be heard asking.

"Not what I expected. I thought he was you know like Vader, half man half machine," another whispered.

Ben stalked forward purposefully hearing the whispers and trying to ignore them, Rey at his side was failing to hide her amused smirk as she pressed her lips together.

"This way," Ben said, heading further within the flagship, towards the bridge. Dreadnought interiors were all the same, and he knew the corridors and layout of them intimately. The familiar buzz and mechanical hum of the ships interior systems, the insistent click of his boots on the polished floor were all sounds with which Ben was well acquainted. The corridors were much like the hangar, troopers wandering aimlessly, lost without orders to follow. Some troopers stood guarding the blast doors at the bridge, weapons in hand, but they only looked at the lightsaber-wielding pair as they entered. Not so much as a "halt," just silent observation.

Within the Steadfast command centre was quite the gathering of Resistance and First Order Captains and Generals. General Ematt, General Dameron, General Solo, Chewbacca, Seargent Sharp and Finn for the Resistance. General Hux, Captain Phasma, Captain Canady and Captin Peavey for the First Order. As well as all the bridge officers and rebel soldiers scattered about the room. All turned as Rey and Ben entered.

Han gave them a relieved smile, and Ben nodded at his father, there would be time for a warmer reunion once this unpleasantness was dealt with. Poe was the one who stepped forward and spoke to them as they stopped in front of the procession, extinguishing their lightsabers stowing them away. This was currently a place of diplomacy, not war.

"Solo. Rey, good to see you," Poe greeted them.

"Kylo Ren," the clipped eloquent but snide voice of General Hux interrupted, and Ben sidestepped around Poe to stand before his old adversary. They had had few occasions to be like this before, him un-helmeted, neither with their Supreme Leader Snoke for guidance; equals. The first time had been the crash landing on a backwater planet somewhere along their hyperspace route before their shuttle burst into pieces. However, he'd spent most of his unhelmeted time unconscious after being knocked out by an enormous blue creature; a Norwood.

Of course, the last time, Hux had, had the upper hand with Ben strapped to a table in the torture room on Starkiller. Without his helmet on he'd forgotten Hux was similar in height to him, just a fraction shorter. The Generals blue eyes cold and clear level with his own. He recalled what Snoke had told him, Armitage Hux was an abused pup who'd grown into a vicious creature. Consumed by ambition fueled by spite, burning with shame, unable to forgive, forget or put aside his pride.

Ben smiled at him amiably, before looking over Hux's head to nod cordially to the other First Order members. Captain Peavey and Captain Canady he recalled were veterans of the Imperial regime. Both with lengthy services, spanning decades. Captain's seasoned and respected unable to refuse when recalled to service. Perhaps they'd been given no alternative work under the New Republic and had wished to do what they felt qualified to do.

"Captain Canady, Captain Peavey," he paused at the chrome blonde stormtrooper towering above the others and of greater consequence despite her dishevelled, bloodied and dirty face, "Captain Phasma."

Then Ben turned back to the General closest to him, mere inches from his face, his smile charming and only partially insincere.

"General Hux. Kylo Ren is dead along with his Knights and the Emperor. I am Ben Solo now."

"You always were. I knew you were always one of them," Hux sneered at him. "You never wanted to see it admit it, but you were just like your parents. A rebel traitor."

"I wasn't, but I am now. I'm am not surprised to see you still alive, you were always more than capable of saving your own skin, but I am surprised that you would surrender."

"I see it more as a truce, an opportunity to start a conversation, negotiations and reach an agreement," Hux replied almost genially.

Ben nodded quietly, "I take it I was right when you found out the truth about the First Order's leader?" Ben queried

Hux's civil facade slipped as he leered at Ben, pursed his lips, clenched his fists behind his back and took a deep inhale and exhale out before giving a somewhat pained response.

"Yes, I had no desire to be ruled by the likes of one such as you!" Hux's words dripped with venom and loathing and his face rouged with ill-suppressed hatred.

"A member of the Resistance?" Poe asked, stepping closer to their side.

"No!" Hux and Ben replied in unison turning to Poe and Poe leaned away his hands held up defensively, both mildly alarmed and amused.

"He means a Force user," Ben explained turning back from Poe to Hux's icy stare.

"The Emperor had his chance. Overconfident and arrogant as you all are with your skills." Hux waved his arm at the word skill, his mouth a small or contempt. "The Sith and your kind had their chance," Hux spat as he turned from Ben to look at Rey, disgust twisting his mouth. He turned to stare back at Ben, eyes meeting deliberately and unafraid as he'd always been, "Your kind have no place in the future of the Galaxy."

Ben smiled again, Hux's venom not affecting him an iota. He lowered his gaze from Hux's and ran a hand through his hair indifferently, which Hux watched fuming with anger. Ben had never fitted with Hux's opinion of what a First Order member should act or look like, and it had openly vexed much to Ben's amusement. As did Ben's unwaveringly cursory attitude to Hux's wrath; there, however, they had often similarly behaved not succumbing to the others spikes or fits of rage.

Ben looked back up, "You may not believe me Armitage, but I agree with you. It's time to let old things die, the Jedi; the Sith let it all die; we have no place in the future of this Galaxy. It's time for men of science to lead."

Ben nodded to Hux in reference to men of science and Hux's face fell for a moment. The young General had to give himself a brisk shake of the head to allow his usual demeanour to fall back into place. His pallor returned as his hostility simmered and he recalled himself.

Poe came close to Ben now took him by the arm, taking a few steps to the side to speak with him away from prying ears in hushed tones.

"What should I do?" he asked Ben.

Ben looked at Poe, taken aback, "What are you asking me for?" he asked, confused.

"What would Leia, your mother do?" Poe urged.

Ben sighed lowered his gaze from the Resistance's leader and ran a hand through his hair again, he was so tired, and Poe was looking to him for guidance, the guidance he was neither qualified nor worthy of providing. He looked back up at Poe's earnest and expectant face.

"Dameron, you are far more equipped to answer that question than I am. She trained you to take command, to take her place, not me. When it comes to matters of diplomacy and what my mother would do, look to yourself, I'm just a soldier, a fighter; always have been."

"And I'm just a pilot," Poe said similarly running a hand through his hair and wearily across his face.

Ben placed a hand on his comrade and leader's shoulder, making Poe look at him before he replied his eyes intent and clear on Poe's, "No, you're not, not anymore."

Poe exhaled nodding his head as they broke their gaze and he looked back at the gathering of First Order and Resistance leaders.

"Some friendly advice though Dameron," Ben continued and Poe looked back serious and prepared. "Hux may surprise you. Many of his goals are similar to those of the Resistance- policing the Galaxy, peace and order. He has always believed he was doing what was best; what was right for the Galaxy, his methods were ruthless for that to be achieved. He's intelligent and self-serving. Everything the First Order created as per his design, but he could be a powerful ally if he feels he's not undervalued. Don't underestimate him."

Poe nodded seriously; he was all too familiar with Armitage Hux's methods.

"Noted."

Poe clapped Ben on the shoulder before he returned to the other leaders. Ben watched him walk back to the others, shaking hands nodding and occasional shaking. A truce might be achieved today, but to create a longer-lasting peace would take time. Until that was achieved, Ben was happy to act as a bodyguard to those such as Dameron. He leaned against a terminal resting but poised and alert, on the other side of the room Rey did the same. He reached into the Force as he listened to the conversation of those that would shape the future.


	41. Chapter 40- Celebration on Ajan Kloss

The reunions on Ajan Kloss turned into a night-long celebration. Firewater from some secret/ hidden place was found and a crowd formed around a large fire. Those who'd survived toasted to their lost friends who'd made the ultimate sacrifice for peace. It was bitter-sweet, as an end to war always was. Those who'd fallen would not be forgotten; a ceremony would be scheduled on Takondana where the continued negotiations with the First Order's remaining leaders would to take place. However, at this moment, a chance to really embrace life to feel alive without the threat of being pursued or that dawn would bring another battle was being thoroughly enjoyed.

Ben was watching Rey dance about the fire with Cadel, Paige, Rose and Finn. Poe came and sat at his side, handing him a glass which Ben eyed suspiciously.

"Go on, live a little," Poe said, handing it to him again.

Much of the frivolities of life his father enjoyed had not been appropriate to Ben as a young man and padawan Jedi; drink of any kind was one of them, but then so too had been love. Ben had definitely strayed in that capacity and had no intention of renouncing his feelings on that matter. He took the glass and Poe clinked his against Ben's before knocking it back with a shake of his head and an exclamation before pouring another. Ben followed his lead, shooting the liquid fire down his throat; it burned unpleasantly.

"Urgh," he exclaimed wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, "that is disgusting."

Poe laughed, "I think he likes it. Want another?"

Ben turned to him rather dismayed at the suggestion, but the burning liquid was warming his chest and a rather not unpleasant taste now filled his mouth.

"Absolutely, yes," he said, allowing Poe to top his empty glass back up.

"You're alright Solo," Poe said, shotting the second drink.

Ben smiled, friends wasn't ever something he'd had either, and it was nice to sit, joke, talk, play Dejarik.

"Not so bad yourself Dameron," he clinked his glass to Poe's third shot and drank his, squinting his eyes and shaking his head at the fire in his mouth as it slid down his throat.

"You're a lucky man, you know that Solo," Poe said watching the group dancing by the fire, Finn and Rose holding hands, Cadel Paige and Rey laughing and dancing.

"I do," Ben replied, watching Rey as she leapt about illuminated by the light her laughter filling him with joy.

Across the fire, Leia stood with her husband and lifelong friends Chewbacca and Lando. They embraced and chatted animatedly, Han's arm about her waist protectively as him and Lando and Chewie exchanged their tales of adventure; some things never changed. She remembered a similar time fondly from her past; dancing to the rustic sounds of the Ewok tribe on the forest moon of Endor. The firelight amongst the trees, the dancing and laughter Leia felt transported to another time just as happy when her brother had been with her and their father hash been redeemed. The younger Resistance members danced joyfully. It was finally over. Leia watched the fire hypnotised lost in memory. The golden flames flickered and swayed, embers danced in the black sky like fireflies. Within the Force, something glimmered, entreated to her. Leia excused herself from her loved ones feeling as though she were being drawn just to the edges of where the light reached; the darkness beyond the glow, beyond the happy chatter and drumming. Deep into the darkness, amongst the trees and wilderness Leia stopped, there was nothing of particular significance about this particular section of forest, the towering trunks reaching up to the starry sky above as immense as anywhere. The beautiful thick coppice surrounding her was as lush here as elsewhere on Ajan Kloss. Leia waited the feeling in the Force holding her focus. She turned and from behind the wooden torso of an ancient planetary native strode not one but two glowing blue presences, her brother was one, and the other was her father.

For a long moment, they all stood smiling at each other, enjoying the peace within the Force, marvelling at each other's presence bright and powerful, streaked with colour or darkness.

"Leia."

"Sister."

"We won, it's over," she said proudly, the emotion of truly believing that statement threatening to overwhelm her momentarily.

"Balance is restored," Anakin confirmed, "the prophecy I was created for is fulfilled."

They all revelled in that for a moment. Their blood, their purpose was done; the freedom to live for oneself was only Leia's to now enjoy.

"Will Ben train more Jedi?" Luke asked.  
Leia considered pondered her son, the future, the precarious balance they had only just restored. Was this the will of the Force?

"I'm not sure, is it wise?"

The Skywalker family eyed each other nervously. It was Luke who broke the silence.

"It's time for the Jedi to the end. I was the last. Without the Jedi, the Sith will not rise, balance will be maintained."

Leia felt relief but also a wrench in her chest.  
"The light, the Jedi. If we let it end what happens?"

"To say the light will die if the Jedi die is vanity, surely you of all of us can see that!" Luke chastised.

Leia did, she knew another path lay before her son.

"The Jedi are but one faction of those who serve the light. For balance, for peace, Ben and Rey must find their own path," Anakin advised.

Leia nodded, their time, the time of the Skywalkers and Jedi was over. The time of her son, the Solo's was just beginning.

"Your leaving."

It was a statement, not a question. Her family stepped towards her and the three Skywalker's touched hands and embraced quietly, embracing each other's energy, warmth and light.

"We passed on all we know. It is time," Anakin said.

"But we will always be with you," Luke said as he kissed her upon the forehead. She smiled at him as he and her father disappeared before her eyes. Their shimmering blue essence fading into the darkness between the plant life as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

-X-

Ben had enjoyed a third, perhaps a fourth glass of firewater with Poe, he wasn't sure, and he didn't care. He felt liberated- free. All culpable and considered intentions abandoned. Through the flickering flames, Rey and Paige walked towards him and Poe beckoning them to join them. Poe sprang up next to him and began to dance with Paige enthusiastically.

Clearly, the burning liquid had done something because hesitantly Ben took Rey's hand, their fingers interlaced and he stood as she bounded about him joyfully making him stifle an awkward burst of laughter. She leaned into him, attempting to get him to join her zealous shimmying but he shook his head. She ceased attempting to make him dance with her, another idea leaping to the forefront of her mind. Rey stood on the tips of her toes; he bent to her as she whispered into his ear.

"I want to show you something."

Ben looked at her curiously before Rey led him away from the party beyond the glow of the fire into the jungle. The humid air away from the fire felt refreshing.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see," she replied cheerfully.

The jungle creatures' noise, the light breeze rustling the leaves and ferns slowly gave way to the increasing roar of water plummeting from a river across rocks to a pool below. The sound of water became thunderous as they drew nearer.

The image Ben saw as the trees gave way was magical. A dark pool of water shimmering in the silvery light from the moon. A silver ribbon extending to it from high above down a rocky cliffside. Ben gazed at the glistening water in wonder, at how beautiful it was. The waterfall was like the two sides of the Force combined the tranquil deep waters calm and serene and the raging rapids that plunged violently into them. It felt fitting that she should bring him here. Rey was already halfway around the rocky pool that lapped gently at his feet, and he rushed to catch up.

He caught her at the jagged outcropping that ascended above them.

"This way, " she said as deftly she began to climb.

Initially, he felt enthusiastic as he went to follow her that was until he reached a hand above his head and the injuries from earlier though numbed from the firewater and mildly healed from the bacta made their presence known. He hissed in through clenched teeth, but he wanted to follow her, to see what it was she brought him here for.

Rey climbed up the rock face with ease; she was made for this. Years of climbing the innards of forgotten rusted Star Cruisers made climbing this cliff easy with its naturally crafted ledges for fingers to grip and feet to cast off from. Finally, she reached the entrance she'd been seeking, and she paused, waiting for Ben before hoisting herself up and within. She stood just at the opening, waiting for him to reach her.

"This way, it's dark inside," she said, taking his hand and leading him to what she'd found when he'd gone to Mustafar.

The stone was smooth and rounded; years of erosion, creating a beautiful cool dwelling hidden from sight. Pockets of silvery moonlight lighting the way, but there was nothing to trip their feet or scupper their course all was polished and perfect. She led Ben deep within the waterfall where the cave opened up into a cavern, as though a different sliver of the river had carved a staircase. A beautiful grotto with a curtain of water to shield them from the world outside. It's turbulent fall thunderous yet beautiful. Rey turned and walked to the edge of the shelf of the stone hollow.

Ben stood peering around awestruck, at the power and beauty of the place; watching the rippled moonlight shimmer across the smooth stone. It was bewitching. He turned to look at Rey her beauty in the moonlight breathtaking.

Rey stepped towards the cascading water, and for a moment Ben thought she was going to jump into the cool flow, but she didn't. Instead, she lifted her hands and raised her head, allowing the trickles of water that deviated from the main rush to fall upon her. She was alive, and the events of the day seemed to rush from her in a cry that was neither laughter nor despair but both. Her body shook as she sobbed and howled in excitation as the water descended onto her. He watched her mesmerised by the moonlight dancing off the ripples of liquid across her skin. Life was a gift, and she understood that; he knew how she felt. Today he thought he'd lost her, but now she stood before him incandescent and hollering; he smiled with those same polarising emotions grief and euphoria.

Eventually, Rey lowered her arms and looked back at him. Tears and freshwater intermingled upon her face. She was luminescent in the moonlight. Her expression was joy and pain, and it made his chest ache; then is changed. The wild smile became mischievous; her eyes devious. She reached for the now soaked top she wore then looking directly at him pulled it up and over her head before flinging it aside. She smiled secretly before taking a step further towards the edge of rock then another.

Ben leapt forward grasping her hand.  
"Rey."

Rey turned to him, and for a moment he looked at her wet tendrils of hair, her hooded eyes full of something he'd not seen before her lips dark in the half-light. But it was not her face that had him silenced. His eyes wandered to her naked torso, the moonlight and mist, creating a glittering lustre upon her skin. He swallowed suddenly aware of why she'd brought him here, of the fullness of her intentions which he had in no way had the foresight to see.

"Be with me," Rey urged him.

Ben gave Rey that look; head tilted face full of vexation, one he'd often given her whenever she'd disappointed him with her stubbornness. Ben inhaled deeply then in one large stride he was on her, hands grasping her face as their lips collided; his hunger and lust chasing away all reservations. He held her to him tightly as his hand buried itself in her hair, his other arm clutching the small of her back to keep her flesh tightly to his chest.

The waterfall's sound disappeared only the thunder of their hearts beating as one; their breath exerted and wavering as they clung to each other. The cave and moonlight lost from sight; nothing existed but the depths of the other's eyes. Within the cave, the light grew not from the moon outside but from within; from them, burning white and brilliant. The water around them stopped falling, held against gravity floating around the ceiling cave. Pebbles upon the floor vibrated, hovering above the ground sailing amongst the droplets.

Within the Force, their minds' boundaries dissolved as Ben made love to Rey in the silvery darkness.

The ascended droplets of water suddenly dropped and splashed upon the floor the pebbles floating scattered. Moments passed as Ben tried to control his exerted breath, forcing himself to breathe through his nose. The sounds and sights of the cave around them returned. Rey's body relaxed, and she leaned back languorously upon the rock, her hand stroking his hair as her body trembled.

"Your trembling," he murmured still panting.

Rey lifted her head to look at his eyes before she pulled him into a sweet kiss that melted away his anxiety. He nestled into her once more, resting on her in ignorant bliss.

"Ben?"

"Mmm."

"How many did you love before me?"

Ben pulled out of her embrace suddenly lucid and sober, hurt that she thought he may have ever committed himself to such a union with another.

"None," he replied.

Rey sat up her eyes earnest before she looked down taking Ben's hand in hers and entwining their fingers.

"And how many will you love after me?"

Ben sighed, reaching for her chin to tilt her face up to look at him.  
"None."

"And how many will you love after me?"

Ben sighed, reaching for her chin to tilt her face up to look at him.  
"None."

Rey smiled at him feeling foolish.

"I am yours body and soul, as you are mine. I was bound to you long before this joining of flesh. From this day to the end of my days and beyond the end of my days, I am yours. Always."

She smiled once more, embracing his mouth with her own.  
"I am yours, and you are mine. Always," she whispered against his lips. Beneath their caress, she felt him smile.

Reluctantly they withdrew from the others clutches. Rey clambered off the rock ledge that had been their nest and gathered her damp clothes as Ben redressed. Once dressed, they turned to each other, not wishing to leave this place where they had fused their physical bodies and merged their minds. Rey felt free, wild and unfettered, not bound by the limitations of this world or her body. She turned to Ben with a smile offering him her hand. He read her intention and nodded, clasped her hand in his tightly. Together they rushed to the edge of the cave and leapt into the plunging downfall.


	42. Chapter 41- New Senate

Covered in an abundance of lush forests and dotted with small lakes the planet Takodanna was neutral and the perfect world for the continuing negotiations until a more permanent location could be agreed upon. An ancient, feisty and diminutive humanoid Maz Kanata had lived upon Takodana for centuries in a castle that sported her own effigy. Maz had lived longer than anyone, even Chewbacca; like him, she remembered well the reign of peace under the Old Republic and their Jedi Knights. Maz remembered the fall of that Republic, the rise of the Empire and every war that had raged since between the dark and the light, Empire and Rebellion, First Order and Resistance.

Besides Maz's castle within sight of the beautiful forests and the lake's still waters, a memorial had been erected. Carved from obsidian two conjoined pieces the shape of a flame slotted together. The centre of each piece left a circle from which a sphere of water perpetually flowed. The stone flame sat upon a ring of obsidian, and a moat surrounded it. Poe stepped towards the trench with a burning torch in his hand. He lowered the torch, and the moat ignited a glowing flame around the memorial.

"The war is finally over, and we have all lost people we loved. We now commemorate everyone who gave their lives for peace. They are gone, but they are not forgotten. Admiral Holdo, Snap Wexley," Poe said before he stepped back.

"Admiral Statura," Admiral Ackbar stated.

"Luke Skywalker," Leia said as Han squeezed her hand.

Poe turned back to the crowd, "May the Force be with them, always."

"Always!" the gathered crowd responded.

Leia stood with her husband watching the sphere of water and the flickering flames surrounding the structure. Fire and water opposite forces both beautiful and potentially dangerous but here in a perfect, unending balance. A fitting monument to the beginning of a new age.

-X-

General Dameron sat at a table within the castle, the usual rabble that frequented this safe haven nowhere to be seen. Around the table sat General Organa and her husband General Solo, General Hux, General Calrissian, General Ematt, Admiral Nunb and Admiral Ackbar and the members of the First Order, General Hux, Captain Canady, Captain Peavey as well as others Poe had not met on the Steadfast General Parnadee and General Engell. This alliance of high ranking officers were the deciders of what would become the New Senate. Democracy would be reborn today, and apparently, it was born with tedious conversations and unending compromise. Peace would last under this new regime, it wouldn't be easy, but then real democracy wasn't it was impassioned beliefs finding common ground.

General Poe Dameron felt reasonably optimistic about the Galaxy's future but not necessarily about his place in it. Under Leia's tutelage, he'd grown beyond the impetuous pilot into the Resistance's leader, but he was not a politician. Poe was grateful that for the time being at least that General Organa was still available for advice. Poe was a soldier, maybe politics would come, but for now, their armies' leader was good enough for him, besides someone had to keep an eye on Hux, keep him in line. Poe wasn't entirely off the hook regarding formal matters, but at least he would stay military for now.

In the dark recesses of the room shrouded in hooded robes stood Ben Solo and standing nearer the open doorway, the light from outside illuminating her frame stood Rey. In another corner stood the shimmering silver imposing soldier- Captain Phasma. She'd been informed there was no need for her uniform, but it seemed she was rather attached preferring to remain helmeted and cloaked. These three were the guardians of the currently fragile alliance.

"Can we agree that the First Oder and their forces will police the Galaxy? Putting an end to bounty hunters and slavery," Calrissian urged.

"I believe we can," General Engell replied.

"Good," Calrissian remarked.

"Any of those wishing to leave the First Order should be allowed to do so, and anyone wishing to join for a position and purpose should also have that opportunity," General Ematt added.

General Hux laid his hands upon the table, "Our forces could be detrimentally affected if we give that option. How do we police a Galaxy without numbers."

"General Hux, the stolen children of the Galaxy, are as much slaves as those on planets you wish to free. We cannot in good faith end slavery while using a force made of slaves. It is hypocrisy, and I will not create a new future based upon lies and deceit," Leia passionately declared.

Canady responded before Hux could, "General Organa our forces are of such a magnitude that those wishing to leave to return to their lives should not deplete our numbers significantly. Perhaps we can draw up a contract for those wishing to remain and those wishing to join."

"I think we can all agree to those terms," Organa nodded.

The deliberations went on for days, the back and forth—arguments and counter-arguments with the three warriors standing as silent sentinels.  
With another weary day drawing a close Rey wandered outside desperate to feel the fresh air. Ben waited to join her as his mother cornered him.

"Ben, will you and Rey come with us to Chandrila."

"Us?" Ben questioned.

Leia smiled, "Us, your father and I. With the Hosnian system destroyed, home- Chandrila is where we will begin our New Senate."

"Home."  
Ben glanced at her, considering. How much he'd wanted that to be true. To be able to return home and be wanted there by his family.

"Home," Leia nodded, "you could begin a training school there with Rey."

Now Ben went cold and he stepped away from his mother beginning to pace. He watched the other members from the table leave quietly; he did not wish for anyone to hear what he would say next.  
"No."

Leia followed her son with her eyes, waiting for him to say what he was thinking.

"No, I will not allow history to repeat itself. I will not train any generations of Jedi. The Force brought about peace with the creation of Anakin. He brought balance by becoming a Sith and aiding the Emperor with the decimation of the Jedi. Balance was maintained until I was born, and Luke trained me. If we train those Force-sensitive to become Jedi, the dark may rise again, the Sith. I will not be responsible for that."

Now Leia went to her son's side.  
"Ben, if you train any younglings they will be as you and Rey are. A new order. Not just of the light but both; light and dark, accepting of weakness and darkness and embracing it."

"Grey Jedi?"

Leia nodded. He looked around as if for an answer that eluded him.

"I do not need an answer now Ben, but surely you must know, you must that the Jedi, of any kind, will not end with you and Rey."

Now he looked at her confused, she was looking at him adoringly with such love, but why?

"What do you mean?"

"Stars Ben don't be dense; it doesn't suit you. You are too much like your father in that regard unable to see the obvious even when it's right in front of you."

Ben stared at her bewildered.

"Search your feelings, your path, " she said, offering him her hand.

Ben took her outstretched hand perplexed and closed his eyes, reaching into the Force. The overwhelming life of Takodanna struck him, the forest trees, the animals, birds and insects. The lakes tranquil and smooth containing life and death in perfect balance. The pouring rain and gentle, fragrant breeze swaying the green leaves. The Resistance members about their ships or terminals were conversing and laughing. Rey was meditating in the forest. She was a light that called to him in the Force, like a nocturnal creature he was drawn to her like a flame. She burned luminous and bright. She was his path. A vision came to him:- Rey laughing, laughing with children, and he knew they were theirs. The dark hair, the familial sense within the Force; it was so real.

Ben's opened his eyes and inhaled at what he'd felt would be, of his path. His mother smiled at him, fondly knowing what he'd seen.  
"How? When?" he asked her.

"Surely Ben, you are not as naive as that."

Ben felt colour rise to his face, and he turned from his mother unable to look at her.

"Given the colour in your face, I don't think you require an explanation from me as to how it would appear you are well aware of such things."

He let go of her hand, his eyes distant as he rubbed at his jaw.

"As to when I cannot tell you, you know that. You don't seem pleased," she commented her eyebrows raised.

"I'm terrified," he met her eyes fearfully. "I'm still trying to find myself. I am not ready to be a parent."

"No parent ever is," Leia said with a warm smile. "You have time yet."

Leia waited for her son to catch his breath as he looked out across the landscape of Takodanna from the doorway of Maz's castle.

"Just don't wait too long your father and I would like to actually see these children," she jested, and he looked at her and smiled the anxiety still evident upon his face. She understood she and Han hadn't felt ready, and maybe they hadn't been given how it had gone. She did not regret her son regardless of the turbulence of their lives, losing him until now and his return to them.  
"So will you come to Chandrilla?"

Ben ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "It is not my decision to make alone."

"I can wait," his mother said as she went to follow the rest of the Senate placing a motherly arm upon his as she walked past him.

Ben stood for a moment surveying the Senate enter their various transports then looked to the green forests surrounding the ancient homestead. Hood up against the greying sky, he stalked off in search of Rey. He found her in the woodland no longer meditating but training. Rey was racing blindfolded through lush green gullies, fighting a floating metal orb that shot barbs at her, brandishing her double-pronged lightsaber. Rey liked the flexibility of choice, having trained and become accomplished with both a single blade and staff. So if she wished it was a single-bladed sword but with a nasty surprise of a second blade to any tricky adversary. Made from remnants and salvaged parts from the Rebellion and Imperial ships left from the battles, like her staff on Jakku had been, forever a scavenger! Maz had helped her, as a gatherer herself Maz had connections to those with kyber crystals. They'd spent hours constructing with Maz and Chewie. It was a right of passage, and the weapon she'd built was perfect and elegant shimmering purple. Silently he hid behind a rock before leaping into the gulley to engage her, lightsaber lit and spitting. She had foreseen his entrance and instantly met his attack, and he smiled down at her.

"You should do something about your lightsaber, the sound of it flaring gives it away before your actions do," Rey said, removing the blindfold.

"I plan to mend my crystal. Should solve the noise factor," he said, extinguishing the blade. "You did well on the training course, your skills have grown since Exegol."

"I feel different in the Force since then."

"No darkness calling?" he jested.

She smiled at him, "Perhaps, there are certainly no more voices, but something happened on Exegol when the Jedi past came to me. I reached for you, but you were gone, and in my searching, for you, I looked to the sky, beyond the ships, beyond the stars, somehow I was between them."

Ben nodded, understanding he knew precisely of what she spoke, he'd been there.  
"What did it look like?" he asked, intrigued.

"It wasn't physical, more a feeling."

"The place between, the space between spaces; the world between worlds. I was there; I saw Anakin, he came to me as the Jedi past came to you. It's why you couldn't sense me, nor I you; I wasn't on Exegol."

Rey still had many questions about what had happened on Exegol. Some Ben had answered others she hadn't asked. She watched him sit upon a rock and look at her, deliberating over some as of yet unshared concern.

Ben sat on a rock and looked at her. She was radiant; her cheeks flushed from her exertions, eyes alert. This planet, like Ajan Kloss, suited her. Chandrilla could offer them a good life; there was much to discuss, but where to start?

"Tell me what is troubling you?" she asked, stepping forward to crouch before him.

He removed his hood, feeling the cool air on his skin.  
"The Senate plan to make their home on Chandrila and my mother wants us to join them, to live there, start a Jedi school there."

"And?" Rey asked, and he smiled at her, he could no longer hold back thoughts from her, she saw him as though he were a pane of glass. Yet he did not respond; she already understood his misgiving. "You mean not to go with them."

"The fate of the Galaxy is no longer in our hands. If we went to Chandrila, all would assume we stand on the Resistance side to enforce their wishes and desires. Even if we attempted to be neutral, it wouldn't be. I am my parent's son."

"But you were also a member of the First Order; perhaps you are exactly the right person to help oversee the formation of this Senate, you see both sides."

"I was never a member of the First Order I served them because my Master was their leader. I was outside their ranks. Hux will make certain it is seen that way should he feel anything is unbalanced. If we stay, we could create an unequal footing. There is no place for warriors in a time of peace."

"What is the other reason?" Rey asked sensing there was more to his train than mere diplomacy.

Ben paused before answering her.  
"I don't think I want the life I left, not anymore—the life of a hero, a legend, a Jedi master or Knight. The son of a Princess," he huffed sarcastically. "Staying on the path of the light is a lifelong battle, and a life on Chandrilla seems," he paused, "unsuitable."

"Ben, you do not need to punish yourself for the past," she stood to take his arms. She sat upon his lap, wrapped his arms around her, and she swept his hair from his face. "What is it that you want?" He looked up at her, into those dark, enigmatic eyes, like pools of deep water, that saw right into the heart of who he was, who knew him intimately like no other ever could. He knew what he wanted, and with her sat straddling him, it was all he wanted.

"Just you."

"Me you have," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms about his neck and her mouth sought his. The lush green forest of Takodanna disappeared as their kiss deepened and he lost himself in the feel of her within his arms, as he pulled her close to him, in the Force as it surged and flowed.

Eventually, Ben pulled back from her embrace, unwillingly, but there was still much to discuss.

"I would rather do as Luke did. Live quietly, peacefully not in exile necessarily but someplace quiet in the outer regions, somewhere strong in the Force."

"Well, as long as there is no sand," she replied jovially.

Ben laughed, "There are plenty of planets in the Galaxy I promise, no sand unless it's a beach by a sea."

"Deal," Rey said, bending her head to him again and sealing the decision with a kiss, not sweet but passionate, full of longing and hope for the life they would live together.


	43. Chapter 42- A New Hope

Leia sat at the kitchen area of her old family home sipping at her warm beverage, reading a communication from Senator D'Acy. Things within the Senate were progressing and far more smoothly than anyone had expected. D'Acy had been a natural to replace Leia in the Senate; years of studying under her, experienced and calm. D'Acy understood difficult decisions but more importantly had never desired to move above her rank in the Resistance. As Leia's constant companion D'Acy knew how to lead and Poe needed someone like her, now Holdo was gone, to keep his impulses in check. Poe Dameron was the Leader of the Resistance, but politics was still something he had to learn to navigate.

Leia placed the communication aside and gave a contented sigh. She was looking about the warm glow of their living space. It had been a long time since they'd had such private rooms and such comforts- the fireplace, the dining table, the comfortable chairs. It felt good to be home, with her family and with the Galaxy in safe hands, she merely kept informed of the political goings-on and gave advice strictly when asked. Too much of Leia's life had been wasted dealing with the Galaxy's problems, allowing her husband, marriage and son come second. So much regret, but there was no point in wishing you could change the past, she could enjoy what time was left to her and be grateful. She sipped her drink and walked towards one of the arched windows to pere out at the silver sea. They'd been happy here when Ben had been born and since their return they were happy again, though it was a little strange living with adults, adults who were your children. They'd had many an enjoyable evening sitting and playing a game, though her son shared her competitiveness, causing minor moments of tension. Still, lounging by the fire sharing fonder memories and stories had been wonderful, watching Rey's face light up at each one and Ben's dismayed at hearing another repeat of history or a childhood embarrassment.

"Morning sweetheart," Han strolled in, acquiring himself a warm drink and joining her at the window, grazing her cheek with a gentle kiss as they gazed out together.

"I thought we might go away in the Falcon for a while," Leia said.

Han looked down at her, surprised. The last time they had done that they'd nearly killed each other initially, but then it had turned into the happiest of times, exploring new worlds together, just the two of them in his beloved ship. There were a few arguments regarding when Ben had actually been conceived; Leia believed it was on the forest moon of Endor, Han believed it was during that oh so memorable trip.

"Yeah? You remember what happened last time?" he said winking at her.

She smiled at him wickedly she remembered fondly.

"After three months cooped up alone in the Falcon we nearly killed each other," he reminded her.

She nodded with a laugh, "But it was such fun," she leaned in close to him, her husband, "Let's go for longer this time."

Han leaned down and kissed her, his wife. She was going to drive him crazy, and he couldn't wait.

-X-

Ben stood in his old room looking at the books, the space upon his desk where his calligraphy set had been. Few of his childhood keepsakes remained. Those he'd cherished as a boy he'd taken with him to Ahch-To, and there they'd burned with the temple. Snoke's doing he understood now, never his. Ben took a deep, resigned breath, so much of his current happiness was interlaced with dark and bitter memories; knowing the truth didn't change his memories. Ben headed to the room in which he and Rey had stayed while the Senate had formed. He stood in the doorway, watching her pack. Their time on Chandrila had been a mixture of tension and bliss; teaching Rey to swim in the silvery sea was a memory he would cherish but watching the politicians argue at the table for hours made his blood boil. To think he'd once wanted to rule the Galaxy. Ben had neither the temperament nor the patience to rule, for diplomacy. Still, he imagined any governing he would have done would have been a ruthless dictatorship, no need for others and listening to them in such a situation.

He and Rey didn't know where they were headed in the old cargo ferry they'd purchased. The kind of ship that pirates had used with vast space for cargo, but they wouldn't be needing that; they weren't going to be smuggling anything. They'd spent some of their free time while on Chandrila fitting the cargo hold with things to allow them to live comfortably away from planets; a dining area, refresher and private quarters. His father and Chewie had been most helpful with all the conversions. They had no real fixed plan they just intended to explore the Galaxy as well as visiting destinations from Luke's journals; planet's strong with the Force. However, there was one thing to do first, and for that particular voyage, his parents would be joining them in the Falcon.

"All packed?" Ben asked from the doorway.

Rey turned to him

"Yeah, don't really own much to pack" she replied. "Have you been to Tatooine before?"

"No. Not the nicest planet by all amounts full of scum, villainy and sand!"

"Sounds like home," Rey smiled at him, screwing up her nose in displeasure.

Ben stepped towards her hands upon her shoulders, "We'll find a new home, nothing like Jakku, where ever you want."

"Except here?" she replied, looking at him earnestly.

Ben sighed; she loved it here with his family; he knew that.

"For now. I need time; I need to mend my lightsaber. That crystal called to me, and I shattered it, made it bleed in my anger and hatred. I need to fix it, to fix myself, away from my mother, my father and the distractions of the Senate. It doesn't have to be forever."

She nodded, eyes looking at her feet, failing to keep the disappointment from her face.

"You remember what I said to Luke. Staying on the path not succumbing to your fears is a constant conflict that changes and evolves. I've faced many fears, your death being one of them, but that doesn't make me a Jedi. It is a lifetime's battle."

Rey looked up at him now, reading him as he'd often read her.

"You fear yourself?" she asked, concerned, she knew he feared himself, but she didn't understand why.

Ben swallowed, he'd had a long time to think about this and knew the answer.

"I know, and I remember what I'm capable of when I fall. I never want to become that again."

Rey reached up and stroked his hair before resting her hand upon his face, her fingers lingering on his cheek, their bond flowing more potent than ever.

"Never be afraid of who you are, Ben, your mother taught me that."

Ben took in a shuddering breath and relaxed his face into her hand, gaining comfort from her touch. She continued, "You stop me from falling, and I'll stop you. We'll keep each other on the path."

Ben lowered his head to Rey's as he closed his eyes, feeling and seeing her within the Force as his lips caressed hers. Rey pressed her body to him as she embraced his warm lips with hers, their minds merging within the Force, tasting the other half of their shared soul.  
His arms upon her shoulders moved to her waist, clinching her tightly to him as their physical and spiritual connection heightened and expanded and the room in which they stood disappeared from body and mind. Rey and Ben were soulmates in the Force as they were in life, two that are one; forever bound.

-X-

Poe stood with a congregation of other Resistance officers, Admirals and Generals. A crowd had gathered to bid the departing group a fond farewell. Leia and Han would be returning but the Jedi would not, at least not for some time. Next to him, Finn stood hand in hand with Rose. Poe smiled to himself; they were cute. Then he sighed, he was a little jealous; not that Finn had Rose but that he had someone. Poe made a mental note to himself to get his head out of the cockpit, out of the Senate and make time to meet Rose's sister Paige properly. They'd shared a drink or three that night on Ajan Kloss celebrating their victory; he'd even danced with her. She was intelligent, like Rose and quite lovely on the eyes. He'd made no effort since too occupied with the negotiations, but he would make time. Life was short, and he wanted to make sure he lived it fully, not just for war.

Finn put an arm around his shoulder.

"You ok there, buddy? Keeping it together?"

"Yeah. Change you know its tough," Poe replied.

Behind them, Chewie hollered his dislike of the situation. He was being left behind for months by Han and Leia, and his nephew was leaving for good or at least for an unspecified period of time.

Rey and Ben approached the four of them.  
Poe and Ben clasped hands as Rey, Rose and Finn hugged.  
"Take care, Solo, let us know where to find you guys should we need you."

"We will and you won't," Ben replied.

"Here's hoping."

Rey, Rose and Finn were laughing and crying to their side.  
Ben stepped towards his towering Uncle, who grasped him into a, particularly forceful Wookie hug, the breath being squeezed from his lungs.

"Chewie, Chewie you can come to see us whenever you want. This isn't exile."

Chewie yipped at him.

"We'll be seeing you guys," Finn affirmed.

Rey nodded and smiled and allowed a few more tears to fall across her face.

"May the Force be with you," Poe said to her.

"And also with you," Rey replied as she gave a big sigh then turned back to Ben and reached for his hand. He took it in his, and together they turned from the group towards where Leia and Han stood waiting on the Millennium Falcon, their cargo ferry sat next to it.

Poe and Chewie watched as the two ships hovered above the ground before flying up over the sea and green hills and exiting Chandrila's atmosphere.

"Hey," Poe turned and was greeted by a welcome sight, Paige stood smiling at him. "Come on; you two look like you could use a drink."

Poe smiled at her as Chewie hollered his agreement leading the way to where Rose and Finn were waiting, Poe and Paige falling in beside each other as they followed.

-X-

Tatooine was as Ben had said it would be. A desert planet of burning sand vast and expansive, bleached grains as far as the eye could see—a harsh world much like Jakku. The Lars homestead belonging to Luke's adopted family was a moisture farm once. A simple home of whitewashed domes though it was barely visible underneath drifts of sand now. Much of the moisture farms machinery and generators had been claimed back by the planet and its resident scavenger Jawas.

Leia was the most moved emotionally standing, looking at the life her brother had had, so different from her own. Leia's adolescent life with her loving and influential family, wanting for nothing had been blessed- privileged. Black scorch marks were still visible on the homestead's remains from where the farm and its occupants had burned. They'd both lost their family young to the Empire. She placed a hand upon her face stifling the sobs as Han placed a comforting arm upon her shoulder, and she let him let the weight of his arm and his presence at her side calm her.

Rey and Ben decided to explore the remains a little further as Leia grieved. Rey led the way down a steep sand dune into the home's interior that was left intact. An open doorway showed the unburnt remains of a kitchen and table, the preparations for a meal never shared or eaten sat frozen in time amongst the dust. Rey led at the plates and cutlery confused, the cups and jugs.

"They didn't take anything? They just left it, burnt it?"

Ben turned to her, grimly, "No. They got what they came for. Information. Destroyed what was left."

The pair felt the sadness of that truth wash over them as they walked back out to where Han and Leia waited.

They'd buried the lightsabers next to the burnout remains. Ben and Leia knelt upon the sand before the homestead placing Luke and Leia's lightsabers side by side. Together they folded them gently in a piece of cloth and tied it neatly with a leather cord. Leia wondered to herself how different things might have been if she and her twin brother, separated at birth had stayed together. What might have happened if their places had been switched if Leai'd grown up on Tatooine and Luke had been the Senator's son? If their father Anakin had never fallen and they been raised by their parents- an ex-Senator and ex-Jedi who'd broken his holy vows. One could lose much time wondering such things, but it would change nothing now. Reaching into the Force Leia and her son moved the sand like water creating a hole into which the package lowered. The sand moved from beneath to cover them until they were gone. The sand settled, and they stood Leia to stand at Han's side and Ben to stand at Rey's. Perhaps Ben and Rey would consider returning; perhaps they'd come back and dig the weapons back up. When it was done the four of them stood to watch as the binary suns set over Tatooine casting the world into hues of crimson, pink and yellow.

This planet was where the legendary Skywalker bloodline had been born. The lineage wouldn't end but the legend would. No more Jedi and no more Sith, without them perhaps peace could finally be maintained.


	44. Epilogue

The planet Geroon deep in the unknown regions had been chosen as the meeting place. Shai had specifically selected Geroon because this planet was where she had collected her charge from the great Jedi Master himself; Luke Skywalker. Shai was a gatherer or had been all those years ago when Luke had trusted her with her sacred duty. Once Shai had felt capable of protecting the precious ward placed in her care. Thankfully she was still a master of espionage and with enviable technology skills; she could even slice her way into any system. Shai's combat skills had been similar to those of a bounty hunter or Mandalorian in her youth, but that was then; now Shai felt old in her bones. Her body ached at tasks that had once been simple; she felt thin and tired. The time had come her ward had sensed something in the Galaxy something new and strong and had called out, and the call had been answered. It seemed only fitting that she return her charge back to the Jedi on the same planet she'd collected him from. Shai felt relatively confident about the meeting point. The blue-green world Geroon had been relatively peaceful since Thrawn's demise and the native Geroon's brief moment of slavery had been ended by the Chiss.

Shai's Auzituck anti-slaver gunship entered Geroon's atmosphere. She'd forgotten how beautiful it was- lush green landscapes, peaceful lakes and rivers that flowed into warm seas. In one of the only large spaceports, a tavern on the planet was where Shai was headed. It was safer to be somewhere with a lot of life; it was far too risky to meet somewhere isolated. Shai landed her ship in one of the maintenance yards; mercifully no repairs were required just a refuel. She checked her weapons, blaster on each hip and knives in her boots, she wasn't taking any chances, before departing for the tavern.

It was dim inside the tavern, as all taverns should be. Low artificial lights barely lit the recesses. Shai went to the barkeep and got herself a drink as she looked around. Some native Geroons sat around a table, there were humanoid workers, and pilots sat in chairs drinking as they discussed potential jobs. It was a shadowy figure in the recesses of the tavern that caught Shai's attention. The figure seated in a secluded booth garbed head to toe in black. The sleeves of the robes were wide but beneath Shai could make out a tight black tunic. A deep hood hid every inch of their physical appearance. Man, woman, alien there was no way to tell. They sat casually relaxed, leaning back on the booth's backrest, one foot raised upon the seat, arms stretched across the back. All the patrons gave the stranger a wide birth gathered at the other end of the bar. Shai knew instinctively that this robed stranger was whom she'd come to see, but she would take no risks, not with her ward.

She approached the table cautiously; the figure didn't move, not even a twitch of the caped head to acknowledge her presence had been noted.  
"Force be with you friend," she said.

The figure turned to her, but she still couldn't see anything of their face.  
"And also with you," the voice was smooth, like water rippling over stone, calm and deep; a man's voice.

"I am Shai, are you the one who heard our call?"

"We did. I can feel them now; they're here on this planet. It was wise not to bring them. My name is Brayden," the hooded stranger replied. His face still hidden in the shadow of his flowing robes.

"That's not the name of the one we were expecting," Shai replied, suddenly anxious. She turned to walk away angered and fearful by the risk she'd taken and the time she'd wasted.

"Wait," the robed figure stood hand outstretched, and Shai turned.

The man raised his outstretched hand to throw back his hood and Shai saw the man beneath. He was young and tall. His features sharp, defined and handsome, his nose straight his jaw angular. His eyes were dark as was his hair that fell almost to his shoulders in waves framing his face. Now standing, she saw the lithe and agile body beneath his robes, and she could see a weapon she'd not seen for decades attached to his belt. She took a nervous breath, knowing if he wanted she could be dead in moments.

"I am Brayden Solo, son of Ben and Rey Solo, Masters of the Grey Order. Grandson of Han Solo and Leia Organa. I am a Skywalker."

"Skywalker."

Brayden nodded.  
"Luke was my father's Uncle. My father heard stories from Luke of the one you care for."

"We've been waiting a long time. Where is Master Luke?"

Brayden eyed her solemnly, "He's gone, one with the Force before I was born. I come in my father's stead, in my family's stead to offer you and the one you care for sanctuary, a safe haven."

Shai nodded with a relieved smile and beckoned, "This way, come."

-X-

Planet Odessen was located in the Wild Space, close to the Unknown Regions. After exploring much of the Galaxy both the unknown regions and Wild Space they had chosen this site as their home. Ahch-To was full of unpleasant memories, many of the planets strong with the Force were associated with the dark- Mustafar, Malachor, Exegol. Zakuul and Odessan had become the clear choices, both having a balance of both darkness and light; an almost unique connection of the two sides of the Force balanced. Zakuul was an endless swamp and rather crowded. Odessen was far more peaceful inhabited by incredibly evolved species but few that were native and sentient than Zakuul. Odessen was a world with significant oceans and mountainous continents, a mild climate and forested terrain. An unsettled and unimportant world but to them; to them, it was home. Light and dark existed on Odessen in perfect balance, forming a nexus in the Force; perfect for the creation of the Grey Order.

In a wooden hut high in the tree branches, Rey lay asleep on their bed. She could feel the morning light flickering upon her closed eyelids, she could smell the lush morning breeze as it drifted through the cracks in the wood. Rey stretched her hand out but already knew Ben wasn't lying beside her- his weight upon the bed was missing. He wasn't far, he never was. She opened her eyes and rolled over to momentarily gaze at the ceiling.

She felt many emotions at once and she imagined her husband felt the same, which was why he was not in their bed at this early hour. Brayden had gone in their place on his first errand unaccompanied by herself, Ben or his sister; he'd gone to answer the call they'd all felt. It was the longest he'd been away from them, but soon he would be returning.

Rey rose from her bed and dressed to leave their hut. She stood for a moment outside the cabin to gaze at the beautiful surroundings as she breathed the cool predawn air in deeply. The atmosphere on Odessen was always misty in the morning or early evening; it was due to the forest in which they'd made their home. The dew would linger amongst the branches in the morning and descend as the light of the day faded. Amongst the low lying vapours trees in every hue of green with huts adorning their branches filled her vision. Rey could hear Ben's voice coming from the ground in the clearing below and she smiled. She lowered her gaze to the image below; Ben lightsaber in hand in a defensive position, their padawans in lines behind him following his lead, the younger ones with sticks the older with the lightsabers they'd started constructing.

Across from her, she could see the families of the children who'd chosen to come here to train similarly standing and watching from their huts with proud smiles, looking as tired as she felt. She raised her hand in greeting before descending down the scaffolds and ladders to the forest floor.

Ben moved into another position and the younglings followed suit. It was like a beautiful dance. Ben began moving into more offensive movements, holding his lightsaber backwards and swinging slowly to the side, an arc of brilliant white against the lush green ferns and trees. He'd taken his lightsaber apart and healed his cracked crystal as he had healed Rey. On placing it back in his cross-guard saber, the blade no longer spat angry and red but shone white and pure. The cross-guard was no longer required for venting out that volatile energy but Ben wanted to keep it, something about protecting his hand from attackers.

"So many Jedi lose a hand!" she recalled he'd explained.

Rey walked to stand next to her daughter Analee, watching and advising the older students at the back. Analee looked much like her brother but that was where the similarities ended. She was slim and athletic much like Rey had been at her age, strikingly beautiful the perfect blend of her parents much like Brayden. Her skin pale, contrasted with dark eyes and hair, her features were delicate and sharp. Her temperament far fiercer than her brothers', she was often impulsive though thankfully not reckless. All such personal weaknesses forgotten when teaching the younglings.

"Patience," Analee said. "Remember it is not about control, it's about letting go. Relax, breathe. Give into the Force don't try to bend it to your will, you are its conduit. For the Force is our ally and a powerful ally it is. Luminous beings are we not this crude matter. Only by not believing do we fail."

Her daughter turned to embrace her with a soft kiss upon her cheek.  
"Morning mother."

"Morning. Your father is up very early this morning," Rey said with a sigh.

"Yes, anticipation and trepidation I believe."

"Hhhmmm," Rey understood.

Ben suddenly stopped moving and within the Force, they all felt something.

"The prodigal son returns," Analee said. Rey gave her daughter a look as she tilted her head at her disapprovingly. Brayden was older and Analee wanted his freedom and responsibility; her time would come as Brayden's had which was too soon for herself and Ben. Their children were growing up, grown up in Brayden's case. Relinquishing some of that parental control was a path she and Ben were struggling to navigate.

"Analee your brother is no more prodigal than you are, he's merely older. Your time will come to join the world as he has; when you come of age. Don't ask me to give you up just yet, your father and I want you to ourselves a little longer."

Analee's expression softened.

"I'm sorry mother. I didn't mean to suggest he'd been chosen over me."

"Your father and I are well aware of your capability. Your time will come, and sooner than we'd like,"  
Rey replied to her daughter.

Analee smiled at her sweetly, before turning back to the lesson, raising her voice to announce to the padawans, "And here endeth the lesson. Go younglings enjoy the day. Your masters must attend to other matters."

The sound of a ship breaking through the atmosphere made everyone look to the morning skies as Brayden's vessel, Rey and Ben's old gunship from the battle of Exegol flew into view.

Ben extinguished his lightsaber and nodded to his students before coming to his wife and daughter's side. An arm immediately went around Rey's waist as he greeted her with a kiss.

"Morning," he murmured against her lips before pulling back with a smile.

"Morning, you were up early."

He winced, "I had intended to just train, mediate but the children saw and it became an unintended lesson."

Rey smiled at him he'd been worried about their son as she had been.

"Come," Analee demanded as she jogged towards where the ship was preparing to land eager to see her brother.

The boarding ramp of the gunship lowered and the black-clad figure of their son descended. Relief flooded through Rey as he swept back his hood and was embraced enthusiastically by his sister, who nearly knocked him from his feet.

"Stars Analee, I've been gone barely a week."

Analee released him and he strolled confidently to his parents, his father's hand enfolding Brayden proudly about the neck. Rey pecked her son's cheek. The three stood arms encircled, foreheads touching as they embraced their familial bond within the Force. Fond greeting over they turned to see the elderly woman who stood waiting.

"Father, mother may I introduce Shai, Shai may I introduce Master Ben Solo and Master Rey Solo."

The elderly woman nodded at them, the smile creasing her tanned skin pleasantly. From behind her a diminutive alien with board large ears stepped into view, clinging with tiny grey-green hands to her leg timidly.

"And this," Brayden declared, "is Grogru."


	45. Chapter 40a- Beneath the Waterfall

-x- More descriptive and detailed events of beneath the waterfall -x-

Rey lowered her arms and looked back at him. Tears and freshwater intermingled upon her face. She was luminescent in the moonlight. Her expression was joy and pain, and it made his chest ache; then it changed. The wild smile became mischievous; her eyes devious. She reached for the now soaked shirt she wore then looking directly at him pulled it up and over her head before flinging it aside. She smiled secretly before taking a step further towards the edge of rock then another.

Ben leapt forward grasping her hand.  
"Rey."

Rey turned to him, and for a moment he looked at her wet tendrils of hair, her hooded eyes full of something he'd not seen before her lips dark in the half-light. But it was not her face that had him silenced. His eyes wandered to her naked torso, the moonlight and mist, creating a glittering lustre upon her skin. He swallowed suddenly aware of why she'd brought him here, of the fullness of her intentions which he had in no way had the foresight to see.

Ben started to take a step away from her; it was too soon, but her hands went to him. Not his hand or his face but the hem of his damp tunic. Her fingers played with it for a moment as she looked at him, her gaze steadfast and intent. Ben held her gaze and relinquished to her unspoken command relaxing his arms to allow her to lift the tunic across his chest and over his head. She dropped it to the floor without even blinking.

Ben's breathing was ragged as he looked at her forcing himself to remain still. Ownership of this moment was hers. Outwardly she appeared calm and totally in control, yet her breath was quick and fast as her chest and stomach fluttered. A long moment passed, and Ben felt weary of her eyes upon his scars. Rey suddenly reached for his face pulling him towards her as her mouth passionately sought his. He grasped her to him, her flesh slippery and sensual against his own, as fear gave way to desire. She sighed into his mouth, making him moan into hers; he had wanted this more than he cared to admit.

Rey lost herself in the feel of his arms around her, of his firm chest, pressed against hers, of his heart pounding within. She could feel the blood rushing in her veins, of the sweet warmth and ardent movement of his lips. She explored the depths of his mouth and the tangles of his hair. His fingers kneaded the bare flesh of her back hungrily. Without disentangling herself from those strong arms, her hands pulled at his waistband. The kissing stopped abruptly, and Ben grabbed her hands. She twisted her wrists from his grasp. They both knew why she had brought them here, they both wanted this union, so why was he resisting her? Rey pushed her leggings down, stepping out of them and kicking them aside, all the while staring at him boldly daring him to move.

Rey watched Ben's eyes rove her newly nude body his lips working hard. She felt her skin prickle in the cool, moist air from the waterfall and a shiver ran through her as his gaze seemed to penetrate to her core.

"Be with me," Rey urged him.

Ben gave Rey that look; head tilted face full of vexation the one he'd often given her whenever she'd disappointed him with her stubbornness. He inhaled deeply before surrendering and freeing himself of the rest of his clothing, stepping out of them and in one large stride he was on her, hands grasping her face as their lips collided; his hunger and lust chasing away all reservations.

Ben held her to him tightly as his hand buried itself in her hair, his other arm clutching the small of her back to keep her flesh tightly to his. His lips moved from her mouth and began moving down her neck, and she clung to him and gasped as his kisses moved lower across the shallows of her neck and across her shoulders hugging her to him as she leaned back with pleasure.

"Ben," she sighed to the night.

Within the Force, the boundaries of their minds had dissolved. He could feel the heat in her core tingling through her limbs; she could feel the burning in his loins and throbbing in his groin. Each could feel the others now frenzied need and desperate desire. It was the same thought- more.

With barely enough wit about her to act Rey led them back towards the smooth rock behind them, Ben following as his mouth continued to seek hers. Her feet found it first, and Ben feeling a renewed resistance to his chasing lips pushed her against the stone they'd come to. Ben's hands caressed her skin, her soft breasts that hardened beneath his touch. Their bodies' connection was now warm and sensual, no longer cool from the mist of waterfall droplets. The air between them humid and heavy. Rey raised her feet up the smooth surface of the rock to shimmy onto the gentle ledge it provided as it sloped upwards, wrapping Ben between her thighs. His eager kisses stopped as he surveyed her.

Rey leaned back against the rock composed, her thighs locked around his hips and her hand firmly upon his shoulder. Her face was serene, eyes wide and earnest as she nodded at him, her invitation to continue; she was fervent and ready. Ben held onto her thigh as he gently guided himself forwards. He watched her face not wanting to cause her pain- her involuntary movements the reflexive inhales and the parting of her mouth. Ben entered her body and mind until they were one. His free hand moved to the back of Rey's neck holding her face to his; their eyes as connected as their bodies.

"Your beautiful," he whispered.

He meant it with every fibre of his being; she had never been more lovely as he began to make love to her in the silvery darkness. Eyes locked onto each other as hips rocked, pelvis' fused.

Ben moved against her gently, and Rey felt a stirring in her core each time their thighs convulsed. She pulled him closer, her hands wrapped within his hair and firm upon his back desperate, urging him deeper. Their kisses between her gasping breaths now long and intense. This proximity wasn't enough.

Rey's kisses were urgent and the sound escaping her lips made Ben's groin ache. Her hand gripped his back a silent yet unrestrained bequest, her legs tight around him and he accepted her unspoken plea. Ben wanted to bury himself within her, to be absorbed by her. Consumed by the rapture, he moved against her faster, deeper submitting to their mutual thirst willingly. Their kisses gave way to their increased vigour. Ben felt Rey's muscles convulsing against his own as she gasped with each grind of his hips against hers.

Within the Force, they felt their connection, this union of body and flesh. The world fell away-the sound of the waterfall disappeared only the thunder of their hearts beating as one, their breath exerted and wavering as they clung to each other. The cave and moonlight lost from sight; nothing existed but the depths of the other's eyes. Within the cave, the light grew not from the moon outside but from within; from them, burning white and brilliant. The water around them stopped falling, held against gravity floating around the cave's ceiling. Pebbles upon the floor vibrated, hovering above the ground sailing amongst the droplets.

A tension in Rey's body had been building a sensation she had never felt and couldn't fathom. Rey grasped the back of Ben's neck passionately, pulling him closer to her, kissing him zealously. Ecastcy took hold, and Rey arched her back tilting her head towards the cave ceiling. The moonlit world vanished in white light and bursts of blissful colour as her eyes rolled back. Her breathing became frenzied gasps.

Ben could feel Rey wavering on the edge of some pivotal unseen brink; her muscles twitched expectantly beneath his fingers and rapid movements. He watched her slick glistening bosom quiver, watched her mouth part longingly. Ben could feel her tension, and it made his head spin. Salvation was near; only she could deliver him. He leaned down to graze her neck with his lips as he drove into her; the edge calling him home. Ecstacy was within their grasp, and Rey suddenly clawed his back, and he buried himself deep into her. Rey cried out, her body fluttering around him. Ben's absolution came as her cries filled his ears, and his body tensed into her with a groan. The rapture was theirs within each other arms.

The ascended droplets of water suddenly dropped and splashed upon the floor the pebbles floating scattered. The sounds and sights of the cave around them returned. Rey's body relaxed, and she leaned back languorously upon the rock her hand stroking his hair yet her limbs trembled. Moments passed within Rey's arm as Ben tried to control his exerted breath. He felt spent, satiated and delirious.

"Your trembling," he murmured still panting.

Rey lifted her head to look him in the eyes; hers were still hazy, intoxicated with passion. Rey pulled him to her kissing him sweetly, and with her caress, his anxiety melted away. He nestled into her once more, resting on her in ignorant bliss.

"Ben?"

"Mmm."

"How many did you love before me?"

Ben pulled out of her embrace suddenly lucid and sober, hurt that she thought he may have ever committed himself to such a union with another.

"None," he replied.

Rey sat up her eyes earnest before she looked down taking Ben's hand in hers and entwining their fingers.

"And how many will you love after me?"

Ben sighed, reaching for her chin to tilt her face up to look at him.  
"None."

Rey smiled at him feeling foolish.

"I am yours body and soul, as you are mine. I was bound to you long before this joining of flesh. From this day to the end of my days and beyond the end of my days, I am yours. Always."

Rey smiled once more, embracing his mouth with her own.  
"I am yours, and you are mine. Always," she whispered against his lips. Beneath their caress, she felt him smile.

Reluctantly they withdrew from the others clutches. Rey clambered off the rock ledge that had been their nest and gathered her damp clothes as Ben redressed. Once dressed, they turned to each other, not wishing to leave this place where they had fused their physical bodies and merged their minds. Rey felt free, wild and unfettered, not bound by the limitations of this world or her body. She turned to Ben with a smile offering him her hand. He read her intention and nodded, clasped her hand in his tightly. Together they rushed to the edge of the cave and leapt into the plunging downfall.


End file.
